The Fate Entrapment
by Reinzheardt
Summary: Their first meeting based on an accident, their second meeting is based on business arrangement. By the third time they meet again, Gale Hawthorne and Madge Undersee learned that some things are not meant to be just business. Modern AU, some profane language warning !
1. Chapter 1

I don't owned all off the Hunger Games characters belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Based on Taiwan TTV and Korean MBC drama series, " Fated To Love You ". This is the rewriting of my previous story, plot and details are changed for this remake version.

Thanks to JLaLa who introduced me to this beautifull drama.

 **The Fate Entrapment.**

 _~~ Someday,_

 _Someone will walk into your life and make you realize why it never worked out with anyone else. ~~_

 **Preview.**

Sticky note is just a small pieces of paper with re-adherable strip of glue on its back.

You can tear it off whenever you want to use it and easily throw it away when you finish using it. You won't remember where the notes that are filled with tasks have been thrown.

But can you imagined when you get used to it and in one day you can't find it all around ?

By that time you will realized that this small piece of paper is actually a very important paper.

xxxx

 **First Note. ~~ The Chip of Destiny and The Mockingjays Lollipop.**

" Excuse me ... excuse me. ", Gale pushing himself through thight-packed white hallway alongside his brother, Rory. He covered his nose as he smells mixture aroma of disinfectant and peoples sweating all around. _Summer hasn't started yet they already smell like sulfuric vapor. Gosh, fish market is ten times better than this place._

Both Gale and Rory blowing sigh of relief once they get in the elevator. Gale loosen his tie knot and taking off his suit while Rory unhooked top two button of his shirt and rolled up his sleeve, their eyes watching floor numbers keep changing as if their life is count on it. The siblings seemed doesn't want to waste any seconds as they pushed through and jumped out when the elevator door slowly slide open.

Gale and Rory slowing down their pace as they see a doctor is talking with grey haired woman. Her left arm crossed around her ribcage with her right hand covers her lips as the doctor pats her shoulder and walk away.

" What happened auntie ? Where's Ma ? ", Gale doesn't need further answers as the lady he called auntie step forward and sling around her arms at him and Rory. Gale clenched his jaws and tried his best to hold salt water spilled from his eyes as he heard silent sobbing between her long, unbroken grey sheets.

Gale kiss her shoulder and rub his palm along her back before they parted and Gale guide her to nearest bench. " What doctor Aurelius said this time auntie Wiress ?, ask Rory. The mid fifty lady didn't responded, she wiped her cheeks and sighing.

Gale pats her back when Wiress looked at both of them back and forth and smiled bitterly. " Where's Vic and Posy ? ", she asked. Gale told her that Vic and Evey is already on their way from Taipei while Posy will be arrived with her husband by tomorrow morning with first flight from Seoul. " I told Jane to picked up Sammy and Sandy at school, they should be here soon. ", Rorry added.

Wiress takes a deep breath before she finally told them that apparently Hazelle breast cancer medication has no effect and it already reached her brain by now and that's the reason why she's got an attack this morning and they put Hazelle under strict surveillance at ICU right now and limits her visitor access.

Gale pretty sure he could hear lightning storm strikes as he heard from his mother sister that Hazelle only got a year and a half if she's lucky and strong enough, while the worst case scenario will be four to six months ahead.

" Your mother biggest concern is you Gale. ", Wiress wiped her tears. " She kept saying to me that she doesn't want to leave before she saw you standing you at the altar and hold your child in her arms. ".

" But Ma never say anything to me. "

" Thanks to your late father gene on your eyes and hair Gale. ", She looked at him with watery grave on her eyes.

" Look Gale, I know that this isn't my business but I think it's time for you to forget her. You're about thirty, Posy is near her due date and and look where are you now ". Her voices seemed about to falling apart.

" There's a time where we have to let go our grip so that our palms would open to something new. Unfortunately Gale, time is something we cannot have. "

Gale gulped his about-to-say words back and leaned on the walls behind as he let his mind wanders elsewhere. This afternoon, he suddenly feels like all of his soul is draining out from his physical shell.

" Uncle Gale ! ", two identical cheerfull little girl image snapped him back to reality and he smiled weakly to them. " Well, well, well look who we got here ? ", He leaned forward to the twins and let them placed a kiss on his cheeks and hug them.

" Is grandma okay, uncle Gale ? Mommy told us that grandma is sick. ", asked Sammy, the one with the blue hairpin at her left temple. " Can we see grandma now uncle Gale ? We missed her alot. ", says Sandy who wear pink hairpin at her right temple. Gale looked at Rory who noddes as a silent message for him to deal with the little girls while his brother will taking care the adults.

" Yes, grandma is sick and is taking rest right now. That's why doctor said we shouldn't disturbed her dear. ", Gale smiled. " But we want to see grandma now, uncle Gale. We want to pray for grandma's health. ", Sandy plea.

" Of course you will sweetie. ", Gale kissed his nieces forehead. " But right now, let us have grandma sleep for a while and find something nice like ice cream. Who wants some ice cream here ? ". The identical siblings raised their hands and Gale laugh a bit. Gale looked again at the twins daddy before three of them leaving.

xxx

" Excuse me ... excuse me ... ", a blonde girl pushing herself out from tight - packed elevator and run into an office. She carefully delivered every items inside paper bags she holds to respectful owner while her colleagues stuck a sticky note filled with requests and tasks on her.

There always people like this around you. People that needs to completed what they told to do and know when it's time for them to disappeared.

A very kind person and offers help whenever asked.

Someone that doesn't take space and forever quiet.

They're subtle therefore their existence is as thin as paper.

This blonde girl is that kind of person and her name is Madge Undersee, like her other ordinary days. She has to completed every menial task and orders that written down on the sticky note regardless her own work is pilling up. The best part is, no one ever say thank you after she helped them.

" Gosh Madge, you should stop this. The last time I check, our boss is still Mr. Heavensbee. Not any of them ", Maysilee Donner, her best friend and her co worker who sat next to her cubicle for this past three years, hissing at her.

" Owh, well. Not everybody like you May. It just that I feel so bad everytime I say no. ", Madge sighing and turning her computer on. She's typing her password and back to her work.

Maysilee shaking her head and passing on a paper bag with big M logo to blonde girl she's looking at right now. " Here. You must be hungry. ".

Madge grabbed it and open it right away. Mouth watering aroma burst out as she pulling out a big mac and large french fries from the paper bag. " Geez, thanks a lot May. "

" You're welcome dear. ".

xxxx

The digital clock at the wall showed nineteen hundred and like always, Madge is the only person left in the office beside the security guards. This time, one of her colleagues Mary is having a birthday party and asking Madge to helped her do some reports which Madge agreed in no time.

Madge jumped back as she see an arm stretch and dropped a plastic bag in front of her. " Ops, sorry. ", she turned to a calm and steady voice behind her.

It feel like a magic has been cast down on her when Madge find out that the person is Cato, a new lawyer in Plutarch lawfirm and definetely one of the high quality bachelor around this office, is smiling at her.

" I'm new at this office and I'm glad to find out that I'm not the only one who do over time for these whole two weeks. ", Cato stretched his arms. " Cato Eckhart by the way. "

" Owh, Madge Undersee. ", Madge awkwardly fixing her nerdy spectacles before she shake his hand.

" Nice name. ", Cato smilling widely. " I do hope you don't mind if I'm offering a little help right here. "

" Owh, no. I mean - I don't mind it at all. Thanks for - that. ", Madge shrug and pointing at the plastic bag.

Cato chuckle and reached for a small transparent box at the desk where he pulling out Madge name card. " Well, I do hate to leave a damsel in distress like this but I have an important client to handle tonight, so - would you excuse me ? ", Madge just nod and smiled awkwardly.

" I'm also hope that you don't mind having some coffee and talk with me some time. ", Cato taking out an ivory colored card from inside his suit and slide it down to Madge before he leaves.

Madge take it and read the card in a mixture of disbelief and amusement. Tonight, all of her prayers and hard work finally come with an unexpected result. Someone noticed her existence and it's not just some ordinary guy like before. The person is Cato and he's a prince.

Madge kissing Cato's card for a few times before she slipped it carefully at her purse and finishing her reports.

 _Unfortunately_ ...

Madge Undersee is not a princess. She is just a sticky note girl that couldn't reject uncountable number sticky notes from her colleagues and has to face bunch of endless things to do. Therefore, ...

 _" Owh allright then, since you loved your work much more I suggested it much better if you just stay with your over time and forget about me, Good bye Madge."_ ( click ).

" No ... Cato ... Cato ... ", Madge tried to call out his name but all she can hear is just repeating beeping tone. Between pillars of papers, Madge sinking her head and breaks down in tears.

Tonight, she got dumped ... Again ...

xxxxxx

" Hellooo ... Yahooooo ... "

" Huh ? ". Madge snapped back into reality and turned her sight to left. She jumped back as she see Mr. Heavensbee is looking back worriedly at her. " Are you okay Mags ? ", Madge didn't respond, she just noddes.

" It's Madge, Mr. Heavensbee. M-A-D-G-E and you're welcome. ", Maysilee hissing.

Plutarch a little bit amused and grins, " Well, pardon me then. Are you sure you're okay - Madge ? Is that correct ? ".

" I'm alright boss. What can I do for you today ? ".

" Ah, some spirit at last.", Plutarch rubbed his palms. " My daughter is about to come from abroad and she likes candies. ". Plutarch handed a sticky note to Madge. " I want you to go to The Mansion mall and help me with these. ". Madge read paper on her palms before she nod.

" Perfect. ", Plutarch swing a smile on his lips before he turned back and disappeared back into his office at the left corner.

Madge slowly rise from her chair and grabbed her purse before heading out to complete her new errand.

xxxxx

Gale drone around the store. He pulled his corners of his lips down and shaked his head as he looked at the showcase. It's been four hour and its the third baby shop he drop by this afternoon yet nothing is captured his attention so far.

" Is this all you have ? ", He ask to clerk girl in front of him.

" I'm afraid so sir. ", Gale sighing as he heard the clerk answers. He examines around him again for two times before he finally made up his choice on a set of limited edition Disney's Princess baby care set. He write down an address and Posy name as recipient and handed it along with his platinum card to the clerk.

Gale mind is preoccupied with his phone when he suddenly feel like he bumped into something and see his samsung fly away and landed under the bench. He looked to his left and found out that it was a girl he bumped to.

The blonde girl scratching the floor as if she's can't see and looking for something. Gale look around him and found a small brown spectacles near his shoes, he grabbed it and put it back on her.

" Thank you sir, I'm sor - ", the blonde girl stop midsentences as she look at him in amusement and Gale looking back at her and find that she was attractive enough, despite her misfitted glasses.

Her apricot skin and weathered-streaked blond hair having a fresh, vital look. Her features bores the strikingly appealing symmetry often found in those of Scandinavian ancestry - the straight nose and fine nostrils; shapely, bowed lips and sapphire-blue eyes beneath arched brows of pleasing contour.

It's was her clothing that gave her away. She wore a pair of heather colored slacks and shirt that spoke of brighter days long gone. They were home made and of poor fabric. Her trench coat was limp, frayed at hem and cuff. Her dark brown wedgies were made of artificial stuff worn at the heels and curl at the toes. The worst of all is her choice of those geeky specs.

Feeling guilty, Gale starts to hunt for scattering sweets on the floor which followed by the blonde girl. Gale is about to handing her basket of candies when the blondie seemed to see something over his shoulder and ran away. Gale turned around and see her dove under the mall bench to grabbed something and running back to him.

" Your phone sir. ", she gasped. Gale chuckles and stretch his right arm, " Your candies ma'am. "

Gale frown as he see stretch marks all over his phone and the girl starts to apologized. " Owh it's okay, nevermind. ", Gale smiled awkwardly.

" I'm sorry for - ", He's pointing at the basket. " That. ". The girl smilling back and waved her hand.

" Well, have a nice day ma'am, excuse me. ". Gale nod and walked away. Leaving the blonde girl petrified.

xxxxxx

Madge jumped back as she feel her feet is kicked by someone. She turned left and see Maysilee looking at her with worries. " Are you sure there's nothing wrong with you today ? ".

" I'm okay May. Thanks. ", Madge hurriedly get herself busied with papers in front of her.

" No, you're not sweetie. You stared blankly at your monitor for the fourth times today which in my very humble opinion, you're very very screwed up. ", Maysilee leaned back and crossed her arms. " So come on. Level with me. "

Madge sighing and givin' up. She told Maysilee that Cato decided to broke their very short term relationships. Maysilee leaned forward and hug her co worker tightly.

Maysilee suddenly pushing Madge back, rummaging her drawer and handed a magazine. " What is this ? ", Madge whispers.

" Now, you listen to me. You wanted Cato back to you, right ? ". Maysilee hold Madge shoulders where her friend just nod in complete disarray.

" Just open page thirty four and follow every instructions written in it. Trust me, you'll have him back in less than a week. ", Maysilee winked and return to her position.

xxxxx

" So ? ", Rory leaned back and crossed his legs. " Find anything pleasing ? ".

Gale facing four picture of young woman with all of their hair braided to their left shoulder to his beloved brother and his second in command. " Seriously ? ".

Rory chuckles, " Well, I just try to help you speed up things based on your last preferences. "

" So funny Ror. So funny. ", Gale lips pulled a straight line as he's sinking at his tall director chair and scratched his forehead. Dealing with the Capitol officials is ten times easier than this matchmaking thing.

" Hey, just take your time okay ? Don't pushed yourself too hard. ", Rory leaned forward and slide a brown envelope.

" Clock is ticking Rory, clock is ticking. ", Gale catch the envelope and ripped it open. He pulled out a plane ticket and some sort of contract draft. " What's this ? ".

" It's a ticket to Four. Odair Resort and Casino are finally agreed to use our security services and I need you to replace me. ", Rory straighten his back. " Sandy and Sammy school is having summer camp tomorrow and they asking parents to came along. "

" Send Cressida over, I'm not going ". Gale waving one of girls picture to Rory.

" Woo-woo, wait a minute. " Rory stretched his arms. " We're talkin about millions shals and six months of hunting here. Plus, I'm asking Mr. Odair to arrange some meeting with Four's top notch bachelorette. "

" Hmm ... this one is not bad, she's cute ", Gale ignored his brother protest and continued his examinations of his soon-to- be Mrs. Hawthorne candidates profile.

" GALE ! ". ~ ~

" What ?! ".

" You're not listening. I said, I'm asking Mr. Odair to arrange some date for you. ", Rory knocking his index finger for each word he said.

" So ? ", Gale shrug and spread his arm

" Four's women are well known for their devotion to their family. So - . ", Rory throw himself back at his chair, crossed his legs and copy his brother gesture. " Who knows ".

Gale looked at Rory wicked grins for a while before he throwed some files to him and asked Rory to scheduled an interview with selected comtestants after he's coming back.

Rory just lock his hand behind his head and smiled triumphantly.

xxxxxx

 **District Four : Odair Resort and Casino.**

 _Wuu ~~_

Warm - breezing wind that carrying fresh salty aroma from the sea snuck in Madge sense of smell as she inhale and stretched her arms wide. She shut her eyelids and let those relaxing scent flooded all over her system, calmed her tense muscles and nerves.

" Come on Madge, how long do you plan to dally ? Let's go to our room. "

She gasped and hurriedly dragged her feet along with various size of bag and suitcases. " Cato, waot for me. "

She keeps shout her boyfriend's name while carrying their luggage and trying to get through the crowd. But the guy she's calling in seemed ignored her and doesn't slowing down his pace but Madge doesn't evem care about it and geared up her speed.

After five hellish day of super duper intense approach like the magazine taught, her ship finally come and Cato even agreed to go for a romantic vacation with her. So this time, Madge is determined to catch up with him. Otherwise, her taking the pimch and paying for the expensive trip will be meaningless.

After some minutes of difficulty, Madge finally sees her boyfriend's back. Just as delight comes to her, some people pushing her back and forth, nearly knocks her down and make her geeky glasses fall down.

When she about to fall back, Madge feels a solid arms supported her back while her hip senses another one sling around from front. Between her blurry vision, Madge looks up to see a face covered in sunlight when her ears suddenly can hear her own heart thumping beneath its ribcage.

Could it be the fated encounter between the prince and the princess she has long waited for ? A tall, handsome, gentle and considerate prince ?

" Watch your step next time. ", the man helped her back on her feet again and grabbed her specs from the floor. At this close, Madge couldn't help not to entrail his G.I Joe - cut, dark hair, his sharp but soft; smokey steel gray eyes beneath perfectly plucked eyebrows that a reminder of falcon wings wide spread and his solid jaws derive from Bavarian ancestors.

" Excuse me ma'am. ", Madge take her glasses from the strangers palm and keep tracking the back of his army - green suit untill his shadows engulfed by sea of people passing by.

Madge pretty sure that this is not the first time they met like this.

xxxxx

Gale decide to spent this entire afternoon entertaining himself with anything popped up on his mind rather than locked himself up in the room. He let his hawaiian shirt hang loose unbutton and exposing two big square on his chest an another smaller six lining up neatly at his stomach.

His throat as dry as the air so he heading to the side bar and order for a nice cold drink. When he reached the beach bar, with the exception of the bartender there's only one couple kissing passionately at the left corner of the bar. He sweeps his eyes around, take a seat across them and orders an orange squash.

The couples finally finished kissing and separated breathlessly.

" So, Mr. Eckhart. Didn't you said that you came along with your girlfriend ? ", the woman voice is flirtatious.

" Owh, she's still handling some luggage things. " The man said's coolly. " If it isn't because she's annoying me with all of her whining every here and there. I prefer to ended up somewhere else between Alpen resorts with my snowboards. "

" But if you didn't come, how would you met me ? ".

" I guess you're right. ", As he finished his talk, the couple starts kissing again.

 _Sons-of-a-bitches !._ Gale feels his stomach is somewhat stirred and turned away from them. He feels sorry for that man's girlfriend. She is so blind to go out withs such a jerk.

But it's not his business anyway. Gale sipped his cocktail, look around his surroundings and moan for few times.

The moaning itself isn't because of the taste of the cokctail nor the place. It's simply because ...

Today is his first time coming back again at Four.

xxxx

Today is her first time coming at Four.

And going on a romantic vacation with the male species. At room 209, Madge hugs a transparent night gown and speaks something shyly to the empty air.

Tonight, she plans to give herself to Cato. She knows that he is actually someone with strong needs. In the past, he has made every effort to restrain himself from her. But it doesn't matter now. Cato doesn't have to contain himself anymore.

She's ready to give herself to him totally and she believes that this will change the slowly chilling relationship between the two of them.

Madge smiles as she meditates and continue to tidy her luggage.

xxxxx

Either today is his bad hair day or the lovey dovey couples around the lounge this evening. Gale mood already at its worst as he gulp his fifth shots of vodka martini.

" Care for a drink ? ", a soft woman voice whispered to his ears. Gale just give the lady a short glare before he screams to the bartender to passing him a bottle of vodka and blows thick smoke before he gives his answer. " Screw somebody else bitch, I'm gay. ".

The woman snort in disgust and leaved him rightaway after she called him " Asshole. ". Gale just chuckles and skipping his glass when he poured the clear liquid onto his throat.

A woman dresses in soft blue, short skirt onesie enters the lounge and stumbles the bar shakily when she ask the bartender.

" Excuse me sir, may I know where the casino is ? ".

" The casino is at the right wing ma'am. ", The bartender answers. " Miss, you don't look well. Want something to drink ? ".

" No need. Thanks. ", Madge turns him down as she is anxious to find her boyfriend. But when she turns her head, she find her lover on a sofa. She is delighted. " Cato ! Why are you here ? ".

When Cato hears her voice, he jumps in fright and quickly goes towards her, blocking his girlfriend's view to prevent her seeing another person. " What are you doing here ? ".

" I couldn't find the casino. So I came here to inquire. I thought you wanted to go to the casino ? ".

" Why should I go to the casino ?. ", Cato orders two cocktails and lead Madge to sit at the bar stool. " Here, let's have some drink.

Madge sipped her skinny glass and cover her mouth as she feels her throat sting by strong liquor smell but she's forcing herself to take another one because she doesn't want to disappointing him. " But why Cato ? ".

" Well, let said that my pockets a litle bit dry. ", Cato takes a gulp when Madge handed him her credit card which make his eyes brighten but pretends not to care. " What is this ? ".

" You don't have money don't you ? ", Madge looks at him and bits her lips. " Why don't you use this first and maybe we can have a high-class dinner tonight ".

" Nah, forget it. I won't use a woman's money. ", Cato shake his head.

" Take it ! You should enjoy yourself when you go out. " Madge insisted.

Cato smirk and cups her face to give her a kiss on the forehead. " Oh my, you're boiling. Are you okay ? ".

Madge waving her hands, " I'm okay, It's probably the cocktail. It just too strong for me. "

Cato is about to finished his drink when a guy suddenly bumped him and caused him to spilled his cocktail all over his shirt. " What the hell ? ".

The guy stands up and glare to them before he say, " Whoops, my mistake. Sorry buddy. " and staggering as he walk to the door.

By now, Madge believed that it's the same guy she saw this afternoon.

xxxxx

It seemed the strong liquor has reached her central neuro system as Madge fight her way back to her room. Cato persuade her to go back to their room and take a rest which Madge followed obediently.

" ... three-o-seven ... three-o-six .. ahh ! ", She's found it at last and rummaging her back pocket to grabbed her keycard, inserted it to the scanner machine and abruptly enters her suite after she heard a clicking sound.

A wave of dizziness hit her as she reached the edge of the bed. So she threw herself to the bed and cocooned under the blanket.

It almost midnight when she feel someone crawl at the bed and hold her from behind. Somebody kissing her neck and she's get startled. A pair of solid hands turned her around and softly pressed her lips with his and let those hands slipped under her shirt.

Tonight, she let herself drift away in stream of passionate love.

xxxxx

Tonight, he let his mind surrendered to his body's will.

" Is there anything else sir ? ", the night concierge asked. Gale just waving his hand and told that he will be okay. The concierge nod and closed the door behind him.

Between the dimmed light room and his foggy vision. Gale pulling out his vest, his Hugo Boss shirt and yanked away his forty thousand shals Testoni Dress from his foot before his knee bumped to the edge of the king size bed and fall down.

Gale reached for the other side of the bed and found something puffy and warm, he pulled it onto his grab and cover the blanket all around him.

It feels very nice to sleep with something that perfectly fits in his hug.

xxxxx

Gale props on his right elbow while the other covering his eyes of the incoming light that peeking through the curtain sidelines.

He's moaning as if his head has been rammed by a twenty wheelers. He glanced at his right and surprised as he see man sized bolster has a large mark on it. " Osh ! , Yuck. ", he wiped his mouth and forcing himself to get up and draghing his feet to the bathroom.

 _10:00 a.m ~~_

" It's my pleasure doing business with you Mr. Odair. ", says Gale as he puts his pen down and stretched his hands.

" It's my pleasure too Mr. Hawthorne. ", Finnick welcomed his guest hand and shaked it. " I do hope you don't mind to spend few more days around. Free of charges off course, as a compliment from the house. ".

" I can find no reason to resist such interesting offers Mr. Odair ", Gale smirk and the two of them posed for the photographers.

 _14:00 p.m ~~_

Gale is back at the beach side bar with his casual mode. He look around and sighing, nothing in this place is changed since ten years ago he met with whom he called as the most beautiful girl in the world.

Her long shiny dark hair is braoded to her left shoulder, Her porcelain olive skin glowing under the sunshine as he saw her in her leaf green bikini sat across his right. Gale sipped his cocktail and sweep his eyes once again, the beach, the peoples, the twin tower across. Everything is still the same ...

Except ~~

He suddenly catches an image of a girl in a floral dresses dragging her luggage to the beach and slowly descent to the sea. _Either that girl is tryin' to draw everyone attention on her or she's doin something crazy like - committed a suicide ..._

Gale get choked upon the last words that bouncing inside his skull and blazing his feet towards the girl. " Hey you ! Lady ! Get back here ! ".

Lucklily, the beach is not so crowded today so Gale could easily slipped between people within minutes and jumped to the sea right away.

" No ! Let me die ! I wanna die ! ", the blonde girl try to yanked herself out from Gale grip as he tightened his clinch on her waist and pulling her back to beach. Gale throw the petite figure as far as he can and gasped while the girl get chocked and coughing as she's lying down on the sand.

" Are you out of your mind ?! ", Gale yelled at the girl and peoples starts to surround them. The girl didn't respond instead she's just curled and breaks down in tears. Feel sorry for her conditions, Gale picked her up and get off from the beach.

xxxx

 _Room 309._

The blonde girl accept a glass of water and gulped it shakily before she returned the glass back to her saviour and balled on the edge of the bed. Gale take another dry towel and covered his unexpected guest with it.

Gale joins her and pats her back to comfort her and try to speak with her with low and soft tone. It take several minutes before the girl finally says her name, " Madge. "

Gale smiled before he introduced himself and asked her politely about why she's want to drown herself at the beach. Madge didn't answered him and start to sobbed again. " Hey hey, it's okay of you don't want to answered it. Okay ? ", Gale rubbed her back before he grabbed a bottle of vodka at the bedside table, poured some small amount to the glass and handed it to her. " Here. ".

Madge take the glass and finished it in one big gulp. After Gale join her back, she start her story about how her boyfriend cheating on her back and left her in huge debt after he used up her credit card, about how she got throw away from the room that she paid and how she dropped her phone to the sea and the worst of all, she's giving in her precious first time to that jerk.

" Oh God. ", Gale muttered as he imagined how could such a misfortune happened to her in just one day.

" Yeah, Oh God. ", she echoes. " I guess I know now, why my colleagues always called me sticky note girl. "

" Why ? ".

" Because they can used me whenever they wanted to and they could easily tossed me out after they finish with me. ", she breaks down again.

" I wanted to wholeheartedly loves a person and look what it's done to me. "

For some reason, Gale feels his chest is suddenly stinged by thousand tracker jackers and spreads out burning sensations to every inch of his body. " Well, don't tell me that you just gonna sitting here and expect them to apologize to you, do you ?! ".

Madge shocked by his sudden change of emotions and lost her words, " Well, I - I - I don't know what to do . "

" You what ?! Ough God, I couldn't believed this ! ", Gale furiously grabbed the vodka and take few gulp before he slammed it hard and making Madge jumped back.

" Do you mean that you just gonna let them go just like that ? And you - you - just at look at you. "

" What do you think I supposed to do then huh ?! "

" The book of Romans chapter one, verses eighteen. ", Gale take another gulp and continues. " For the wrath of God is revealed from heaven against all ungodliness and righteousness of men, who hold the truth in unrighteousness. "

" Huh ? ", Madge frightened as she see Gale glanced wickedly and grabbed her left wrist.

" You are not sticky note ! You hear me ?! You - are - not ! ", Gale blows some steam out.

" From this day onward, you are super glue ! You're gonna stuck so goddam' hard so that people have to ripped their flesh along with you if they tryin' get rid of you ! ", Gale pulled her up from the bed. " Come on ! "

" Bu - but, where ? ", Madge trembling in fear as Gale eyes wide shot opened in bloodred.

" Calling down the holy judgment onto someone. ", Gale turned away and pulling her again. " Come on. "

xxxx

" Hmmm, lemme' see. A little bit short, petite. " Madge freezzing as a dark skinned tall woman circling around like a predator playing with its prey before they swallowed it.

" I'm afraid she'll cost you more than the usual Mr. Hawthorne. "

" Money is not an issue miss Portia. ", Gale snapped his fingers. " I want you to transformed her into something so that everybody will have to look at least twice at her. "

" Very well then, Let us go. ", Portia circling her arms and her assistants stepped forward. Dragging Madge along with them inside.

 _Inside the beauty salon ..._

Portia make sure that Madge get first class services of total body treatment, puts on make up, changed her glasses into contact lenses, polish her nails into shiny beads and perms her hair into a loose flowing style. A shimmering Versace's soft blue evening gown that matched her eyes will be her uniform tonight.

 _Gale performed a magic spell on her . The ugly duckling no longer existed, Madge is a beautiful swan by now._

Madge stares at an image in the mirror in a amusement. _Is that really her ? How could she be so astonishing?._

Portia presenting her to Gale who look charming in his elegant tuxedo. He give her a an assesment look before he smiled to the stylist and waving his card.

Madge looks down shyly.

" You're amazing. ", Gale praises her and placed her hand around his elbow. " Allright, chin up, smiles off. You're a princess and anybody around beneath you. Let's go. "

Together, they make a striking couple like a secret agent with his girl as they walk along the way to the casino.

The casino is very beautiful with vaulted column and its ceiling filled with crystal chandellier.

" What are we doing here ? ", She asked Gale quietly.

Gale ignored her and scanned his surrounding where he found his target is winning big at a table o the far left corner.

So he lead her there and purposedly sit across them. Cato droolling over when he sees the new version of Madge, his eyes nearly jumped out and make a brunette girl next to him mad in jealousy.

At first, Madge wants to run away but Gale grabbed her elbow softly persuade her to sit back. Later, he easily exchange his cheque with five hundred grand chips in a single breath.

Everybody is shocked and even Madge dumbstruck at this huge amount. But not for Gale, his poker face is already set and he's signaling the dealer to deal the cards.

Round after round, their chips slowly changes side to Cato and by the fifth round. There's only six chips left on Gale's side.

" Maybe you should think over again about whom you gonna bring with you. ", Cato mocked. " Here honey, give me some luck. ", Cato's girl gives a blow to a chips on her lover hands.

" Thank you for your consideration. ", Gale smirk and asked Madge if she's want a drink. Madge just say anything will be fine with her. Gale snapped his finger to called a waiter am make orders,

" Vodka martini, stirred not shaked and - ", Gale looked at a girl next to him for a moment before he says, " Bloody Mary for the lady, because she's gonna make someone bleed to death tonight. "

" Are you here for the business or just want to showing off your lovey dovey act ? ", Cato sneered.

Gale just smiled wickedly and passing on a cheque worth of one million chips to dealer. Everybody eyes wide shot opened, Cato gulping for few times and Madge got choked by invisible hands. She doesn't care about her ex - boyfriend is kissing another woman in front of her right now, Gale is her main concern and top priority tonight.

" Gale, I think that you should stop this. ", Madge pulls his sleeve secretly.

Gale only give her his sweetest smile as his answer. He glanced at the bottom of the card that has just been dealt and says, " Raise, hundred grand. "

Cato stunned and Madge is even more nervous. " Gale ! You must really stop playing. "

Gale just grins at her and looks at Cato.

" Call. ", the dealer confirmed Cato and the other two player bet.

" Four players ~ flop. ", the dealer reveal the first three card at the desk.

Gale glares at one ace at the table and says, " Raise, two hundred grand. ". Cato accept his challenges and kept following his bet.

By the time the dealer says, " River. " and reveal the fifth card, Gale already added another hundred grands of chips into his possesion and Cato palms start to flooded with cold sweats.

" Two players, final bet. ", The dealers announced.

Gale take out a white chip worth of fifty thousand who the highest nominal chip and stretched it to Madge. " I think it's time for you to wishing me some luck. ".

Madge quickly grabbed it and pray. " Here. " She blinks for few times, returned the chip back and added, " May the odds be ever on your favor. "

" Thank you. ", Gale smiles, put the chip aside before he pushing all of his chips to the center of the table and hurled a wicked laughter. Madge freezing like anybody else in their seating.

" All in. ", the dealer confirmed Gale's final bet.

" You're bluffing. "

In order to protect his pride, Cato has no other choices but followed Gale move. " All in. ", the dealer confirmed Cato's bet before he says, " Card opened. ".

Cato smiled triumphantly as he shows his hand and the dealer says, " Kings full house. ".

" Please, do the honor. ", Gale slide his cards to Madge. Madge is surprised, " Me ? ".

Gale nod and smiled at her. Madge is at loss for words as she doesn't understand any of this but she choose to pick up the cards and revealed it.

" Four aces over kings full house. ", the dealer set aside Cato's cards and put in Gale's. Madge looked at Gale quizzically for a moment before she leap in joy and hugging him as Gale coolly says, " We win. "

" Oh my God, Gale ! We win, we win ! Oh my God, oh my God ! My bad luck finally gone, my bad luck is gone !. ", Madge couldn't stop shaking and hugging her partner at the same time and her tears of joy leaving marks at his tuxedo.

It took several minutes for Gale to break from her. And when she finally releasing him, Gale smirk as he whispered something to her ears. " Didn't I tell you before that you'll make someone bleed to death ? ". Madge loosen her arms and follow his gaze. On their opposite, someone stares blankly on the table. His face as white as the cards and he's ...

Alone ...

xxxxx

Madge surprises didn't stop there ...

Gale take her for a first class dinner to celebrate, booked her a suite next to his, replaced her lost luggage with two suitcases of branded clothes, forcing her to take a brand new Samsung S6 in exchange of her old-fashioned phone and even more. Insisting that she should take her share of his winning today in a form of two hundred thousand shals cheque.

" But Gale, I can't accept all of this ", she protest.

" Give me one good reason why you can't ? ", he challenged her.

" Well, this dress, getting me even with Cato and - and - ", she gasped and starts to break down in tears. " My life, you've saved my life. "

Gale handed her his handkerchief and asking her something, " Have you ever heard about the good samaritan story ? ".

" Yeah, why ? "

" Well, considered that I'm playing good samaritan to you. ", Gale take a deep breath. " Besides, my mother always told me that if I want to be a better person, I don't need any reason for doing something good. ".

Gale take a seat at the edge of the bed and continue his story, " Ten years ago, I met a girl of my dream right here and two years ago I invited her here on a romantic vacation to Paris which I'm planning to proposed her. ". Gale look down, " But she choose to fly away and goes for her dreams on big screen. So I think that if I'm helping you today then maybe - I could help myself get over it. "

Madge can't help it but wonder what kind of girl would dump such a good-looking gentleman like him. Madge take her seating next to him and touched his left shoulder to express her sympathy for him since she's not very good with words.

" I'm sorry ", she muttered.

Gale and lifted his head and smiled to her. " Well, if you still insisted to repay my kindness. Would you mind accompanying me for the next two days ? "

Just before Madge about to say something, Gale hastilly added " Just breakfast, lunch, dinner and maybe some fooling around. No beds, Promised. "

Madge chuckles and agreed right away, " Sure, if it could make me get even with you then, why not ? ".

xxxx

 **District 4 International Airport.**

 _Domestic Terminal._

Gale handed her luggage as soon as the reached the departure terminal entrance. Madge a little bit reluctant when she's taking it from Gale.

" Well, I guess it's time to say - goodbye ? ", she smile groggily.

" Yeah, sure. ", Gale chuckles awkwardly. " Anyway, it's my pleasure to meet you Madge and I'm sorry for holding you out. "

" No, no.", Madge waving her hand vacuosly. " It should be me who apologized for causing you so much trouble. "

" Nah, it's nothing. Actually, I'm having fun more than I'm expected. Owh, I almost forgot. ", Gale taking out something from his pocket, It's a white chip that Gale asking her to prayed for. " Here. "

" Life is a like a gambling actually. You're simply playing peoples that sits around you, patiencely waiting for you ship to come and the most important thing is a determination to give all of your best shot no matter what. Remember, like those cards and chips on the table, your destiny is also lies on your own hand, so don't look down on yourself anymore. ".

Madge looks at the chip. Her throats starts to shrink and her eyes sting. It's the first time ever in her life, someone treating her nicely and furthermore, enlightened her with his words.

She holds the chip tightly and gives him a sweet smile through her tears. " Thank you ! I will remember it. "

When Gale about to turned away, Madge calling his name and handed him a heart-shaped lollipop with couple of mockingjays engraved on it.

" It's a lollipop that will helped you realizing your love. Well, at least that what people said to me when I was at the candy shop. They also say that people who like sweets are people that wanted to be happy. "

Gale take the candy and examined it for a while, " Well, thanks anyway. ", he smiled charmingly to her.

" _Gomawo_ Gale. "

" Huh ? ". Gale knitted his brows as he heard the foreign tone.

" It's Korean form of thank you very much. "

" Owh, very well then. _Merci mademoiselle._ "

" Huh ? ", It's Madge turn to frown upon the strange language.

" It's how I used to say 'thanks ma'am' in French. ", They both giggles by now. Gale raised his fist and says, " Cheer up ! ". Which Madge echoes, " Cheer up ! ". After that, Madge entering the domestic departure entrance while Gale dragging his luggage to the international terminal.

On his journey to Los Angeles, Gale looked at the lollipop and slowly whispers, " Sticky note girl ..", he put it inside his left jacket pocket and turned his sight to the clouds outside. " Not a bad idea .. "

" Take care Gale ", Madge muttered as she gaze at the chip on her way back to Twelve.

xx

 _To be continued ..._

Like it or hate it, feel free to write it down on the comment and let me know which part of my writings is needed to improved.

Regards, Heinz


	2. Chapter 2

I don't owned all off the Hunger Games characters belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Based on Taiwan TTV and Korean MBC drama series, " Fated To Love You ".

Thanks to JLaLa who introduced me to this beautifull drama.

 **The Fate Entrapment.**

 _~~ Be careful of what you asked for_

 _Because His worst torture is by granting all of your wishes ~~_

 **Second Note. ~~ Snares of Gentleness.**

" Don't tell me that you didn't received my messages ? ", The expression of Gale's face is extremely dark; his mood gone bad.

The laptop screen showing an image of a gracious feature. " I get your message baby. It just that everytime I tried to reply, something always came up and interrupting things. ". The girl lifted a note with big 'sorry' word written on it.

" Owh, great then. Your profesionalism seemed got better than ever. ".

" Come on Gale, are we gonna do this again ? "

" Have you ever thinking that loneliness is so underrated ? And maybe someday I might be ended up in other woman's embrace ? ".

" Are you threatening me Gale ? Is that what you do right now ? ".

" I'm not ! Okay ? I'm not ! I'm just talking about possibilities ! "

" You know what Gale ? You're right. I'll coming back to L.A with first flight tomorrow and thanks for ruining everything that I built in this ten, big f years. I do hope you could find me some good lawyer when I came back. "

" Awright, awright. cut it out okay ? - I'm sorry ! It just that - it just - ". Gale leaned back on the couch and sighing. Why is it that he couldn't stay angry with her ?

" I just hate this status quo things. "

Few thousand kilometres abroad, Katniss prop on her knee and covers her mouth. " I'm missing you too Gale. "

" Just let me finish the rest two years of my contract and after that, maybe we could arrange some family meeting. Is that okay with you honey ? ".

" Yeah, sure ", Gale muttered and sinking his face on his palms. " If only someone could lived another day. "

" Huh ? What did you say ? ".

" Owh, no. It's nothing. I just say that I couldn't imagine I have to missed you for that long. "

" Owh come on Gale. I promised I will call again you as soon as I'm done with my scene, okay baby ? "

" Yeah sure, I also got some government officials, few celebrities and some banks to deal with. So I guess, both of us will be busy for quite some time. "

Katniss chuckles and gives the camera a goodbye kissing before she says 'see you soon' and the screen goes blank. Gale look up at the ceiling of his room and mumbling about something. When his phone suddenly buzzing a sweet simple to reminds him about his today schedule, his mind also alerted about things he should do. So, Gale grabbed his phone and dial a number.

" Yeah yeah, it's me Cress. Look, I want you to do something for me, okay ? Don't ask, just do it - Great, now listen -. "

xxx

 _A week later._

Madge returns to her simply boring daily routine. She still ordered about by her boss and colleagues alike. Only this time, she doesn't complaining about it or feeling resentfull, she choose to ' accept ' her fate and resigns herself to fulfil each and every one of their unreasonable requests and menial tasks. In fact, she's feeling quite happy as she did it.

Because deep in her heart, there's a sweet little secret. She finally met her white knight whom comforting her in the aftermath of her heartbreak, gave her magical dream - like moments for few days and making her feel less unwanted.

She has carefully hidden the lucky poker chip in the lucky charm she has made herself, she carries it with her everywhere she goes. Wearing it close to her heart.

She know that it is probably unlikely that she'll have the chance to meet that thin, fragile soul under his thick shining armor again. But she keep praying that someday, God will give her a chance to meet him again. Even if it just for once and the last time.

" Madge !, help me me make some copy of these files, okay ?. Make it ten copies. ", the female colleague across her cubicle yells for her, pulling her out of her revelry.

" Madge, help me file these documents. "

" Do you mind bringing me back some sandwiches when you return from your lunch ? ".

" I want one too. And a Caramel Macchiato from Starbucks. "

" Ouw'kay everyone ... just tell me one by one. Okay ? ", Madge takes out a pad of sticky notes to record her colleagues requests with a one bright smile.

xxxxx

 _Somewhere inside a moving limousine ..._

Gale looking at the files with one big frown. " Is this all you got ? ".

Sitting across Gale, an extravagant woman with her white - blonde shoulder - length hair combed neatly to the right, exposing her clean - shaved left temple with some black vine tattooed on it, fixing her tie knot and clearing her throat. " Excuse me sir. There's another hundred thousand more candidates actually, this is the closest profile can get within a week. "

" So what happen with my used - to - be favorite _recon_ and spec-ops intel ? ", Gale crossed his legs and look outside the window.

" Pardon me sir. We still working with the surveillance cameras from Odair's resort. "

" Ah well, never mind it Cress. It's never easy to find a needle among haystack. So, have you given Mr. Heavensbee the details he needed ? ", Gale take the tablet which Cressida handed to him and swipe his thumb on it.

Cressida is informing Gale about her assessment over some complaints from their customer when the limo stops in front of tower and the doormen rushed to Gale's limo and opened the door for him.

Gale step out from the car along with his personal assistant and walking in elegantly to the building where a chubby, middle age man dressing in mismatched pink turtle neck sweater and navy blue suit greeted him. " Welcome to Plutarch and partners, Mr. Hawthorne. This way. "

Gale following Plutarch lead and masking up a poker face as he heard whispers along his grand entrance into the notorious law firm office.

" Another big fish catched. "

" Watch your mouth dude, he's in the top twenty of Forbes most powerfull man in private security and defense industries. "

" Oh my God, he's so cute. "

" Did you see that ass ? Gosh I'm willing to die for that pair of bumbum. "

" Do you need my Beretta to school them sir ? ", Cressida coldly whisper to her boss.

Gale hold the door and told his clean, lean and mean assistant to come in first. " No, we won't do that Cress, especially in a lawyer office. Hop in. "

Inside his spacious office, Plutarch offers any kind of his hospitality after having his guests seated. Gale sipped his champagne from a tall glass, Cressida politely bites her stuzzichini before before they started their afternoon meeting.

Plutarch assuring his client that they have come to the right place and promising his high level client that their clash with Chad Tekno Corp. about their new assault rifle design will be handle by one of his best henchmen. " Lizzy, could you told Mr. Eckhart to come to my office ? ".

Plutarch discussing his plans to his guests when someone enters the room and clearing his throat to make his presence noticeable. " Ah, there you are ! Mr. Hawthorne, I would like to introduced you to one of my favourite boys. "

Gale eyes following Plutarch movement as he moved around his wide desk and make the introduction. The blonde guy that Plutarch called as his favourite stunned as he meet his future client devilish grins and hear him hissing.

" Well - well - well, speak - of - the - devil. "

xxxx

" Excuse me ... excuse me ... sir, will you hold the door please ? ", Madge screaming as she pushing through the crowd of people in front of the elevator and jumped into it.

She sighs in relief once her feet step out from the elevator and stop by at the receptionist desk to double check if there anything missing. After making sure that she already labeled each items with the correct sticky note. Madge walk in to her office and wandering around her colleagues cubicle to delivering their requests.

Her shoulder suddenly tensed as she heard that Cato has been set off from the business by Plutarch himself. _That's new, why in so sudden Mr. Heavensbee expelled his own golden boy from the team ?_

Madge quickly brushing it off from her mind since it has nothing to with her and resumed her duties.

But something is still lingers on her thought when she finally get back to her workstation and asking Maysilee about the widespread rumour. " Owh, yeah. It's true. It's Plutarch himself gave a kicked on his butt. ", Maysilee answering her nonchalantly.

" That a little bit strange isn't it ? I mean - Cato always his favourite boy and now he's out from the family ? ", Madge muttered.

" Who cares ? That asshole finally got what he deserves. Besides, why you seemed to worried about him so much missy ? Don't you dare to tell me that you still have crush on him after what he has done to you at Four ? "

" Owh, no . I'm just - you know. ", Madge shrug. " Curious. "

" Yeah, whatever. ", Maysilee waved. " Listen Madge, we're forty minutes from off work and we still have things to do. So I guess it's much better if we just think about ourselves. Okay missy ? ".

xxxx

" Okay then, Mr. Heavensbee. ", Gale stands up from his chair and stretched his arm.

" Everything is set, I guess what left now is waiting and hoping that the upcoming results will be as we expected today ".

Plutarch welcoming his guest hand and shaked it. " Rest assured Mr. Hawthorne. You're knocking at the right door. "

Later, Plutarch apologize for not walked them out because he still has something to do. Gale says that it won't be a problem and then the two gentlemen shakes hand again before Gale stepped out from Plutarch's office.

Outside, only few employee stay still leaving most of the cubicle abandoned. Gale fixing his suit and tie knot before he walk away with Cressida on his tail.

" But it almost off work by now. "

" So ? You can do over time like _Madge Undersee_ always do right ? Besides, what are you gonna do anyway ? Everybody know that Cato has set you off and you just probably sitting and watching your stupid idol dramas for a night long.".

Gale shoulder tensed and his jaws tight shut as he heard familiar name mentioned. He looked at his left and freezed as he see two girls facing each other cross him.

" Cressida, it's the VIP. Nine o'clock, the one with the blue sweater and spectacles ", Cressida following his boss instruction and looked at the two girls standing in the middle of the workstation maze before she pulling out a glasses, put it on and sliding her fingers at it rims for a few time. " Got it. I'm sending in pictures now to Mesalla. Permission to engage with the hostile sir. "

" Negative, just let me take care of this and you go back to the limo. Send someone over to get my car, A.S.A.P ". Gale muttered.

" Affirmative sir. ", Cressida confirmed her boss order and quickly walked out from the room while Gale quietly tried to sneaking behind the girl whom Madge facing for.

Madge eyes wide shot opened when she look over her colleague shoulder. A person whom she wishes for the whole week is signaling her to stay quiet. Mary, her colleague, seemed doesn't feel Gale presence as she keep scolding Madge.

Gale clearing his throat before he starts, " Excuse ma'am, do you mind I'm interrupting ? ".

" And who the fuck are - ", Mary got choked and goes pale as she see the person she scold.

" Good evening ma'am, my name is Gale Hawthorne. ", Gale smiling wickedly. " I'm a CEO of the Hawthorne Defense and Security System and definetely one of few special peoples that allowed to carrying this around under Panem national security act. "

Mary swallowing lump on her throat as she saw Gale flashing a glimpse of big, gold plated handgun under his suit. She just noddes when Gale says " So - you're gonna listen to me carefully. "

" First, from this day onwards, I'm afraid Madge couldn't do overtime anymore because she's going to date with me for _every - single - day_. Therefore, you have to do this by yourself. ", Gale lifting a box of documents and handing it over to Mary.

" Second, ", Gale reached for an opened Pepsi Blue can at the table and asking if it's Madge's or Mary's, Madge raising her right arm shakily as an answer. Gale masking a devilish smile again before he drink it up and continues. " I supposed you hear a rumour about a falling star in this office, don't you ? ". The woman in front of him just nod.

" So - let just say that - if I could make the brightest star hard landing like that, I believed you doesn't want to know what I could do to a just tin can like - this one for examples. ", Gale squeezed the empty can at his palm and stretched it to Mary. " Do you mind ? ".

Mary shakes her head and take it from Gale. " Great then ! would you excuse us ? We have a date to do. ". With a single move, Gale managed to hold Madge wrist and dragging her out.

xxx

Gale is pouring another shot of syrup into his iced coffe while Madge stirring her stramberry smoothie and shyly glanced at his handsome figure in airforce - blue suit.

Gale looking at her washed off blue sweater, soft pink shirt collar and an ivory white, ethnic printed skirt. " I've spent three thousand shal to changed you and - here - we - are. ", Gale sighing. " The same old song. "

" Sorry ", she muttered.

" Ah well, never mind. ", Gale looked at Madge from the rim of his glass as he sipped his coffee. " It's never easy when it comes to change someone persona when the person doesn't want to. "

" Yeah, thanks for saving me back then. ", she awkwardly laugh.

" Nah, it's nothing. Don't mind about it. ", Gale waved and leaned forward. " By the way, I think you should reconsidered your carreer at Plutarch firm. I don't think that place is fits you enough. ".

" Yeah, ouwh - no, I mean I'm fine, my workplace quite fun actually. ". Madge awkwardly smile again.

Gale stretched his finger, pulling out a sticky note from her right shoulder and showing it to her, " Quite - fun ? ".

Madge didn't reply. Instead, she vacuosly smiled and look down at her smoothie. Gale taking out his name card and handing it to her. " I need some hard worker that capable doing reports like you to be my personal assistant. Just call me in case you're interesting with my offer. "

Madge received it and read the card in disbelief. All that she asked for is just one chance to meet him yet, her prince offering her a chance to get close to him for eight hours a day, five days in a week.

But something seemed troubled him as Madge says that she will considered about it.

Just like what happen when they're at Four. Gale take her to have a fine dining before he dropped her off at her apartment where Madge keep looking at Gale's name on the card untill she fall asleep two o'clock in the morning.

xxx

Thanks to Mary's big mouth, the rumours about Madge is dating with a good - looking CEO widespread in the office and eventually managed to catched Cato ears which in later, he start to harrasing her everytime she go outside to buy lunch and whenever she stay alone afterhours for the entire week.

Eventhough Maysilee and the night concierge able to pushed Cato back for awhile. She's growing uncomfortable when Cato starts to come at her apartment and forcing her to seduce Gale to bed and persuading Gale to putt him back on what he says as the right track.

" Let me go Cato, I can't do it. We don't meet each other since last week. ", Madge tried to yanked her wrist but it only makes Cato tighten his claws.

" Yes you'll do it bitch. You have done it with me. So why you can't do it again huh ? "

" No, I don't even know how to contact him anymore. Let me go ... ",

" Shut up you bitch ! ", Cato pulling her and grabbed her neck. " You will go to his office and tell him you missed him and ... ", Cato's grip suddenly loosen when they hear a sound of gunshot.

" Don't move ! Put your hands on your head and turn around ! ", two peacekeeper breaks in and point their gun at Cato following by a man dressing in army - green suit like he's wearing back then at four, leaned at the door frame and lit his cigar.

" Hey, come on guys. We're just ... Ouch ! ", One of the peacekeeper quickly forcing Cato to fall down on the floor and twisting his arm to his back.

" You have rights to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in the front of justice. You have rights to have a fair public tribunal and if you can't afford an attorney, Capitol will provide it for you. ", an officer bring Cato back on his feet after he cuffs him and reading his rights.

Right at the door, Cato is begging to Gale to tell the officers that they're making a mistake. " Come on man, you know that was joking, right ? ".

Gale smirk wickedly and blows thick smoke to his face, " Owh - of course you are. But I'm afraid that is not what these gentleman and the security camera watched. ". Cato's forehead flooded with cold sweats as Gale continues his words.

" An attempt of rape, domestic violence, brute force assault, and an attempted murder. Put all of those things in the front of jury and - _voila_ !, You got at least twenty years of vacation you needed. ", Gale fixing Cato's tie knot and clapped his shoulders.

" Happy holiday Mr. Eckhart. Gentleman, you may take him out. ", Gale smiled triumphantly as the peacekeepers dragging Cato out.

Madge still in deep shock as she tightened her arms around Gale's waist and her body shrivered. " Shhh ... shhh, it's okay. It's over now. ", Gale whispers as he rubbed her back.

Madge feeling so grateful when Gale helped her entering her apartment and keep accompanied her after the peacekeepers record her initial testimonial and leaving them both alone. " Here. ", Gale give her a tiny metal flask from his pocket.

Madge smell a strong aroma came out but she ignored it and takes a gulp and feels much better after few minutes. Gale apologizing for not taking any action right away because he thinks that it will be much better if he let the authority done it.

" Thank you. ", she whisper. " You saved me - again. "

" Well, you should thanks to God actually. I don't why in so sudden I feel I should looking at you today and asking you about my job offering. Since I can't find you at the office, so I decided to drop here and - yeah, you know the rest. ", Gale shrug and moving to the fridge to grabbed her a bottle of water.

" Gale. ", Madge stops for a while and playing the bottle in her palms. " About the job - is it still vacant ? ".

" As long as you say no. ", Gale smirks

Madge chuckles, " Very well, I said yes then. ". Gale straightened his back and purposedly speak in formal tone. " Very well then miss Undersee. When you can start ? ".

" After I packing up my things of course mister Hawthorne. "

" Great ! Uhm, I mean good then miss Undersee. I'll see you soon and - welcome aboard. ", Gale stretched his hand which shaked by Madge and both of them giggles after that.

xxx

Madge make sure she write down everything she need to know in her sticky note pads as Gale himself takes her in a tour into the heart of one of the most powerful company in private security and weapons development.

She writes down names of some important company officials, clients, company products and services and the most important thing, her main role as Gale's personal assistant.

It almost mid-day when their small tour finished and Gale finally showing her workplace. Her eyes bewildered in amusement for a moment as she knew that she will work in the same room with Gale. But Madge quickly brushed it off and assuring herself that the only reason of her existence here is only for work.

Gale showing her desk, which she believed is the same as her ex-boss, and some instructions about internal applications she will used.

" Basically, your job is much the same as your old ones. The only difference is you only do it for one person and only respond to me, not the others. Even the boards of directors and stockholder. Got it ? ", Gale smiles.

" Noted. ", she grins.

" And remember, you only respond to me. "

" Only you. ", she echoes.

xxx

By the end of the second week since Madge arrival, Gale already taking Madge out for what Gale says as a small - friendly talk for several times.

In return, Madge brought him something that she called as a homemade lunch and senses of giddiness struck her everytime Gale says that he liked it and joking her around that he is afraid that Madge would charges him with another extra bill.

Eventhough she's enjoying moments when Gale encouraged her to took an online tuition at Panem University Post - Graduate program for business major and sent a silent messages that he got crushed on her anytime he got his chances.

Madge knew that there's only one woman in her prince heart and that woman named is the sweetheart of Panem, Katniss Everdeen.

It's happens accidentally when Gale forgot his pen and told Madge to took it from the first drawer of his desk. She's found the pen and also an album full of their romantic photo which in her surprised, also in his screensaver.

Compared to Katniss, Madge Undersee is just another story.

She knew who she really are and from what league she came from. She's just ordinary girl with her front name is also used by many other women in this country. Her standard features could easily found on the street so you won't remember her in the next five minutes after you met her.

Although she keep wandering why Gale would do such thing to her if he couldn't forget Katbiss, she choose to stay silent and playing dumb. Naivete and idiocy has been her greatest ally for years and she doesn't think it should be changed for now.

Today is just ordinary busy day like usual. Some board meeting minutes of meeting, reports from Europe branches, Clients and close acquaintances requests for a meeting, Cressida's internal assessment reports.

Either she's not in her condition or there too many tasks to do, she felt dizzy. A wave of nause and acid comes up her throat so she immediately rushes to the women's room and dry - heaves at the sink.

" What's wrong miss Undersee ? ", A female colleague walks into the bathroom and asks.

" Owh, It's okay, I'm fine ... It just that I craved a lot of strange foods and constanstly want to throw up lately. ", Madge wiped her lips with the tissue.

" You do ? ", she looked at Madge and smiled. " Do you throw up the worst early in the morning when you get out of bed ? ".

" Yeah, why ? "

" And then you feel like you're so sleepy no matter how much you've slept ? ".

" Uh - hum. ", Madge nod weakly.

" Congratulation then miss, I think you're pregnant like I am. "

Her colleagues has meant only to cherish her, but Madge stares in shock, her eyes become large with fear. Is she really pregnant ?.

xxx

 _Is she really okay ?_

Over his monitor, Gale looking at her pale figure. It's the second day he seen her going back and forth between her desk and the bathroom.

Gale can't helped it but wandering what is happening with her since Madge, who never say no to the others, know how to find good excuses to passed on a lunch invitation like now. From all the things he hate, sudden change of winds like this is upsetting him the mpst

On his way back to his office, Gale plunged four sugar cubes onto his paper cup and shake it slow - circular movement, hoping that it will not only dissolved the sugar but also thick mist in his mind.

 _" Hi handsome, missed me ?"_

" Katniss ? ", his eyebrows knitted.

 _" No .. it's Julia Roberts speaking. ",_ the voice across mocked. _" of course it's me, Are you okay baby ? You seemed distracted. "._

" No - I mean yeah, I'm fine. It just - yeah you know, jobs. ", Gale sipped his coffee. " So - how's Scarlet O'Hara is doing ? ".

 _" Pretty much the same here. ",_ Katniss sighing. _" But you know what ? In the two upcoming months, we're going to taking some scene at Seven and Ten. You know what it means do you ? "._

" You do ? ".

 _" Uh - hum. "_

" Well - ", Gale stop midsentences as he see Madge bursting out from the office, covers her mouth and fights her way to the toilet.

" I call you later ", Gale hang up and running towards the same direction as Madge.

 _Somewhere at Heathrow, London .._

Katniss stares blankly at her phone, her eyes widen in disbelief. She's pretty sure that she is calling the same person whom she's dating for this ten years.

" What happens Katniss ?, I thought you're calling Gale. ", Her manager and her sister, Prim, voice snapped her out from her reverie.

" I did. It just - it's the first time Gale hung up on me. "

xxx

Following Gale suggestion, Madge take few days off to run a medical check - up at the hospital. On her way home, she decide to stop by at the local convenience store and buy some pregnancy test device and following every instruction written in the label once she got back in her apartment.

The first one came with two stripes and so does the sixth. This is unlikely to happen, right ?.

Madge checked the expired date on the label hoping that she will find what she's looking for but it doesn't do any good to her. The packages shows the expired date still a year ahead.

" It can't be ... ", She muttered. " It's impossible .. ".

The clock on the wall showed it still ten in the a.m yet Madge already having her worst nightmare. She's pregnant and the father of her baby is the last person on earth she like to meet.

She quickly get herself to the sink and splashing some water to her face. " Calm down Madge, maybe there some mistake. ". She cupped her face and deep breathing for few minutes.

Madge decide to waits for the hospital result and passed almost of her day with praying.

xxx

What should be just for a few days turns into a week and the half since he told her to get a day off.

Her number no longer at active state, her apartment is cleaned up and empty. No signs of Madge whereabout as if she was swallowed by the earth.

He glanced at her empty workstation, trying to draw an image of a girl with her mismatched glasses is typing her reports and filing some documents before she suddenly popped out along Rory's voice.

" Wakey - wakey dear Galey. ", Rory pulled a chair and throw some documents in front of him. " What makes that long face ? ",

" Hmm - it' nothing. I'm just thinking about next generation hovercraft. ", Gale rubbed his chin and take a look at the files.

" Are you kiddin' me ?, our factory at Thirteen just started and you talkin' about next gee ? ".

" Uh - hum. South East Asia ? ", Gale frown.

" Yep, Bank of OC expanding their business there and they wanted us to came along. What says you ? "

" Hmmm, why don't you just leave it here and let me study it. I'll - uhm, let you know tomorrow okay ? ", Gale put the file back at the desk and his eyes to the monitor.

" Are you okay brother ? ".

" Huh ? "

" You seemed so distracted lately, Is there anything wrong ? ".

Gale leaned back and locked his fingers behind his head, " Well, let say there's a lot of things came up in my mind and I'm still trying to sort things out. "

" Ouw - kay then. ", Rory stands up and spread his arms wide. " Just don't forget that today is Friday and it's Ma's pray day."

" It's already friday ? ", Gale's back straightened as Rory noddes. " Aw crap, I thought it still wednesday. ", Gale quickly rise from his chair and walking out with his brother.

xxx

 _" You're a big idiot Madge Undersee ! Pregnant out of wedlock ? And the father is a criminal ? What the heck are you thinking ? "._

After a week, Madge have become friends with the voices inside her head. Just when she thought that she had meeting a prince and bring a little luck on her it turns out that the odd are never on her favor.

In her another day of aimless wandering, Madge find herself in front of the St. Theresa House of the Angels, where she has previously worked as a volunteer and met her first boyfriend.

The orphanage is run by a Catholic priest named Father Benedict which under his influence, Madge became a Catholic.

Ocassionally, when she is feeling particularly worried or concerned, she would come here to seek the advice of the priests here. However, her problems this time is so serious, does she have to speak up about them ?

" Mama Madge ! You came to see us ! Quickly, come in and teach us how to draw those beautiful dresses. ", unsuspecting her inner turmoil, the kids are extremely happy to see her and dragging her with them inside the house.

Usually, Madge will go along with them and give them an hour of drawing lessons but today she's not in her mood to play with the children.

" I'm sorry, can I teach you another day ? ".

" No Mama Madge ! You haven't visiting us for a month. We missed you, come and play with us. "

Another kids chimes in, " Yes Mama Madge, please play with us. "

The cries of the children only serve to perplex Madge further. She isn't a mother yet; in fact, her life is nothing but a complete mess. She can't have this child ! But then again how can she abort the child ? There's a little life inside her.

" Did you see Father Ben ? ", Madge asks the children.

" We think he's in the confessional. "

 _The confessional ? Perfect. I need to make a confession and I desperately need it now._

" You guys wait for me okay ? I need to see Father Ben right now and it won't be long. Okay ? ", Madge uses a gentle voice to soothe the children. Not wasting any time, she rushes toward the confessional.

Inside, she can barely make out the moving outline of a person through the black curtain hanging. Taking a deep breath, she says.

" Father, I have sinned. "

It seemed that the other person is stiffen. After a slight pause. A deep, bariton tone asks, " What is your sin ? "

" I - ", Sitting on the tiny bench, Madge twists her fingers in her lap nervously. " I have gotten pregnant out of wedlock. "

No sounds coming from the other side.

She thought that the kind Father Benedict has been shocked into silence so she hurries to explain

" I really didn't mean for this to be happen ! I didn't know how I wound up in the bed with that man or how we could possibly get it in one shot ! It's all my fault, I shouldn't - I shouldn't - ", so the story comes out in a messy, unorganized rush without any details or sequencing.

The other remain silent for a long moment after she finished her speech before he gave his opinion. " Well - That is quite - extravagant story I've ever heard. "

Is he serious ? Does even the kind, warm - hearted Father Ben not symphatize with her ?

Panicked and confused, her feelings pent up inside her too long. " Father, I know that I'm very stupid. But please Father, tell me what should I do ? "

" I'm sorry ", he cough twice. " What about you ? What do you plan to do ? ", he cough again.

Madge suddenly feels that something is wrong. " Father ? Are you okay ? Is it a cold ? "

" I'm fine. ", the man assuring her. " Do you have any plans or things came up in your mind ? "

" I - ", she pause. " I really really don't know what to do Father. "

" Then, you should get rid of it. "

" What ? ", Madge asks in shock. She can't believe that Father Ben can make such a suggestion to her. " An abortion ? "

" Well, do you think you can raise your child all by yourself ? "

" I - ", Madge has very little confidence in herself. " I probably can't "

" Then, I think you should abort it before it's too late. "

" I - ", Madge stop midsentences and look down at her tummy. How can she reject her own baby ? How can she abandon her own flesh and blood ? On the restrospect, she understands the feeling of being abandoned more than anyone else.

" No Father ! I decide to keep it ", Madge lifted her chin and fire is catching. " This child is mine and I will love him, give him the best and protect him. This baby is my best and precious treasure so I wouldn't let anyone make fun of him or bully him "

That's right ! All of the wrongs, the injustice and hurts she has suffered for this long. She'll never let her child go through the same experiences.

" Thank you Father. I'm sorry for wasting your time. ", After finishing her speech, she brushes away her tears and leaves the confessional in a rush.

Madge heading back to the orphanage and fulfill her promises to accompany the children for awhile. Madge jawdropped as the front door opened and a middle - age man greets her. " Father Ben ? ".

" Ah ! It's nice to see you back here Madge. What took you so long ? "

" Bu - But, aren't you supposed to be at the confessional ? ", she gasped.

" The confessional ? ", Father Ben look at her quizzically. " No, I just finish cleaning up the storage room. "

" But then - who is - ", Madge petrified as she see the children rushing out passing her and cries.

" Papa Gale ! Papa Gale ! Where are you hiding ? ! Hurry, Mama Madge is here ! We want to introduce you guys ! ".

xxxx

 _To be continued ..._

Shal is the Panem's currency I made for this universe.

Like it or hate it, feel free to write it down. Critics are very welcomed in my world because it will helped me improved my writings.

Regards, Heinz


	3. Chapter 3

I don't owned all off the Hunger Games characters belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Based on Taiwan TTV and Korean MBC drama series, " Fated To Love You ".

Thanks to JLaLa who introduced me to this beautifull drama.

 **The Fate Entrapment.**

 _~~ Any intelligent woman who reads marriage contract,_

 _and then goes into it, deserves all the consequences : Isadora Duncan ~~_

 **Third Note. ~~ Covenant with the devil.**

She's facing her strawberry milkshakes and knitted her fingers on her lap.

He's pouring his third shot of syrup and fixed his gaze at her.

" Even if I'm just your superior, it still labeled as a very - very improper manner. "

" I'm sorry ", she whispers.

" It's his isn't it ? ", he asks.

After Gale purposedly greeted her with the same tone she heard at the confessional, Madge just nod as her answer. Her eyes entrails the woodmark on the table and she think how nice it would be if she can slamming her head into it.

A brief pause before Gale sighing and starts saying something that Madge believed it looks like a raging thunderstorm.

" I guess we have no other choices but to get married. "

" We what ? ", her eyes widen in shock.

" You hear me, _we -should - get - married "_ , Gale tapping his finger along with the last four words.

" Bu - bu - but, I don't get it. Why you want to marry me ? Besides, this is not yours. "

" Well - let just say it's not that kind of marriage. It's more like - uhm - ", Gale rub his chin for a while. " Business proposition. "

Madge shaked her head as Gale tell her about his mom latest condition and her untold wishes upon him.

Not wasting anytime, Gale decided to go straight forward about his so called plans. The plan is he gonna married her on certain period, of course the marriage will only happens on paper and after that they will go separate ways eventually.

In exchange of - what Gale called as her friendly help -, Madge will received a huge amount of money and she will financially supported even after they got divorce and Madge's child will have a part in his will.

Instead open up her palms right away, she looked at him quizzically and asks, " Why me ? ".

" Because - any other girls won't missed their chance to stuck their fangs at my vein and sucked everything out untill nothing is left but you, who can't reject your colleagues requests keep saying no when I'm tried to showing you a little bit of hospitality. ", Gale licked his lips and put his glass back at the table.

" Plus, now I know that you're pregnant. It makes you the most perfect candidates for an instant wife. "

Is it her fate to be used by others and tossed away once they finished with her ? Even her dream prince is intended to take advantage of her misfortune ? How could he used her as his safe exit of his own troubles ?

" At first, I thought you're not like the others but now, I barely see any differences between you and the father of my baby. ", Madge looks down at her milkshake, try to hide her tears from him.

" Look Madge, I'm just trying to solved our problems. ",

" Our problems ? You're gonna married me just to divorced me ? Which part of your ingenious plan that I don't understand ? ", she muttered.

" I like you Gale. Do you know how grateful I am when you showed up at my apartment that night ? Or how happy I am when it comes to see you for eight hours in a day ? Eventhough I knew you still kept her pictures at your drawer and your computer ? ".

Gale leaned back and swallowed huge lump of sins. At one point, he couldn't disagree about the resemblances between him and the man he sent to prison few weeks ago. Thus, he feels even worse seeing her like this.

" It's not about me and Katniss or anything else. ", Gale sighing an air of regret. " All I want to do is make my mom smile and happy before she goes to eternity. "

" Then why you're not asking her ? "

" You mean Katniss ? ", Gale snort. " I hope everything that easy. ".

Madge studied him as she sipped her milk. The black circle under his eyes could not disguise Gale Hawthorne's handsomeness nor the exhausted and defeated expression about his eyes. Something inside her softened.

" I - I can't tell you right now. Do you mind giving me some time - alone ? "

" Try to make it quick. ", Gale sighing another air of dampened spirit. " Because I'm planning to pay mayor Undersee a visit, with or without you . "

" What - "

" And trust me. it much better if you come with me to tell your dadd about this. ", he cuts her.

" You ?! How dare you - "

" You can take your time as much as you wanted to. ", he stopped her again. " But I'm planning to take a trip to Seam by the end of the month. So I guessed it much better if you called me as soon as possible. "

" Are you out of your mind ? This isn't yours anyway !' ".

" And the hell I care whos is it. I just want to fixed few things out. "

" You're not gonna give me other options do you ?. ", she sighed.

" Nope, this is a free country. You can choose whatever you want, so do I. ", Gale raised his arms and shaked his head.

" I hate you Gale ! "

" The hell you will. But trust me, in the end, you'll see me in different angles ", Gale leaned back and locked his hand behind his head with his eyes rolling side to side for few times before he says that it much better if she takes some time to think and drive her back to her hideout at Western Point. Once the car stopped in front of a large house, she jumped out and make sure Gale heard the sounds of a slammed door behind her.

xxx

It's been a week since she Maysilee took her to the New Dawn, shelter for the unwed pregnant mother where, Madge watching three girls is cleaning up the room as she stepped in.

One is on her knees sorting magazines, one was pushing the vacuum cleaner back and forth and another is dusting the tables. Far beyond the archway, there's another little girl move around an enormous dining table, circled by mismatch chairs of every nameable style, slapping her discloth at each seat.

She straightened up and stretching backward before turned to them which in Madge surprised, the girl also reveal a big bump on her tummy. She doesn't have any breast yet and not more than hundred - fifty centimeter tall but it looks like she was at her third trimester stage of pregnancy.

She said that her name is Rue, named after one of the meadow's flower that resemblances her physical appeareance, and introduce Madge to the rest of the girls who surprisingly at various stage of pregnancy and looks like neither of the girls celebrated their sweet seventeen birthday yet.

There's plain, long - faced Samantha, the unkempt Willow and everybody favourite, the cheerful Winnie. They greeted Madge with warm and genuine smiles before they took her to the lady of the house, Mrs. Alma Coin.

In a life where love is a foreign thing, the air of goodwill and the sorority atmosphere from any women in he house is beyond Madge imagination. For the first time, peoples around her aren't stuck sticky notes and yelling at her.

Everything here is nice and comfortable untill two days ago Mrs. Coin came up with the subject she dreaded the most.

" Adoption. ", the matronly woman says calmly.

" What ? ", Madge clutched one hand with another.

" We should explore it as a very reasonable answer to your dilemma. Unless you figured out how you could be a single, post graduate student - working mom, I think it's the best option for now. ", Mrs. Coin drone on, relating the succes rate of adopted children rather than parented by unwed mother.

" Do you mean giving my own flesh and blood to childless couple ? ", Madge shuddered. " Don't you think that would be the same as feeding my baby to the vultures ? "

" I'm trying to be realistic actually since you're not in the mood for manhunt. ",

Mrs. Coin forge ahead the facts that adopted children tend to develop to their fullest potential; adopted children are as well - or even better - adjusted as many children who live with their birth parents; adoptive parents are carefully selected based on their emotional and financial stability so there's small chance of child abusive in adoptive families and the adopted child runs a better chance of graduating from college than if the child is raised by a single parent.

Madge dropped at the sofa with her head falling back as an overwhelming weariness pervaded her.

" In other words, you just say that I should give it up. ", she mutered.

" Nope, My job is to help girls like you decide what is best from the rest for both of you and your child. ", Mrs. Coin said after she let some old guilt - laden term pass for a moment.

" Would that really happen ? Would I resent my baby just because he slow me down ? I know what you said is true and it's gonna hard but a baby should have loved and I don't think that anybody him as much as real mother. I don't think that it's right to give away my baby just because some financial troubles. "

" Madge. ", Mrs. Coin leaned forward, caring deeply, her face showing it. " Why don't we try to put the give away term and start to think it as a better alternative to parenting the child yourself or - ", Mrs. Coin leaned back. " You could start to consider the child's father as a much better second opinion. ".

 _\- The child's father. -, - the child's father -._

Those three words echoes thorough her hollow, empty mind for the next two days after Gale ride her home. Even if Cato aren't put behind the bars, everything is already like a nightmare to her but then again, in the middle of nowhere, something in her last conversation with Mrs. Coin lingers.

" Second opinion. ", she rose up and grabbed a name card from her purse which she stares at it for a moment before she goes down to the living room and used the phone there.

" Gale Hawthorne, may I know with whom I speak with ? "

" It's me - ", for some unknown reason, Madge grown shivery and hot all at once, light -headed and flustered. Oh God ! How could I ? She berated herself silently. How could I react so to the mere voice of a man that put knife on my throat. " Madge. "

" Madge ? ", a slight pause before the voice across continues. " So - how's you're doing ? "

" I'm fine, thank you. And how's you ? ".

" Kinda busy with some paperworks. So ? What says you ? ".

For a second, Madge wonder if she's like an useless idiot for giving up so easily. " Uhm - Gale - can we talk again about the details of your - plans - ? "

By that time Rue passed along the hall and Madge turned her face toward the wall, couching the mouthpiece furtively. But from the glance Rue had flashed her way, Madge knows that Rue at least heard the last remark.

" Well - Its about time. "

" Oh well, lucky me then. "

" You bet you do ! Look, I can't discuss it right now, not in the phone with curious eyes and ears coming in and out for every five minutes. ", Gale's voice abruptly explains to her

Madge looked at the kitchen where three girls sitting at the table and sharing snacks. " I guessed you're right. "

" Are you free tomorrow ? ".

" Do you realize how ironic it sounds to have you asking me that question ? ".

" Yeah, sorry for that. ", Oh God ! He's apologizing again. It will be much better of he just yelled at me or just mocked me so that I could easily hate him and feel nothing when I took off some of his dime, she thinks.

" I'll picked you up tomorrow night ? at seven ? ".

" Huh ? ... oh yeah, sure .. sure, seven will be fine. ", she placed her palm on her forehead before Gale confirmed their deal and hung up after she heard click sounds across.

When Madge stand up and turned around, Rue was leaning her shoulder against the wall, a curious half smile on her face. " It's him isn't ? "

Madge jumped, placing a hand on her chest. " I don't know you were still there. "

" Nope, not for very long time. I just heard something about seven. So - is it him ? "

Distractedly, Madge studied her best ally in the house, wondering what she would do if one of her male friend suddenly came up with Gale's proposal.

" Who ? Do you mean Gale ? "

" Is that the father of the baby's name ? Gale ? "

Madge face turned red. " No ! He - he just my - my friend. "

" Oh yeah ! Sure ! He is your friend and he is a boy. I guess that makes him your boyfriend then. " Rue went on.

" Come on Madge, no use denying it. I can tell it by the color of your face when you speak with him. "

Madge turned around exclaiming, " No ! Gale is just my best friend and that's it. "

Rue crossed her arms, grinned and raise one eyebrow. " Yeah yeah, whatever. Like I said before. He is a boy and he is your friend. "

" Awh come on Rue. " Madge said in exasperation as she followed Rue upstairs.

xxx

The following afternoon when Madge came back from public library for her literature research, something was wrong happening at the house. The atmosphere was tensed0, the girls giddy, giggly. Everybody turned suddenly helpfull and making her as their queen bee.

Samantha will do the laundry for her, Willow offering to do her nail and blowdry her hair which she says that she already done it this morning while Winnie mumbling about whether or not Madge had ever worn brown eyeshadow. Apricot blush ? Nude lip gloss or cherry red lipstick ?

When time comes for a dinner, Madge accosted the mean girls with a sly look on her face, " Allright you guys, let's get things straight up. I know what you're thinking but unfortunately, this is not a date. Yes, someone going to pick me up and I'm going exactly as I am, period. "

Madge confronting the whole dining room full of critical faces looking at her baby pink floral skirt and an oversize soft blue sweater. Looks like she's fitted to be Coin's best friend.

" In - that ? ", Rue purposedly gasped.

" What's the matter ? There's nothing wrong with my look. "

" Nope, if your going for a saturday night bingo with my grandma. "

Everybody in the dining room started to laughing, Madge included. " Seriously guys, I'm okay with my look. It's not a date anyway, just friendly talk. "

Rue, as the gang leader off course, put a hand on her hip and sing - songed, " Not a date - just friendly talk, yeah ... yeah .. what's a matter yo homey ? Is he _sumthin_ ' like an oldy baldy guy ? "

Willow catches the hint and carrying on the teasing forward, " My my Madgie, don't you said that the next thing is he's got a body odor and ring worm ? Off course Rue, who wants to date an old bald guy with bad smell and ringworms anyway ? "

" No ! I believed our sweet Madgie won't even bother with that kind. "

" A married man maybe ? ", Samantha innocently asks.

" Nope homey. ", Rue informed the group. " I know he's not married, so it must be _sumthin_ ' else. "

" A priest then ! The man chosen by God. Shame on you Madge. "

What had started out to be funny makes Madge unappeased, especially when the group mentioned about marriage and priest terms. Two words that remind her of embarassing moments which unexpectedly leads her into this kind of situation. So Madge just looking down at her knitted fingers on her lap.

Knowing that they had gone too far, Rue took the initiative to apologize and give her a hug of regret following by the rest and supper carried on as if nothing had happened.

" Do you mind handing me the ketchup ? ", Rue asks, telepathing a silent message with her looks to Samantha,on Madge's right, then to Willow, who was refilling glasses with milk.

When Willow reached Madge, she made sure she landed some cold milk in the anxious girl lap. Madge chair screeched back, but she only glared at Willow.

" My my Willie darlin', can't you be more careful ? ", Rue's voice was as smooth as melted butter.

Willow set down the carton box, grabbed a napkin and made a show swabbing the wet skirt of Madge. Madge viciously yanked the napkin and say that she's okay but when she's about to pull her chair back, a hand coming out from her right, bearing a sandwich and squeezed it hard enough to oozing some ketchup out from it.

The ketchup caught Madge on her right temple, smearing into her hair, ear and eyebrow.

" Oh my God, I'm so sorry Madge. ", Samantha apologized innocently.

Madge leaped up with her anger bubbling uncontrollably, " What kind of conspiracy is this ! Is there something wrong with me so all of you become so hateful today ?! ".

" We only want to help you ", Rue came to put her hands around Madge for a moment before she drew back with a false gasp and it's too late for Madge for realizing that something warm and cloying is plastering her sweater where Rue's arm had been.

" Well, you surely showing it in different ways than the others. "

With a sly glance to all of her co - conspirators, Rue ordering authoritatively, " Look at the mess you guys made here. Don't you all think you should make an amend of this ? ".

" For God's sake, Rue. Just skip the formalities and do something with her. "

" Okay guys, let it go. ", Rue snapped her finger and the group mean girls starts to become a pack of feral animals, nipping at her, closing in for the final attack. Somehow, Madge feels like she's having a _dejavu_ along with with a new curious, growing thing, a learning and trusting thingas she pushed upstairs.

Samantha get her first turn by dragging Madge to the bathroom along with her Vintage Lavender bath oil, bottles of strawberry shampoo and soap. Willow takes the second lead with her manicure and pedicure skills.

Winnie turns to be the mascot of the day as she piling make up and hair treatment products on Madge's face and hair. Rue saves her best for the last touch after minutes of dive down at Madge's luggage.

Many times during the next hour Madge bites back her tears knowing that they all cared so very much. " You're all maniacs, you know. ", she purposedly laughed. " It's not a date. "

" Nope homey, not untill we're done with you. ", Rue deemed.

After holding Madge's dress while she slipped on it, Rue stood on top of the bed to fasten a gold chain around Madge's tall neck.

" Hey Rue ! Have you check where your growth lately ? ", someone quipped.

" I did ", Rue leaned forward her bump. " It grew from twenty six to thirty six recently. ". Laughter followed but subdued when Madge stood in their midst, looking unbelieveably lovely.

Madge stunned as she find a lovely woman see her back in the mirror. Her hair was glowing, flowing back from her face as if its golden streaks were blowing in the wind. Winnie doing a great job that would put Cleopatra to shame by giving her cheeks a delicate hollow look, her blue eyes a new luminous size and glitter.

The gloss on her lips reflected a bead of light and provocatively wet, some gold hoops at her ear perfectly complimented the lenght of her neck and emphasized her delicate jaw - line.

Her eyes drew downward to the open collar of the soft, blue wool shirtwaist with its long sleeves and front closure. The collar stood up in the back, flared open in front, leaving a bit of exposed skin above the highest button.

 _Oh my God, is it possibly me ? Again ? Gosh, What will Gale think about this ?_

Her sober eyes stared back at her with a new light dawned in her head. Madge knew that tonight she's gonna play the role these girls so desperately needed her to play. She's the Cinderella and the girls are her fairy - godmothers preparing her for the prince whos gonna picked her up.

After everyone drift away from the room, left her alone with Rue. Madge impulsively hugged the shorter girl.

" Beavis and the Butthead, aren't we ? ", Rue joked.

" Thank you guys. "

" I'm sorry if we all put a little heavy on you. ", Rue reached to fix her collar. " You're going for all of us Madge. "

" I know. It just - "

" Just talk and hear him out okay ? "

" Well, it's not gonna be easy you know. "

" Don't worry and just talk okay ? Give the girls a little something to hold for. At least for this night, just make them dream a little bit tonight. "

" Well, I'll try. "

Rue kept wondering what kind of man could resist such an innocence, beautiful girl like Madge. She always admiring Madge senses of charming purity since the day Madge walked in. Perhaps that's why they so strangely drawn to each other.

" Just relax okay ? It just a date, nothing bad gonna happen "

" No - it isn't a date. "

But just then someone hollered from outside. " Yo Madge, what kind of car has he got ? ".

Not knowing that her response will bail out a certain response of hulabaloo, Madge innocently answered, " Well, he got a lot of fancy car but I think his favourite is uhmm - something about LaFerrari I guessed "

" What ?! ", Rue looked like she'd swallowing a living piranha.

" I don't know exactly, but I think its something between LaFerrari and lamb thing. "

Samantha head popped up at the door " Lamborghini ? "

" Ah, yeah that's right. ", Madge grin and raised her right arm like a fifth grader answered her teacher call. " Lamborghini. "

" And you avoiding him ! No wonder you look pained ! ".

" No I'm - "

From outside, the girls spontaneously issued a mixture of catcals, wolf howls, whistles and girlish squeals along with violent shushing.

Suddenly all the commotion stopped outside, footsteps ran in every direction and a dead silence following ridiculously. Thankfully, somebody turned on the stereo on just as the doorbell rang.

" Come on Cinderella, your barge has arrived. ", Rue lead her outside and leave her alone standing at the top of the stairs.

Madge tryin' hard to tell herself that this is not a remake of her dream like night from two months ago. But as she clutched her knot - stomach, a little of expectation created a quiver there. A damning rush of blood crept up the V line of exposed skin behind blue collar. Madge could feel it as it rose and heated her cheeks and a man's voice came from downstairs.

" Excuse me, does Madge Undersee stay here ? "

 _Holey Moley !_ thought Rue when she Gale for the first time. _He looks good enough to eat. And that smile ! Oh my holy God ! Look at that smile._

Upstairs, Madge wished she were a snail and could crawl inside her shell when Rue's voice - utterly innocent, utterly faky - came clearly, " Just a minute, I'll see. "

 _I'll see ?_ Madge rolling her eyes behind closed lids. _Oh, Lord !_

Rue climbed up and glared silently at her before she whispered, " Boy, you don't know what you're gonna missing if you just running away this time. "

" Now get down and get going princess or your Lambo going to catch a cold. "

The clicking of her heels meeting up with the stairs sounded like gunshots in her ear. Panicking, she thought, _Relax Madge, its not your first time. So close your glistening lips and breathing normally. Breathe in ... breathe out ... that's right ... inhale ... exhale ..._

Madge closed her eyes, steadying herself for a moment and slowly stepping down. Any idiots won't be fooled by the lack of activity downstairs. Staged poses, casualy longing bodies that strategically placed so that everyone could see into the hall from the vantage points.

Every eye trained to Gale Hawthorne who stood by the colonade as if he framed for display and purchased. Everything would be nice if only he just wear his casual t - shirt and jeans but unfortunately he isn't.

He was wearing a five - gold button coat with gold eagle collar embroidery and flap pockets on the chest, pair of gold lurex sleeve stripes compliment his suit. Madge set her eyes on the top of two opened button of his suit and shirt, let some smooth hair in his chest peeking out.

" Hey ", Gale said casually as posibble. _Oh God ! ,_ he thought. _Oh my dear God ! Look at her eyes her hair and her outfit. She's definetely worth a place at Harper's Bazaar front cover,_ Looking at her face again, he saw that she was blushing. _Blushing._

" Hi ", Madge returned, trying to make the word as cool as Kool Keith. But it came out wilted by scorching heat of her face. She saw his Adam's apple moving up and down as it was trying to dislodge a fishbone in his throat.

A brief of pause when she silently warning him not to giving any signs of approval but its too late. One glance showes his own already scarlet to the collar. Gale quickly acted as refined his grooming followed by a quick glance at her stomach then to the crowd of gawking faces in the living room and dining room.

Rue breaks the awkward silence by handing a coat and thrusting a hand towards Gale. " Hi, I'm Rue. Make sure you don't keep her out too late, okay ? "

" Hi Rue, nice to meet you. I'm Gale and trust me, I won't ". Gale take the coat and smile for the first time. Madge gratefuly faced the door as Gale slipped the coat over her shoulders.

" Have a good time. ", Rue said.

" Good night. ", Madge wished them all.

Like a kindergarten class. They all said in unison, " Good night. "

Outside, Madge feels relieved when the blessedly cool October night touched her scorching skin. Behind them, Madge and Gale could feel some eyes peered out of every front window.

Gale walked first to her side of the car and opened her door, still conscious yet of curious eyes. His mind half on them, half on petite legs Madge pulled into the car. He's pretty sure he could hear a chorus of giddy sight went swooning from the house.

Within the car, the atmosphere turn to be so tensed and and dead silence. Madge tried to kept Gale out of her sight - something about manly routine once he gets in the car. Moving to start it, touching things on the dash, folding himself into the bucket seat.

" Allright, where do you want to go ? "

She turned her eyes at him at last, " Look, whatever you think happen back then. I don't want you got the wrong impressions. It's - "

" Hey, it's okay. Where do you want to go ? "

" No it's not okay. Look - "

" I think the windows still have eyes. ", there was a slight of amusement in his tone, seemingly at ease now with his hands on the familiar wheel.

Madge spun to the house and found the truth in his word. " Anywhere ... I don't care. Let just find a place where we could sit and talk four eyes only. "

" Allright then. ", the car slowly moved away and Madge felt his quick assessing glance as they entering a curb. She knew he was adding up the dress, the hair, the make up and the high heels which makes her want to die over and over again.

" I know a private place where we can talk and have a drink there. "

" Fine. " , she agreed.

Another silence falls again and it grew uncomfortably so Madge reached the mid consol and turn on the radio, touching the the screen for a few times and returned to her positions after the stereo humming old dancing songs.

" Dancing queen ? "

" Yeah. "

" Ever tried to become ? "

" Nope, if I ever dance anything it would be balet or jazz, too bad I never take a lesson. But people used to say I'd make a good dancer. ", Madge suddenly realized that she rambling on just to hide her nervousness.

" Well, they probably right. "

Madge considered telling him that being a mayor's daughter from a small town aren't financially nice as many people thought but she considered the topic was too personal and she wanted to avoid delving into personalities at all costs.

" Are those girls there pregnant ? ", he asks

" Yes. ", she replied.

The car stopped for a red light and Gale's eyebrows knitted as he looked at her. " But none of them passed their seventeen birthday. "

" Well, I'm the big sister down there. ", she could sense his amazement and suddenly - once again - the whole story about how the girls messing up with her and then made her as their high priestess.

 _So that's the source of the nervousness._ He thought. " Hey .. hey, it's okay. I understand. "

" No you don't ! Can't you see ? They making me as their emissary ! ", Madge threw her palm hopelessly. " I couldn't make them understands that they were wrong. "

" So what ? You're looking good, smell terrific and what's wrong with this dating game anyway ? "

" I just wanted you to know it was out of my hands and I don't want you to think that I - ", she stopped to inhale. " I had designs on you. "

Gale pulled over in front of closed store and kill the motor, turned to her and said. " Allright then, why don't you just give what they wanted. You can tell them that I said you looked fantastic. "

" That's not what I was fishing for, don't you understand ! "

" Nope, and the hell I will understand whatever you try to fishing for !. But if you make anything more of it by being insistent, consider I think you do have designs on me. "

Knew the signs warning of his approaching anger. Madge spun her sight and Gale roughly threw to first gear and moving back to the street where he scarcely used the brake pedals later.

Madge deciding to let him do his childish antics and get some steam out. She reached over to raise the volume when she hear her favourite singer, Lesley Gore, starts to sing.

 _" You don't own me - I'm not just one of your many toys ..._

 _You don't own me - don't say I can't go with other boys ... "_

He angled her a sidelong glance then stepped a little harder on the gas, steered one - handed, just to show her he could.

 _" And don't - tell me what to do..._

 _Don't - tell me what to said ..._

 _Please - when I'm go out with you ..._

 _Don't - put me on display ... "_

She sat cross - legged and cross - armed, just to show him she could.

 _" You don't own me - don't try to change me in any way ... you don't own me -"_

xxx

The Delly Bistro took its name from its delicate architectural design, a combination of simple, modern styling on the outside and sophisticated victorian details for the interior. Madge can't helped but wondering why Gale worn that expensive suit as he lead her to a deepset bay, surrounded on its three side which provided semi - privacy they needed tonight.

Gale reached for her coat but she held it on like an armor, sitting down before he could pull her chair out for her.

Sitting on her opposite, Gale asking. " What will you have to drink ? "

" Something soft ", Gale glanced at her coat falling back at the chair.

" Champagne ? ".

" Save the last dance mister. We're celebrating nothing. ", Madge moving her hair from her shoulder to her back. " Strawberry smoothies will be fine if you don't mind. ".

Gale throwing a quick, assessing glance before he surprised her by ordering two smoothies. Madge braved a glance at him but quickly shifted her eyes away. She couldn't help wondering what will happened if that night she mistakenly entering his room, would everything will be different ?

" Allright ", Gale prop on his elbow at the table. " What says you ? "

" You just can't hardly wait, can't you ? ", she met his eyes.

" I'm afraid, I can't ", He cleared his throat. " Considering that my mom could go anytime she doesn't want to and you couldn't hide that for the next upcoming months. "

" So ? "

" So ... like I said before - "

" Spare me the repetition Mr. Hawthorne ", she leaned back and crossed her arms. " I just want to know some details in your genius plan. What about my baby ? "

" You keep her. ", he answered without any single hesitation. " But you won't let me lose track of her and I'll see to it that neither of you both ever has financial worries. "

" You're nuts. ", She snapped and push her chair back but Gale already guessing her next move and hooked one of his foot around its leg. " Get your foot off my chair Mr. Hawthorne ! . I'm done with your control freak tendency all over the place. "

" Let's - not - make - things - blows - out of proportion. ", he says in calm and orderly fashion tone. " Sit ... down. "

" Let - me - go ! "

" You're making a spectacle. ", a quick perusal told her that he is right

The waitress arrived just then with two tall glasses of soft - pink smooth liquid. Gale reached into his left chest interior pocket and Madge reached for her purse. But before she could retrieve her wallet, Gale already laid his platinum card on the tray.

" I can pay my own drink.. "

" And I'm not questioning it. "

The sight of his card being taken away unnerved her. She want to explain something but it was hard to explain what she want and she didn't want so she just stared at him, unblinking and trying to figure out his motives.

" Drink your smoothie Madge. And perhaps it will cool you down and make you listening to what I said. Besides, it won't costs you a lifelong debt. ", he ordered.

" Allright. ", she grabbed the tall glass and took a gulp. " Anything else ? ".

" Let me got you the big picture here. ", He leaned back with his right palms left at the table. " We got divorced, you and your baby lived in some toach - infested cheap flat, some guy from The Twelve Herald sniffing at this and starts to diggin' down deep just to find out that the whole thing is not more than idol dramas and - ".

Gale leaned forward with his elbows on the table. " Here comes the best scene. Cato finds out that the baby is his and now, you are my ex. Guess what he's gonna do once he's finished his services ? "

" I - ". That, above all, make her tensed shoulder relaxed and she glanced down to her glass. " I never thought about that. "

" Of course not. You're shortsighted allowed you to see not more than four metres ahead. "

" Besides - ", he throw her an armor piercing look as he sipped his drink. " I'm still planning to take a mini vacation to Seam with or without you. "

Cornered, she just sighing " Oh God. "

" Yes ! Oh God. ". Again, he rested both forearms on the table, accosting her with his calm, cold - blooded poker face like he did back then at Four. " Let's try another scenario. I'm giving up on you and you decided to raised her alone. How do you think you're gonna take care of her along with the work and the college things ?

" Well - there's few daycare center in the city. "

" Which don't accept a child untill she's toilet - trained. Don't tell me about the midwives, what are you using for money then ? How long do you think that few hundred shals going to hold things off the devil from your back ? "

Although he is right, She didn't answer. She doesn't want him to know that finances a little bit too tight for her recently.

" Ah yes, off course ! I get it ! Adoption. ", he masking a devilish smirk. " Owh, I'm sorry. Is that what your social worker told you ? "

Again, no answer. But from the way she bite her lips, he knew that he hit her right in the bullseye.

" How did you - "

" I do my own research. ", he says coldly.

She gracefully braced an elbow on the table top and lowered her head onto the back of her hand before she says, " Suppose - suppose I'm agreed with you. How could I trust you ? "

" It'll be much better if you don't ", He surprised her with his answer. " That's why this come handy. "

Gale pulling out folded papers from his interior breast pocket and slide it to her. She unfolded it and read it carefully.

It turns out to be a draft of prenuptial agreement where the contents is largely a summary of their conversation. They will married for at least three years and go separated ways, he will gave her five million shal as an alimony, she will have the custody and he will support their financial for the rest of their life.

" Take your five million back with you Mr. Hawthorne. ", she retorded. " Your flesh and bone is the last thing I wanted. "

" Very well then. ", he replied. " But I insist you take one of my property or we stick with the original plan. "

She give him stabbing look before turned away and nod. Gale take the draft, fold it and put it aside. " Okay then, It's a yes I presumed. "

" Before you presumed that. I need to know if there's a chance of we're living under the same roof. "

" What do you expected then ? Happy married couple living in different pole ? "

" You know that I don't want to married you. How could I married and lived at the same place with someone that don't love me ? ", she said, raising her sad, beautiful eyes to him, a pinched expressions about their corners.

" Oh God, it would require some acting talent I don't possess. "

" Then I suggested you start to take classess then. Because the novelas will be span for about a thousand and ninety five episodes. ", he mocked.

" How could you lived with such a lie like this Gale ? "

" Well, if your loving mother is dying and her last wish is to see you stand in the altar, marrying someone and also if you run a company that deals with some corrupted government officials as your respectful clients, you'll know how I handle this kind of situation. So - will you marry me ? ".

" It's so dishonest. "

" Look Madge, I'm not expecting it to be regular marriage with all the love and obligations. Only as a means to what we both wants. You with a better future for your baby, and me with my mother last wish. "

" You promised you would treat me good ? ".

" Your last name will be Hawthorne and you'll be treated like the other Hawthornes before you and - I guarantee you this - ", Gale sets the tall glass aside and stretched his open palms to her. " No one fucked with the Hawthornes could leave in one piece. What says you ? "

A brief of silence, palms rubbed her face and a deep breath before she stretched her hand and placed her palm on his.

" Yes, I'll marry you. ", she replied with no hint of joy in her voice. She answered instead with a throb of regret tumbling her stomach.

" Very well, it's a deal then. ", he softly clutched her palm. " I guessed its time for the second phase of our plan ".

" And what is the second phase ? ".

" Meet the parents. "

" What ?! "

" I'll picked you up tomorrow at the same time. ", he smiled triumphantly, ignoring her jaw dropped and her eyes widen in shock and fear.

xxxx

 _To be continued ..._

Like it or hate it, feel free to write it down. Critics are very welcomed in my world because it will helped me improved my writings.

Regards, Heinz


	4. Chapter 4

I don't owned all off the Hunger Games characters belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Based on Taiwan TTV and Korean MBC drama series, " Fated To Love You ". Very special thanks to JLaLa who introduced me to this wonderfull drama.

 **The Fate Entrapment.**

 _"" Do you know what is the funny and absurd thing about love ?_

 _The funny thing is that there's no prior warning about it while the absurd thing is that you don't know what it's playing - Madam Chen Lin Xi Shi, Chen Xin Yi mother. "_

 **Fourth Note. ~~ I hope I'm not the bride.**

" To - t - tomorrow ? ", she shot him a look of exasperation. " You're kidding me, right ? "

" Do I look like in the mood for a practical joke ? "

" But - don't you think it's too fast ? ", she gasped.

" No its not, if you considering my mom condition and that ", he gazed at her stomach. Silently mentioning about a bump that she might found hard to concealed for the next few months ahead.

" Oh Lord, why is this - this- thing doesn't showed up earlier before I agree to marry you ? "

" It doesn't matter. ", he holds her palm gently as if he attempting to banished her nervousness. " Sooner or later, you know this thing would happened once you agree with the idea. I just speed things up.. "

" Can we just go to the Justice Hall, do the paperworks and then lived somewhere else together ? "

" Yeah - of course we will ", he mocked. " Right after I introduced you to the rest of your future in-laws and _we_ talk about this to your dad. period."

" Please Gale ", she plea with six years old girl tone.

" I'll picked you up tomorrow at six, dress something more casual and make sure you're appetite already at their fullest. Because we're going to have a family dinner. ", he declared authoritatively.

Some musicians filed in, turned on some stage light, two guy began tuning their guitars, one who sits behind the drum sets checking of the cymbals are okay while the keyboad guy playing a random tune.

" There's not much more to be said tonight ", Gale released his grip and fiddled with the table edge a moment and she just nod as her answer.

xxx

They drove back to New Dawn in silence. As he pulled the car to stop at the front of the building. Gale said, " Look Madge, I know I gave you dozens of reasons to hate me tonight so I just wanted you to know that I'd keep out your way once we got married.

" I don't dislike you Gale, I hardly know you. "

" Okay then, so - see you tomorrow night ? "

" See you tomorrow. ", she echoes.

Gale let the engine run, got out and came around the fender to open her door, but by the time he got there Madge was already stepping out from the car so he politely closed the door for her.

" You don't need to do this kind of stuff you know. Opening my door, pulling out my chairs. "

" I grew up seeing my father treats my mother like this since I was six before an airbus took him and the other hundred passengers down to depth of the Adamant Abyss. It's force of habit. ", he shrugged. " Does it make you feel better if I didn't ? "

So that's why he never mention his father, she think. Her mind jolt back in time when she was eight, an avian influenza outbreak hit the entire Panem hard and her mother counted as one of hundred others casualty.

Perhaps this sense of shared destiny which makes her lowering down her level of vigilance towards him as she softly says " Ah well, it doesn't matter anyway. I just want to say that you don't have to pretend _it's that real._. "

" Well, I'm afraid that's the hardest part of our plan actually. "

" Huh ? ", she looked him quizzically.

" _PRETEND that we are NOT PRETENDING. ",_ he said it in funny tone as they walked toward the porch steps.

Under the garish light of the porch, she dared herself to look directly into his eyes.

" Gale. ", she tested the word fully upon her tongue. " I know you'll said that this is none of my concern but still I have to asked this. ", she took a deep breath.

" What about - _her_? ", eventhough she struggled hard to find a way to say what was exactly on her mind, she still got choked in the very end.

He stood still like as if he is a fine sculpted granite statue from District One, his jaw clenched, his lips tighly shut and his expressions unreadable. Then he reached for the screen door, opened it and said. " Just leave the uptown girl matters to me and you better go in now. "

He turned on a heel, took the steps in one small leap and ran to the car. She watched the tail lights disappear up the street left and sighing a heavy air as she closed the door behind her.

Upstairs, Rue was still awake, waiting inside her room and Madge to came inside, and though she doesn't intended to, Madge found herself proclaiming, " I'm going to marry Gale Hawthorne. ".

And all hell broke loose ! Rue leaped up, running to every direction, banging her fist hard at every doors she could found and screaming out loud.

 _" Wakey wakey everybody ! Madge's getting married ! She's going to marry with the Lambo guy. "._

Soon after, the second floor of the mansion turned to a madhouse as everybody whooping, rejoicing, jumping, hugging and wolf howling.

" What's going on up there ? ", Mrs. Coin called from the bottom of the stairs and joined with the show after she climbed up. Later, she offering to make cups of hot cocoa for everyone.

It took nealy an hour for things to settled down and the group of girls to disbanded back to their respectful rooms. Madge clearly surprised as - for the first time - she let herself unreservedly hugging them back as they say goodnight to her.

Tonight, all of the girls seemed to have given her some kind of undefinable gift and now, lying in her bed, fully awake, Madge trying to figure it out.

Suddenly Rue's voice came quietly from the other side of the bed. " Hey, you asleep. "

" No "

" Can you lend me your back ? "

Madge slide back untill Rue reached for her and hug her from behind. From the wet and warmth sensation coming from her back, she knew that the always gay, always cheery Rue, was crying.

xxx

By the following day, Madge dumbfounded as she found people in the streets walking in pairs. She found herself captivated by the sight of few male and female entwined their fingers and swinging between two pairs of hip.

Unconciously, her mind formed an image of Gale's clean, lean hands on the familiar wheel and she abruptly shook her head to get rid of the image right away.

 _I'm pregnant and Gale doesn't love me,_ she thought.

She passed another few couple kissing before they went separate ways. A part of her conversation with him last night echoes inside her skull,.

 _I'm not expecting it to be regular marriage with all the love and obligations. Only as a means to what we both wants._

Although that's what she, agreed it must be, there's sudden goosebumps on her nape. On the later afternoon, on her way back home. She couldn't stop figuring what it would be if it's her and Gale when she saw a black haired guy gave a piggy back ride to a blonde woman.

Its like the whole world suddenly turned to conspire against her today.

Back at her room, Madge changed clothes and she carefully picking something that casual enough and not appear too seductive. By the time she done with the makeup she absently asking to herself why she had to reconstruct last night's careful shadings and highlight's. But then she told herself that it had nothing to do with Gale's invitation tonight.

She reached for her favourite Love Spell from the dresser, carefully applied at her wrist and the back of her ears when Rue told her that Gale had arrived.

By the time she met him downstairs, an awkward moment occurs when they scanned each other faces and clothes, that too meaningful assessment making her heart thud heavily.

He was wearing stylishy pleated navy blue trousers, a V - neck of a dark green lambswool with a white open collar popped up from it.

It must be this season style, she thinks.

The rolled up sleeve showing up his fancy Omega as he looked at it and says that they will be a little late.

Admitting how utterly in vogue Gale always dressed and how it pleased her, she can't help but wondering for the hundredth time that day if she were doing the same thing.

There's strange feeling as if she was at another dimension and another universe when she walking out before him, passed through the door he held open, feeling him behind her shoulder as they took the porch steps and walked toward the car.

She tried hard to battled the scent of familiarity which already cropping up, starting from the way he leaned sideways when he opened her car door, the hug of the bucket seat as she slid in, his own peculiar movements once he settled into his seat,

Then, above all, the soft yet strong smell of his shaving lotion in the confined space, the order of his movement once he get in; wrist over wheel as he started the engine, the seatbelt's clicking sounds and the way he shrug and his head jutting forward to made himself comfortable, the way he reached the mid panel to turn on the radio as The Gallardo pulled away. He was driving sensibly tonight.

The radio proclaiming musically that they were tuned to TS - sixty - five. Then, without any signs of warning The Corrs began to singing.

" Ouw - kay then .. ", Gale just drove and Madge just sat.

Although each of them wanting so bad to reach over and kill it, neither of them daring. Lights coming and going as they sail through the bronze night, it's engine cooing along on a note as rich as any coming from The Corrs, whose song reached its second verse and wove its way that were even worse.

 _" And if there's no tomorrow_

 _And all we have is here and now_

 _I'm happy just to have you ~~ You're all the love I need somehow_

 _It's like a dream ~~ Although I'm not asleep_

 _And I never want to wake up ~~ Don't lose it, don't leave it ... "_

Madge can't help but think that she would do anything for wildly pulsating Dash Berlin. But since she couldn't give credence to the meaningful words from the song, she braved it out until it ended. Later, Gale asked her a question

" Did the sorority do all that to you again tonight ? "

After the suggestive song ended and she regain control of her senses, she simply answer him, " No. ".

He gave her a sidelong look, then tended to his driving again.

She somehow guessed where they would go as he drove like it were predetermined, out to the Merchant Section, under the tunnel and west on Coal Boulevard to Highway 50, then east toward the Interstate for about five minutes before they turned left, entering a small road that lead to an enormous front gate of the Hawthorne Estate.

Again, a wave of panic struck her throat as the car slowly moving along the dense tree line at both sides of the road and she saw a four story mansion stand tall in the middle of the darkness.

They moved around the dancing fountain in the front of the mansion before they stopped and two men open their sides of the door and taking the car away once they stepped in the front of tall double door.

She jumped back as a hologram of an office girl projected and greeted them with robotic female voice, " Good evening Mr. Gale. "

" Good evening Ada, is everyone around ? ", he greeted it back.

" Mr. Vic and Mrs. Evey is on their way. They should be here in less then ten minutes sir. "

Her eyes widen in shock as the handleless double doors opened and closed automically after they got in the mansion. Aware of her expected reactions for someone who has never visit his house, he reached for her palm and softly squeezed it as an attempt to assured her that it was nothing.

" Hey, what's wrong ? ".

" Di - did you see that ? ", she gasped.

" Owh, it's Ada, short of Autonomous Digital Assisstant. Basically, it runs the security and the power management system of this place. Its one of the, state - of - the - art, toys that I brought from Three. Come on ", then he lead her inside and stop in the front of an elevator.

Oh, Lord. The house even had its own elevator system, what happen with the conventional stairs, she thinks.

But then she quickly brushed it off, they are one of the powerful family across Panem, off course they had their own way to spent their money and starts from tonight, I'm gonna marry one of them.

Oh, God. What have I done ? Or - should do ?.

" Owh, I almost forgot. ", Gale slipped one of his hand onto his suit left pocket and when he pulling out, he revealed jeweled ring in his palms. Between the dimlighted hallway, Gale wiggled his palms a little and the gems glittered.

Madge's eyes were drawn to it as if he were hypnotist using it to mesmerize her. Her mouth went dry. It's so big ! She thought, horrified and unconciously clenched her fingers inside her palms before hide it behind her back.

" Owh pe - leaseee .. ", he shot her with an pissed off look. " I thought we had agreed. "

" Do I have to ? "

" Do I have to remind you every now and then ? ", an unpleasant line draw in the corners of his lips.

He's right. She sighing and let him commanded her hand, sliding the ring onto the proper finger.

" There. You'll be the ninth generation to wear it. "

Then, the thought about the other woman's finger instead of hers, hit her skull when she mutters, " It shouldn't be me. "

He didn't respond and lead her into the elevator. A moment of dreading silence accompanied them as the elevator slowly moving to the top floor and stays there untill they arrived in the front of another double doors.

With the ring not quite on, she gripped her fingers, stopping them, feeling the ring cut into her.

" God ! This game is going too far. ", she whispered.

" The significance of a ring is in the mind of its wearer, Madge, not in the fact that it's on a hand. ", he helped her with the ring.

" But how I can wear this with nine generations behind it ? Plus the fact that it should be on the other person fingers instead of me ? "

" Then pretend you got it in a Tracker Jacker's box. ", he said unconcernedly, completing the adornment of her third finger and helped her pushing the ring all the way on and still ignoring her notations about the third party..

" Your family surely have to throw me out. "

" Along with me. ", again, he surprised her. " Look Madge, ready or not, we've come this far and whatever lies ahead, _we_ have to face it together. ", Gale dropped one of cold palm and using his other hands to pushed one of the door

" So ... Here - we - go . "

xxx

 _11.000 metres above the Atlantic Ocean ..._

Katniss looked at an opened black box in her palm and wiggled it for a while before she closed it and slipped it inside her tote bag. Her smile widen as she picturing how the Omega will perfectly fits at Gale's wrist.

She reached for her ten inches tablet, plug in the earpieces and playing a vintage movie for a moment before she starts irritated by noises that came from across her right.

" She's beautiful. Who is she ? ", a girl, sitting on the armrest, said in spoiled tone.

" She's my sister. ", the blonde, stocky build guy, dressed in Armani's suit explained and put down his pencil. " She's beautiful isn't she ? ".

" Just like you, lover boy. "

" Well, I just draw from what she left on my memories. ", he sighing heavily. " It's been twenty years and I wonder what she looks like now. "

" Gosh, you're so lame. ", Katniss hissing and it makes the couples glanced at her just to find her sinking at her passenger seat and staring at her own gadget.

The blonde guy clearing his throat and continues. " I was eight when my family adopted me and took me to United States and that's the last time I saw her. "

" Oh Peeta. ", the brunette girl slide closer to his and reached for his hand. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to - "

" You bitch ! Even if my pride is falling into pieces. I won't fall so easily with that stupid kind of tricks. ", again, Katniss hissing and made the couples look at her with new perspective. Maybe the girl find it annoying her when she stood up and walk away.

" You go girl ! That's how you showed him. ", Katniss smiled triumphantly. " Too bad you didn't leaved him a slap to remember. "

Peeta prop his chin on the back of his palm and starts to studied the rude girl sitting across his left. She's fixed her gaze at the tablet and earpieces plugged into her ears, it looks like it's clear for everyone that the girl harsh comments is related to the whatever she watching at and Peeta is about to put that on a test.

" Watch out ! it's a rat ! "

" Whoaa ! ", Katniss abruptly lifted her feet and looked at under her seat for a while before she realized that she's being tricked and gave her trademark scowl at the guy across her right.

" Why don't you just say that you're just upset because a fine guy like me ignoring a good looking girl like you ? ", it's Peeta's turn to claimed his victorious smile.

" Fine guy like you ? ", Katniss snort. " Ha - ha - ha - hu - hi - ha - aha, and I thought my jokes were bad. "

" I see.. ", Peeta straighten his back and looked at her closely. " Don't tell me that next thing is you're going to do some creepy magic trick with my pencil ? ".

" Well, well, well. What do you know ? A lover boy do know something about the notorious movie felony. ", now, she took her turn to studied him.

" My all - the - time favourite movie actually. ", Peeta leaned back to his seat but let his gaze stays at her. " Why don't we cut out the chit chat and just says that you're have a crush on me. "

" Dream on sire. ", she retorded. " You don't even close to my type of guy. "

" Which I, unfortunately, don't believed it. "

" Mind to tell what you believed then ? "

" I believed - whatever doesn't killed you, simply make you ... ", he grin. " Stranger. Peeta Mellark by the way. "

He stretching his arm just to met empty air as Katniss put back her earpieces and sinking at her seat. Peeta pulled his hand back and practically abou to do the same when he heard voices from his left

" It's Katniss, Katniss Everdeen precisely. "

xxx

Outside, temperature had drop for few degree as a spiritless rain begun. The heater who not yet warmed up, breathed clammy air onto Madge's leg as she girded her knees with both hands to keep from shrivering.

On their way back to New Dawn, Gale asked peremptorily, " So, what do you think ? ".

" I do have feeling that things starts to become much worst than before. I didn't expected your mom would come up with such suggestion. "

Her mind jolt back in time. What supposed to be a simple monologue about her proud to her homeland turned into a very touching poetry reading.

Made five women in the table looked at her with their watery eyes and greeted her with warm hugs while the three other men shaked her hand sincerely and bragging about her future husband considered a very lucky man to make an innocent girl like her landed her feet on the family.

Above all, she couldn't stand the sight of her future mother - in - law excitement when Gale finished his fake confession and she keep calling her ' dear ' through the dinner.

To top her torment, Hazelle suggesting a wedding ceremony that would be held in their estate and told her not to mind about the bills. Leaving the Hawthorne Estate tonight, Madge couldn't stop to thinking that she's not any better than her ex, Cato.

" Me neither. ", He responded and drew her back from her preoccupied mind. " But I think it's much better than a church full with thousand guests. "

" I don't know Gale. I think your aunt, Wiress, know something not right about us ".

 _Yeah, she wouldn't. If only you stop avoiding me the whole dinner._ He thought for a moment, but Gale quickly brushed it off. The whole act tonight already exhausting and he doesn't intended to pick up another fight with her.

" And she still let you pass her Q.C test anyway. Don't mind about it. "

" _Gale ! ",_ she said in I - don't - believe - this tone of voice.

" What ?! ", he scowl. " What that _Gale_ supposed to mean ? ".

" You really want to along with the shindig, don't you ? I mean, you suggesting that we should go along with your mother so called society wedding and let her believe it's for keeps ? "

" You see how very alive my mother is, don't you ? Why don't you start to think that you could do some good deeds by giving the old lady something nice so she could rest in peace in the true meaning. Besides, who's going to hurt anyway ? "

" Me ! ", she protest. " I do feel like I'm somekind of felon already, planning what we're planning. I don't want to haze any innocents more than necessary. "

" Owh God .., not again. ", he moaned and pull over to the road side but leave the engine on.

" Look Madge, I think you have to put things into perspective. The whole things will probably cost my family less than a fifty thousands shals. Why don't you just take along with it ? ".

" Because it's dishonest. ", she said stubbornly.

Gale grew a little irritated. " That fact is already established. So what's the difference how we go about it as long as we're going to go about it any way ? "

" Please Gale, can we just - ? ".

" Hell no ! ", he cuts her. " We're already talk about this and my answers stays the same. Look Madge, my mom gave her stamp of approval on us and want it known that she do. Isn't that what weddings are all about ? ".

" Absolutely not. Most weddings are about a lifelong partnership between a man and a woman. ", she blurted.

" Which, unfortunately, broke down too easily in Twelve. Have you checked our beloved district rate of divorce lately ?. "

" That's not what I'm talkin' about. "

Somehow, Gale sensed there's somerhing behind her refusal.

" Don't tell me that it has something to do with _vile ostentation_ on your account ? Especially if the bill was picked up by the despicable rich brat like me which, maybe, you've been cultured to hate so much ? ".

" I respect your mother. ", she answered sincerely. " That's why I do think she don't deserve any part of this - this evil scheme. ", she threw her hand hopelessly.

" Since you respected my mother so much, I guessed you don't mind with her idea of our wedding. "

" Oh God, I don't know any of this. I don't think I ever should have agreed to it. "

" Listen Madge, my mother only try to do like any mother would do if their son going to get married in the accepted fashion, I know I haven't mentioned it before, but I do think that part of the reception is somekind of half business ethics, half politics for certain long - established associates, " he gulped and continues.

" Thus, some of them are my family close friends by now and it requires invitations to ocassion such as these. So I'm sorry if I lays an extra burden on you. "

" Why does this things don't came up the first place when you suggested this scheme ? "

" F - Y - I, It doesn't even crossed my mind back then. "

She groaned softly. " Oh great, this gets better all the time. "

" Geez Madge, why don't you just go with the flow ? "

" I ... it scares me, that's all, I ... I know nothing about ... weddings. "

" Either do I ", he licked his lips. " Listen, just let the lady guide you. I have the feeling that two of you would be a good team, once you get to know each other. "

Again, she felt cornered by Gale's obvious wish to please his mother, even if it meant a wedding that was larger than prudent. But then, she remembered his light touches, the looks of implied intimacy back then and decide to take up the subject in order to made him clearly understood her stand on the matter.

" There's quite a show you put on back there which totally unnecessary since not everybody in the room got fooled. "

" Unfortunately, that's not what I'm thinking. "

" Well, spare me in the future, please. It's bad enough as it is. "

" I just wanted to keep prying eyes away and I think it worked so far. "

" You have no conscience whatsoever, do you ? "

" I don't like as much as you do, but if I have to touch you every now and then to make it convincing, well ... forgive me Virgin Mary for I committed sins. "

" That wasn't part of our agreement. "

" That sounds funny. ", he said it in fuzzy tone. " Since you already say 'yes, I'll marry you' ".

Another direct hit and she just sat silently, stewing for some time before he added, " Just forget it. It was only an act. "

Only an act, she thought. Only an act.

Gale threw to first gear and they moved back to the road. It was warm in the car as Madge sighed, leaned back in the comfortable seat and let the whispers of the rain beneath the tyres hypnotized her.

The low growl from the engine, the faint vibration of the road, the gentle sway everytime they rounded a curve or switch between lanes - she let it engulf her in a place between dream and reality, halfway between worry and security. The swoop of the the wipers mesmerized her and she drifted away, playing the game of pretend like she and Maysilee had done so often in their childhood.

What happened to those dreams that had been an escape hatch then ? What would it be like if this wedding is real and not just a trumped - scheme ? What would be the outcome if she and Gale trully wanted this marriage ?

She was holding a bouquette of blue roses as she sailed through of people with radiant smiles. She wore the same white gown as the Duchess of Cambridge wore with a skirt so voluminous it filled the width of the stairway from banister to wall, the diaphanous veil in her head tumbled around her, following like an aureole as she passed a table spread with lace and laid with silver before she found her prince standing at the altar, gorgeous like he always did, waited for her to reach him and when she had, she knew peace and fulfillment.

Rice flew, the bouquette flew straigth to Maysilee upraised hands and she ran over to her, kissing her cheek and swapping tears of happiness as Maysilee said, " See ? It happened like we pretend, you go first, then me. ".

Then she and the very night, very steely - gray eyed man entering their house, making their first fire, toasting their first bread before they sailing through their honeymoon, a _real_ honeylife.

Madge's head leaned at a fallen angle upon the seat of the car. Gale leaned near her, eager to touch her in the elbow when he finally braved himself to shake it gently. " Madge ... wake up. "

Dashing lights picked out a series of golden needle points from the tip of her eye - lashes which forrmed a dim fan of shadows across her cheek and nose, her golden threads messed up and caught against the car seat and blowed out in disarray around her ears.

Her lips earlier gloss long gone, the tendons of her neck were highlighted, creating intimate shadows behind them. Some inviting scent of her perfume still clung there.

She looks so beautiful in her normal mode, Gale thought, all wilted sideways, with her usual air of aloofness suddenly disappear without any single trace.

So small, so fragile yet when she awoke he knew that her stern facade would quickly return, and with it the cold tones that he already disliked recently. He wondered where did the sweet and warmth girl he saw at Four had gone but then again he knew that he already found the answer he need.

Little did he know that he started to wished everything was different. He realized he still held her arm above the elbow. He could feel her pliant flesh and her body heat through her coat sleeve.

" Madge, wake up. ", he repeated softly.

Her eyelashes lifted and her tongue glanced across her lips. Her head roled upright and her eyelids shuts again.

" You fell asleep. ", he said close to her with that hand still resting on her forearm.

Madge murmured for a while, resisting his attempt to woke her up. She stretched without stretching, using her shoulders only. Aware of his touch but she pretended for a minute longer, knowing that Gale is very near without opening her eyelids.

" Don't you think that you supposed to thinking things instead of sleeping ? ", There's something in his voice, a single note of warmth instead of criticism. She opened her eyes and find him hovering a shadow before her. He had one of his elbow slung over the wheel and half - turned her way.

" I'm sorry. It seem so easy for me to fall asleep lately. The doctor said it was natural though. "

Her words created an intimacy that lightly lifted his stomach, his eyes moved down to her lap. One hand was lightly clutched around a purse, the other lay against her abdomen where the little life inside thrive.

He do wonder if Ma ever be in the same state as her when she carried him for the long nine months inside her womb.

Secretly, one side of his mind told him that Madge was right and they should stop right now before everything gone too far while in the other hand, his lips seemed to had its own mind as its keep whispering silent messages to his own ears that he is doing the right thing and it's already too late for them if they're going to took a step back.

 _Is this how you felt Ma ? Am I somekind of asshole back then for exhausting you and making you want to vomitted every now and then ?_ He thought as he studied her hand twitched in her lap.

" It's okay. I really don't mind. "

It was the first time ever they had spoken unguardedly since their awfull cafe reunion. Her defenses down so does his countermeasures.

" I was pretending. ", she confined.

" Huh ? ", his eyebrows knitted.

" Remembering actually. About how Maysilee and I used to sat for hours and plan our wedding. "

" Oh wait, let me guess. ", Gale rolled his eyes up for a moment before throw her his charming grin. " Gowns out of dishtowels and safety pins, veils from some old curtains, and uhm - _Lohengrin_ maybe ? ".

She laughed softly in her throat and shaked her head. " Don't you dare to tell me that it just one of your lucky guess. "

" Try to imagine that you're a brother of a spoiled red riding hood who shared a same house with two other wolves. Then, maybe, you know where those lucky guess came from. "

" Seriously ? "

" Off course I'm serious. ", he swung to her sight. " And let me tell you the best part of it, the bride, you see, had a full authorization to picked whoever groom she wanted to marry that day while your option is limited between fulfilling the bride wishes or your ass would be grounded for the next two weeks. Guess who does Posy targeted the most ? "

Madge burst a heartfuly laughter and by doing that, she unconciously lifted a layer of thin wall between their polarized heart. She hardly imagined such a powerfull man like him got bullied by his own sister in his past. Furthermore, he's willingly share his moment of embarassment with her.

" You're such a terrible liar you know. ", she said it not in the true meaning.

" You can sue me then. ", he said it at the same tone as her. " Well, if you wanted all those things, why did you arguing me in the first place ? "

" Because traditional things will only be empty and depressing if all they do is create a front of what's missing ? "

" Uhmm, hearts and flowers maybe ? ", he curiously asked.

Again, he surprised her. She had never seen this mellow part of him before and that made her thought what it would be like with him if this were real. " Please don't mistaking me if I say yes. "

" Do you assume that our species don't want the same things ? "

" I never thought about what your kind wanted. "

" Would it surprise you to learn that I've recently done some wishing on my own ? "

 _Off course you had_ , she thought, _unfortunately, the person you wished to stand by your side would never be me_.

She stole a glance at his profile. A very appealing profile, the one she had looked at directly for a few times ago. It wore an amenable expression now.

" Did you ? ", she asked at last, unable to stop the question.

" A little, yes. Mostly hindsight, you know "

She tried an understanding note as she carried on. " You really doesn't want to disappointed your mom do you ? "

" Uhum. "

She didn't want to seem prying, but she had to bring the subject appear in the surface since it had bothering her recently. She took a deep breath, held it and finally asked it, looking him straight to the eyes, " Gale - It is her, Katniss, you wished to marry, isn't she ? "

He looked at her for a moment before he spun to the street outside. " Was. "

" And now ? "

" God knows. ", Gale squared his shoulders and studied the lights on the dashboard. A muscle in Madge stomach twitching lightly with mixed feelings went weaseling its way upward.

" Don't worry Gale, maybe you'll get what your wished when this is all over. "

" I don't think so. "

When they talked about it, his relationship with Katniss, Gale seemed to admitting that the subject does bothered him a little bit. But just as Madge came to that conclusion, Gale spoke. " The wedding is all yours, you make the choice and I'll agreed to whatever you wanted. Ma will just have to accept it, that's all. She probably making her own plan so I'd like to tell her about your decision as soon as possible. "

" Bu - but - it's _our_ wedding Gale ", she whispered, undone by what she she'd guessed about his feelings.

" Yes it's _our_ wedding and in case if you're forgot, it's a long tradition in Twelve that the whole wedding things is the bride and the bridemaid's doings while we, the groom, simply provide whatever you needed for. "

" Well, I ... th - thank you. "

They stopped at the same curb few a days ago and the motor hummed to silent. " You know, it seems like every time I drop you off here, it's to give you a limited time to come to some monumental decision. "

Madge chuckled a bit. " Rest assured sire. I've got tons of back up inside to help me deal with this. "

He grins back to her. " Yeah, a whole army of pregnant, unmarried power puff girls. I can imagine how unbiassed their advice will be. Don't you dare to tell me that they still pinning some old curtains on their heads for veils. "

The rain pattered on the roof, the windows had steamed up. It was warm and insular inside the car, and for a minute, Madge hesitated to step out and back to reality again.

" Madge, whatever you decide is okay with me and - ", he licked his lips. " Just don't let those kids talk you into anything, okay ? "

Gale reached for his door handle, but she quickly insisted that he stay in the car and she could make to the house just fine. When she about to open her door, he stopped her by saying, " Madge ? ".

She turned to his handsome figures.

" Well ... I was going to say it's fun but then again I should say it's better. It's better if we could stay like this, talking without throwing things to each other. I just think that we gonna need this. "

" I think so too. "

Getting out of his car, running to the house, Madge knew she lied, she didn't need this at all, not at all. _Oh God, I start to sounds like Gale._

xxx

By the next afternoon, Madge stunned as she saw younger version of Gale standing in front of public library awaits for her. Her eyes entrails at his plain, black t - shirt and denim jacket with C and K logo imprinted on the left chest, pair of washed - off jeans that torn a little at the left knee, and black sneakers with three gold - stripes embroidery on it.

None of this crossed her mind when this morning Gale talked about how they gonna deal things with her father and she half - jokingly told him to try to blend with common people.

 _Oh Lord, does he had to look so good in everything he wore?._ Her lips half - parted but nothing came out from her throat as Gale already caught her in sight and walked towards her standing point.

She glanced to her bright pink jeans, soft blue shirt and hope thought what a very wrong choice of outfits she picked for today.

" You're just fine. ", Gale said as he watched her awkwardly refined her hair. " Come on. ".

Madge dumbfounded as she found herself letting Gale hold her hand and guide her to the parking lot where the shining chameleon - dark purple painted, sixty seven - built, custom car named after the chief of Ottawa Indians sit nicely. She glanced at the gold GTO emblem on the front grill before Gale lead her to her side and do all of his gentleman manners.

 _Yeah, sure. It's Gale Hawthorne we're speaking,_ she thought, _and this is how the multi - million shals man describe about blending in with the common people._

She watched him buckled up on his seat, touching few things, switch the engine on, and playing Mozart on the car entertainment system. Combined with soft, white velvet upholstery, Madge quickly drift away in her own world once the car leaving the parking lot.

" Mmmmhhh ... ", she moaned softly when Gale shake her shoulder. " Hey sleeping beauty, we're almost there. "

She stretched her arms and catched a glimpse of greenery from outside the window. Across the hood, in a far, a huge and rusty board with simple ' Welcome to Seam ' note greeted her blurry visions.

She looked at him gazed to the road ahead and leaned back, silently watching of trees spin backward, losing all sense of direction for a moment and gave him a brief directions how to reach her home.

The clouds turned to dark grey as the car slowed, turned, nosed along the gravel road where she lived. The water start to fall as droplets when they stopped in the front yard of the Undersee strawberry farm then rapidly changed into heavy pouring when he curved around the front fender to get to her side and using his jacket to cover them both when they half running to the porch.

She can't stop grinning idiotly when she saw him shaking his head like a wet dog trying to repel water from its fur.

" So .. here - we - go. ", she echoes his words from last night when she knocked at the door and Gale just chuckled as he says, " Yeah, right. "

A silver haired, stocky man figure popped out from behind the door and Madge rushed to his embrace like she hadn't seen him for so many years. The middle aged man then looked at him and Gale politely introduced himself as her special friend which made her gave him a thrusting look in the eyes.

" Well, well, well ... why don't you just tell that you're gonna introduced your boyfriend when you said there's something important you want to talk over ? ", mayor Undersee gave him a slight of assessment look before he turned to his daughter.

" Well, our introduction actually is just the small part of what _we_ wanted to talk with you sir. ", Madge exhaled an air of relief and awkwardly grin. She eyeballing a message to him to slow down with the important issue and feels gratitude when he caught it.

" Oh well, why don't you come on in sonny and get yourself dry before we talk. ", Gale stunned for while when he heard warm tone from the old man before he and Madge following him inside the house.

 _Sonny ?, Oh boy ... things are gettin' interesting._

xxx

There's actually three bedroom in the house but one of them turned into a storeroom since the Undersee only had Madge as their sole heir, so he had to use her room to change clothes.

" Is it clean ? ", he asked when she handed him a pile of shirt, trousers and dry towel. " Off course it is, it's from my father younger days. ", she explained. " I don't know your size but I guessed it'll fits you. "

He told her to get out while he swap his wet t - shirt and jeans then called her back when he's done. Her eyes betraying her mind again as she looked how very nice is Gale's looking in the townfolks outfit, her praised is halfway to her throat when he sneezing for three times and she noticed his hair is soaked wet.

She blinks. " Are you okay ?, you didn't catch a cold did you ? "

" Nah ! , it's nothing. I'm probably allergic to something. ", Gale shakes his head, refuse to appear weak.

" Here. ", she stubbornly drag him to the bed and start clumsily covering him with the blanket. She knitted her eyebrows for a second before brighten up and rummaging the dresser. She's pulling out a hair dryer and plucked in the power plug. " Here, let me dry your hair or you catch a headache. "

" Never mind. ", he waves his hands. " It'll dry by itself soon. "

" No. ", she insisted. " Come closer, I'll help you blow your hair. ". While speaking, she pulled his arm and starts fiddling with his hair, combing through it cleverly. Like a spell cast, her hand gentle movement through his hair ruffles not only his hair but also his heart.

His body scheming against his brain as his shoulder began to relax and he enjoyed the unintended intimacy she showing him right now.

" Gale .. you don't have to do this you know. I could - "

" No ! Don't ! ", he cut her. " Just hell no ! We're already done with this subject and I don't want to talk about this evermore. ".

He turned to her, " I - we had to do this or your father will think that I'm just a bastard and it will jeopardize the entire plan. You know I couldn't let it happen. "

" And by doing this you think everything would be as smooth as one of your linen tie ? "

" Hopefully. ", he shrug. " Even if it don't, at least it'll minimize the risk. "

" You don't know my father Gale, he - he's not an easy person to handle with. ", she sighed.

" And that's exactly what I hoped from your father. ", he smirk. " An easy person to deal with is not worth my efforts. "

" You - owh gosh, nevermind. ", she threw her hands hopelessly. " Let just get all of this done quickly. "

" Now - we're talkin'. ", he smirks and drag her out from the room.

xxx

" Why you - ", in the living room. Mr. Undersee leap from his seat, his face redden and his eyes bloodshot as he try to reach her daughter once Gale finished his fake confession like he done a night ago.

" Cast your curses on me Mr. Undersee. ", Gale stood up and blocking the angry mayor sight. " I'm the one to blame right here, not her. "

The raging old man grabbed his collar and pulling him closed enough to feel the fiery breath all over his face. " You sons - of - a - "

" No dad, please - ", Madge arms came in the right time when her father fist about to landed a blow on Gale's jaw. " Please stop dad, he's going to take full responsibility on me. That's are exactly what I'm going to talk to you. "

" He what - ", Mr. Undersee looked at her daughter glossy eyes then turned to the young man in front of him. " Is it true ? You're going to take the responsibility ? "

" That's why I'm here sir. ", he stared coldly to his future father - in - law. " I'm about to asked you to sent her to the altar at our wedding ceremony. "

" Wedding ? ", Mr. Undersee slowly released his grip and looked at him puzzled.

Gale cleared his throat and took a protective stance, hiding Madge behind him. " You heard me right sir. Our reason here is to asked for your blessing. "

Knowing what he's doing is wrong, the old man shaken and slowly sink back to his seat. He watched the young guy attempts to calmed his daughter as they back to their love seat. A brief of pause before the mayor start to speak, " And when does the exact date of the - wedding would be taken ? "

Gale looked Mr. Undersee straight in the eyes. " As soon as you agree to be my respectful father - in - law sir. "

" Where ? "

" At my place, the Hawthorne Estate. "

Mr. Undersee eyes wideshot opened as he heard Gale's last name. " Hawthorne ? You're saying that you are one of _the Hawthorne_? "

" I believed that there's no other Hawthorne around District Twelve sir. "

" Then why you're not saying that in the first place ? "

" Well, I guessed that my family name would be very intimidating if I told you earlier. Besides, it's her wished to make everything much more settle. ", he glanced at the blushing blonde girl sitting next to him.

The way Gale willingly following her daughter idea and her daughter blushing cheeks clearly gave him a clue that there must be some kind of basic attraction between them, otherwise how could they ended up in the same bed, he thought. " Pardon me for my lack of manner back then Mr. Hawthorne. But promised me that you'll take care of my precious daughter. ".

" She would be treated like the other Hawthorne before her, with respect, love and honor sir. Trust me, I'm a man of my words. ", Gale swallowing a huge lump after he finished his words.

 _Consider you're dead meat, Gale. Your mouth, your grave._ He thought.

 _Consider you're in the middle of an idol dramas Madge. Your idol dramas._ She thought.

xxxx

 _To be continued ..._

Like it or hate it, feel free to write it down. Feedback would be lovely because it'll improved my writings in the future.

For you who already read JLaLa's Fated To Love and watched the dramas. You know that the miscarriage part is the turning point for the leading characters but I found it's to depressing and thinking to take another route.

So which one is the best ? Should I stay with the original roots or forged my own way ? Please help me decide.

Regards, Heinz


	5. Chapter 5

I don't owned all off the Hunger Games characters belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Based on Taiwan TTV and Korean MBC drama series, " Fated To Love You ". Very special thanks to JLaLa who introduced me to this wonderfull drama.

 **The Fate Entrapment.**

 _" You know, if you put enough pressure on coal it turns to pearls. ~~ Peeta._

 **Fifth Note ~~ Press on ! Madge Undersee**

It seemed that the heavens are very upset today as it keeps hammering the earth with million litres of water, series of raging thunder and blazing lightning. Forcing the entire earth inhabitants to cowers inside their hideouts.

Gale watching the dancing rain outside from the steamy windows in Madge's room, leaned at the one side of the frame while his palm resting at his forehead.

He tried to looked every words he wrote down at the prenuptial agreement in his mind, in case if there's something missing.

A house, a car and a hundred thousands shal at month for the rest of her life top with education guarantee for her child.

Yeah, that's should done it, he sighing. But a series of events from some time ago suddenly stirring his chest. _But wh_ _at if ..._

Clicking sounds from the door made him swung his sight to the direction and they looked each other for a moments before Madge walk to the bed and put down extra pillow and blanket.

" You must be hungry, I'll get you something to eat. ", she smile to him and heading out from the room. From the sad eyes she throw at him, Gale don't understand why does he start to feel like he already are the spokesperson of all bad men in Panem.

He sat the edge of the bed, sinking his face on his palms for a moment before the door opened and he found her tried to balanced the tray with one arm as she enter the room. He quickly stood up, grabbed the tray and put it down at the dresser.

" What are you doing ? ", his eyebrows knitted as he saw Madge setting up blanket on the floor, next to the bed.

" I'm tired, I'm going to sleep. "

He rushing to sat on the blanket and coldly says, " This spot taken, you take the bed. "

" Now just a - "

" Period. ", he gazed at her tilted his head as a sign for her to just took the bed and says no more.

" Look Gale - ", she moaned

" I know, I don't have to do this stuff. But like I said before, it's a force of habit. ", he stubbornly sat and tilting his head again. " Now go to your bed lady. "

She gave up and took a seat at his previous spot. " Gale - "

" I do mean _NO_ when I said it's a no, and it's a non - negotiable. "

She looked at him for a while and stood up to the dresser where she pouring some tea into the cup, grabbed a plate of buns then she returned and sat silently in front of him. " I'm sorry about my - ".

" Nah, Nevermind about it. ", he waves his hand. " It could be worst. "

Gale try to took a sip but he got choked. " It tastes bad, isn'it ? ", she asked.

" Nope. ", he lied. " It's just too hot. That's all. "

He took a bite of the bun and again, he got choked as he tried to swallowed it. She laugh softly at his weird expressions, " You don't like ginger don't you ? "

Finally, he admitting silently, " Yeah, a little. "

" I'm sorry, I don't know that you don't like ginger. Let me change that with something else. "

" Nah, don't bother. Just leave them here. ", he grabbed her arm and looked at her eyes. " Look Madge, about what I'm saying bef - "

" It's okay Gale. Like you said before, it just an act.I got it. ", she awkwardly smile.

" Owh. ", he stunned and studied her. " You sure ? "

" What do you mean ? "

" Owh, no .. It's nothing. I just uhmm ... wonder. ", he rolling his eyes and shrug. " Wonder about what ? ", she ask him curiously. "

" Well .. ", Gale rubbed his chin for awhile. " Just wonder if there's any chances we could work some things out so the outcome of this plan will be different. "

" I don't understand what are you talking about ", she shaking her head innocently.

 _Why you little slowpoke snail, no wonder you got bullied by others easily._ He thought and rolled his eyes for a moment before came up with something. " Okay, let's try this way. ", he snapped his fingers and leaned forward.

" Let say that right now, my heart. ", he placing his palm on his chest. " Is filled with Katniss but she choose to fly away high to some other places. ", he mimicking a plane took off with his arms. " And right now, it is you who sat in front of me. ", he hold her shoulders and she looked back and forth between her right and left shoulder.

" So - ", he shaked her shoulders in order to catch her attention. " I don't know when, where or how I'm gonna touched by you. But I think if you try hard enough. ", he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. " Then ... yeah, who knows. ", he shrug.

" Try hard ? ", she still looked at him puzzled. " Yeah. Try hard enough. ", he echoes and grin.

" Try hard on what ? ... ",

And there, that's enough to make him scratches his hair frustatingly.

" Argh, nevermind. I'm just a little bit concerned about your previous type of guy. ",

" My what ? What exactly you're talking about ? "

" Just forget it. ", he's humming for a moment and came up with something. " Is there anything else you'd like to do beside ballet ? ".

" Well, there is actually. ", she looked down. " I like art a lot when I was young you know. ", she points at the pottery showcase on the shelf on the wall.

Gale stood up and walked to the shelf and found himself amused by the display. " You made all of these ? ", he grabs one randomly and examines it closely. Although he doesn't know anything about pottery but he recognized that few of them is look alike his mother collection, with a little bit improvement in her coloring technique, he's pretty sure that it would be hard for anyone else to spot the differences between her work of imitation and the original one.

" It's originally titled The Souvenir made by Ms. Elaine. ", he explained while weighing the grey ceramic horse in his palms. " It's her first creation and it is said that it's a gift that came too late. "

" You know that ? Do you like pottery too ? ", she brighten.

" No. I don't. ", she sighing an air of disappointment. " But Ma does. ", he returned the ceramic horse back.

" We had the original piece displayed at Ma's private gallery. Along with other famous artist works. "

" You what ? ", she gasped.

" Uhum, you're quite good you know. The next time you discuss about wedding things, just ask Ma to show you. I do have feelings that two of you would definetely have a lots of fun chatting. "

" Really ? ", she couldn't help but anticipate. But on second thought, she drops her anticipation. Doesn't matter Hazelle like her or not, she still had to go in the very end. The whole marriage is not more than a stage of play and once the show is over, she had to got back to her place, like a sticky note.

" Hmm, what is this ? It's looks good. ", he picked up a small, soft blue jar, blows away a layer of dust and opened the lid.

" Hey, put it back ! ", her heart skips a beat. She immediately stood up and ran towards him to snatches the pot back. " It's nothing ! ".

Her strong reaction made him even more curious and he purposedly lift it high. " If it was nothing, then you don't mind if I took a peek on it. "

" No - you - can't ! ", she's jumping desperately in order to claimed it back. " there's nothing interesting about it ! "

" Therefore, you don't mind if I'm examined it closely do you ? ", he turned and use his back to pushed her away and escape. " Who knows I could gave you some constructive advice. "

" Please, don't open it. ", she gave up and plea as she following him

Gale return to his positions and open the lid. " Awright, let see what's in it. "

He pulled out a folded sticky note, open it and start to read. " I wish someone would remember my birthday and congratulate me. ". His eyebrows knitted and handed it over to her. He pulling out the sticky notes and read it one after another.

" I wish my friends wouldn't forgot to find me everytime we play hide and seek and return my belongings when they ask me to lend them. "

" I wish my friends says thank you everytime I helped them out. "

" I wish when I squeezed into the bus or the elevator, someone will let me in first. "

 _What the - what is this ? Is that all she wishes ? No wonder nobody noticed her so ordinary existence._ He scowl at her boiling face. " Stop it okay ? It just my stupid girl dream. ", she awkwardlly playing her fingers on her lap.

" It's not only stupid. ", he blurted. " It's also very idiot. Is there any other things you like ? "

Like a convict in the middle of the courtroom, she replied shakily. " W - well, I like re - reading romance nov - novels, sewing, watching dramas, and - ".

" Wait - let me guess ", he probing her closely. " Auctioning online ? ".

She just nods as her answer.

He just shaked his head and looked back inside the vase and grabbed another note. Gale yanked her hand away and open the note. Instead of another embarassing announcement, she surprised when she heard nothing but the echoes of water dropping sounds from outside.

Madge lifted her chin and saw him studied the sticky notes in his hand. She about to asked him what's wrong when Gale silently whispered.

" I wish that I could find someone who loves me and that I will love him in return. "

" I wish that God gave mommy the best place in heaven. "

From the way he licked his lips, Madge knows better that he doesn't intended to mocked her. " This two - ", he sighing and waving the sticky notes. " Is the same with me. "

He put it back and handed the vase to her. " Happy now ? ", she frown as she put the sticky notes back inside.

 _" Merci mademoiselle. ",_ Gale speaks in foreign language and made her forehead wrinkled. " Huh ? ".

" It's ' thank you ma'am ' in french. ", he explained. It's the first time she saw those relax and calm smile again after they say goodbye at District Four. A genuine smile that ease her thirst of warm and acceptance from the opposite sex where they often considered her as something that could easily threw away once they don't needed her.

She faking an ignorance expressions as she asked him, " For what ? "

" Well, for helping things, you know. ", he leaned forward as he try to proved that his smiling sincerely to her.

" It's nothing anyway. ", she purposedly busied herself with the vase in her lap. " It just a business deal like you said. Besides, the choices left is this or I had to gave away my baby right ? "

She finally braved herself to look at him, " I do think that you don't know what you'll lost this time Gale. "

He's stunned at a shred of sincerity in her tone as she said it and knows well where she's trying to lead to. " Look Madge, I don't say that this gonna be easy but both of us would lost everything unless you stop worrying things and start to play your part, okay ? ".

She sighing and look down for a moment then noddes. He glanced at the vase on her lap and asking her about what happen with her mother.

" Blackbird outbreak. ", her voice start to shattered as she recall one of her painful memories. " I was eight back then. Mom voluntereed at the town clinic to nursed the sick and by the time we found out that she had exposed by the virus, it was too late for her. "

Gale looking around and relieved as he see a tissue box at the dresser so he stand up and walked to reached it then handed over to her. He let her sobbing for few minutes before he reached her hand and clutched it softly in his palms.

" I'm sorry. ", he muttered. " I didn't meant to - ".

" It's okay. ", she wiped her eyes. " I just - I missed her a lot. "

" Yeah, I know. ", he looked down to his hands. " I missed my old man too, sometimes. "

She looked at his big frown and try to recall his story about the tragic accident that took his father away and the image of skinny middle aged lady, strapped on her wheel chair looked at her with gratitude as he announced that they would married.

A small corner of her heart no longer look at the man sitting in front of her as a master tricksterter but she seen him as a boy desperately trying to cherished his only parents left. Unconciously, she hold his hand back.

He pats the back of her palm twice and noticed that it's already late and they should go to sleep as they had to head back to the city tomorrow and there's a lot of things they need to do.

" Good night Gale. ", she said as she climbed to her bed and coccooned under two layer of blankets.

" Nite. ", he slide under the blanket and turned around with one move.

Somehow, she found it hard to closed her eyes and dream away like she used to be so she's rolling to the side of the bed and try her luck by whispering his name.

" Uhum ", he replied and made her rejoice.

" Do you still angry because Katniss choosing her career over you ? ", she ask tentatively.

A brief of pause before he turned to her. " How could I angry at Katniss ? ", he sounds helpless. " She was just an ordinary girl trying to pursue her dream and I knew it since the day I ask her to go out for a date with me. So how could I blame her for choosing her big screen rather than our relationship ?. "

He pulled out a pendant and start to looked at it mindlessly.

 _That must be a present from Katniss right ?,_ she think enviously. She can feel the deep love he has for his girlfriend and that makes her more depressed.

" Gale - ",

" No ! Stop it ! ", he cut her. " Just don't, okay ? I know what kind of tone it is and we are over with it.. "

" I just want to say that I do hope Katniss can see your good qualities and cherish you. "

He's quite surprised about what he heard just now and prop on one of his elbow. " I think you should cherished yourself first. "

She didn't say anything instead she look down so he carry on. " Does it ever crossed your mind that someday you'll held your own artpiece exhibited ? "

" Off course I do. ", she replied. " I always dream about those kind of things. It just that - ".

" Just what ? "

" I never able to do anything right. "

Just like he thought before. The only problem with the girl on front of him is her lack of confidence so he get up and speak up to her. " That's why other people always look down on you. Your worst shortcoming is that you don't believe in yourself that you could done something right. "

" I'm always giving in my all when I do something but everytime I tried, it always messed up. "

" So what if you're messing up at the first try ? Did you ever try it again ? ", he studied her.

" I - "

" You see ? You only try something for once and when it doesn't came along like you wished for, you just leaving it. Would you believe me if I told you that Katniss is the worst actress I've ever known when I met her for the first time ? " ".

She shaked her head weakly as her answer.

" Well, you should see her seven years ago. It took her hundred hours of acting class and two years of rejection and humiliation before she finally snatched her first two minutes screen time for about four episode. ", he stopped to drew a breath.

" And now, five years later. Everybody around the world called her Panem's Sweetheart, she got two Golden Globe, one Palme d'Or and she's on her way to her first Oscar. You see ? No pain no gain, in order to gain something you had to experienced a lot of pain. ".

She's shocked as Gale told her about how he had to endured days of cleaning closet, mopping floor and making coffee for everyone at the office before he managed a postion as administration staff at his second year in the company and fought his way to his respective place nowadays.

" I - I thought that - ", she gasped as she didn't expected to hear such stories like that. She alway thought that being a heir of one of the richest family in Panem, he only need to learn one things or two then his parents just passed him down the crown.

" You thought what ? That I'm just somekind of a spoiled brat prince that inherited the entire empire right away once the king died ? ", again, she just nod weakly, she don't know why when it comes to things like this, it seemed that she's transparent in front of him.

" Not with the Hawthornes, princess. ", Gale slide back to his early position. " For nine generations, my family are well - known for our work ethic. Every man and woman who bear the family name had to proved that they're worthy enough to established their positions and gain respect in the family. Otherwise, they'll considered as a cast out and lose all their rights in the family. ".

Madge stunned as she heard his explanation about his family's mean tradition, She always thought that family should be based on loving and caring to each other unconditionally. Not put them in a tests like he had been through.

" I - I'm sorry, I didn't know that - . "

" Instead of saying ' sorry '', you should stop worried about things and say ' Press on Madge ! ' ", his voice as soft as green, bed of grass. " Just believed that you could do something right. "

" I - I don't know Gale ... "

" Press on Madge ! You are what you think about yourself. ", he smiled to her. " You're super glue, not a sticky note. "

She wiped her eyelids, looking deeply into his soft pair of gray and finally says. " Thanks Gale, I'll remember that. ".

To end their small conversation, they say goodnight to each other and slowly drifts to the dreamland.

xxx

Gale stunned as he found himself standing outside the hospital, he looked around and confused by vicious gazed from few passer by. He's about to pushed the front glass door when a nurse coming toward him and forcing him to followed her.

He asking what happen to the nurse but didn't get any answers. She guide him through many hallway and doors before the stopped in a glowing white room which he suspected as the operation room as he saw blood covered knife, scissors and cotton at the small table next to the big one where an enormous green sheet covered a human body on it.

The nurse didn't say a single word as she passed him a document and asked him to sign it. Freezing chill crawling at his spine as he read that the patient name is Madge Undersee and her death caused by a massive internal bleeding during the abortion process.

" No way !, this is must be bad jokes, right ? ", he chuckles and looked at the nurse. He gulped and horrified as the nurse didn't answered him and keep forcing him to sign the paper.

He turned to the long table at the center of the room amd reached the top edge of the green sheet. Hesitated for a moment, but he decide to slide it down slowly and uncover a familiar figure that he know slept under the same roof with him from the last night.

 _" NOOO ! "_

Gale eyes wide shot opened in fear and terror as he quickly get up and panting. He scanned his surrounding for a minute and sinking his face on his palms. " Oh God, it just a dream. ", he hissed.

The half opened windows delivering a cold breeze to the back of his wet shirt and made him aware that something - _or someone, precisely -_ is missing from the 's looking at the empty bed then turned to his lap, look at the empty bed again then his blanket covered lap and that's enough to made him leap to the door and screaming her name for few times.

" Whoaaa ! ", Gale jumped back and stuck at the wall with his arm widespread as he saw her coming towards him with some white and red marks all over her cheeks, apron, hands and corners of her lips.

" Why you - what the heck is that ? ", he lifted his left eyebrow in disgust.

" Who ? Me ? ", she points herself innocently.

" No, it's president Hillary Lyme, - of course it's you ! What are those ... things ? ", he points her messy face and apron in troubled.

" Owh, I'm making strawberry buns for the girls and your mom. ", she explained . " What happened ? Why you're screaming like a slaughtered cattle ? ".

" You - Awh, nevermind. It just a bad dream. ", he sighing in a mix of one part of relief and half - cup of upset plus a teaspoon of giddiness when she told him that she already set up a clean towel and new teethbrush in the bathroom for him.

Furthermore, she surprised him by preparing a plate filled with two beef frankfurter, two slice of bacon, and a sunny side up. He couldn't stopped himself for not to glanced at her figure when she smeared a toast with butter and placed it on his plate. Unconciously, he reached for the carton box and pouring it content to her half emptied glass. He glanced at her jam - smeared cheeks and she stares at the way he elegantly cut the sausage before he pushed it into his mouth.

 _It would be very nice if it's - awh, the hell. What was I thinking ? ._ He thought.

 _It would be wonderful if this is real Gale,_ she sighed.

Mayor Undersee surprised him further, when they say ģoodbye to him at the strawberry field, by hugging him and considered him as his own son. " After all, a son - in - law still a son itself. Just be good with my daughter okay ? She may not so smart with her math but she's like her mother when its about to take care somebody. ".

" Daddy ! ", she protest and blushing.

" Aye aye skipper. ", Gale half - jokingly salute him like a sailor to his captain but instantly corrected it with " Dad. " when the mayor purposedly frown at him.

The mayor hug him again then pulling his daughter to his embrace. Gale step aside to gave them some father - daughter time for a moment and turn his sight to the large field ahead with some head moving back and forth.

Gale's head swung to the left when he heard someone calling him. The mayor signaling him to came over and he saw two worker standing next to him and hold a carton box on their shoulder.

Once the mayor's gift sat nicely in the trunk, the mayor hold them both and say goodbye to them. Seeing how proud the mayor to having him as his son - in - law made him gulping his own sins and glanced to his future bride for few times.

Few minutes later, after they buckled up on their seat, the classic monster rolling out again at the Interstate with it two passengers swapping stories. From details of his memorable missions, her fondness of balet and pottery, his mother advice to differs the beautiful lioness from ugly hyenas based from their appetite on his fortune, her mother story about how the ordinary Cinderella had to worked hard to reach her happiness, their first puppy love and other embarassing childhood moments.

Unconciously, he reveals to her the most shocking fact that he, who couldn't sleep without hugging his teddy bear, slept like a baby last night, he pressed the subject further by half - jokingly said that he do felt a little bit of regret by sent her to slept in the different room during what he called as a friendly vacation after succeeding taking on her little vendetta.

Although she gave him a soft punch on his bicep. She found it so funny and admitting that his pep talk from last night really comforted her and made her slept like a baby too.

By the time they arrived at the New Dawn porch, she turned to him and gave her genuine smiles who made his corner of the lips drew the same genuine lines to her. The next thirty six months with all eyes on them would be tough and this is exactly what Gale's hope for, set down the hostility and start talking like civilized people.

He told her that he will picked her up tomorrow night for discussing some important matters before he turned to his car and she watched him disappear at the same corner. She drew a big breath and stepped inside the mansion.

 _Press on Madge ! Press on ..._

xxx

Cressida is about to leave the CEO room once she put down her report but Gale asked her to stay for a while because he need to discuss something with her.

" Is there anything wrong sir ? ", she asked.

" No Cress, you always passed my expectations when it comes about your work. It something else. ", Gale lit his favourite clove cigarette and blows thin smoke to the air. " It's something more personal. "

" What is then sir ? Is it something with the Chad Corp. ? "

" No it's something else. ".

" What is it then sir ? "

Gale humming for a moment. " When it comes to choose between someone who already loved you for her entire life an someone who will love you for the rest of her life. Which one you choose ? ", Gale looked at his trustworthy assisstant with an assessment look.

Cressida rolling her eyes for a moment before she ask permission to speak her thought freely. " Carry on Cress, you know you can speak freely anytime you wanted. ", Gale replied.

" It's easy sir. I definitely choose someone who already gave her love to me. ", Cressida answered her boss without any single hesitation.

" Why ? "

" Because it isn't easy to love someone and willingly give your all to that person unconditionally. "

" Even if the consequences you had to hurt the other person that you also love and maybe - somebody innocent ? ".

" Life is like a never ending war sir. Doesn't matter what kind of decision you've made, there always innocent involved and become victims. All that we could do is try to minimized the collateral damage. ", she replied firmly.

" Doesn't it sounds ... cold ? ".

" It may sounds heartless sir. ", Cressida cleared her throat. " But life is a matter of choices. It's either you'll die as a hero or you'll lived long enough just to see yourself become a villain. "

Gale swung his sight to the skyscrapers outside before he dismissed his secretary. He taking out a metal flask from his suit breast pocket interior, drewing a single gulp and sucked his crackling cigarette deeply before he blew away a thick aroma of burned tobacco and clove. Letting it blurred the city view from his sight for a moment.

xxx

The later night, Madge felt a little bit dizzy as she surrounded by the ladies of Hawthornes while across the spacious living room, outside the tall, double glass door. The boys sitting at the veranda, entertaining themselves with litted cigars and few bottles of wine.

She caught him glanced at her for a few times but she distracted by Posy and Jane as they asking her judgement over their banter about the best florist service in the city, Evey persistently recommended Greasy Sae as their caterer based on her experience while aunt Wiress and Hazelle busied themselves by studying each wedding organizer brochure.

Madge glance at Hazelle serious expression, noticing that colors had returned to her face in just days and how hard it is to resist her charm, with her laugh like the song inside a Swiss music box. Madge couldn't believe that she's the same dying old lady that she met for few days ago.

Hazelle surprised Madge even more with her lack of compuction in inviting the residents of New Dawn as the subject goes to the guests list.

Madge stammered, " Bu - but they're all pregnant. "

Hazelle just laughed and inguired charmingly, " Are they too big to fit in my house ? ". The issue settled and Madge ask if she could invite a distant relative. Again, Hazelle just laughed sincerely and said that she could invite whoever she wanted to.

Madge thanked Hazelle and asking permission to made a phone call. She moved to the round desk at the corner of the room. Dialing, waiting for the phone to ring. She felt the empty longing which always overtook her thought of Thom.

Although the reason why they connected to each other because Massiel, Thom mother, is a cousin to Johan Undersee. Peeta, who two years older, is already like a big brother to her. He's helpful and always protect her whenever she's got bullied by other kids.

She recall of how bad her feelings was back at the day aunt Massiel gave up to her leukimia and he had to flew away with his mother relative who adopt him abroad and how her fluttered she was when she found that one of her favourite social media designer is him, and soon after they banter at the comment column, they kept trading news occasionally for the past two years.

A crisp voice answered after she heard the second tone at the earpiece. " Hello ? "

" Pe - Peeta ? ", she asked, a little breathlessly.

" Yes ? ", A brief hesitation, then, " Who's - Oh my God, Babe ? Is that you ? Is there's something wrong ? "

Madge looked at her watch and realized the reason why he sounds worry. She called him at two in the morning in U.S time. " Yes, it's me Peeta, and I'm fine. It just that I forgot it's two a.m there, I'll - "

" Hey, it's allright. Actually it's nice to hear your voice again. How are you ? ".

" Well, I'm fine Peeta and what about you ? "

" You sound a little shaky there. Are you sure you nothing's wrong ? "

" I'm fine. It just that I have some news that couldn't wait. "

" Is it good or bad ?. "

" It's good one, I'm getting married. ", she smiled as she said the words.

" You -;wait a minute... ", Madge hear mixed tone of disbelief and somebody chuckles across and her smile widen. " Are you serious ? "

" Off course I am ", Madge faking a protest tone.

" Wo - ho, Cinderella finally found her prince. ", Thom laughed. " Mind to tell me about the prince charming ? "

Her first reaction was to answer , " He's rich. ". But she was startled to learn there was much which mattered more. " Well .. ", she leaned back in the tilting desk chair and considered. " His name is Gale Hawthorne, probably at the same age with me and running a somekind of private security and military equipment company. He's ... well ... smart, polite, well - dressed and not to hard on the eyes. ". She smiled a little at this admission before she noticed that she heard nothing at the earpiece. " Peeta ? Are you still there ? "

" Owh yeah - yeah, it just - it just that ... is it _the Hawthorne_ that I'm thinking right now or is there any other else ? ", Peeta injected a false brightness into his voice.

She laughed merrily. " How many other Hawthorne around Twelve that you know ? "

" Owh. Wow ... Geez. ", he muttered. " It's one big catch you know ? How did you manage that ? "

" I'm afraid I managed that by becoming slightly pregnant. "

" Preg - Oh, well, it ... it was none of my business, I didn't mean to ... "

" No need to sound so embarassed, Peet. You'd find out sooner or later anyway. "

" Oh, well. Whatever ... so, when's the big day ? "

" Soon. November fifth, in fact. "

" Hmmm .. that's only a couple weeks away. "

" Yes. Can you make it ? ", Madge held her breath, waiting.

The line hummed momentarily, before he repeated skepticaly, " November tenth ? "

" Well, it's okay if you - "

" I'll come. I'm not gonna passed your one time moment of happiness, okay ? Just make sure that you spare one spot for me. "

Madge leaned back and sighed, closed her eyes and fighting tears about to coming up. " T - Thank y - you. "

" Hey, babe, are you crying ? What's the matter ? Madgie ? "

" N - no, it just .,, it's just so good to hear your voice and I miss you. You're always the only good thing around me.. "

" Well, not anymore. ", he purposedly faking a laugh. " Listen, babe, it's like you've always said. You've worked so hard and now, it's your happiness come knocking at your door. You should cherish this moments. "

" Yeah, sure. Thanks Peet. "

Just before they hung up, he said. " Madge, I'm happy for you and tell your fiance thanks, will you ? ".

Madge wilted back against the high leather chair. Her eyes slipped closed shr rode to the swels of memory. She and Peeta, childhood allies, sharing promises of never ending support before his mother hit by a pneumonia

" Madge ? "

Her eyes flew open at Gale's soft question. She sprang forward as if he'd caught her rifling the desk drawer. He stood near the bookshelf, one hand in the pocket of his trousers as of he'd studying her for some time. He walks toward her and she spun to shuttered window as two tears scraped down from her lashes and she covertly wiped them away.

" Who's you're calling ? "

" Just my cousin. "

" Is there anything wrong ? "

" Nothing. I'm fine. "

" Then why are you crying ? "

" I'm not. ". But she could barely get the words out. She was uneasy knowing Gale studied her silently. His tone, when at last he spoke, was sounds concerned and gentle.

" Do you want to talk about it, Madge ? ".

" It's okay, I'm fine. ", she answered stiffly, wanting nothing so much to turn to him and spil out her feelings. But she found she couldn't, especially to him, when he was only passing through her life and whatever relationship they had right now is not more than an act.

Gale studied her back, recognizing the defensive stance, squared shoulders and proud set of head. How unapproachable she could make herself when she wanted to. For a moment he was tempted to crossed the short distance and touched her shoulders. Sensing her aloneness and showing some support. But before he could move, she spoke.

" Gale, I'd like to make my own dress for the wedding. I'd like to provide at least that much. "

Gale purposedly looking around him before he said, " I didn't hear any objection around. Did you hear any of it ? "

" No, and thank you. I just want to make sure I don't shame you before your guests in a home - made dress. "

She saw questions flit through his eyes, knew he was puzzled, but how she could explain to him her need to lash out sometimes, when she didn't fully understand it herself.

" You don't need my permission, you know ? ", he said quietly and she suddenly felt sheepish. " Just tell me what you wanted and I'll provide it for you. "

She felt the red creep up her neck. " That won't be necessary. I have some of our last winning saved. "

Now it was his turn to feel slightly uncomfortable. A brief of silence before he finally brave himself to sit in the front of her.

" Gale .. ", she muttered, " I was ... well, scared. I have to be told when I'm eating crabmeat that it's crab and I don't know Savignon is a wine and I don't know that pink diamonds are called radiants and - "

His unconcerned laughter interrupted her. " A radiant is a cut, not a color, why does that had to bugging you ? "

" Can't you see it ? Around your family I'm out of my league. I'm like a rhinestone among diamonds. "

" Why are you trying so hard to putting yourself down ? "

" I know my place, that's all, and the Hawthorne aren't mine. "

" You're a diamond as long as I said you are, and nobody's going to contest it. "

" But we're making a mistake here. "

" The only mistake you'll made is by rejecting my worst proposal and gave away your baby to strangers. ". He folded her hand in his palms. " I do think Ma wishes and both of you future far more important. "

She couldn't help smilling. " What is it with you that you can be so casual about all of this. "

" Listen Madge, it's only temporary. I made up my mind to enjoy what I can of it, and not to let the rest bother me, that's all. "

She nod and Gale leave her alone for few minutes before he came back and surprised her with four examples of invitations he asked her to pick. She examines its for few times before she picked an icy - blue one, embossed with rich, ivory letters of finest English Roundhand that piroutted across the marbled parchment like the steps of a dancer.

As she lifted a card from the box, it crackled like the dancer's crinoline beneath her fingers. She touched a raised character, ran her fingertips lightly along a line. The ascenders and descenders formed a graceful swirls that rose up to meet her searching touch.

Awe - filled, she studied the invitation. The words read in that formal lexicon peculiar to occasions that mark the steppingstones of life :

 _Gale Anakin Hawthorne_

 _and_

 _Madge Amidala Undersee_

 _invite you to share in their joy as they celebrate the solemnization of their marriage vows_

 _at nine A.M on November the fifth_

 _at the Hawthorne Estate_

 _Northern Heights, City of Twelve._

Madge grazed the word with her fingertips like the blind reads braille with a woeful sense of yearning she thought, yes, the words can be felt, but it is not enough to feel ..

Only with the fingertips.

xxxx

 _To be continued ..._

Like it or hate it, feel free to write it down. Feedback would be lovely because it'll improved my writings in the future.

Regards, Heinz


	6. Chapter 6

I don't owned all off the Hunger Games characters belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Based on Taiwan TTV and Korean MBC drama series, " Fated To Love You ". Very special thanks to JLaLa who introduced me to this wonderfull drama.

 **The Fate Entrapment.**

 _" The best way out is always through ~~ Robert Frost. "_

 **Sixth Note. ~~ More than the dress and the ring.**

Although the days before the wedding interrupted by some emotional point counterpoints. Unconciously, Gale and Madge grew increasingly comfortable with each other.

There were even times when their moods were undeniably gay, like the following night when they called Thom and Maysilee to be their groomsman and bridesmaid. Gale seated comfortably on the loveseat in study, to eavesdrop, he says. Dialing her cellphone, Madge grinned, glanced up and couldn't resist revealing, " Maysilee considers you quite a catch, you know. "

He only smirked, stretched out with both hands locked behind his head and settled down to listen to one side conversation. Madge eyes met his for a few times during the call and she sent silent messages to him about how bad she wanted to wipe the smirk off his face.

Madge made silly eyes and covered her mouth with both palms when its his turn to explained things to his bestfriend. By the time he hung up, her eyes met Gale's and they burst out laughing.

" Did you have to sit there smirking all through my conversation ? "

" Well, you sat there smirking through mine. ", she noted he was still doing so.

" Yes, but guys react differently than girls, you know ? "

He arose lazily, sauntered towards her and pressed his palms to the desk top, leaning forward as he teased. " Just getting to know my ... bride. That's all. See how she works under pressure. ", his grays sparkled into hers.

In some strange ways, it conjured up intimacy and made secret shivers tiptoe down her spine. She turned the chair aside, slide to her feet and pressed her blouse against her still - flat stomach, looking down at it. " Give me six months and you'll see precisely how I work under pressure. "

Then she gave him one of her, barely seen lately, genuine smiles, made him couldn't stop wondering what will happen in the upcoming months if she'd be this way more often.

He's shocked as she suddenly arose and runing to the bathroom where he heard her retching, then she gasped and spit.

Sweat break out under his armpit. Across his chest, the skin grew tight and hot, and saliva pooled beneath his own tongue. Unsure of what to do, he just see her hovering over the sink, her hair hanging down over her cheeks.

" Madge, are you allright ? "

" Do you have a tissue ? ", she asked shakily.

He roughly pulled a towel, handed it to her and give a soft massage at her nape. " This ... is your towel. I can't ... used it. ", her ordeal had left her fighting for her breath.

" God, use it ... anything. Are you okay now ? "

" I don't know. ", she gulped air like a person coming up for the second time. " Don't you have any tissues ? "

" It's no time to be polite, Madge. Just use the damn towel ! "

In spite of her wretchedness, it suddenly dawned on Madge that Gale swore when he was scared. She swabbed the inside of her mouth with his clean - tasting towel.

" Does this happen often ? ", His voice was shaky, concerned and he left a solicitous hand on her nape. She shake her head, waiting yet, unsure if there was more.

" I thought it only happened in the mornings. "

" I think it was the fish and chips. "

She tried to laugh a little, but didn't quite succeed, so instead sucked in the nice citrus aroma from the automatic air freshener.

Gale lead her back to the living room, summoning ADA and giving order to the servant to prepare something. Few minutes later, Madge feeling grateful as the smell of ginger aroma filled in her nose as Gale pouring hot tea into the cup and passed it into her. " Be careful, it's hot. ", he warn.

She glanced at his troubled face from the rim of the cup as she sipped and its clear for her that Gale actually worried about her condition so she let him reached to push aside a strand of hair that caught on her cheek.

" Feeling better ? ", there's a smile on his question, an attempt to make her feel better.

" Much better, I'm sorry if I'm troubling you. "

" It's nothing. I just got scared, that's all. I don't know much about handling retching girls. ", a blow of relieved from his lips and he leaned his back on the couch. " Are you going to keep this up when we're married ? "

" Well - live and learn sire. ", she throw him a weak smile.

" Yeah, live and learn. ", he echoes then chuckles a bit and watched her sipped her tea.

xxx

The short trio of weeks before wedding, coupled with countless necessary arrangements, saw Madge and Gale together almost as much as they apart. Again, the thing Madge feared the most began to happen. She began expecting things before they happened - have her car door opened, her coat held, her fast food paid for.

Personal things about Gale intruded too - the way he always spare some time to kids the girls at the New Dawn before he snatching her away; the continuing sense of closeness he displayed with his family and her father; the endless touching about which none of them felt inhibited; his laugh. She discovered that Gale easily laughed once he tossed his suit and his tie away and it seemed that he accept what was happening far more readily than Madge herself was able to.

She grew familiar with the way his eyes were drawn to the vapor trails jets; the way he ate the top bun of his hamburgers first, along with the lettuce, tomato and pickle then adding extra chilli sauce to the rest; the fact that most of his clothes were navy blue, that he slightly color - blind between navy blue and black and sometimes mistakenly choose mismatched bright colored tie.

She used to know the scent of him that lingered in his car untill one evening when it changed, it came as a shock that she'd even detected the change. She learned that most of his playlist is Celine Dion and The Smiths then surprised when one day he added her favourite vintage dancing songs onto his Ipod library.

Then one day, he offered to use one of his car to complete all her errands. Her wide blue eyes flew from one shiny hood to another as Gale gave her a short tour at his family garage, offering his best two seater beasts which keep replied by a weak head shaking by Madge.

Gale gave up at the third car and mumbling about something before he lead her to the left wing where the luxurious sedans lining up nicely. Again she just shaking her head as her answers.

" Is there something that much more settle ? ", she ask and that made him throw his hands frustatingly, using big stride before he disappeared at the far corner.

Madge starts to breathing hard as she saw a sheer - black, futuristic car, the one that made Rue refer him as ' The Lambo Guy ', hurl a low growl and stopped in front of her, her eyes trails him as he step out of the car, dangling the e - key at his index finger to his grinning eyes.

She was speechlees.

" Come on Madge, it just a car. "

No it isn't ! Not to Gale. He took care of it like a trainer takes care of The Dalton Derby winner and his trusting her to drive it was another stitch in the seam of familiarity binding them ever closer. Madge obviously see this as she stared at the key.

To accept it was to crushed another barrier between them, only this time, the barrier holds so much significant than any which had fallen before, for it had delineated their separate rights. Accepting the key would only blurred the thin line between what is real and not real furthermore which was something she sought to avoid.

" Bu - b - but ... it - i - it's your c - car .. ", she's panting, trying to hold her last line of defense.

" Yes, for godsake, and it still a car. ", he pushed the key straight to her palm.

" One time. ", she said to herself. " Just this once ... because there's so much running to do and it'll be easier by car than by bus. ". Tempted by the luxury it represented, the freedom, the thrill, she finally holds the key and listening carefully to Gale's brief course about things she could and shouldn't touch inside the car.

xxx

Driving the raging bull, she felt like she had usurped Gale's world. This car, however, always a part of him. A sense of wilful intrusion made her heart race when she placed her hands in the exact spot where his usually rested. The feel of her flesh on his usual spot was decidedly intimate, so she quickly reverted to the more casual pose with one wrist draped indolently over the wheel, put the machine in motion and turned on the car entertainment system, experiencing a heady jolt of freedom when the old dancing song blasted from the speakers.

She purposedly used the horn unnecessarily once and laughed aloud at her precociousness. She adjusted the rearview mirror like the way he always did and amazed at the sudden exotic view of the Twelve's skyscrapers looked when viewed in reverse from a black - red leather bucket seat inside the mean machine.

She enjoyed the momentary feeling of superiority when she watched men's head snap around and women's faces affect expressions of disdain. She smiled at drivers of other cars while sitting at stop signs. The Veneno was superficial, state of the art, and somebody else's. But she didn't care, she smiled anyway.

She shared heartilly laughter with Maysilee, who shocked and awed when she saw Madge emerged from the car, before she took her bestfriend out shopping in it.

Like Cinderella, Madge allowed herself to pretend it was all real. And somehow, for that one day - one magical day, Madge had a taste of of the full flush of joy wedding preparations can bring.

xxx

The making of Madge's wedding dress became a " family project " with Maysilee and the girls of New Dawn sharing the work in some way. She sensed a new wistfulness when the girls touched her wedding gown. They vied for the right to zipped it up the back when she fit it on, touching it with a reverence she found heartbreaking.

It was a lovely creation of sky blue velvet with open shoulders, an Empire waist and a miniature train. The sparkling swarowski crystals that massed at the lower chest then spreads tbroughout the entire dress gives an illusion like she's wearing frozen - icy dress.

 _Happiness is like treading on thin ice._ She tought.

Studying her reflection, she couldn't stop wondering what the months ahead would bring.

xxx

The plans for their future came down to more personal things. They had to think about a place to live and furnishings for it.

Again, the fairy tale aura pervaded as Gale told her that he owned various property around the city and took her to a complex of town house in the suburb of Merchant Valley.

Madge stood back, watching Gale placed his right palm and entering series of personal identification number with an odd thrill of expectation. The door swung open and she stepped inside, hearing the door close behind her. She stood in the foyer of a split - level house. It was disconcertingly silent.

Before her, dark blue - carpeted stairs led up one level and down one. She jumped when Gale touched her arm. They walked up in silence, greeted by a great open expanse of space which ended in sliding glass doors on the far side of the living room. To her left was a kitchen, at her right, the steps leading to the sleeping level.

She hadn't expected such luxury, such newness.

" Oh, Gale. ", was all Madge said, sweeping the room with her eyes.

" Just exactly like I thought you would think of. "

" But I'm right. This - ", Madge throw her hand and see around. " It's too much. "

" Very well then. Lets look at the others. "

She swung to face him in the middle of the bright, vast room. " I - I can't live in this with you. It would be like cheating on my income tax. "

" Let just look at the others. "

" Hey, wait - ", she reached out to detain him, for he'd turned impatiently toward the foyer. " I'm not the only who has a say. "

He stop, but she could tell he's clenched his jaws tightly.

" Gale, what are we going to fill all this up with ? "

" Owh, just set of sofa, some home theater set, and other stuff. We'll just get what we need ", he said nonchalantly.

" Just ... _get_? ".

" Well, we'll go out and buy it, dammit ! We have to have furniture, and that's the usual way of getting it. "

It was unlike him to speak in such bristle manner. She could tell that he was disappointed, not a little angry.

" You want it, don't you ? "

" I doesn't matter what I want or not. Let just look at the others. "

" That won't be necessary. ", she paused, met his displeased eyes and said quietly. " _We_ take this. Show me the rest of this place. "

She followed him up the short flight of stairs. He switched on a light and a spacious bathroom was revealed. It had long vanity topped with gold - veined black marble, sporting two sinks and a bedsheet - size mirror. The fixtures were dark blue colored, and the walls wrapped in a bold - geometric of lighter dark - blue with touches of silver foil adding a richness for which she was not prepared.

She glanced from the vanity stool to the shower stall - separate from the tub - with its opaque glass wall.

" We can change the wallpaper. ", he said.

" Nope. Let it stay like this. "

He switched off the light and she followed himto a small bedroom on the opposite side of the hall. Again, the wall covered in the same color as his suit, evidently decorated as a man's hole or study.

They silently moved on to the other bedroom. It was massive and could easily divided into two rooms. It also covered in shades of dark blue but this time, a cool, restfull denim - blue added. Gale walked over and opened a door, revealing a generous walk - in closet with built - in drawers, shoe shelves and luggage racks above.

" Gale, how much is this going to cost anyway ? "

" Does it make any differences ? "

" I ... well ... we ... it just does. That's all. "

" I can afford it. "

" That's not the point and you know it. "

" What's the point then ? "

Her eyes slid to the spot where the bed obviously belonged as her answer. His eyes did the same before they quickly looked away from each turned from the room and went back downstairs to check the kitchen.

It was compact, efficient, had a dishwasher, disposal, double side refrigator with a freezer drawer at the bottom, glossy flooring of rich vinyl, dark - colored appliances.

Madge thought about what it would be like working in this clean kitchen with its gleaming appliances. She turned to eyed the peninsula and imagined a pair of stools on the other side of it would make a cozy, informal eating spot with Gale sitting there in the morning, reading financial pages and sipping his coffee while she fried eggs.

" Madge ? "

She jumped and swung to find him leaning in the doorway, one elbow braced high against it. He was dressed in a dark blue vest with a lighter blue shirt beneath. The way he stood, the way those broad shoulders creating a slim line along his torso struck her again about how flawless his appeareance was, how his trousers never seemed to wrinkle, his hair never to be out of place. She felt her mouth go dry and wondered what she was letting herself for.

" There's only a week and a half left. ", he said sensibly.

" I know. ", she turned toward the stove, walked over and switched on the light above it because it gave her a reason to turn her back to him and because she'd been wondering if he drank coffee in the morning and because she'd been thinking of those shoulders and waist line.

" I think I already said that we'll take this house. The colors suit you. "

" Well, we could look at the others if you don't like this. ", his voice mellow, not a slight of anger tone left.

" I love this, Gale. I just don't think that we ... that I ... "

" Deserve this ? ", he finished as she faltered.

" Something like that. "

" Would it make things more fair if we just lived in some small space at the top floor ? Is that what you think ? "

" Yes ! ", she spun to face him. " Or no .. oh, God, I don't know. This is more than I ever imagined I'd live in. That's all. I'm just trying hard not to be overcome. "

He smiled, raised his other hand so both were now braced against the door frame above his head, then shook his head at the vinyl floor.

" Some times, you're so unbelieveable. "

" Neither do you. ", she threw her hands wide, indicating the whole place in one gesture. " Now furniture too ! "

" I think I already said that we'd only get the necessities. "

"And I'm a fast learner about what you consider _necessities._ "

" Well, I'll do my damnedest to hunt up some stick furniture if it'll make you happy. And I'll string some thongs from the bedroom wall and haul in a fresh load of straw for on top of them. How's that ? "

His face wore the most engaging grin and it was irresistible. Standing there, leaning against their future kitchen doorway and looking good enough to ate for a dinner, Gale Hawthorne teasing her. He's actually teasing her.

His laughter started as a soft bubble of mirth deep in his throat, and when it finally errupted into full, uninhibited sound, all she could do was laugh back.

xxx

Growing feelings for someone at a furniture store is the strangest things he could ever imagine to happened but that's actually happen with Gale when he choose an enormously long davenport because, he said, his mother drove him crazy with all her loveseats that a man couldn't even stretched out on. And two armchairs of tweed, a pecan coffee table and end tables, and a lamp that cost as much as one of the chairs, although Madge couldn't convince him this was utterly spendthrift and silly.

He said he liked it and keep remind her that money isn't an issue for him. They choose two stools for the kitchen peninsula where Madge finally scored her first touchdown when he agreed that they don't need the formal dining room set.

He takes his turn to score when he said " No " to a bedroom set of her choice and picked out one that cost nearly doubled her choice, and a triple dresser and a chest of drawers, which she kept said unnecessary because the closet had built - in drawers.

They were standing in the aisle, arguing about nightstands and lamps when their salesman returned to them.

" But why do we need more lamps ? Isn't the ceiling fixtures good enough ? "

" Because I like to read in the bed ! That's why ! ", he exclaimed.

The salesman began to clear his throat, thought better of it, and withdrew secretly to let them argue it out. But Madge knew he'd overheard Gale's last comment and was left beetfaced, feeling like a total fool, standing in the aisle of a furniture store arguing with a fiance who exclaimed he liked to read in the bed !

But then came the living room part and they began to shoot some arrows again. " Give me one good reason why do we need another sixty inches at the bedroom ? We already had that eighty inches set for the living room ! "

" Because I dont want to miss my Miners game and you don't want to passed on your idol dramas ! That's why ! ", he paused to drew a breath then added. " Size does matter here princess ! "

" But I could watch my dramas from my phone like I always did ! "

" And what's the fond of squinting your eyes for an hour or so ? ", he mocked. " Look !, it even has a built - in subwoofer and surround sound ! "

" And what's so good with - with this built in things ? "

" It'll makes your dramas more realistic ! . "

" Yeah, right. Whatever. ", Madge rolled her eyes and turn around, throwing her hand in frustration as she saw him grinning.

" Live and learn, princess. "

xxx

Things started to move with a speed of light.

Peeta called to say he'd be arriving on Thursday, the twenty ninth.

The photo studio called to make an appointment for their pre - wedding photo session.

The store called to make arrangement for delivery of the furniture.

The tailor called to informed that his suit is ready.

Maysilee called to say that her gown is done.

The doctor's office called to say Madge's blood count was low.

Mayor Undersee called to say that he will wore his old suit and doesn't need a new one.

Hazelle called to ask her suggestion about the menus and the flowers.

Thom texting to say that he'll come a day before their wedding because he had troubles with his project.

Cressida informed that the invitations has been sent.

And then one evening, Madge walked into New Dawn to find a surprise bridal shower awaiting her, and not only were all the girls there, but her father, Hazelle, Wiress, her future sisters - in - law, Maysilee coming. And Madge, giving in to what each bride's right, covered her face with both palms and burst into tears for the first time since this whole madness parade began.

xxx

Madge was totally unprepared for the sight that greeted her that afternoon when Gale came to pick up her and take her to meet Peeta's plane. She stopped stupidly, dead in her tracks !

Gale was dressed in faded denims and a faded navy blue flanel shirt beneath an old leather jacket that would have been shaped like Gale even had his body not been inside it.

Madge stood transfixed while Gale, oblivious to her reaction, only greeted her with, " Hi, I brought the Escalade . I thought we'd be more comfortable with it. ". He'd already turned toward the door before realizing she wasn't following, so he turned back to her. " Does this look bugging you ? Should I dress up more ? "

"" No - no, it's okay. It just .., you look .. ", she didn't finish, just gasped at him.

" I was waxing my car in the garage and forgot about the time ... sorry. "

" Well - you ... look different. "

" You've seen me in jeans before. "

Yes, she certainly had, but he was neater that his CK's jeans. She moved, at last, out the door with him.

xxx

At the curb was the same vehicle she remembered that had used by his private guards to escort him wherever he goes. " I thought this would be nice for the three of us since we barely fitted in the Lamborghini. "

Gale caught her elbow, propelling her forward. But when Gale moved ahead to open the door of the Escalade, he looked back again impatiently to find her eyeing him in a curious manner.

Madge just stood, swallowing, battling with the surge of overwhelming familiarity - the jeans, the old jacket, his hair that - for once - wasn't quite tidy.

Gale turned up his collar as he stood waiting, his breath formed a white cloud, his nose was a little bit red, and he shivered then hunched his shoulders. " Hurry up. ", he said with a small smile.

" I don't want you scolding me for being late. "

" Is this your father's ? "

" Yup. "

Gale took his hand off the icy handle and buried it in his other pocket. She climbed hurriedly into the seat and let him slam the door shut. Neither of them said a word all the way out to the Twelve International Airport.

Both of their eyes carefully watching each blonde man came out from the arrival gate for several minutes before her eyes wide shot opened at a tall, stocky - built blonde man dressed in soft orange suit and tie.

The man glanced up and hesitated at the sound of their approach then his mouth fell open, smiled and start running to the petite blond girl who, also had broken into a run. They met like thwarted lovers and it came as something surprise to Gale, seeing for the first time a genuine display of affection from Madge.

There's a near greediness from the way her fingers dug into her cousin jacket, a hungry desperation as their eyes closed while they clasped each other tightly and swallowed tears.

Gale stood back and spun to the line of taxi driver waiting for customers.

Peeta swung Madge off her feet, whirled her around, repeating an endearment. " Babe .. oh, God, babe, is it really you ? "

Her lips quivered and she clung. She could say little things , backing away, spanning his tan cheeks with her palms, looking into his changed face, then at the breath of his sboulders, then lunging into his arms again. Burrying herself, unable to restrain her tears now that she actually seen him in real flesh after so long time.

For Gale, it was a new revelation. He watched her face carefully, recalling the same expression he saw that night after the long distance call.

Peeta finally pushed back and said. " I think we're making your fiance uncomfortable. ". Peeta tucked Madge securely beneath his armpit and she circled his torso with both arms while the town man shook hands.

Madge's smile was unreserved. Her hold upon Peeta was possessive and in some strange ways, it stirred heat waves inside Gale chest.

" So you're the one she told me about. ", Peeta's grip was solid, winning.

" And you're the one _she_ told _me_ about. "

Gale reached for the luggage, and the three walked down the corridor, across the parking lot, Madge and Peeta catching up with bits of news about each other and the family. He squeezed her extra hard once and laughed. " Will you look at my baby sister. What happened with your cowlicks and pimples ? ". There followed another impulsive hug then they clambered into the Escalade.

For the first time, Gale feels like he contracted a morning sickness.

" Where to ? ", Gale asked once they all seated.

" I made reservations at the Senwell. ".

" But Peeta, , we won't even get a chance to talk ! ", wailed Madge.

" Why don't you two drop me at my house and then Peeta can take the Escalade ? ", he slipped through.

" Oh, Gale, really ? ", Madge's eyes radiates appreciation.

" Well, you've seen my garage haven't you ? "

Peeta leaned around Madge, " That's nice of you. "

" It's nothing. Don't mind it. "

Peeta smiled. " It's settled then. "

xxx

Peeta and Madge talked all the way out to the Hawthorne Estate. When they arrived. Peeta took in the lines of trees and deers along the gravel road, the huge mansion, the wide field of greens and said. " Well. "

" Well. ", Madge couldn't help the tiny thrill of pride, realizing how the mansion must appear to Peeta for the first time. " This is where the wedding's going to be. "

" God, I'm happy for you. "

Gale shifted into neutral but he only dropped one leg out when Madge laid a hand on his arm.

" Gale ? "

He looked back over his shoulder at the touch of his sleeve.

" I - I don't know what to say then. "

" Press on Madge, just cherish this moment, okay ? ", he smiled then looked at her, at the pleasant warm expression she sincerely displayed toward him. Madge was so different today he'd never seen her like this before.

 _This,_ he thought, _is how I've always wondered if she could be._

" Thank you. ", she said sincerely and moved impulsively towards him and brushed her cheek briefly against him, not quite kissing it, not quite missing, while he hang half in the seat, half out.

" Just make sure you don't go out too late, okay ? "

" Promise. "

" I'll see you tomorrow night then. "

She nodded and gave him another of her genuine smile that he was already enjoying. Then Gale swung out, found Peeta standing there waiting. Gale planned to just passed him by but stopped halfway when Peeta extended a hand. " Thanks a lot man. ", he said.

Gale glanced for awhile before he faking a smile and shook Peeta's hand. " Like I said, don't mind about it. I do this for her, you know. "

" Still, I has to say thanks for everything you've done. "

" You're welcome. ", Gale break his hand and head straight forward to the mansion. Once he stepped inside, Gale reached for his phone and dialled a number.

" Cress, I want you to find me everything you can about .. ", Gale spelling a strange name before he hung up and walk to his room.

xxx

Then came November the fifth.

It was the last day she would share with the girls at New Dawn. So she allowed their suffocating attentions, feeling at times like she was smothering in their overcarring midst.

The expressions on their faces, those doe - eyed looks were etched on her conscience, she thought that they would her penance forever, long after she gave up her respectfull place as Mrs. Gale Hawthorne. The drama she had brought to New Dawn would be told for years within its wall, comparing with any of Danielle Steel's stories. With its ending, which none of them yet knew, would be her own private hair shirt.

She swallowed the knowledge of it while the sorority played " wedding day " with her, dressing her up as they had their dols as children, humming _Lohengrin_ as they had for their dols. Pretending that the dol was themselves.

 _Pretend that you're not pretending Madge.._

For a while, everything was an ordeal. Keeping smiles on her lips, the lit in her voice, the eagerness in her pose became a task of sheer love. She realized it as the last hour neared - that she loved, genuinely loved by the girls of this house.

She sat before a mirror, her face flushed, framed by an appealing aureole of soft blond curls, slung high and held by a winter gardenia set in baby's breath, trailing a thin blue ribbon down the back. She looking at all the faces around her. Her eyes filled.

She took a deep breath, fluttered a fingertip beneth her lashes, knowing the girls eyes followed the spark of the diamond.

" Oh no you don't ", she said, laughing shakily, quite close to breaking down completely. " Don't you guys dare to look so happy for me. It should be every single one of you, you know ! ". She widened her eyes to make room for her tears.

" And don't you dare to cry, soon - to - be Mrs. Hawthorne ! ", Rue scolded. " Not after hours of the hard works we throw behind those make up. If I see any single tears on it, we're all going to disown you. "

Another fragile, borderline laugh and Madge sputtered. " Oh, no, you won't. You can't disown me any more than I can disown you. Not anymore. We're all in this together. "

Madge compressed her lips, but it's too late. A tear had its own way, hovered, then splashed over the corner of her eyes. Again, she laughed shakily, flapped her hands and demanded a tissue.

Then, somebody quipped, " Hey ! You'd better dried it up Mrs. Hawthorne, or else ! "

It relieved the tension. The makeup passed the inspection, and somebody brought the plain dress Madge would wear in the car, her gown, carefully sheathed in plastic, her purse and the small bag she'd packed.

By the time they thronged downstairs. Peeta was at the door, he goes back and forth for two times to carried Madge's things outside and her.

Then, there's nothing left to do but say goodbye. It was so hard to do, suddenly, to turn away from the warmth and love. Mrs. Coin was there, hovering near the colonnade, then coming forward to be the voice of the group.

" Oh, my dear Madgie. We're all so happy for you. I think you've made every girl here into something more than she used to be. Right, girls ? "

Madge was hugged against Mrs. Coin quite roughly. She pinched her eyes shut.

" Listen .. I - I love you all. ".

As she said it, she experienced an explosive force of emotion. These words, in so sudden, became so unfamiliar to her tongue, created an expansiveness like she'd never felt before. She loved every woman crowded around her and suddenly wanted more than anything to stay among them, to let their hands pull her back into the security of their fold.

But she realized that phase was over. She swept out into the November afternoon where a fine snow was falling, glittering onto her hair like stardust.

 _Don't look back Madge, ... that's right ... keep on straight ... because there's no turning back for you from this point on._

xxx

On their way to the Hawthorne Estate, Madge couldn't keep herself from staring outside the window and sighing. She closed her eyelids, told her heart to beat steadily. But it beat all the more erratically as she drawing pictures of the Hawthorne Estate, the guests who arriving one by one, Maysilee with her big smile on her way, and somewhere, concealed within the mansion walls, waiting ... Gale.

 _Oh Gale,_ she thought. _What do we done here ? How can all of this be happening ? Me, riding toward you with a velvet gown on the backseat and this diamond on my finger ? All those starry eyes looks burning into my soul from the house I've just left ? All of your family waiting to welcome me ? All of those guests coming, bringing gifts, and -_

" Stop the car ! "

" What ? ", Peeta exclaimed, surprised.

" Stop the car ! Please ! I can't go through with this ! "

Peeta pulled over but let the motor running. He's watching his cousin drop her face into her palms so he slid across the seat and gathered her into his arms.

" What is it ? What happen ? "

" Oh, Peeta, what should I do ? "

" Shhh, it's okay now. Calm down. Don't start crying. It's just the last minute jitters. But, really babe, I don't think you should have the slightest qualms. ", he lifted her chin, making her look at him.

" You know Madge, If I were you, I wouldn't dare to let fine gentleman like Gale Hawthorne slipped from my claws, judging from the way he treated you so well. And if I could picked a family to trust you to, I won't hesitated to put his name first. You're going to be loved and taken care of for the rest of your life, and I couldn't be happier with who's going to be doing it. "

" That's just it. It's not for the rest of my life. Well - not at all actually. "

" Huh ? "

" Gale and I are being married under duress. We're agreed to divorce as soon as her mother passed away, and my baby actually someone else's, and - ", and the stories flowing out in non - chronological order about what happen at her disastrous romantic trip at District Four, how Gale saved her for several times and Gale's mother last wishes, amd her desperation to keep her baby, and their prenuptial agreement.

Peeta sat back, absorbing this news. His brows gathered into a scowl.

" Don't you dare to look at me that way ! And don't ask me how this madness got started because I didn't know it by myself. I just feel like the biggest fraud in the face of the earth, and I don't think I can go through with it. I thought I could but I can't ".

Peeta slid back behind the wheel and stared at the wipers that slapped disconsolately across the windshield. His eyes seemed focused on nothing. " You mean - ", he paused for a moment and swallowing. " None of those peoples know about this ? "

" Oh, Peeta, I shouldn't have told you any of this, but I had to get it off my chest. "

Peeta didn't respond to her, he just keep staring at the wipers and tapping his fingers on the wheel for a moment. Then he turned to her with his elbow on the wheel.

" Alright, here's what I thought. ", he paused to swallowed. " First, I do hate the fact that it was Gale's idea to played damn rotten tricks to some fine people; at least I think they are. And I hate him more for dragging you along in this. But - Gale pull this out from his desperation to make her mother happy and you conciously agreed to take part in this act for the sake of your baby, I guessed that doesn't make you any better than him, thus, I can't blame both of you; well, not at all. "

" Second - you already saw how happy those peoples around you, right ?, so let me ask you this question, How do you think they're gonna felt if you just go and tell everyone about this ? Are you sure you'll be happy by throwing another galon of diesel fuel to this entire madness and then, maybe, it'll satisfied your urge of self - conscience ? "

She shaked her head as her answer.

" That's good and I'm glad to hear it, because if you do, that'll sounds too cold, even for someone like Gale. Plus - here's the best part - Gale not only saved your life from your asshole ex grip, he's also trying to saved you and your baby future. Don't you think that it could be something ? "

" But Gale doesn't love me ! And he already in long term relationship with someone else's and I don't need another extra name in my victim list ! "

" And that would be his own problem to solved ! Listen Madge, the fact is you do know very well that you owed him that much and you've to admitted that he's right in one point. Both of you are desperately want to do something for someone you loved, you with your child, and Gale with his dying mother. Now the stage has been set, the audience has take their seat and you have no other choice but to go through with it or you could just burn everything up into pile of ashes. "

Madge sighing, her eyes staring at her ring finger where the diamond rested peacefully. Images of happy faces flooded her mind and she silently admitted that Peeta was right ... and Gale was right from the beginning.

" Furthermore, like I told you before, if I were faced with this kind of opportunity, I think I'd do my damnedest not to let a man like Gale slip out my claws as easily as you intend to."

" And like I said before, Gale already got someone else's in his heart. Plus, we don't love each other. "

Now, its Peeta turn to shut to silence. The way Madge stubbornly hold to the fact that Gale dating Katniss for years do make him has to pull another string to take her defense down.

" And so does anybody else before they started to date and got married, dammit ! And in your case, you're simply messing the chronological process, for godsake Madge, why don't you just try it ! "

She'd never seen Perta so upset with her before. She, too, raised her voice, " I don't want to have to _try_ to love my husband. I just _want_ to ! "

" And you'd better start to learned it now ! You know that you already do something very very wrong and this is your only chance to make it right, just believe that this time, you could make something right from what's wrong ! "

Then the bell rang inside her skull, Madge suddenly felt like she jumped back to few weeks ago, lying in her bed, listening to a satin - smooth, man's voice that made her slept like a baby that night.

 _Press on Madge ! ... Just believed that you could do something right ..._

" Oh, Peeta, you above all people should understand that I want a marriage like my mom and my dad. I don't want to just _survived,_ I want to _live_ my marriage. "

" Give it a shot then. ", Peeta's voice was as gentle as his touch upon her arm. " Gale is a man you worth fighting for. At least that what I thought from the way he shot me a fiery gaze whenever I'm around you. "

" He what ? ", Madge stunned for a moment. " But I thought .. "

" Yeah, you should see it for yourself, you know. And the funny thing is, I like him for that part. Its kinda assured me that you two could sort things out from this mess. "

" Well, ... I don't know ... "

" Whatever. The deal is already made and we both know you can't back out of it, don't we ? "

She sighed, " You're right, and I knew it all the time, even when I told you to stop the car. "

He studied her for a moment before saying, " You know, little sister, I'll give you odds you won't come out of this feeling quite as platonic about him as you claim to be now. How much you wanna bet ? "

She couldn't help smilling. " That's wishful thinking and you know it. And I'm going to be late for my own wedding if you don't get this thing into gear. "

" Now, you're talkin'. ", Peeta shifted into drive and they pulled back into traffic.

After few minutes, she touches his arm and smiled at Peeta. " Thanks for letting me unload on you. I feel much better now. "

He smirked at her. " You really are a babe, in lots of ways. ", he said, covering her hand with his own, hoping Gale Hawthorne recognized that fact.

 _Or ... maybe Gale already does ..._ , he think.

xxxx

 _To be continued ..._

Like it or hate it, feel free to write it down. Feedback would be lovely and appreciated.

Regards, Heinz


	7. Chapter 7

I don't owned all off the Hunger Games characters belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Based on Taiwan TTV and Korean MBC drama series, " Fated To Love You ". Very special thanks to JLaLa who introduced me to this wonderfull drama.

 **The Fate Entrapment.**

 _" In olden times, sacrifices were made at the altar, a practice which is still very much practiced ~~ Helen Rowland. "_

 **Seventh Note. ~~ Remember the fifth of November.**

The windows of the Hawthorne mansion were all ablaze, throwing oblique patches of gold across the snow of early evening. Each of the front columns decorated with enormous arrangement of blue tulips and baby - blue colored ribbons trailing streamers that drifted in a meek breeze.

Snow settled softly upon the scene and Madge gave a soft exclamation of surprise at the liveried attendant who was sweeping the cobbled walk. She could see the hardwork of the women of Hawthorne and couldn't stop wondering what kind of surprises awaited her inside.

Madge panting as she fought against the overwhelming sensation of coming home. She fought, too, against the dual sensation of terrible and wonderful sense of expectation. Surely this amazing day was not happening. Yet the scent of gardenia was real, the diamond on her hand was so large she couldn't draw her glove over it.

Madge tried hard to summon her common sense but the flutter of excitement persisted, disqueting, reducing Madge to nervous jitters.

Then the attendant was smilling, opening the door, and Madge still battling the new - crazy sensation stirred inside her stomach and chest.

The foyer door opened upon yet another dreamstate setting; soft blue flowerbursts threaded with ribbons, cascaded over windows frames at evenly spaced intervals. Wiress and Posy appeared in tow, sweeping Madge into a hurried hug, whispering conspirationally, " Hurry up, we don't want you to be seen here. "

" But, Peeta - ", Madge strained to glance over her shoulder, dismayed at being whisked through the tantalizing foyer without being allowed to dote upon it. Posy laughter tinkled into the softly glowing space as if she understood Madge's reluctance to be swept through so hastilly.

" Don't worry about him, your dad will take care of him. "

The floral impressions had to be left behind for now. Yet a last look behind her gave Madge the sight of two white - capped maids peeking over the banister for one forbidden glimpse of the bride.

The madness continued as Madge was led into a stunning, appropriate bedroom, trimmed in pink flounced ruffles and floor - length priscilas, carpeted in palest pink, furnished with a glorious brass bed and tall mirror. A girlish look that counterpart Hazelle giddines as she greeted Madge once the door closed.

" My apologies for the old fashioned way my dear. But I didn't want to run the risk of your meeting Gale somewhere in the hall. ", Hazelle squeezed the damp palm. " You're so lovely, Madge, so lovely. Tell me, are you excited ? ".

" Well .. I .. yes .. ", she glanced at the door. " Those flower ... the doorman .. "

Hazelle laughed so lively. " So is Gale. He's been driving us crazy since this morning. I think you should see how he's keep double checking on everything. The champagne, the flower, the food. "

" He is ? ", she asked, surprised by the news.

Again, Hazelle just laughed to her fullest. " Allright, allright. That's enough Hazie. You still got a mayor to entertain to. ", Wiress interrupting and pushing Hazelle out from the room. Posy turned to hug her and told her to call the maids in case she need something she couldn't find at the bathroom.

A minute after they leave, a maid opened the door and ushered in a breathless Maysilee, with a plastic clothing carrier over her arm, followed by flurry kisses and greetings and hanging up gowns, and news about the subdued activity going on outside.

" You should see what's going on out there ! "

" Wait ! Don't ! I'm giddy enough as it is. This - this is so unbelieveable. ", Madge, panicked afresh, placed a hand on her hammering heart amd pleaded. Then, they look at each other, burst into matching grins and hug each other again.

Whatever Madge had expected this evening to be, she hadn't in her wildest dream believed it would turn out like the make - believe weddings she and Maysilee had conjured up during their childhood.

A maid knocked to ask if their dresses need any last - minute pressing. They say no and went into the bathroom to check each other's hair, giving a last swish of hair spray, then laughing into each other's eyes in the huge mirror.

Another knocking and a maid stepped in with two large boxes containing their buquets. " You first. ", Madge said, clasping her hands beneath her chin.

" No no no no no no, we're no longer little girls from back then. You go first ! "

" Allright, let's open them together then. "

Maysilee lifted a quaint of pale - pink roses with streamers of ribbon falling from its ha dle. Madge stood back, quite unable to reach for the stunning spray of icy - blue gardenia, baby's breath and blue roses nestled in their transparent bag with dewy beads of moisture clinging inside.

Maysilee watched her press her hands to her cheeks, close her eyes, open them just to remain shock - still, staring at the blossoms. So Maysilee leaned down, remove the pearl - headed pin and lifted the huge spray from its wrapper, releasing the fragrance of gardenia and roses into the room

She pinned one of the gardenias into Madge's hair. Still, Madge seemed unable to move. Maysilee lifted the bouquet and at last Madge moved, wordlessly plunging her face into the nosegay. Looking up again across the flower, she stammered, " I - I don't deserve this. "

Maysilee's voice was soft like a melted butter. " Of course you do. This is exactly what we dreamed about, Madge. One of us finally made it real. "

" I - .. "

" Now, come on, let's get your dress on. "

They stripped off its protective sleeve. Looked at each other meaningfully again, recalling all those memory of make - believe games. But the feeling of the luxurious velvet was real in her flesh.

Maysilee lifted it high while Madge raised her arm, she was halfway into it when a sound - suspicously like a harp - came from outside.

" Hey, what's that ? ", Maysilee cocked an ear.

" What's what ? I can't hear in here. ", came the muffled voice from inside the dress.

" Oh, here. Get your ears out of there ! "

When Madge finally emerged. They posed like a woodpecker listening for worms. They looked at each other in disbelief.

" It sounds like a harp. ", Maysilee doubted.

" A harp ? In the house ? ", Madge looked at her friend quizzically.

" Well, it do sounds like it. "

They listened again.

" Oh my God, May. It's a harp ! How could it be a harp in the house ? "

" Well, I guess we'll leave it to your in - laws. "

Then they both burst into laughter and finished drawing the dress over Madge's arms. She was shaking visibly,her palms were damp but she dared not wipe them on the velvet.

" May, I'm scared stiff. "

" Why ? You're the main show and you look it. Be proud ! "

Maysilee zipped and buttoned busily, then walked around behind Madge and extended the miniature train onto the pink carpet. Madge caught a glimpse of her shadow in the mirror and asked " Do I show a lot ? "

Maysilee slapped her besties hand down and handed over the bouquet. " Here, hide it behind this. "

Madge struck a prim pose that made them both laugh again. The sounds from outside were definetely steadier, the hum of voices intermingling with the mellow tones of the music. The door opened and a maid handed over a tiny, foil - wrapped box and said that it was from the groom.

" What is it ? ", Madge turned wide eyes to Maysilee.

" Don't ask me. ", Maysilee raised both palms. " Why don't you open it ? "

" But what if it's something - ", she stopped just short of saying " expensive ". The box was too small to anything but jewelry. It lay in her hand accusingly while she wondered with a sinking feeling why Gale had done this to her. Again her eyes sought Maysilee's.

Then she quickly stripped the foil away and found a small velveteen ring box. Her heart was hammering, her throat suddenly shrinking. She lifted the lid. Inside, she found nothing shiny or glittering, instead couched in the velvet slot was a black, square thing with buttons. No messages, no clues and she breathing normally again.

" What is this for ? ", she weighed the square thing in her palm.

" Let me see it. ", Maysilee slide to her and squint her eyes. " It's - looks like a - remote ? "

" Remote ? ", Madge look at her bestfriend quizzically. "But for what ? Why does Gale has to give me this ? "

Maysilee just shrug and shaked her head.

Then a knock sounded, Hazelle and the ladies of Hawthorne flew in. As the door opened, the gentle swell of voices from outside told that the crowd was growing

" It's nearly time dear. ", announce Hazelle.

" Look. ", Madge showing her palm. " It's from Gale. Do you know what's it for ? "

" I'm afraid I haven't any idea. You'll have to wait untill the ceremony done and ask him personally. "

Madge tucked the square thing away in her cleavage where it seemed to burn warmly against her puffy chest.

" Where's my dad and Peeta ? "

" Don't you worry dear. They already in their place. "

Then, one by one, the ladies of Hawthorne hug her and praised her good looking. Maysilee picked up Madge's bouquet, handed it to her and gave a last caress on the cheek, and stood awaiting her signal. The door swung open and Madge watched Wiress pushed Hazelle wheelchair outside and left Madge's range of vision.

Next, came the men of Hawthorne. Rory purposedly teasing her to relieved the tension on her face while Vic politely offering her a bottle of water and praised her wedding gown, then, a tall - asian man step forward, formally shaked her hand and introduced his name, " Ji Nian Ri, or just David Ji. " before he tug Posy's hand on his elbow as they leaved the room.

And, finally, two men she love the most took their turn to stepped in. Peeta came in first, looking so handsome in a tuxedo of his own, holding out both hands to her as if inviting her to a minuet. He wore a smile that melted her heart, that washed away their earlier disagreement.

Madge knew she must move forward, but her feet refused. Sensing her thought, Peeta move forward and hug her. Over Peeta's shoulders, a fine, middle - aged man standing in the doorway in his old - fashioned, penguin - tail suit, smiled widely to her.

Madge pushed Peeta back then flew directly to her father embrace, absorbing every inches of warmth her memory could recognized. These steady arms, however, are always her refugee from the cruel world for very long time.

" You're so beautiful dear. ", said mayor Undersee in heavy tone. " Like your mom. "

" Oh dad, I wished mom was here so she could see all of this. ", Madge closed her eyes, battling the urge for dropping tears but a line of saline water managed to slipped through, down her left cheek.

" She's here dear, she's seeing this from above and I bet she's very proud of you now. ", Johan pats her daughter back for a moment before break his hold and wipe a thumb on Madge's cheek. " We'd better going now. Everyone's waiting. "

Madge let father commanded her hand and guide her steps out from the bedroom. She felt the tug of the train upon the carpet, her father's firm arm beneath her hand and the pressure of her heart thudding high against her ribcage.

Outside, she was dimly aware of candles washing everything inside the mansion with a mellow glow. She had a fleeting memory of the first time she'd been in this mansion, jumped back at the presence of a hologram and asking herself about what happen with the traditional stairs.

A path of red carpet emerged as they sail through hallways, glided toward the back hall. A collective " Oohhh .. " came from the raised of faces swam into view. And everywhere, everywhere is swarm by the aura of candleglow, all gold and amber and warm and serene. The smell of flowers mingled with the waxen scent of candle smoke while Madge drifted through the throng of guests.

Quite unaware of their great number, of their admiring gazes, or of how, for many of them, the sight of her brought back quicksilver memories of their own breathless walk down the aisle.

From the far left corner of the altar, two violins joined with the harp, faintly playing George Winston's Pachelbel Canon. She took one deep breath then start to take her first step but then the music change and singers filed in.

 _" I'm scared ... So afraid to show I care ... will he think me weak ... if I'm tremble when I'm speak ... "_

She's stunned at the familiar tune she surprisingly noticed as one of Gale's favourite. If she doesn't paying any attention before, now she's listened it carefully.

 _" What if ... There's another he's thinking of ... Maybe he's in love ... I'd feel like a fool ... Life can be so cruel .. I don't know what to do. '_

Her next step is so heavy as if there's a huge iron ball chained to her ankle and a sudden intimidation gripped her. But the second singer start to sing her part.

 _" I've been there ... With my heart out in my hand ... But what you must understands ... You can't let the chance ... To love him pass you by ... "_

She moved in hypnotic fashion toward the miniature of Pantheon's pillars, towards ... Gale.

Her eyes fell upon Gale. He stood in the classic groom's pose, hands clasped before him, feet spradled, face unsmilling and a bit tense.

 _" Tell him ... Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes ... Reach out to him ... And whisper ... Tender words so soft and sweet ... "_

She thought to avoid his eyes, but hers had a will of their own. As if he had materialized at the whim of some talented spinner of fairy tales, both he and the setting were too perfect.

 _" Touch him ( ooo ) ... With the gentleness you feel inside ( I feel it ) ... Your love can't be denied ... The truth will set you free ... You'll have what's meant to be .. All in time you'll see .. "_

 _Lord help me,_ thought Madge, as their eyes met. _Lord help me._

He waited, his hair neatly combed backward like a clear night sky with the moon and the star shines. A tall sconce of countless candles turned his skin to amber, reflecting from the deep blue ruffles that only added his masculinity.

 _" I love him ( Then show him ) ... Of that much I can be sure ( Hold him close to you ) .. I don't think I could endure ... If I let him walk away ... When I have so much to say ... "_

He wore a vested tuxedo of chameleon color that kept shifting colors between dark blue and black, a sternly tied bow tie which suddenly bobbed up, then setted back in place at his first sight of her. His eyes - in that flawless face - widened, and she caught the nearly imperceptible movement as he began locking and unlocking his left knee.

 _" Love is a light that surely glows ... In the hearts of those who knows ... It's a steady flame that grows .. "_

Then, just before she lost his glance, his hand dropped to his sides and he wet his lips. Blessedly, he then became only an impression at her side. But she knew he turned to gaze once more at her flushed cheek.

 _" Feed the fire with all the passion you can show ... Tonight love will assume its place .. This memory time cannot erase ... Your faith will lead love where it has to go ... "_

Things began to surrealistic to Madge. She was little girl again, playing wedding with Maysilee, walking across a lawn, dressed in dishtowels and curtains, carrying a bouquet of dandelions. Pretending she was back there took away the sting of guilt at what she was doing.

 _" ... Hold him close to feel his heartbeat ... Love will be the gift you give yourself ... "_

Reality returned to her when Gale's arm taking the place of her father. It was solid, but surprising, for a minute tremors scuttled there, felt but not seen.

 _" ... Never let him go ... "_

From her left, Maysilee smiled, while sweet, naive memories came whirling back. Then, the minister spoke; he had a melifluous voice and could manage sounds as if what he said were being spoken solely to her and Gale. Madge trained her eyes on the minister's lips, concentrating hard on the words as he remimded those about to be joined the importance of patience, love, and faithfulness.

Some muscles tensed into a knot beneath Madge's hand, was forcibly relaxed, then twitched again. She realized that the minister had asked all the married couples present to join ha ds and renew their wedding vows silently with the bride and groom.

Silently, Madge pleaded. _No ! Please ! What you winessimg is a sham ! Don't base your reaffirmation of love on something that is meaningless !_ She escaped again into the play days of yesteryear.

 _Tell me May,when you get married, what kinda man are you're gonna marry._

 _Rich._

 _Come on May, is that all you think about ?_

 _Well, what about you ? What kind of you gonna marry ?_

 _One who nice and likes with me so much. Like my daddy._

The minister asked them to turn and face each other and hold hands. Then Madge's hand were clasped firmly in Gale's strong fingers, and she felt dampness on his palms and her own. The minister's voice droned on, far away, and Madge suddenly sfraid to look Gale full in the face.

 _I'm gonna marry a sweet - looking blondie guy like Josh Hutcherson. What about that Madge ?_

 _Not for me. I like dark hair and sharp, steely eyes like Liam Hemsworth._

 _My God,_ thought Madge now. _Did I really say that ?_ She raise her eyes to dark hair, to gray, sober eyes that showed sincerity as they probed hers for the benefit of their guests. His face was limned by flickering candlelight which accented the straight nose, long cheeks and sensitive lips which were parted slightly, but somber. It created havoc within her thoughts.

 _A man who is nice to me. Dark hair and sharp - steely grey eyes. One who is rich._

Phrases from the past resounded through the chambers of her heart, filling it with remorse unlike she'd suffered before and concealed deep within as she paraleled Gale's superb act. Searching his eyes as he searched hers, while the pressure on her knuckles grew to sweet agony.

 _Oh, Gale, what are we doing ?,_ she wanted to cry. _Do you ever know what you do to me with those eyes of yours ? What do I do to myself by clenching your too - strong fingers this way, by pretending to idolize your too - perfect face ? Don't you recognize the pain of a girl whose youthful dreams painted this very ilussion, time and time again, who escaped into scenes just such as this when reality threatened ? Don't you understand that I honestly believed those dreams would come true someday ? If you do, release my hands, release my eyes, but above all keep my heart free of you. You're too perfect and all of this, is the closest things to real thing and I have suffered long enough for the lack of love. Please, Gale, turn away before it's too late. You're not real and I must not, must not get lost in it._

A soft squeeze in her palms made her realize that Gale didn't turn away, nor release her hands and eyes. Then, she knew the cruel bite of wishfulness.

Thom stepped forward, opened a velvet box, revealed a simple, white gold necklace with a pear - shaped diamond at the size of an almond nut. Gale let it hovering for a moment and said, " I, Gale Hawthorne, take thee Madge Undersee ... "

She closed her eyes while his deep voice spoke the words, Madge's cheated heart suddenly wanted all of this to mean something. Her thoughts tumbled on while Gale completed the necklace journey to its nesting place.

She was startled then to find the diamond pendant size on her cleavage, shocked and her eyes fled once more to Gale's. But then, mayor Undersee took his turn to stepped forward, took a ring from his finger and placed it on her palm. Her eyes widened, her lips half parted when the mayor smile and spoke, " Your grandfather does the same with your mom on our wedding day, it's your turn now, dear. ". Mayor Undersee swung to the front line of the chairs where a framed picture of gorgeous lady sat nicely on an empty chair. " I guess your mom would wanted the same. "

She followed her father eyes direction and saw the picture then swung to Gales's. " I guessed it'll much better if I brought the whole family here. ", Gale titlting his head and she followed his direction. At the line of the groom's family member, she saw Rory holding a gold - framed, picture of a gentleman in formal - military uniform on his lap.

She turn back to Gale's smiling eyes then to a gold ring on her palm. Weighing the ring for a moment then, slid it onto Gale's stretched hand. " I, Madge Undersee, take thee Gale ... ", her unsteady voices was threatened by shredded nerves, lost dreams and the awfull need to cry.

But still there was more to be endured as they turned once again full - face to the blurred minister's garb. The cleric smile and sealed Madge's and Gale's joined hands with both of his own. Hazily Madge heard him them mand and wife. " May your lives together be long and happy. " he wished simply, never suspecting what the words did to Madge's already strained emotions. She stared at the wavering sight all their hands together, quite numb by now. Then the minister's hands disappeared and announce, " And now you may seals your vows with your first kiss as Mr. And Mrs. Hawthorne. "

Shattered, Madge didn't know what to do. She felt like she aged in years as Gale took the lead, turning toward her with every misty eyes upon them. She lifted her face; her breath caught in her throat. What is expected to be no more than a faint brush of lips turn to be Gale face's loomed near, his eyes lost in closeness and she found herself enfolded in his arms, gently forced against the starch ruffles of his elegant shirtfront, besieged by soft, slightly opened lips which far, far too compeling. Then, he kissed her fully., stirring something warm inside her chest, then spreads tiptoe, causing a new kind of hunger, made her want it more. She also sensed his apology, but found herself unable to forgive the convincing job he was doing.

He released her then, accompanied with a collective murmur, and his breath touch her nose as he stepped back and looked into her stattled eyes, following by the kind of smile she'd waiting for since childhood, sweeping Gale's face as if the moment were genuine, and she was forced to return one equaly as bright. Then Gale tucked her hand possessively within his arm and turned her to face their guests.

She wore the pasted - on smile untill it held its own. She was beleaguered by hugs, kisses and congratulations, starting with the Hawthornes, led by the matriarch herself and ended with Posy who giggling excitingly and shakes Madge in her embrace.

Next, came Peeta, holding her a little too long, rocking a little as he squeezed and whispered, " Chin up, you're both doing fine. I wished you could see how you look together. "

" Oh, Peeta. ", She slowed herself to say, knowing that he alone understood. Over his shoulder, she saw Gale sinking at her father embrace, break out for a moment just to be pulled back again. Then, Madge was passed around like a dish of divinity, tasted by many mouths untill she returned to Gale at last and feeling grateful for it.

She feel even more grateful to Gale for the convincing ploy, for when she turned from his arms it was to find a string of familiar faces with sparkling eyes that had jusy witnessed the entire scenario with awe. For the first time, Madge didn't need to act. Her elation was genuine as she flew to greet Rue, Sam, Willow, Winnie and of course Mrs. Alma Coin too !

Her eyes brightens at their gorgeous looking, even the usually unkempt Willie had her hair all curled and shining like she had. Gale arrived at Madge's side, encircling her waist loosely then pulling her against his hip with a smilling expressionshe knew was for the girls.

" Ain't she's something Mr. Lambo Guy ? ", Mrs. Coin half - jokingly demanded, and oblingly Gale tightened his grip, spread his hand upon Madge's ribs and dropping a loving kiss on the corner of her eye. " She surely is, she's my bride after all. ". Madge refused to look up at Gale. His fingers rode periously close to her breast.

" What do you think about our dress ? ", Rue asked.

Again he moved the hand, caressing the velvet appreciatevely, answering " Stunning ! ", then continuing to play their game by asking, " But the big question left is ... ", Gale licked his lips. " .. who's going to wear it next ? "

" Well, that depends on which one of us can landed a guy like you. ", Rue winked.

" Yeah, keep on dreamin' Rue. ", Sam quipped following by Rue's elbow landed on her ribs. " I'm not talking to you Sam ! ", then all the girls laughed.

" Why don't you let go of her and let us have our turns ? ", Madge jumped back when Mrs. Coin stepped forward, abruptly divided her from her groom, hug him and gave him a brush on his cheek while he gave Madge the required Help me ! - look. Now, it was Gale turn to be passed around like a sweet.

Madge could only look on, smilling in spite of herself. Gale kissed them all, giving them a taste of what they wished was theirs, and returned to his bride only when they'd tasted their fill. Some of them for a little too long, some with too - rapt expressions as their kiss ended. But for his understanding, Madge was again grateful to him.

They moved through the crowd again and Madge finally realizing it was far, far larger than Gale hinted it would be. Not only the girls from New Dawn, but business associates, family friends and numerous relatives had been impetuosly added to the invitation list. Hazelle's " intimate little affair " had blossomed into a full blown social event of the season.

Then, one by one, the servants and the maids entering the hall. Two servant came in first, pushing a wheeled - table with a mountain of empty, tall - glasses while the others swept the chairs and the decorations then setting up tables with military - efficiency moves.

Then came the maids, with the same efficient moves, flew in, setting up pile of foods, plates, and cuttleries at the long tables on the far side where the guests soon lining up, filling their plates and sat wherever they wanted to.

The head of the servants informed that their table had set up and led them to the other corner where a long table, covered in a wide - linen cloth had set up and all of the family awaits, blazing smiles upon them. There, she and Gale buffeted, catches their glass full, and sip around each other's love knotted arms while photographers, out from nowhere, raining the happy moment with their blinding blitz.

In was in the middle in the meal when Madge suddenly remembered about the remote - like thing " Gale, I got your gift. A maid brought it upstairs before the ceremony, but I don't know what is it for ? "

Grinning, Gale just said, " Guess. "

She was afraid to. The whole evening was already overwhelming. " The town house ? ", she ventured, but there was too much noise. Gale leaned down, his ear directly in front of her lips. " What ? "

" The town house, I said. ", Gale straightened, smiled teasingly and shook his head. She saw his lips moves, but there was such a tinkling clangor going on that she couldn't hear him either.

What it start as a single shout, " First dance ! ", soon followed by another voices and steady hand - clappings. Gale looking around, smiled and shook his head awkwardly, " Awh come on, not now ! ", he purposedly pleaded but the crowds didn't respond, instead increasing their clapping hands pace and their tone volume. " First dance ! First dance ! First dance ! ".

Her eyes met his for a moment, she catched a glimpse of hesitation, but then he stood up, politely bent down his waist and stretched his hand to her. Afraid at first, but with all the eyes on them, the only choice she had is to take his hand and let him led her steps to an empty space where the altar stood before.

Then they facing together, Gale bent down again with British - royal manner, then holding her one hand while the other placing hers at his arm. The harp start to strings some note she recognized as the early Pachelbel's Canon and Gale led her to move.

It takes two steps for her to stumbled, but Gale steady arm hold her steady. " I'm sorry. ", she said, feel awfull and want nothing but to run to one of the room in this mansion and stays there forever. " It's okay. Let's continue. ", Gale whispered, she braved herself to look at the charming smiles inside his eyes, then she moved again.

Another two steps, and it's her heel landed on his shoes. Again, Gale steady arms hold her still. " I'm sor - ", she tried to apologies but Gale cut her midsentences. " It's not ' I'm sorry '. It supposed to be ' _Press on Madge !_ '. Say it. "

" _Press on Madge._ ", she whispered and swung again but found herself falling to Gale's chest. But before she able to say a word, Gale placed his fingers on her lips and says, " I want you to say it louder and follow my steps. Here. "

" _Press on Madge._ "

" Not enough. Louder, one - two - three. "

" _Press on Madge !_ ".

" Louder ... One - two - there. "

" _PRESS ON MADGE !_ _"_

" That's better ... ", Gale whispered softly and Madge surprised to found herself laughed so merrily and how good are her dance steps by now. She gazed at his perfectly sculpted jaws, line of white teeth before drift away inside his stormy eyes. Whatever she ever think of before. Tonight, she decide to be Cinderella herself and Gale is her prince, enjoying every little thrill sensation before the bell rang for twelve times.

xxx

Madge and Gale were ensconced in the library to sign the marriage certificate under the gaze of the minister. They gave away no more than shaky fingers, then the photographer flashing his blitz at their hands upon the document, then herding them to the bay window to pose with the other members of the family. The groom's goes first then the bride's.

Throughout all this, Madge succedeed in being spontaneous and gay, as brides are expected to be. Bright repartee fell from her lips and Gale's while they touched again and again untill it became automatic, this reaching for each other's waists. Thanks to magic of the wedding dance, Madge found herself beginning to enjoy it.

Then they escorted back to the hall, found a two - level creation of fluted columns and doves with ribbons threaded through their confectionary breaks which raosed a chorus of aah's, holding a pose of their joined hands grab a long knife with the tip of the knife touched the cake. Then, the photographer demanding a pose of their feeding the cake to each other. It was disconcerting, watching Gale's mouth open to receive the cake, holding the pose like a statuette, watching the glistening tip of his tongue which had only few moments ago unabashedly invaded her own.

The meal resumed, but Madge couldn't take another bite. Gale poured champagne into her glass and she dove into it like a sailor from burning ship. It made her head light and fuzzy in instance so she warned herself to be carefull. It was confusing stuff.

But before the bubbles cleared from her eyes, the glasses was ringing out and Gale was standing up, taking her by the upper arm. This time it was easier, better, the champagne having gone to her head somewhat, and her inhabitations sagged shamelessly while Gale gave her a kiss the likes of which turned her spine to aspic.

 _Whatever,_ the bride thought, _I'm Cinderella and he's my Grand Duke, let's give the audiences what they want and forget it._ And so she threw a little more of her heart into it - to say nothing of her tongue, which found a readilly receptive mate within Gale's mouth. She even emoted a little, plopping her hand on top of his head as if holding it on, quite tickled by her own reaction. The kiss ended, Glay laughed into her eyes, " Good job Mrs. Hawthorne. "

" Not bad yourself Mr. Hawthorne. ", but she was all too aware of the way his hips again nudged her own through the velvet gown and the way her slightly bubbled tummy intruded upon the spot where his crisp tuxedo jacket hung open. She wondered if it were her imagination or had he pressed himself momentarily closer ? But then she decide it was her imagination. After all, he just performing for the benefit of all the tinkling glass - tappers out there.

Then the meal ended and Madge met more of Gale's relatives and spent the appropriate amount of time with each. Then, she found time to move off by herself and seek out her father and her relatives. The evening was moving inexorably towards its close, and with each passing minute, Madge apprehension suddenly grew.

Then Maysilee and Peeta joined her in the circle but Madge felt like someone touched her right elbow so she swung and saw Gale already stood behind her. " Madge .. ", Gale began, but realizing Peeta and Maysilee was still there, " Will you excuse us ? ", he took Madge's elbow and moved her beyind earshot. " I think it's time we left. "

" But shouldn't we thank your family first ? "

" I've done that already. What left now is simply slip away unnoticed. "

" But what about the gifts ? ", she was grasping at straws and she knew it.

" Let just left it here. Do you expected to thank anyone for them ? "

" I supposed. "

" Nope. We're only supposed to disappear while they're busy. "

" Well, Dad will be wondering ... ", she began lamely, looking around.

" We'll apologize to him tomorrow. ", Gale could see how nervous Madge had suddenly become. " Just told him that we're tired. "

Madge saw her father surrounded by Gale's family and had a happy conversation with them. She raised her glass to her lips, but found it empty. Then Gale removed ot from her lifeless fingers., saying, " Slip back to the room, get your coat and I'll met you at the right wing. I already told Lavinia to accompany you and don't forget my gift. "

xxx

At the bedroom once again, Madge allowed her shoulders to sag. She plopped down on the edge of the gay of the little bed, then leaned back and let her eyelids closed wearily. She desperately wished that this were her own room so she could snuggle in and awaken in the next morning to find that no wedding had taken place after all.

 _The clock had chimed for twelve times, time to go now, Cinderella_.

She thought and took a small pillow, toying the ruffled edge, staring until the design on it seemed wrinkle. She blinked and tossed the pillow aside and went to the tall mirror. Pressed her dress against her lower abdomen, visualy measuring.

She raised her eyes and stared at the reflected face, wondering how it could be so pink when she felt no blood in her vein. From the depth of the silvered glass, a pair of blue watched her fingertips touch one cheek, then flutter down uncertainly to her lips.

Her brows wore a troubled look as she assessed her own shadow and found countless imperfection in it. " Katniss Everdeen. ", she sighing then turned and flung her coat loosely about her shoulders.

xxx

Madge following the steps of a red - hair maid through countless hallways before they arrived at the small door. The maid bent down her knees a little and leave her right away. From the windows, the world wore that semi - dark glow of the first snow of the season, glittering almost as if from within. The night sky looked as through someone had spilled milk across it, obscuring the the moon behind a film of white.

" Sorry it took so long. ", Madge jumped at the sound of Gale's voice and clutched her coat. Gale suddenly materialized out of the darkness, a tall shadow with its coat collar turned up. " Some well - wishers caught me and .. "

" It's okay. ", but she drew her mouth down within the protective folds of her coat.

" Here. ", he touched her back, steered her to the door and opened it. Outside, the air was brittle, though, brittle enough to freeze the tender petals on the gardenia forgotten in her hair.

Madge clutched her coat beneath her chin, raised her face and sucked in the taste of the cold. Revitalized, she hurried through the shadows of a strange, dark car that waited there. Even in the blackness she still could read the ' EVOQUE ' words engraved near the left tail light. They arrived at the passenger's side door.

" Have you got the remote ? ", he asked.

" The remote ? ", she asked dumbly.

" Yes, the remote. ", he smiled with only one side of his mouth. " I'll drive tonight, but after this, it's yours. "

" M - mine ? ", she stsmmered, uncertain of which to look for verification, the car or his face.

" Happy wedding day, Madge. ", he said simply.

" So the remote was for this ? "

" I thought you might like a SUV for groceries and things like that. "

" But Gale ... ", she was shivering worse now, the tremors quite pronounced in spite of the wayshe hugged herself in the coat. "

" Have you got the remote ? "

" But ... this isn't fair. ", she pleaded.

" All's fair in love and war. "

" But this is not love or war ... Do you expected me to - to say ' Thank you Mr. Hawthorne ' and drive off in a brand new car as if I have every right to it ? "

" Don't you ? "

" No ! This is too much and you definetely know it. "

" That ' Lambo guy ' isn't a family car. ", he reasoned. " You know it very well that we barely fit in it. "

" Well, fine , then, why don't you just took one of those sedans or - or why don't you just took the Escalade ? "

" I never thought you'd like those sedans. "

" Whatever, but please ... don't hand me the world on a platter that I feel guilty to eat from. "

Gale's hand dropped from the car door; his voice sounded slightly piqued, " It just a gift Madge, for godsake, why do you have to make so much of it ? I thought that it will much easier for us if we have two cars. Besides, it's a gift from Thom and you know better than anyone else that I already have car more than I need. "

" A - gift ? "

" One of Thom's business is automobile dealership and he's forcing me to pick one as a wedding gift. ", he paused to drew breath. " And I thought you'd like it. "

Common sense returned in with a cold swipe. " Well ... in that case, thank you. "

Madge handed the remote, it felt warm in his palm, and few minutes later she got in and slid across the passenger side. Gale seemed a little ill at ease as he started the engine, but let it idle. He adjusted the heater, clear his throat. " Madge, I don't know how to say this, butmit seems we each got a key tonight. I got one too. "

" From whom ? "

" Ma. "

She waited, trembling inside.

" It's for the honeymoon suite at The Regal. "

She made a sound like air goning out from a baloon, then moaned, " Oh, God. "

" Yes, oh, God. ", he agreed, then laughed nervously.

" What are we going to do ? ", she asked.

" What do you want to do ? "

" I want to go to the town house. "

" And let the Regal calling tomorrow, asking why the bride and the groom didn't show up ? "

" Well, couldn't we ... ", she swallowed. " Couldn't we just check in and then leave, go to the town house ? "

" Madge, this is ridicoulous. You clearly know that for thirty six months ahead we're going to bump into each other now and then. Besides ... ", it's his turn to swallowed. " We're already slept together once. "

" Yes, but it's my room and that because ... ", she paused when she realized that Gale was right, they already spent a night together before, so what's the difference this time ?

" Well ? "

" What about my suitcases ?. ", she gulped.

" It's already in the back with mine. "

Gale put the car in reverse and slowly turned to backed away from the shadow of the mansion. They drove along in silence, Madge gripping her coat although the car had long since grown warm. The smell of new, hot oil mingled with that new vinyl. With each mile, Madge grew tighter.

Finally, she said, " It's been a nerve - wracking night you know ?, I'm not used to lavishness. "

" You better get used to it, because they never do anything halfway. "

" How much do you imagine it cost them to arrange all that ? "

" Don't let it bother you. Ma loved it all and I've told you this before, she's in her element planning things like that. Couldn't you tell how she was enjoying her success "

" Is that supposed to ease my conscience ? ", she asked.

With an abrupt swerve, he pulled to the side of the road, skidded to a halt and craned to look back over his shoulder. She perked alert, " Now what ? "

Gale was already turning around. " Madge, are we going to go through this everytime we get something from them ? Why do you constantly berate yourself ? Had it crossed your mind that maybe you're not the only one benefitting from my, so - called wicked scheme ? Would it surprised you if I tell you that I'm quite happy to be moving away from home ? "

She's actually surprised. " Yes. But why ? "

" Don't get me wrong. It's not exactly a hardship being coddled and taken care of. But I'm tired living with all of that and I'm glad to be getting out. I wonder if Ma aren't equally relieved to have me leave at last. "

" Well, I - "

" And as for Ma - don't think that Ma didn't get something out of that numbers. You already see her directing the maids and the servants, watching everything slipped into place like greased gears, right ? What I'm trying to say is, that it's her style. It's just like another gala dinner thrown by my family for several times a year. Plus - "

" Plus what ? ", she shot him a look.

" Plus, a night at the Regal will giving us the right start to gives aunt Wiress a false sense of security. It helps her believe everything is all right between us. "

" And you don't feel guilty to accept any of it ? "

" To make things work as we planned ? Wait, let me think ... ", Gale rolled his eyes. " No ! "

" I don't believe this. "

" Is it me you can't stand with ? Fine ! Forget the Regal and the town house. I drive you back to Seam right now ! ", he snapped.

" Wait ! Don't ", she clutched his arm. " I was wrong okay ? I'm sorry. ", she conceded.

" Let us just go to the Regal and please .. don't drive crazy - not tonight. I know your mom meant well to get the room for us and you're right, we - we already agree about this. ", she dropped her hand from his arm. " It just - there's so much things happened tonight and ... "

" Just live and learn, will you ?. ", Gale swung his sight and drove back to the street.

" Yeah .. live and learn. ", she echoes.

xxx

They arrived at the Regal in strained silence. Madge made a move toward her door handle and Gale oredered, " Wait here. "

He walked around the car, his breath formed a pale cream cloud refracting the glow from the colorfull hotel sign and the lights at the entry. He opened the tail - gate and soon she saw two bell boy came and help him with their luggage.

When he opened her door and she stepped out, he reached for her arm. " Madge, I'm sorry I yelled, I'm - well, a little bit nervous too. "

She studied his odd - colored visage in the neon light, but she could find nothing to reply.

xxxx

 _To be continued ..._

Like it or hate it, feel free to write it down. Feedback would be lovely and appreciated.

The song title is Tell Him by Barbra Streissand and Celine Dion and belongs to it respective owners

Ji Nian Ri is the name of The first son of the Taiwan's snail couple Ji Cun Xi - Chen Xin Yi ( Elaine ), he belongs to his respective owner and I brought him purely as cameo since I love the Taiwanese version better than the Korean remake.

Regards, Heinz


	8. Chapter 8

I don't owned all off the Hunger Games characters belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Based on Taiwan TTV and Korean MBC drama series, " Fated To Love You ". Very special thanks to JLaLa who introduced me to this wonderfull drama.

 **The Fate Entrapment.**

 _" Honeymoon : A short period of doting between dating and debating ~~ Ray Bandy. "_

 **Eight Note. ~~ A cup of bittersweet honey.**

 _The Regal President Suite room 309_

The porter flourished his hand toward the room and Madge followed it with her eyes. It felt as though she were couched in a Royal Albert teacup. The room was elegant and tastefull, decorated exclusively in oyster white and heaven's blue. The soft blue walls were trimmed with pearly moldings done in beadwork. Elegant white silk draperies were crowned by an ornate swagged valance while alabaster vintage furniture contrasted soothinglywith the room's plush blue carpeting.

" Sweet. ", Gale whispered. At first, Madge thought it addressed to the enormous bed where the the pleasant grouping of furniture sat silently. On the table, sat a profuse bouquet of blue tulips whose scent was thick in the air along with transparent - wrapped small bottles.

But when she swung back to Gale, she found his greys were sparkling to the other side of the room. There was a table of King Arthur's persuasion, with gracefull cabriole legs and oval, marble tops, circled by a pair of ivory - white, long couch, and a pair of loveseats.

When the door closed, leaving them alone, Madge approached the flowers, found tiny pearl - white envelope and turned quizzically to Gale.

" Don't ask me. ", he said

The card read simply, " All our love, Ma, Rory, Vic, Posy. ",

" It's from your family. ", she lay down the card and turned to the small gift. She about to lift it when a hand extended and grab the decorated plastic wrappings. She slide back and saw him studied it for a moment before he yanked the ribbons and the wrappings away, then lifted a bottle.

" Man stamina enhancer. ", he murmured.

" Your mom surely put all of her element planning for tonight. ", she chuckles.

" The tulips ? Maybe. But this ? ", Gale wiggle the bottle in his hand. " Isn't it too obvious ? "

" Well, who is it then ? "

" If there's one boy who never grew up from the three of us, me and Vic doesn't count on that list. ", he put it back on its exact place.

" Oh ? "

" Who else ?. ", his hands on his hip with his eyes gazed at the gift. " So funny Ror, so funny ... "

Madge can't help but smile and pushed herself back a safe distance while he stuck the card into the bouquet. He yanked his jacket and scanned the room with his hands akimbo. " Hmmm, not bad at all. ", he whispered.

" It's not just ' not bad '. ", she seconded, " it's more like Hawthorne style. "

Upon the triple dresser was a basket of fruits and a shiny silver bucket, housing a green glass bottle and a set of tall - skinny glasses. Gale lifted the bottle, examine the label, set it back down, then, turned to tugging the knot from his bow tie and unfastening a single button of his shirt.

Her eyes flew off in another direction, then, she walked over to gave a carefull peek into the depths of darkened bathroom.

" Mind if I took care of that coat for you ? ", he asked.

She looked surprised to find it still crumpled between her wrist and hip. " Oh - sure. "

He came to reach for her garment and again, she retreated a step.

" Don't be skittish. ", he said laconically. " I'm only going to hang up your coat. "

" I'm not skittish. It seemed that my body had its own mind today, that's all. "

He opened the closet and spoke at the tinging hangers inside. " That's funny, what about a glass of champagne to help with that ? ". He hung his tuxedo jacket too.

" I don't think so. ", she flew back to the dresser and looked over the bottle and the basket. " Who is this do you think ? "

" Part of the hospitality I guessed, the last pear of the season ? ", a solid hand reached around her and hefted one.

" I'll saved it 'till tomorrow. ", as she drifted away, he weighed the fruit, tossed it back to the basket and studied her.

" No fruit, no champagne. This gonna be a - very - long - night. ", he whispered. " On second thought, a trip back to Seam would make things easier. "

Using her peripheral vision, she could see one of his lips corner twitched. " On second thought, I do need a glass of champagne. "

Hesitate for a moment, Gale took the bottle and popped up the cap, pouring the clear - gold colored liquid into the glass and crossed the room to handed it to her.

" Untill the thirty seventh month, we're on the same ship and I suggested we make the best of it. ", he moved to carry their suitcases across the bed.

" Thank you, I heard it very clearly. ", she looked around blankly, standing there in the middle of the room as if afraid to come into contact with any article in it. Then she found him stalking to the bathroom door, flicked on the light, then turned, gesturing toward it.

" Would you like to be first ? "

And the next thing Madge knew, she was laughing ! It started as a silent flutter in her throat and before she could control it, it burst oit and she had to use her palms to coverr her mouth before she flung them wide and then laughed at the ceiling.

At last she looked across to find Gale - the corners of his eyes crinkled now - still waiting just outside the bathroom doorway. " Come on now wifey, this royale stuff getting tougher by the minute. "

And suddenly the tension was relieved. " Oh, Gale, I bet your mom would demand her money back if only she could see us now. I just couldn't believe that we really are in the Regal honeymoon suite. "

" Well, this definetely not the town house bedroom. ", gamely, he looked around, checking.

" And you sign us as Mr. and Mrs. Gale Hawthorne ? "

" What do you expected then, Mr. And Mrs. Smith ? "

She laughed again, sitting at the edge of the bed and clutching her tummy. " We should, at least, nominated as the best actors for Oscar you know ?. "

" I think so. "

She looked up as if appealing to the heavens. " Oh, Lord, help me, I'm floundering. "

" You should do that more often you know ? ", he smiled her way.

" Do what, flounder ? ", she chuckled and made a hapless motion.

" No. Laugh, or even smile. I was scared stiff to thinking that you were going to wear your stiff face all night long. "

" Do I have stiff face ? ", it looked mobile and amazed as she asked.

" Deadpan, to be more accurate. You put it on like armor at times. "

" I do ? "

" Especially when nobody around us. "

" I never thought you'd like my smiles. "

He shrugged. " I like smilers. I guess I'm used to being around them. "

" I'll try my best then. ", she glanced to the window, then back at him. " Gale, what you said down there in the car, well, I'm sorry too. ", her face had turned suddenly serious, concrite.

" It was me who got short with you, my timing really sucks huh ? "

" Please listen, it was partly my fault too. I really don't want is to fight all the time we're married. I just wished I had a marriage like my parents and now I simply want ... well, peace between us. I know this sounds silly, but it feels better already, just admitting that we're nervous, instead of the way we were acting on the way over here. I want you to know that I'll try my best to maintain some kind of status quo. "

" Now, you're talkin' ". He walked to the dresser, pouring some champagne to his glass then turned to her. " Like I said before, we're on the same ship for better or for worse, so let's make the better of it instead of the worse. "

" Cheers. ", she gesture as of she lift her glass a bit, then, she smile a little. " So ... ladies first, huh ? "

They both looked at the bathroom door.

" Ladies first. ", he echoes.

xxx

 _It's only a regular bathroom and I'm choking in this dress and dying to get comfortable, right ?,_ she thought.

But once inside the bathroom, she was too aware of his presence just outside. She turned on the faucet to cover any personal sounds. She kept glancing furtively at the doors, then, confronted herself in the mirror, moving close to analyze her reflection untill her breath beaded on the glass.

" Mrs. Gale Hawthorne, huh ? ", she asked her shadow. " Well, don't go getting ideas. He told you once you don't play around without paying for it, and he was right. So put on your nightie and go out there, clambered into bed with him, and if you're uncomfortable doing it, you've got nothing to blame but yourself. "

Her fingers shaking a bit as she brushed her teeth and removed her velvet wedding gown. She stepped into the shower, ran warm water and soaped a cloth. When she scrub her face, it suddenly struck her that her face had many shortcomings which would be emphasized without the make up and she regret a bit.

She threw up her arms and a pale - blue nightgown drifted down like a parachute in the wind, followed by a matching peignoir. Her hand slowed, tying the cover up at her throat. It was so obviously new. Would he mistake her reason for wearing such frilery ? Should she march out there and announce that Mrs. Coin had given it to her for a shower gift ?

She soothed the front, where her new girth disguised perfectly, thoughts skittering from one to another. She dropped back from opening the door, deep breathing for a few times and suddenly the thought if somebody else is here getting ready to join Gale, there would be no need for this school - girl shyness.

 _Is it Katniss that you wished behind this door, Gale ?,_ a hint of self - pity threatened, but she barred it.

 _Well, it would be his own problem ..._

Madge admitted at last, but the thought that it should be somebody else here, not her, still lingers in the air.

The door was soundless. Gale stood with his back to her, with toiletries bag hung and forgotten in his wrist, a pile of white and yellow cloth in the other hand. " Your turn. ", she said quietly, expecting him to jump guiltyly. Instead he looked over his shoulder and smiled. His eyes went up and down at the yellow peignoir like lightning strike.

" Any better ? "

Her eyes went to his pulled shirttails lile a metal shavings to a magnet, to the line of wrinkles pressed into the fabric by his skin then father down, to his dark blue sock at one feet and then the black one at the other side.

" Much. "

Gale stride to the bathroom and made sure the door leaves nothing but straight lines of rays came from the bottom ventilation duct. She heard water sprinkled as she glide toward the bed, in her opened suitcase, she found the lid of her dream jar peeking beneath the neatly folded clothing there. She pushed it in and closed the suitcase with a snap.

So she just sat there, looking at dimmly - litted ceiling then to the the rectangles - carved arcantus at two sets of double doors which led to closet and bath. Wondering if he would emerged from the bathroom with just bath robe.

" Are you tired ? ", he asked, popping up with one hand rub the towel back and forth between his hair. Her gaze went down to the unbuttoned bright yellow pajama top, exposing thick line of hair at his chest before it slowly faded in his waist. She couldn't help but smile at the images of bright yellow, squared - sponge cartoon character, wearing a mismatched tiny red tie, all over his pajamas. _And he just said that there's only one boy who never grew up in the Hawthornes,_ she thought.

" A little.. "

" Do you mind another glass of champagne ? "

" No, it might help crawling to the bed easier. "

When his back turned, she tugged at the top of her neckline; it was far from seductive, but not quite demure. His shoulders and flexed and twisted as he worked the bottle and the loosing end of his pajamas did incredible things to her stomach, hanging free that way, shifting against his buttocks with each movement.

" Here, ", he said, coming back with bottle in one hand, another pair of clean glasses in the other. She held the glasses while he poured. Again, her eyes exposed to a thin band of skin that slightly deeper shade than the fabric itself, then to a small chain around his neck and the sparkling little pendant at his chest.. She dragged her eyes back to champagne glasses, to the tan, long fingered hand that reached out to reclaim one.

" To your happiness. ", he said simply, in his British - like polite, usual way, while she wondered just what would make her happy right now.

" And to yours. "

They drank, sitting there in the edge of enormous bed in the middle of the room. There was a lump in her throat and she tried to swallowed it along with the golden liquid. She looked down into her glass.

" Gale, I don't want either of us pretend this is something it isn't. "

Rattled now, she put a palm to her forehead and swung away. " Oh, Lord. "

" Come on Madge, let me help with that. "

He set the bottle at the bedside table, then reached out for her glass before he placed it down next to the bottle. Gale leaned against the headside board, one leg - out stretched at the matress, the other hanging loose at the side while she curled up at the other side. He had a glimpse of her bare feet before she tucked them up beneath the blanket.

" I suppose maybe we're setting out to get drunk. ", she mused.

" Maybe. "

" That doesn't make much sense, doesn't it. "

" Maybe not. "

" It won't change a thing. "

" Maybe. "

" Then why we are doing it ? "

" Maybe It'll make crawling to the bed easier. "

" Let's talk about something else. "

" I'm listening. "

She's toying with the edge of the pillow, drawing small circles on it and finally she asked, " You know what was the hardest ? "

Across the bed, he was looking very relaxed. " Uhm, nope. ", his eyes were closed.

" Your family and relatives welcoming me to the family. I was very touched by them. "

His head rested at the top of the board then turned to her, his eyes drifted open. " And do you know that they kept blabbering about how lucky I am throughout the party ? "

She glanced at him for a moment, then went down back to her pillow. " They still scares me in so many ways. "

" For an outsider, we may looked not more than the other riches that officious and puts people on their guard at first. But when you entered the circle, you'll realized that we're not that way at all. "

" I don't intend to get to know them "

" Why ? "

She raised expressionless eyes to his, then dropped them as she answered. " In the long term that'd the best. "

" The - best ? "

His head lolled to the other side, yet she suspected his pose was not real. She considered evading the issue, then decided against it. She's rolling sideways with her back against the matress now and one arm lying on her stomach.

" Because I might learn to like them after all. "

He seemed to be mulling that over, but he only turned his face against the vaulted columns at the ceiling then, shut his eyes.

" Do you know what your aunt Wiress said to me tonight ? "

" No. "

" She said that I was beautiful and she can't wait to saw her beautiful grandnephew. "

Gale just sat there, humming few note and Madge pretty sure that he's scrutinizing her from behind his half - closed lids.

" She was right and you were, you know. "

" I was ? ", she asked, puzzled.

" Uh - hum, a beautiful bride. "

Immediately Madge curled back, hid behind the ruffles edge of the pillow, studying the floral stitch pattern

" I don't how if it appropriate or not, but what the hell, you're more than meets the eye tonight. "

" I wasn't fishing for a compliment. "

" And - there - she - goes. ", he blew an air of damped spirit. " Again ... "

" Goes what ? "

" Nah, forget it. It's nothing. "

" No, you brought it up. Let's finish it. "

" Allright. ", he said nonchalantly. " Why does everytime I make any approval toward you, I kind to sensed that you'd snucked into your shell like a snail ? "

" I didn't say no, did I ?. "

" And that supposed to be ' yes ' ? I just said that you were beautiful bride and look what came up from you. Does it sounds like a threat ? "

" I don't know what you're talkin' about. Why should I feel threatened ? "

" Why don't you look at the mirror and asked the question yourself. "

" But I'm not _threatened_ in the least. ", she arose and straightened her back. " You were a terrific - looking groom. See ? Does that sound like I feel threatened by you ? "

Gale just smiled, something in her tone remind him a child, who playing dare game. " See ? Who said that I'm afraid to walk up and knock at headmaster Wurtz office. ", then knocked it for few times and runs to beat hell.

At last, he said in bantering tone. " Do you think we supposed to thank each other or what ? "

That at last drew a smile in her lips. She relaxed a little as if the wine were now making her sleepy. She snuck under the blanket with her face at Gale's knitted fingers in his lap.

" Care to know something funny ? ", he asked.

" What ? "

He mused silently, as if deciding whether or not to tell her. Then he leaned sideways and occupied himself with refilling his glass. " Maysilee told me that both of you used to play wedding when you were little girls and kept arguing who'd be the bride. ", then he gulped for few times and returned the glass.

" Does it matter ? "

" Oh, no, just wondering. That's all. "

" You better don't. Because it doesn't. "

" Doesn't it ? "

But abruptly she changed the subject. " Well, one of your uncles mentioned that you usually go fishing at this time of the year but that you haven't had much chance of this year because of the wedding. "

" It must've been uncle Ben. "

" Don't change the subject. "

" Did I ? "

" You can go you know, anytime you want. "

" Thank you and I will. "

" I mean, like you've said before, we're not bound to each other, and nothing has to change. We can still go our separate ways, keep our friends, just like before. "

" No objection your honor. Thom and I will go fishing anytime we want. "

" I wasn't really thinking about Thom. "

" Then ? ", he quirked an eyebrow.

" I was talking about - _her. "_

" Her ? Who ? "

" Katniss. "

Gale's back straightened, then turned at her with a armor - piercing shot in his eyes. " Now wait a second, what has Katniss got to do with it ? "

" I saw your picture with her, I saw you still kept her token. I include her when I say you're not bound to me in anyway. "

" Oh, Great. ", Gale hissing, cupped her face in his palms, then turned again to her; scowling. " Listen Madge, we've been - ", he stopped himself before he could say _lovers._ " The fact is I known her for long time and our family have been friends for years and .. "

" Gale - ", Madge's voice was like eiderdown. " I said it's allright. "

He glared at her silently, then swung toward his suitcase, dove into it and threw anything he could found mercilessly before it seemed he finally found what he's looking for then strike at the bottle with single movement, flew to the window and abruptly opened it then sat at the edge of the wooden frame. A cigar pinched between his lips then he swung at her, under the moonlight shades, Gale's eyes seemed darker than before. " Do you mind ? ", he mumbling, the cigarette wiggle up and down as his lips moving.

Madge just shaking her head as her answer. With single snap on his lighter, he lit the cigar, leaned his head against the frame, then blew away a layer of thick smoke to the dark of the night, but the soft winter breeze that slipped in, brought back small traces of burnt tobacco aroma back into the room.

She watched his Adam apple moving up and down as the tip of the bottle touched his lips, then she surprised when it seemed that he yanked something from his neck and threw it away, her lips were parted but then she knew nothing she could say right now so she decided to turned around and drowned herself under the comfort of the blanket.

Minutes of dreading silence passed untill came his voice, " You really have a low opinion on me, don't you ? "

" Don't sound so wounded. There's no reason to be. Just to keep the record straight - It should have been her who was the bride today. Do you think I don't know that ? Do you think I couldn't tell how she _belongs_? I felt like a square peg in a round hole. And seeing your little token again brought me back to reality. I was becoming rather swept off my feet by all the lavish trappings around me and yes, I did use to play wedding with May when were kids. I'm an old pro at weddings, so this time I found myself really getting into the act. But I'm not pretending anymore. I see things for what they really are, okay ? "

Gale gazed at the coccooned figure in the bed. His eyes traveled across the white satin sheets, some golden thread peeking out from under it and a rigid back and shoulders. _What the hell is this ?_ , Gale thought. _Shouldn't I thanked her for giving me permission ? But why I'm so angry right now ? Goddammit', I shouldn't feel like I have to be faithfull to a wife, but I do._

A faint crackling noise from outside managed to slipped into her ears, followed by heavy bumpings sound on the floor before she felt the other side of the bed bounce for few times. The bed was very large; neither of them had much sensation of sharing it physically, except for the sound of their breathing, far away from each other and in opposite direction.

It seemed like hours had gone by and Madge thought Gale had gone to sleep. But then Gale shattering the dead silence by humming few note again so abruptly she was sure he'd been wide awake all this time. She was stiff and cramped from curling like a lobster for so long, yet she refused to budge. Just when her shoulder got a cramp and she had to relax it. The sheet slipped off and at last giving up, she eased onto her back.

" Do we had to get in each other's hair like this every time bedtime arrives ? ", he asked blandly.

" I didn't mean to get into your hair. "

" And the hell you didn't. Let get this straight. You meant to include a third person view into the bed with us and please, allowed me to tell you that you're great at it. And for your straight record, she's here per your request, not mine. "

" Then why do you sounds so angry ? "

" Because I don't want to go through this for the next year then ended up with consulting my psychiatrist for twice a week and having Xanax or Trazodon in my breakfast menu. "

" And you think I want it so bad ? "

" Whatever ", against his will, as he stood up and turned the light off, leaving only the bedside lamp spreads its soft, yellow dim - light, then rummaging his suitcase again to collect his sleeping companions and head straight forward to the long couch, Gale re - imaging pictures of Madge at the ceremony. The way she looked when she'd entering the hall, when they spoke their vows, when she'd discovered all the girls from New Dawn there, when he'd kissed her.

 _And here - we - are, catching fire in the middle of the honeymoon suite. Great !,_ he thought, as he stretched his legs, covered himself with his thin, strawberry blanket and stared at his sleeping mate for years. _You're right, Ted, the hell with it. Let us just get some good sleep._

Madge stared mindlessly at the gray shades of the ceiling, then turned to his find his stiffen back lying on the couch. Wondering if things would be different if she didn't bring the other person subject to the surface. Would he, maybe, keen to invited her to performed the ' sacred ritual ' that every groom and bride, despite their culture, in any part of this world do at they first night ? Or maybe he just trying to teased her a bit before he make his _move_ then things will turn out to be too _steamy_? Everything became more absurd because for the first time it'd be legal and here she lay down alone on the spacious bed, watching her husband snooring on the other side of the room.

But she decided it must be the champagne got all over her head and made her thinking un - appropriate things. _Well, this whole night is already steamy enough,_ she thought. So she shrank to her side of the bed, turning her back on him again. Angry with herself for wishing the night to be more than it was, angry with him for his childish antics, but still, she wondered what exquisite torture it would be to crossed the distance between them, saying few sorry words and invite him up to the bed.

But she remained as she was, curled into herself. In the long hours before she fall asleep, she kept wondering if he would crawling to the bed tonight.

xxx

A slight of ray found its way through the silk draperies and greeted her close lids. Madge lazily turned and rise her arm for a moment to give her eyes some time its needed. Soft cracking sounds, started from her ankles, knees, and elbows as she outstretched them seemed to remind her how long she had them folded in unnatural way.

She blinked as one of her palm found that the other side of the bed was empty and cold, _so he didn't climbed to bed after all._ She prop on one of her elbow and between her blurry vision, she found a messy figure laying at the couch.

She forced herself to rise, stretched her arms again and used one of her fist to cover her morning yawning then swingher sight across. The image became clearer and she found it very tempting, so she using catlike steps to glide toward the sleeping figure, silently cursing herself for accidentally bumping her toes to the suitcases and made a slight - reeking sound.

At last she made it there, sitting next to the table and found so much pleasure in watching his jaw dropped, his saliva pooling in one spot, making a grey island mark at the uncharted white pillow, a teddy bear clenched in his armpit while the other hand laying peacefully at his stomach with one of his leg threw over the couch's headside, then, her eyes drawn to a pile of thin, strawberry blanket long - forgotten on the floor.

This morning revelation is new to her, athough there's none of those elegant - mannered man traces left, but she liked it. She think that she like this version of Gale, it was so natural and so real to her, and for the first time, her fingers stretched and stroke his left temple gently, simply because she just _want_ to do it.

" Fav .. mm - re .. mm - neut Ma. ", Gale mumbling then turned to the other side, curled and that's more than enough to make her chuckles and shaking her head. Madge then stand up and walk to the windows across, opening the draperies with a single move which made Gale awakened and sat up, the reeking sounds from the drapperies sounds like a marching band next to his ears.

" Is this a part of something I have to _live and learn_ every morning ? "

He squinted and blinking at the figure of her stood in the flood of sunlight, smiled charmingly to him.

" The sun is high, Gale. I think we should pack our things or they're gonna charged us with an extra bill. "

" So ? My cards limit is sky high. ", he's yawned, stretched his arm wide then looked at her. " Did you know that this is best morning scene I ever had ?. ", Gale purposedly squinting one of his eyes and framing her figure between his finger.

" And I guessed that two are part of my _live and learn_ things ? "

" Uh - um. "

" I'm not my best in the morning. ",

" Who is ? ", Gale rubbed his chin, then scratching his head, blinking when she just shrug and moved to picked his strawberry blanket then landed a weak smack on his face. " This time, you go first. "

" Ouw- kay, Your wish is my command. ", Gale smiled to the strawberry blanket on his lap before he disappeared behind the bathroom door, scratching his fine sculpted ass while he's on his way.

Madge flopped back to the bed like an old rag doll, covering her eyes with a fore - arm for a while, enjoying the mixed sounds of running water and Gale's singing the falsetto cover of Celine Dion's To Love You More.

Mornings she was used to her mother goes back and forth in the kitchen, then her father came, brushed their lips before he sip his coffee royal and lost between the pages of Twelve Herald. But this was something new, a man teasing her when he's awakened and he's even singing in the bathroom.

When the shower splattering away, Madge turned to the other side of the bed and curled, thinking if she would ever saw this kind of morning again in the months ahead. Her face cradled in the L of an arm and the sun crept over her in warm fingers of gold and she fell asleep, as pregnant woman prone to do.

Gale emerged from the bathroom, smiled at the sight that greeted him. A blonde woman lay there, sprawled luxuriously. His eyes following the contour of the yellow fabric on her shoulders, backs, buttocks, the one knee drawn up, the other with its barefoot dangling over the edge of the bed.

In daylight, he decided, she was much more amiable. He'd enjoyed their little repartee upon waking.

Gale looked around, spied the tulips, snapped one and began to brushed it petals to the sole of her foot. The toes curled tight, then the foot rotated on the the ankle irritably before a kick landed in his knee and laughter at the bedclothes.

" Cut it out ! ", she scolded, " Why you're so hateful ? "

" And what did you do down there ? "

" I'm just catching a catnap. ", she looked at him with one cheek and eye lost in the blanket.

" Catnap ? When you're just got up ? "

" It's your fault. "

" My fault ? ", he scowled. " What'd I do now ? "

" Dunce. Pregnant ladies tend to sleep a lot. I told you that before. ", she reached backward and waggled her fingers. " Give me that. "

He put the tulip in her hand and she sniffled at it with one deep, long exaggerated pull, then rolled over and said to the ceiling. " Morning has broken. "

Suddenly she was pulling herself off the bed, running for the bathroom door which thwacked shut behind her. " Don't listen ! ", she ordered.

Gale sat at the edge of the bed, his elbow prop on his knee, chuckling to the sun, outside the window, thinking the unexpected charms of his first day as a husband. She came out looking sheepish and went immediately for her cover up.

" I'm sorry about that, but this little feller in here has made some sudden changes and that's one of them. I'm still not used to it. "

" Does this confidence mean you're not mad at me anymore ? "

" Was I ? I don't seem remember any of it. ", she busied herself doing up the front of her garment.

" Well ... ", he said, stood up and moving to her. " I blew out some steam last night and .. yeah, you know. "

" Forget it. Let's be friends, I don't like fighting much, especially with my husband.."

He confronted her now, giving her hair the once over so that she started combing it with her fingers. " Listen. ", she explained. " I told you I'm not my best untill almost noon.. "

Gale moving his hands up and down, highlighting his messy, half - dry hair, loose hanging bathrobe and misbuttoned pajamas under it. " And what you called this, then ? "

She started with a giggle then her arm wrapped around her stomach before her throat launch a loud laughter. She still giggling and waving to him for a moment, " Seriously, I never thought that the most wanted bachelor in Twelve is still a human being. "

" That's nice of you, thinking that I'm sort of a pervert guy who flashing his red underwear every time I see something wrong happen. "

Madge laugh again then she sat next to him, still giggling. " Allright. What we supposed to do now ? "

She watched him rubbing his chin for few times, then laid back to the bed.. " What do you say if we fixed ourself up, grab some breakfast then go to the mansion and pick up the gifts ? "

" Glad to hear that. I never did finish my dinner last night. "

" And you're not the only one who's hungry ? ", He dropped his gaze briefly to her stomach. She was contouring it with both hands.

" No. I'm not. "

" Great ! Let me buy you both breakfast then. "

She colored and turn away, realizing that she do like the morning Gale.

xxx

Madge could see by now that normalcy is her new, greatest adversary. With Gale being well adjusted, intended to forge ahead as if they're like any other couple while she was constantly on guard against the compelling gravity of the commonplace. That first morning gave her glimpses of what life with Gale could be like if things were different.

They arrived at the Hawthorne Estate through the high sun of the November afternoon which had melted away all but few traces of last night's snows. Gale guide her to the family library where the younger Hawthornes sat with their respective partner like pairs of mallard with the boys watching the Twelve Miners on projected hologram screen. Hazelle, although still bound to her wheeled chair look very alive with pink - colored shirt and skirt that matches her slippers accompanied by her faithfull sister, Wiress, who greeted them with the biggest smile Madge ever seen since her first step in this mansion.

There were inevitable greeting, in which Madge was now included. All of them opened most of the gifts together with time out for instant replay and for teasing Madge about her ignorance of the game. Sitting on wide, fat pillow on the floor, Madge and Gale sharing the same laughter tone when they revealed an odd - looking jar that more likely fit in the pre - historic kitchen instead of modern town house which Madge learned later that Gale's prefer salted cashew nuts than cookies for his favourite snack.

They opened a sandwich maker and she learned that he preffered choconut jam as his top - notch filling. Halftime highlights came on and she discovered how his badmood arose everytime the commentators praised the Haulers in the derby game. By the time the servants brought afternoon tea and snacks, the Miners won the game by twenty seven against ten and she watched him leaping, howling with his arms up to the air and chanting along with Rory and Vic. She smiled and shaked her head, _Boys,_ she thought. In the middle of a mount of used wrappings, Madge felt herself being sucked into the security of this family.

After a family lunch with another loads of laughing, teasing and joking with the new couple as the main lead, they pilled their loot into the cars and drove to the place they'd now call home. She met Gale at the door amd watched as he set down his load and repeat the same process as they first visit to the town house. She surprised a bit when Gale asking her step forward to record her palm and do a retinal scan.

The door swung open and before she knew what happen, Gale had turned and deftly scooped her along with her loads.

 _" Gale ! "_

" Okay, okay. Put me down right ? "

But she only laughed while he floundered, acting like his legs had turned to rubber, and collapsed onto the steps with her in his lap.

" In the movies somehow they made the wife looks so much easier to carried. ", he teased, leaning his elbows back on the steps behind them.

She scowled, yelling at him with every nasty name she could think, then felt herself being pushed from his lap. " Allright, that's enough. Get off me, wifey. "

The apartment lay steeped in late afternoon dusk, silent, waiting. As they stood surveying the living room, it seemed to beckon with the intimacy of a lover about to shed her clothes; the furniture still wearing tags and dust wrappers, waited - stacked, leaning, unassembled. Lamps with their bases encased in padding lay up on the davenport while their shades waited on the floor in plastic sleeves.

Barstools and tables stood about. Pieces of bed frame lay next to the mattress and the box spring leaned against the and suitcases which they's brought earlier were stacked on the counter, strewn about the room. The moment held a poignance that took away their laughter and made them wistfull for a moment. It all seemed so ironically like the real thing. The reflection of sunset slipped its lavender fingers through the band of expanse glass, lending an unearthly glow to the place.

Madge felt Gale's hands on her shoulders. She turned to find him startingly close behind her with his jaw almost colliding with her temple as she swung around. " Your coat ? ", he said. She expected a tortured expression about his lips, wondering if he were thinking of Katniss. But - just that quick - he removed her coat, she only saw a grin.

Both of them changed into more casual outfits, Gale choose hs sweatshirt and flower - printed beach shorts while Madge wore her t - shirt and blue jeans, to set to to work. She in the kitchen, he in the living room. Again, air of normalcy returned. For Madge, it was like playing house, working away in this place that seemed to good to be true, packing away wedding gifts in the cupboard, listening to the sounds of Gale shoving furniture around.

Evening spun in, and at times she allowed the line between reality and fantasy to blur. " Madge, do you mind to come and tell me where do you want the davenport ? ", Gale called, She got up and went to ponder with him, and they arranged the room together.

And once she went laughing, asking, " Can you tell me what in the world is this supposed to be ? ", displaying odd - looking metal sculpture that look alike meat grinder. They laughingly agreed that it must be an artistic meat grinder and relegated it to a hidden spot behind the tissue box on top of the refrigerator.

Then came dusk when he appeared in the kitchen, asking, " Did you see any lightbulbs ? I couldn't found it anywhere. "

" Shove that box over here. I think it stuff from the shower. "

They found bulbs. A few moment later, still on her knees, she saw lamplight appear over the peninsula of cabinets from the direction of the living room, and smiled when she heard him, " Voila, that's more like it. "

She'd finished most of the kitchen works and was lining the linen closet shelves as he passed through the hall, carrying pieces of clanging bed rail.

" Hey, watch out ! ", she warned but its too late, the bed rail dug into the door frame. Gale just shrugged then disappeared with his burden. Next came the headboard then a toolbox. She began unpacking linens, listening to the sounds coming from the bedroom. She has hanging up new towels in the bathroom when he called. " Madge ? Can you come here and help me with this ? "

Gale was on his knees, trying to hold the headboard and bed rails at right angles while he tightened nuts and bolts, having one hell of a time. " Hold that up, will you ? "

" With all the servants and the maids, _here we are._ "

Gale just giggling and said, " For better and for worse, remember ? "

His hair was messed and curling across his forehead while he concentrated in his work. Holding the metal rail, she felt the vibration wiggle their their way to her palms as he plied the screwdriver.

He finished, and the thing was a square. He put the cross - slots in and stood up, saying. " I'll need a little help getting the matress up the stairs. "

" Sure. ", she said, began to feel uncomfortable now.

On their way up the steps with their ungainly cargo, Gale warned her to just guide it. She wanted to say, don't be solicitious, but bit her tongue..

Then, the bed was a bed, and the room grow quiet. They looked across the short expanse - his hair all scatter and hers slopping free of the combs with which she'd carelessly slung it behind her ears. He had sweat rings beneath his arms and she had a dust smudge on the end of her right breats. His eyes dropped down to it fleetingly.

" There. ", he announced. " I guess you can take over from here. ". The fresh aroma coming from the new mattress made them both uneasy.

" Sure. ", she said with affected brightness, " What color sheets would you like ? We've got pink with big daisies or blue with white stripes or - - ".

" Anything. ", he interrupted, leaning to pick up a screwdriver and drop it in the toolbox. " Make it up to your comfort. I'll be sleeping out on the davenport. "

Madge was brushing her palms off against one another, and they suddenly fell still. Then he swung from the room. She stood a moment, staring at nothing, then she kicked their brand new box spring, left a black shoe mark, hand in her jeans pocket. She apologized to the box spring, then took back the apology, then spun and dropped down onto the edge of the unmade bed, suddenly feeling like crying. Either it's her own feelings or the way Gale called her wifey.

Then the sounds of violin and a crystal - clear woman voice greeted her ears from the living room, she recognized it as the same song Gale sang at the bathroom this morning. She finally quit her moping and made up the bed with fresh sheets, then putting her clothes into the new dresser drawers, stopped for a moment with hands full of sweaters and called, " Gale ? "

But it apparently he couldn't hear her above the music so she padded silently down to the carpeted hall, down few steps more to the living room and found him on his knee, assembling some kind of a stand which she suspected to placed the wide screen tv.

" Gale ? "

" Huh ? ", he startled and looked around.

" Do you mind if I take the dresser and you take the chest of drawers ? "

" Sure, sure. ", he said nonchalantly. " Just do whatever you like to do. ", then he turned back to pulled the massive flat screen from its box wrapper.

The inside of the dresser drawers smelled of new, spicy wood. Everything in the place was so spanking, so untouched and so different from what Madge used to. A sense of unreality struck her again, simply because of the inanity of what she was doing. Then, when she considered where she was and what lay around her, the feeling of she were usurping someone else's rightfull place popping up again.

 _Katniss,_ she silently sighing.

The sound of drawer opening snapped her out from her reverie, over her shoulder she could see that Gale also putting his things away. It's like they're dancing at the bedroom in their separate steps, she at the dresser while he dove to his suitcases, then she swung to her luggage while he hanging his clothes at the closet.

She glanced at the closet to find all his coats hung neatly spaced, shirts squarely centered on their hangers, jeans and trousers meticulously flush and creased. Wondering how'd he find such precision with all the maids at the mansion.

They crossed - path again in the living room when she saw Gale is setting up a wireless modem. " Listen, are you hungry ? ", she asked, glanced at the clock. It was nearly ten P.M. " We didn't have supper or anything ? "

" A little. ", he continued matching the cables with the plug, never glancing up.

" Oh, well ... ", she stammered, " There's nothing here. We could - "

" Just forget it then, I'm not that hungry. "

" Can we go out and get a hamburger or something ? "

He looked up at her stomach. " Oh, you're probably hungry. "

" I'm fine. "

He sighed, dropped the cabels in his hands then sat on the floor with his legs stretched. " Aren't we even going to eat together ? "

" Well, you said you was hungry in one minute then you weren't in the next. "

He looked up at her squarely. " Big Mac and large fries ? "

She rubbed her stomach with a timorous smile. " I would like to have double cheeseburger, large fries and strawberry sundae. "

" I guessed it's time to call the day and leave the rest for tomorrow. "

" Gladly, and tomorrow I'll bring some groceries home. "

" Off we go ? ", he smiled.

" Off we go. ", she echoes. And with that everything seemed better.

xxx

Coming in from their late supper, Madge quickly removed her coat before Gale reached for it. Afraid of the chances he inadvertently touching her. He followed her to the living room and asked, " Feel any better ? "

" Far better, I didn't know if I'm that hungry. We surely did a lot of work today. "

Then silence falls for either of them couldn't think anything else to say. Gale breaking the ice by exaggerated stretching, twisting his waist with his elbow in the air, causing a panic attack on her and twist her stomach. She think of a simply exit by offering to make up his bed. Then they both spoke at once.

" Well, we have to get up - " / " Should I get your - "

She's waving her hand awkwardly, gesturing for him to speak first and found him doing the same.

" I'll get your bedding. ", she jumped out.

" Just show me where it is and let me do it myself. "

She avoided his eyes, then led the way up to the linen closet. When she reached up high he hurriedly offered, " Wait, I'll get them. ". But he moved to quickly and bumped into her back before she could move aside. He nearly pulled the comforter down on her head.

She plucked a package of sheets and another pillowcases from the shelves and put them on top of the comforter in his arms. Their eyes met briefly over the bedding.

" I saved the blue and white stripes for you. "

" Thanks. "

" I'll get your pillow. ", she fled to do so.

Then she remembered that they only had two pillows which lay on the kingsize bed, encased in pink pillow - slips. Hesitated for a moment when she came back, saying that he wouldn't need that other pillow case she'd given him. Then everything went wrong when he reached to take her pillow, the whole packaged slipped of and she lunged to try to catch them and somehow their fingers touched and the whole pile of bedding ended up on the floor at their feet.

He knelt down quickly and began gathering it up while she withdrawn to the security of the bedroom, shut the door and about to changing into her nightgown when he came back for his pajamas. He knocked politely, and she let him pass before her to go in and get them, the shut the door behind him as he left.

By the time she done with her nightgown, her stomach twisted.

She sat at the edge of the bed, waiting for him to go in and use the bathroom first. But he was sitting downstairs waiting for her to do the same thing. Then they decided to make the move at once.

She was halfway down the halk while he was halfway up the steps when they spied each other headed in the same direction. Madge's feet petrified, but Gale decided to turned on his heels and retreated.

Afterward she closed herself into the bedroom again, climbed into the vast bed and lay there listening to the sounds that the walls couldn't quite concealed, picturing Gale in those pajamas as he'd been this morning.

In the bathroom, Gale studied her wet washcloth hanging on the towel rack, reached to opened the medicine chest to find her wet tootbrush inside and laid his next to it, picked up a bottle of pre - natal vitamins, examined the label carefully and returned it.

She heard the bathroom light snap off, then gentle knock on the door.

" Madge ? "

Her heart beats two times faster when she answered. " What ? "

" What time you usually get up. "

" Six thirty. "

" Did you set an alarm ? "

" No, never. "

" Mind if I wake you up at six thirty ? "

" No, I'll appreciate it. "

She stared at the hole in the dark where the door would be if she could see it.

" Good night then. ", he said at last.

" Good night. "

Gale turned on the stereo and the waves of soft tunes filled in the dark, slipped through her closed door while she tried to erase all lthought from her mind and find some sleep.

She was still awake when the music fade to silent and a long time later when she heard Gale's steps in the dark and water running from the kitchen.

xxxx

 _To be continued ..._

Like it or hate it, feel free to write it down. Feedback would be lovely and appreciated.

Regards, Heinz


	9. Chapter 9

I don't owned all off the Hunger Games characters belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Based on Taiwan TTV and Korean MBC drama series, " Fated To Love You ". Very special thanks to JLaLa who introduced me to this wonderfull drama.

 **The Fate Entrapment.**

 _" You don't understand how much I hate myself for not telling you that I love you. ~~ Anonymous. "_

 **Ninth Note. ~~ I hate you but I love you.**

The way people did things the first time usually set the precedent for their routine. Gale used the bathroom first in the mornings; Madge used it first in the evenings. He got dressed in their bedroom while she was showering, she got dressed while he put his bedding away. He left the house first, so he opened the garage door; she left second and closed it.

Before leaving that Monday morning, he asked " What time will you get home ? "

" Around two thirty. Why ? "

" I'll be later by an hour or so, but if you wait I'll go grocery shopping with you. "

She stunned - from all the things in the world, it was the last thing she'd expect him to want them to do together. Crisp and combed, Gale stood in the foyer looking up steps at her. His hand on the door knob, smiled briefly, raised his free hand and said. " Have a good day. "

" Y - You too. ", she stammered.

Then his shadow disappeared behind the door. She stood still, studied the door, remembering hs smile, the little wave of good - bye. Juxtaposed against it came the memory of her father, just leaving the door without any single word.

Madge couldn't erase it all the way to the public library in her own car, which she kept expecting to turn back into a pumpkin.

Gale surprised her evenmore when he came that afternoon with handfull of promotional brochure of art school and told her to pick one of her like. " I'm suggesting the one that held by Twelve's Art Council if you don't mind, they're the only one who had the pottery classes. ", he smiled.

" Bu - but, It's almost twenty years since the last time I do pottery. "

" So ? "

" I didn't even remember how to mold a clay by now ! "

" It's the same with the rusty gears, all you need to do is put enough grease and rolled it over again slowly. One step at a time. "

" But I'm not a gear ! "

" I'm not saying you are and I know you're good at it. Come on, just give it a try and if you don't like it, you could quit anytime you want. Is that okay with you ? "

She refused to look at him, afraid if he notice the color of her cheeks and mistaken her so she just nodded and swung away to take her coat. Trying to forget his charming smile as she glanced at him.

Once upon a time there's a wise man says that the borderline between love and hate is thinner than a hairand Madge about to find the truth in the words as they glide into the WalMart with their shoulders brushed occasionally.

She was boggled by the fact that it is him who pulled the shopping cart and walking next to her as they sailed through the alleys of tall shelves. Again, she pictured her father doing the same but it was to ludicrous to ponder. She was even further dumbfounded by the silliness that sprang between her and Gale.

It had started out with two different personality learning each other tastes but somehow ended in a note of hilarity which would undoubtedly hav seemed humorless to anybody else.

" Aha, strawberries. ", Gale exclaimed and lift a transparent pack. " The labels says it from Seam. "

" I didn' know that you like it. ", she amused.

" Oh, I didn't, It's for you. I know you like this very much. ", he murmured and scoop four pack of it

She freeze for a moment, then swung to the pile of fruits, asking him, " What about you ? What kind of fruits do you like ? "

" Apples. An apple a day, keep the doctors away. ", he spreads his arms wide and she just shaking her head, smiling while her hand yanked a plastic bag and shoved some Washington Apples into it.

At the dairy case she reached for margarine.

" And what the heck are you going to use that for ? "

" What do you think ? Hot oil treatment for my hair ? "

" A big no off course, and not to feed me. ", he said, grinning, and took the margarine from her hands. " Real man use real butter. "

" But it three times as much ! ", she exclaimed. Then she reclaimed her margarine and put his butter back to the case. He immediately switched the two around again, waggled a finger at her and clucked, " Ah - ah. ", price was no object, he said, when he bought food.

" But butter is three times as fattening too. ", she informed him.

" Why thank you. I do have an imminent weight problem to consider. " He made an affected sideward bow, then put her margarine in the cart next to his butter as they moved on.

She spied a galon jar of chilli sauce ahead, and when Gale's back was turned, she picked up the ungainly thing and came waddling over with it clutched against her outthrust stomach. " There. ", she puffed. " This should you 'till next week. "

He turned around and burst out laughing, then quickly relieved her of th enormous container.

" Hey, what're you trying to do ? "

" I know how you like chilli sauce on your meals. ", she said innocently. They gazed at each other then laughing.

They wandered along behind their mountain of food. At the frozen corner she puts two boxes of chocolate milk and two container of apple juice while he threw three boxes of strawberry milk and two pack of strawberry yoghurt.

They took turn laying them in the cart like poker players revealing their cards.

She played a frozen apple pie.

He played a frozen strawberry layered cake.

She drew corn.

He drew spinach.

" Eeuw ! What's that ? ", she asked disgustedly.

" Spinach. "

" Yuck ! "

" What's wrong with spinach ? Popeye got his super strenght from spinach. ", he scowled.

" Well, I hate it. I'd as soon eat scabs ! ", she scowled back. " And you're not Popeye ! "

He perused the bags and boxes in the display with a searching attitude. " Not your lucky day I guess. No scabs for sale here. "

By the time they reached the meat counter they were no longer laughing, they were giggling and everybody were beginning to stare.

" Do you like Swiss steak ? ", she asked.

" I love it. Do you like meat loaf ? "

" I love it. "

" Well, I hate it and don't you dare subject me to meat loaf ! "

Warming to the game, she just had to trail her fingers threatingly over the packages of hamburger. He eyed her warningly out of the corner of his eyes - a buccaneer daring her to challenge his orders.

She picked up the hamburger, gamely weighing it on her palm, plotting the insidious deed.

" Oh, no, you don't. ", he made his voice slimy. " Just try me, wifey. ". He grinned evily, raking her with his pirate eyes untill she stealthily slipped it where it had come from with lusty smile and look in her eyes.

Next he turned on her, ordering autocratically, " You'd better like pork chops. ". He took up a challenging stance, at a right angle to meat counter, feet apart, one hand on the nonexistent scabbard at his belt while the other on a package of chops. The tiles might very well have been the deck of his windjammer.

" Or what ? ", she fairly growled, trying to keep her face stiff.

" Or - ", he raised one eyebrow, a quick glance to the side and a slight of smile before he snatched up a different package and brandished it at her. " - we eat liver. "

She hooked her arms on her waist, ambled nearer, staring directly into his heartstopping handsome, porcelain face and rasped, " Suits me fine homey, I eats my liver rawwww ! "

He tilted a sardonic brow at the liver. " More'n likely doesn't know how to cook it. "

" The plague take you, I do ! "

The corners of his lips drawing a twitch, triying to get the words out without snickering, but couldn't quite make it. " Lucky for you, lady, be - cause - I - don't. "

And then the two of them dissolves in giggles again. Making every head nearby turned at them, guessing their actual age.

Madge couldn't guess where her comic instinct had come. Furthermore, she never suspected she harbored it. But she warmed to it, found herself lifted in a new, spontaneous way by their levity. Somehow Gale - who she had to admit was charming as a prince, well, he is a prince already - had given her a glimpse of him that she liked. And a glimpse of herself which she liked, as well.

The good comedy between them sprang up more often as their shopping cart dancing through the toiletries section, making loud noises of laughes and giggles which in turn make every face around them drawing lines of smiles.

It's another big surprise for her to find Gale not only humorous, but complaisant and even - tempered. It was the first time in her life that she isn't the one that had to work hard in a game of dating, she revealed that shopping together at the WalMart could be considered as a date. And it was an eye - opener to Madge to learn it was possible to live in such harmony with a male of the species.

xxx

The town house, too, wove its charm about Madge. At times she would come up short in the middle of some mundane chore and would mentally pinched herself as a reminder not to get too used to it. She would load the dishwasher - or worse yet, watch Gale load it - and secretly marking the calendar as a reminder that someday all of this would be snatched away from her.

Gale sharing the housework with a singular lack of compuction which surprised her further. And it was started in a night where he hooked up the washer and dryer. Together they read the new manuals and figured out the machine settings and loaded the washer with their first bundle of dirty clothes and from then on a load was thrown in by whoever happened to have the time.

In one of sunday morning. Madge awaken by loud noises from the living room and found him in sweatshirt and beach shorts, a bandana strapped around his hair, vacuuming the living room - the new blankets were linety. She stopped in amazement, a big smile on her face. He caught sight of her and the machine hummed to silent.

" Good morning your excellency. ", Gale bent his waist with elegant manner of royal servant.

" Hi. ", she replied sheepishly, adding a tune of intimacy in her voice.

" May I know what's the smile for ? "

" I was trying to figure if you're trully a prince or just a pauper.. "

" Oh, is that supposed to threat my masculinity or something ? "

" Quite the opposite. ". She gave him her most genuine smile then ran upstairs. " You're a sexy stud muffin. "

" Huh ? ", he quirked one eyebrow then asking to the wall. " Sexy stud muffin ? ". Then the vacuum wheezed on again with his thought wondering what she meant.

Madge couldn't helped but feeling her defensive stance growing weaker by inconsequential things as the days flowing. A grocery list established on a corner of the cabinet, and on it mingled their needs and their likes. He left a sticky note every morning on the bathroom door to informed her that he's having an afterhours meeting and will be late today, she stuck a post - it note on the front door to tell him her schedule in case he couldn't found her home.

She bought herself digital albums of The Corrs and played it on his stereo, knowing full well it would not always available for her to use. Mail began arriving, addressed to Mr. And Mrs. Hawthorne. She ran out of shower gel and borrowed his, then ended up buying his choice of brand because she liked it better. Sometimes they even used the same washcloth.

By now Madge well knew how Gale enjoyed his morning tea at the counter. He was there at his usual place, reading the financial pages everytime she appeared from upstairs. He blew on his coffee, took a sip, goes back and forth between pages, and his lips fell from the rim of the cup which hovered, forgotten, in mid air and greeted her. " Good morning, queen mother. ", then laughed at her sour face.

But when the nightfalls, out came the spare blankets, and he made up his bed on the davenport, plugged in an usb storage, lay in their separate darks listening to his favourite one night, hers the next.

But by now she had grown to expect that the last song of the day, and left her bedroom open for a better hearing to it.

The surprises continue when one day Gale came home one evening with a kilo bag of popcorn and box of dvd's.

" A kilo's and korean novelas ? ", she exclaimed.

" U - hum, I'm awfully fond of the stuff and the clerk told me that this drama is the top notch in the list. ", he said nonchalantly.

" But I don't know that you're watching dramas. "

" Next time, just ask. "

Then she laughed and flung her bag at him, nearly doubling him over. That night they were sitting on the davenport watching first episode with a bowl between them when Madge suddenly dropped a handfull popcorn back into the bowl. Her eyes grew startled and the remote slipped from her palm.

" Gale .. ", she whispered.

He leaned forward, alarmed. " Hey, is something wrong ? "

" Oh, no .. ", she whispered, clutching her stomach.

" What's wrong Madge ? ". He eased nearer, concern etched across his eyebrows.

" Ohhh ... ", she breathed while he wondered where the heck is he laid his phone.

" For God's sake Madge, what's the matter ? And where's that goddamn' phone when we need it the most ? ", Gale arose from the davenport and frustatily looking around for his cell phone.

" Something ... something .. ", her eyes remained closed while sweat suddenly broke out his chest. Her eyes opened and a tremulous smile played at the corner's of his lips. " I guessed something moved in my tummy. "

Gale abruptly stopped with his eyes shot down to her stomach. He slowly retreat to his side and watched her held it like she was getting ready to try a two - hand set shot with it. Now he held his his breath.

" There ! ", she reported, her eyes closing as if in ecstasy. " Come on .. once more ... come on, baby .. ", she whispered invocatively.

" Is it still moving ?", he whispered.

" Yes ... no ! ... wait ! "

" Can I feel ? "

" I don't know. Wait, there ! Oh no, it's gone. "

His hand going back and forth for several times through all of this.

" There ! "

She made room for one of his hands on the gentle mound beside her own. They sat there mesmerized for a long, long time. Nothing happened. Her eyes drifted up to his. The warmth of his hand seeped through to her flesh, but the flutter within remained still.

" I can't feel a thing. ", he felt cheated.

" It's all done I think. "

" Wait ! What was that ? "

She gigled and said. " That is my stomach growl. "

" Oh,. ", but he didn't take his hand away. It lay there warmly next to hers while he asked. " What did it feel like ? "

" Well, it's like uhmm .. ", she rolled her eyes and press her lips then continue. " it's like when you're holding a kitten and you can feel it purr through its fur, only it lasted just a moment each time. "

A sudden wave of hot rush to his face. His scalp prickled. His hand still cupped her stomach wihich stubbornly wasn't going to move away without feeling something !

 _It's good to touch her,_ he thougth.

" Uhm, Gale, I don't think anything going to happen anymore. "

" Oh. ", disappointed, he slid his hand from her. But where it had been, there were five buttery smudges on her pale, blue cotton blouse.

" You've marked me. ", she joked, stretching out the shirt by its hem, suddenly too aware of how good his hand had felt. That is when he caught a glimpse of a zipper that wasn't completely zipped, a snap which wasn't snapped.

" For life. ", he said on a light note, but then, somehow, in some strange ways, he had the sudden urge to kiss her, she looked so expectant and crestfallen at the brevity of the sensation. " Will you let me feel it the next time it happens ? "

Only silence note came from her lips. Instead, she moved a safe distance away, then muttered something about getting the butter away and headed to the direction of the laundry.

When she returned, she was wearing a pink duster and fuzzy booties. They rewind the asian drama from where they left of and he had great trouble concentrating on the wide screen after she resumed her place on the other.

That night, before she climbed the bed, she sat at the dresser, tore a sticky note and slide her pen.

 _" I wish Gale always sweet - tempered though I treated him with cold. "_

She read it, then carefully put it inside her dream jar.

xxx

Madge looking back and forth between her phone and the two story building in front of her. She's spying around just to make sure there'sno other buildings that had the same white painted walls, surrounded by rainbow - colored tables and chairs.

She saw one man painting the low fence with a color patterns that made it edible like a lollipop, the other are busy measuring wood planks and sawing them off into different size. A familiar face popped up behind the glass door and she greeted him with smiles.

" Hi. ", she waved to the standing man at the door.

" Hey, why didn't you come on in ? ", Peeta using his big strides to close to her and made her sinking in his embrace.

Madge is still surprised by the fact that Peeta, who never stay in one place for more than a month, decided to stayed at Twelve for awhile. " Taking a rest and make sure that my little cousin allright. ", he said when she asked him his reason. Allthough she still wondering why but she glad to have Peeta by her side, at least, she had a place to go in case she needed someone she could talk to.

Peeta giving her a tour around what he called as a ' gallery - cafe ', it basic idea is by combining a bakery, a cafe and an art gallery into one place. He already opened four of them across Panem and it's quite successfull so he thinking about starting a franchise with her as his first franchisee.

" Oh, wow. That's interesting. ", she amused by his offering. " But I know only know how to make reports and coffee for meetings. "

Peeta giggling and said he would transferring all of his knowledge about running a cafe to her if she's willingly want to try it which Madge responded with an awkward smile. " I heard that you took an online courses or something like that. ", Peeta said when they arrived at a room filled with metal shelves, a long aluminium table in the center of the room and some workers seemed to installed a large freezer and refrigator at the far corner.

" Oh, yeah. Gale insisted that my diploma won't helping me much with jobs so .. yeah. ", she shrugged. " He even had paid all the college fees in advance and adding an extra bonus by enlisting me in Twelve's Art School.. "

" Wow, I don't know that Gale is very considerate to you. ", Peeta said in surprised tone.

" Well, yeah.", she shrugged again and forcing her lips to pulled a smile then swung the silver colored utensils hanging the counter.

" Hey, what's wrong ? Isn't it good ? That he treated you well ? "

" _AVery too well_ in fact. Gale scares me in many ways. "

" Why ? "

" Because ... ", she sighing.

" The nicer he is to me ... and the harder he works for me ... the more I'll worry that I expect too much from him ... that I might start to think that he actually likes me .. ", she stopped a moment to drew back the upcoming tears.

" ... And that I might not able to let him go .. on the day we promised. "

xxx

Gale clearly doesn't understand, how come all the good things he had for days suddenly gone in just one day like a morning dew. Just when he thinks that he finally able to bring down all of her defense system then suddenly she build up walls in just one night.

Its been the fourth days Madge don't smile at him in the morning, she refused to have a lunch with him, she locked herself in the bedroom while he's having dinner alone at the kitchen, the fourth time she said she already do the groceries.

Madge not only became different, she's simply indifferent towards him.

He almost pulling out all of his hair when she kept answering that nothing is wrong when he asked her why and judging from their honeymoon night, he clearly knew that brute force would result nothing than a futility as kindness and careness doesn't work well. He decided to ' whatever ' with the things just to took back the decision one hour later then headed to his private smoking room, drew a bottle of Tennesee whiskey from the cabinet and lit a clove cigarrette.

By the the third time he blew a thick smoke to the air, a creepy thoughts invaded his head. He shaking his head about the new possibility just to gave up to his own mind and start to make a plan.

The plan is simple, he need to buy some cheap stuff from the factory outlet clothing store, asking Rory to represent him for a day or two, leaving first in the morning like he usually done, then switched his Guardian Mercedes into company's Corrola and following her all day long from a safe distance.

He found nothing extraordinary at the library. Madge seated in the far corner alone and nobody noticed her. The art school was pretty much the same with the exception some kids think that she's hot then warned by the other about not to screwing up with her last name.

When the lunch time came, he watched her filling her tray with healthy foods and a small pink box, which he suspected to be strawberry flavoured milk, she took a seat five table across him, and again, some guy at his table thinking that she's beautifull and about to made a move before they dragged down by their girl friends who remind the boys about her family name. Gale silently admitted that her simple pony -tailed hair combined with jeans shirt and long, denim skirt do made her look flawless today.

Gale was relieved when things aren't like he was thinking before. But when he realized that Madge heading to the other side of the city, his shoulders suddenly tensed. He followed her through two intersection, three left turn and four right turn before he parked across an odd white two story building that seemed to be a cafe. He watched her enter the cafe and waiting for straight two hours before he saw Madge came outside with a stocky figure blonde guy that she introduced to him as her long lost cousin from abroad.

From the way that guy looking at her, brushed his palm to her cheek and waving goodbye, Gale knew exactly who he's looking for and decided to head back to the office.

Afterhours, Gale already back in his suit and his Guardian parked precisely where Madge's Evoque parked before in this afternoon. He stepped in and found the decoration inside quite exquisite, he silently praise Madge cousin taste about art. He handed his business card to the barista and asked if the owner of the place willingly spare some of his time to met him.

With one elbow at the counter while the other hand slipped into his pocket, Gale wonder if he'll enjoyed Peeta's expressions as he showed up in this place unexpectedly. The barista came down from the stairs and politely lead him up where he found a spacious hall filled with artworks.

 _Tricky, but nicely done._ He thought, as he followed the barista to one of the door across. The barista politely opened the door for him and slide sideways to let him in. Across, he saw Peeta stood up from his square desk and greeted him. " Good evening, Gale. What kind of honor to bring you down to my humble place ? "

 _Tschk, classic openings_ he snorted disgutedly. " There's something I wanted to talk with you, if you don't mind. "

" No, not at all. Please have a seat. ", Peeta gesturing him to the sets of sofa at his left. " So what do you like to drink ? ".

" Something .. _strong._ "

By the time Peeta arrived with two glass and a short - fat bottle, Gale already sat cross - legged with his palms folded in his laps.

" Hope you don't mind the brandy. "

" Classic, I love it. ", he watched Peeta's hand elegantly poured brownish liquid to the glasses then sat across him.

" So, what do you want to talk about ? ", Peeta smiled to his guest.

" It's about my wife. ", he quickly replied and pulling out a silver case from his interior pocket, snapped a cigarette, tapping its bud tip on the metal surface while asking permission to the host. " Do you mind ? ". Peeta gestured to go ahead and he litted the cigar with single snap at his lighter.

" Madge ? ", Peeta knitted his eyebrows. " What happened with her ? "

" Nothing's wrong actually, untill some nomad guy decided to stay in Twelve and start his own business. ", Gale toying with his glass then leaned forward. " I had a strange instinct that told me over and over to maintain a certain distance with a guy ever since I picked him up at the airport. "

Peeta leaned back and purposedly buttoned his suit, leaned back and maintain his genuine smile. " And may I know why ? "

" From the way he look at her, the way he speak to her, brushed his plam to her cheek this afternoon, outside a cafe _this afternoon_ ... I don't know, It doesn't look like a _brotherly_ love to me ", Gale resumed to his early position.

" I think there's a mistake there. Who knows if they're just family. "

" Oh, pardon me then if I mistaken him as adoptive son of Arthur Mellark. "

Peeta looked at the table. " And why I'm not surprised it'll come to this ? . "

" Because I wanted to warned him about a line that called _Maginot Line_ in a someone relationship. It's a line that _can not be broken_ and I wanted to drew a clear line between _him and my wife._ ", Gale ended his line with a genuine smile.

" Then _pardon me_ if I'm asking you this, what do you think if there's a _husband_ asking _his wife_ to signed divorce papers in advance ? What kind of person is this Mr. Hawthorne ? "

" I see that you do your homework very well Mr. Mellark. ", Gale snorted, his smile fading away.

" And pardon me again Mr. Hawthorne for telling you this, but judging from your view point. I do thinking that this guy already step over the line. ", Peeta chuckled, his genuine smile stays at his lips.

" He'd better picked up from where he left of and stayed his hands in his pocket. "

" And what if he refuse to do so Mr. Hawthorne ? "

" I see that you're a smart businessman, _too smart_ in fact. And I hate to admitted that we might be a great business partner but when it down to personal matter, I think I'm on the edge of pushing you off the cliff. ", Gale smiles wider than before.

" Well, at first, I had to confess that you surely are a gentleman Mr. Hawthorne. Marrying my cousin despite the big differences of the family background, but now, you're ten times worst than a man you've sent to prison and I hardly wait to the day you're falling on your knees. '"

By now both gentleman staring each other, kept smiles on their face. None of them eager to loose their sight on each other. Peeta pouring another shot to his glass then to his guest's glass. Gale gesturing a cheer which welcomed by Peeta.

" For every choices there's always consequences, be patience Mr. Mellark. ", Gale finish his drink in a single gulp. " You can do whatever you wanted to do when the time comes, but I'm telling you. You break her heart, I'll break your face. Good evening Mr. Mellark. "

And with that, Gale stood up, tilted his chin to salute his host and leaving Peeta's office. He make sure that Peeta notice the sounds of the door slammed as he walk to the stairs.

xxx

The next morning, Madge's eyes wide shot opened as she saw Gale glide in the bedroom with a tray full of mouth watering breakfast. A bowl of oatmeal with minced strawberry, two sunny side up and a bacon, two butter - smeared toast, a glass full of strawberry milk and a blue tulip in a small vase.

" Good morning your highness, sleep well ? "

She blinked for a moment. " As far as I could remember. Today is not my birthday nor mother day. "

" Of course it isn't. Your birthday is the same with mine. February the fourteenth. ", he smiled.

" How did you - ", she stopped midsentences, realizing very well that her husband is Gale Hawthorne, one of the most powerfull man across Panem. He could do whatever he wanted to do, knew whatever he wanted to knew.

" Come on, just eat it and get yourself up. It's a good day out there. ", he winked at her then disappeared elegantly. Made her stare blankly for few minutes at the dishes in front of her.

In the evening when she got home, she stunned and freezing as she saw Gale with his shirt sleeves rolled up and a white apron above his shirt, dicing onions at the kitchen island. Behind him, two metal pots blew thin smoke. " Hey, you're home. ", he greeted her.

" Wh - what are you doing ? "

" Oh, I hope you like to have spaghetti bolognaise for dinner. ",

" S - spaghetti bolognaise ? "

" Uhum, you don't like it ? ", his smiles fading away.

" Yes, no - I mean, I do like spaghetti. "

" Phew. ", he sighing. " Glad to hear that. "

" It sm - smells nice. ", she sniffed.

" No dinner untill you smells nice too lady. ", he purposedly standing cross - armed in the middle of the kitchen, then ordering her authoritatively like a father to his daughter, " Now get up and clean yourself. "

Upstairs, with her bathrobe still wrapped around her body, she questioning herself why she had to applied a thin layer of powder and made her lips look so glossy. What happen with her plan to avoid any contact with him.

 _You're useless Madge, just few days and you already giving in to a stupid breakfast and silly home dinner ? What happen with the plan of escaping this marriage with less wounds ?,_ she thought while her index finger going back and forth between five t - shirt in the bed. Then she decide the pink duster and the fuzzy booties she wore few days ago would be the best because those two things made Gale kept glancing at her. Last few look in the mirror, she couldn't stopped herself for not rushing downstairs.

xxx

The next few days is like a hide and seek game for her. She's said a word or two in one day then ended up sitting next to him the other day, watching The Miners beaten by The Techies twenty to seven and triying her best to eased his breaking - down mood. Untill one day when she thinks that she's going crazy, she pay a visit to The New Dawn and spent the rest of the day with the girls.

The neon lights of the streets forming colorfull lines on the car window as she drove back to the townhouse. Part of her mind jolted back in time, on an afternoon at a rainbow themed cafe.

 _" Don't let him go then. "_

 _" I must, Peeta. Gale already have someone he loved. "_

 _" But it is you he married ! "_

 _" It's a contract Peeta ! I told you that before, this whole things is just a set up, not more than a show."_

 _" Whatever, the fact had already established. Why don't you try to make this fake marriage into a real one ? "_

 _" I - make this marriage real ? "_

 _" Yes Madge. If I were you, I would do my damnedest to make things as real as its seen and I don't care if its going to bleed me to death. At least, Im not going to leaving without a fight. "_

Madge using her right elbow to prop her head while the other wrist hanging freely on the wheel, spied to the rearview mirror and asked, " Could I ? ", then switch back her sight to the road ahead. At the townhouse, she found the garage door still opened and surprised a bit by a dark Mercedes sitting at the place where the ' Lambo guy ' usually sat. She parked next to his, grabbed her bag and double checking in case she forgot something then step out from the car and press the lock button on the remote after she closed the garage door.

Although she already expected something like this going to be happen, still she jumped back at the Gale figure who standing cross - armed at the front door with thick armor all over his face.

" It's almost nine. Where have you been ? "

" I - I got something to do. ", she stammered, trying her best to push a smile.

" Is it so important so that it hard to answer my call ? Is it so hard that you can't spare a minute or two just to text me a word ? "

" I - "

" No note, no call, no text ! What the hell are you thinking ?! Don't you know how worried I was ? What if something bad - "

She abruptly moved towards him, belted her arms around his waist and put her chin at his collar bone, turned him as stiff as one of the finest sculpting granite statue from District One.

" Sorry. ", she whispered. " I really had something to do. "

" Wha - what in so - sud - sudden ? "

" When everybody called me ' sticky note ', you're the first and the only one who told me to be a super glue. I'll remember it. ", she whispered to his ear. Instead of awkwardness. Madge rather felt like she's hugging a life -size teddy bear that ease her muscles, a faint scent citrus invaded her nose and calmed her tensed nerves. Eventhough the air of the night is a little bit cold, the heat that radiates from him as he hesitantly slung his arm around her back is more than enough to warmed her and that's all she needs for now.

Madge just smile when she heard tremble voice next to her ear. " I - I sh - shouldn't g - giving in this easy, you know ? ".

" I know, I won't make you worry about me anymore. I promise. "

And they're wrapping each other for the next minutes untill they felt their arms cramped.

That night, when the last song of the day reached its end and the stereo gone silent, she stood up and glide to the dresser,reached for a pen and tear a sticky note from its pad. She carefully wrote down :

 _" I falling in love with Gale Hawthorne and I wished he'll understand someday. "_

xxx

The holiday of the season came and it was disturbingly wonderfull for Madge. Hazelle had included Mayor Undersee, Peeta, Maysilee plus assorted aunts, uncles, and cousins. It was the first time in five years since her graduation day that Madge and her father had celebrated a holiday together, and Madge found herself awash in gratitude to the Hawthornes for this opportunity. There were warm cheeks meeting cold, cozy fires, laughter drifting up through the house from the game room, a pine tree topped with big golden star, circling around with sparkling wrapped box under it, a table veritably sagging beneath its burden of holiday foods and of course Hazelle's magical touch was everywhere.

Seated at the dinner, Madge kept swalowed back the sickening sense of future loss and strove to enjoy the day. She watched how her father and Hazelle enjoying their bantering about the good of old times, Maysilee trying hard not to blush when she intoduced to Brent - one of Gale's cousin -, or how crazy the way Gale and Peeta took to each other. They spent much of the meal badgering each other about rematch at pool table as soon as the meal was over, but with the best of spirits.

Madge gazing around te circle of faces, listening to the happy chatter soothed and sated as much by their goodwill as by their food. _What happened to my notions about not to liking them ?_ She wondered. But just then her eyes met Gale's. She found a disturbing gentleness there, as if he read her thoughts, and she quickly looked away lest she be drawn to him further.

In the afternoon Madge received her first lesson in how shoot pool. Either it was accidental or intentional, the way Gale crowded his body close behind her as he leaned to show her how to extend her left hand onto the green velvet, crossig her hip with his right arm, his hard olive hand gripping hers on the cue.

" Just let it slide through your hand. ", he instructed to her ear, sawing back and forth while his sleeve brushed across her hip. He smeeled so good he was warm. There was something decidedly provocative about it all. But then he backed away and it was couple against couple in round robin that pitted Gale and Madge against Maysilee and Peeta.

But in no time it was obvious the sides were uneven. Madge never thought that Maysilee's hundred hours in the night clubs for every Saturday night aren't spent just for casual drinking and flirting around. Eventually pool was preempted by football and Madge isn't surprised to see herself snuggled into a comfortable cushion with Gale's shoulder next to hers.

During replays, Madge received her third lesson on the sport, explained succintly by Gale who slouched comfortably and rolled his head toward her during his comments. At the door, Hazelle and Wires badge them goodbye and while Gale held her coat, Hazelle asked " How are you feeling dear ? "

She raised her eyes to twin expression of concern, surprised to be asked so point - blank a way about her pregnancy. This was the first time since before the wedding that anybody had brought it up.

" Pudgy. " she answered with a half smile.

" You're looking wonderfull. ", Wiress assured her.

" Absolutely, and don't let female vanity get you down. ", Hazelle added. " It's only temporary. "

On their way home, Madge recalled their solicitous attitudes, the concern behind their simple comments, threatened by that concern more than she care to admit.

" You're quiet tonight. ", Gale noted.

" I was thinking. "

" Care to share ? "

She was silent for a moment, then sighed. " Te whole day - what it was like. How all of your family seems to take it for granted ... I mean, I've never had a Christmas lie this before. "

" Huh ? It was just another Christmas. "

" Oh, Gale, you really don't see it, do you ? "

" What ? See what ? "

No, how could he see it, and she doubted that he ever would, but she made a stab at comparison. " Where I came from Christmas were only just me and my mom ate our chicken enchiladas and wait 'till almost midnight for my dad came home a lot worse when my mom passed away and after I moved to the city, I used to spent my holidays with piles of document that needs to be done. I used to wish ... ".

But her voice trailed away. She found she couldn't say wha it was she'd wished for, because it would seem guilefull to say that she always wished for a day like she'd had today.

" Hey. ", he said softly. Then he reached over her and squeezed her nape gently. " What done is done. Don't let anything ruin this day, okay ? "

" Your mother was very nice to me today. "

" So does my father - in - law. "

" Gale, I ... ", but once again she stopped. Uncertain of how to voice her growing trepidation. Madge never think he'd understand that Christmas had been just too, too nice.

" What ? "

" Nothing. "

But that _nothing_ was a great big lump of something, something good and alive and growing which would - she was sure - be bittersweet in the end.

It was shortly after that when Johan called her daughter in the afternoon to passed his gratitude towards his son - in - law for the sophiticated packaging machine. " Hey, it just a Christmas gift. It's nothing. ", Gale said, smilling on his way to the bathroom when Madge confronted him about the machine.

Then a day after that, Madge decided to pay a visit to the Hawthorne mansion and spent the whole afternoon with Hazelle. They started with a short tour over the family gallery and she couldn't her lips from blowing ' ooh - aahh - wow ' at every artpiece, hovering around a room where Hazelle used to made ceramics for fun and give her opinion about Hazelle's pieces.

" So you know this too ? ", Hazelle pleasantly surprised.

" I like it since childhood but never had a chance 'till now. Well, thanks to Gale. ", Madge smiled.

" According to Gale, you're the next miss Elaine and from what I see. Gale is right, you do have a talented eye. "

" Oh, th - thank you. I'm still learning. "

" And I'm sure you'll doing just fine dear. "

" Thank you. ", Madge smiled nervously then looked at her watch. It almost four p.m, then she quickly took her phone, typing few words to inform him thag she's at the mansion and about to go home. Madge excused herself and promised to visit regularly.

xxx

Madge saw a graciously tall figure standing at the front door. Her hands stretched few times to the door bell while the others holding a black shopping bag. The woman then swung to her direction as she saw white light reflected from the door.

The same dark hair, same grey eyes and a braid slung gracefully at her left shoulder more than enough to made Madge's spine freezing. She knew that sooner or later, this day will eventually unavoidable, but she didn't expected it would be this soon. Madge drew a big breath again for few times before she finally kill the motor and step out from the car. " Ex - excuse me ? "

" Oh, pardon me. I'm looking for Gale Hawthorne, I heard that he lived here. ", the woman smiled graciously, showing line of perfect white teeth, her cheeks fluffed as she smiles and made her figure charming even more. Compared to the woman in front of her, Madge is just another country girl.

" Owh, ye - yeah. G - Gale l - lived here. ", Madge stammered.

" And you are ? ", Madge almost believe that the tall lady in front of her scrutinizing her when she nervously stretched her hand and says. " Madge, Madge Undersee. I'm Hazelle assistant. "

" Oh, I'm Katniss, Katniss Everdeen. I'm dating Gale for ten years. ", Katniss smiled again as she welcomed Madge hand, her white teeth peeking between her parted lips. " May I know why you're here ? "

" Oh, mmm. ", Madge rolled her eyes for a moment before she chuckles nervously. " Ah, Hazelle told me to pick up something. "

" Bad luc - "

A flash of bright light from a black Mercedez suddenly distracting both of the woman eyes to it as it enter the front yard and stopped next to Madge's Evoque. Gale's head popped up and he stayed beside his car for a while before hesitantly moved to the front door.

" Katniss ? ", Gale whispered. Troubled expression arise on his face as he saw them ... Both.

" Hey, where you've been ? I try to called you but your phone is dead and I'm about to leave when your mom assistant came and we have a nice little chit - chat. Why you didn't told me that you're moving to this house ? ", Katniss brighten up then she realized that Gale's reaction is different from what she's expecting for.

Gale glanced to blonde figure whom standing shakily between him and Katniss, with her fingers knitted. Then Madge shrugged and said. " I guess I'll come back tomorrow morning for the package Mr. Hawthorne. ". But when Madge turned to walked away, a strong grip at her left arm halted her halfway, she look up to Gale and shaked her head weakly as a silent message for him.

" What ? What is this ? ", Katniss looking at Gale quizzically.

" Don't. Please. ", Madge faintly plea to Gale but all she could see is Gale's jaw clenching hard and he keep his face straight ahead and tighten his grip on her arm. And with one big breath, He said.

" She's not Ma's assistant. She's ... ", Gale stopped to dislodge his troubled feelings.

" She's my wife. "

xxxx

 _To be continued ..._

Like it or hate it, feel free to write it down. Feedback would be lovely and appreciated.

Regards, Heinz


	10. Chapter 10

I don't owned all off the Hunger Games characters belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Based on Taiwan TTV and Korean MBC drama series, " Fated To Love You ". Very special thanks to JLaLa who introduced me to this wonderfull drama.

 **The Fate Entrapment.**

 _" Love doesn't hard and difficult, but falling in hard does. ~~ Anonymous. "_

 **Tenth Note. ~~ The consequences of love.**

The temperature is not too cold that night, it approximately between two to five celsius. But in the frontyard of a townhouse at Merchant Valley, three people standing in silence as if they're freezing.

A black shopping bag lay forgotten in the floor as two grey eyes met under the dark sky. Katniss studied her long time crush shadowy eyes, down to his hand who holding an arm, then to a stiffened back of a pale - blue coat. She looked up to the sky above, searching if there's any thick red clouds which may be the source of the thunderous lightning strikes at her ears. But all she could found is stars that shining so bright.

Katniss suddenly giggling, sinking her face in her palms for a moment and finally said. " Oh, I get it. This is somekind of prank, right ? In case if you forget, it's December, Gale. "

" Katniss, I - "

" Please tell me that this is a joke. You always doing what I'm asking you, so please tell me that this is just a bad joke. ", Katniss voice starts to trembling and her laughter turned into faint crying.

" I'm sorry Kat."

" Don't you dare _Katie_ me ! "

" Sorry. ", and that is all he could said. Gale wished he could ran into her, says a thing or two to soothed her feelings, or at least, make it less painfull to her but with Madge arm inside his palm, all he could do is standing there, hoping that his decision tonight is right.

Katniss wiping her fingers across her eyelids, gave him a shot in the eyes then walking away. Intentionally brushed her shoulder to his and gave a quick glance to a face that hidden behind the curtain of golden threads.

An hour later, Gale locking himself in his study, recalling some of the happiest moments he had with Katniss during the long ten years as his fingers flipping the photo album one page at a time while outside the study, Madge is standing stiff, her hand on the door handle and her ears catches a new sounds from the study.

She heard him half crying - half laughing from inside the study and sting suddenly hurting her eyes.

xxx

Gale didn't came home the following evening and she had a miserable day that day.

She made supper and waited, and waited, and waited. But he didn't come. She finally ate alone, staring at his empty stool beside her, the spaghetti taste like a rubber bands in her mouth. She ate very little.

She put one of his favourite song, just for some racket in the place, but that was worse. She felt more miserable than ever, for it only brought back the memory of him. She put one of her favorites, but naturally, it soon rolled around to the same old song, which always remind her of him and made her more miserable than ever.

So she choose to wait in silence. At eleven o'clock, she gave up and went to bed. She woke up at two A.M and crept down the dark hall and check the living room. In the blackness it was hard to see. She felt her way to the davenport with her feet, reached out a carefull hand only to find that there was no bedding there, no Gale.

Finally, at five she feel asleep only to be awakened an hour an a half later by the alarm. Madge knew before she went downstairs that he wouldn't be there.

School was an exercise in futility for the next days. Madge sat through her classes like a zombie, seeing little, hearing less. All she saw was Gale smilling when he sets off to work in the morning, his back hovering around the kitchen when he preparing dinner for them both. All she heard was his soft morning teasing and his sweet laughter. She remembered his eyes, those eyes she'd grown to know so well, with a brand new look, wide - gray, excited everytime he catches her smiles.

Her insides trembled at the the thought of his staying away all evening. Sick of the thought he might had a romantic dinner with another woman. Thinking back the days she had spent with him before, she realized the truth of the wise man sayings.

 _Regrets never came in at the first sign._

She stopped at New Dawn after classess for a visit with the girls. Only, she learned that Rue had gone into labor around ten o'clock that morning and they were all waiting for news frim the hospital. Without a second thought, Madge drove tthe hospital and obtained permission to wait in the fathers waiting room. By the time the news came, it was nine o'clock. She was not allowed to see Rue, for they had taken her to the recovery room, so Madge finally headed for home.

She stunned as the image of a black Mercedes parked at the garage, when she got into the house, the living room light was on. At the sight of it she felt her heartbeat go wild and racy. She opened the door to silence. Slowly she hung up her coat, and even more slowly ascended the stairs. Just inside the living room Gale was standing like an outraged samurai. His shirt hung open an wrinkled, his beard was a smudge across his cheeks, his hair was unkempt and his face bore the ravages of a sleepless night.

She wanted to call, _please come back, Gale. Smile at me and wish me your sweet - tempered good - bye like always. I need you so badly , Gale. Coddle m, comfort me, touch me, touch me and touch me. Do whatever you wanted to do with me and make it all mean something, Gale._

But all she could hear is nothing but the sounds of silence between them.

If she was cast as an antagonist during their earlier weeks of marriage, now the table had turned. She began to understands what Gale's feeli gs before that never crossed her mind, she still hear his knocking at the bedroom door at six, watched him flew in and rummaging the closet then stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, leaving her in silence.

Madge understand his confusion and does not ask for more. She quietly start to cares for him in her own way. She prepared him a shirt, tie and socks every night and eventually found the closet and the drawers empty in one morning. She prepared his favourite menu for the dinner and waited like the night before untill she gave up again at eleven p.m, woke up at two a.m, felt some strange happiness when she found the kitchen was clean and neat and amazed at the pace of her happiness changed into a sting in her eyes when she found the food ended in the thrash bag. _Forget the breakfast_ , she said to herself since she woke up at six and found no bedding at the davenport and his shadow around the house.

She was believing that staying in this house and facing Gale's inept attempt for the next years would eventually made her lose her mind. But now she doesn't know what to do if she had to leave.

But she choose to carry on, she carefully hand - washes his strawberry blanket. His study is full of Katniss's photos and she wipes the photo frames for him. Since they seldom have time to talk by now, she leaves messages on sticky notes for him everywhere. Like reminding him not to work too late at night in the study, eat supper if he's hungry and wear more clothes when it's cold.

She actually don't know what she's doing the right thing or not. She only know that Gale had already done his best as a husband and now he's suffering from his decision. She doesn't want to burdened him any further because now all she wants to care for him and wishes he will be well and happy.

xxx

Here, in the living room, Madge sat alone with a bowl Peeta gave to her in this afternoon. " It's Christmas gift. ", Peeta said when he handed the carton box to her. It's a big bowl with a very rounded shape. Despite the very thin outer layer, it gives out a very thick and solid feelings with dizzy light and warmth.

She stares at the bowl with awe. On the surface it just a piece of very ordinary artwork, but it just fills up her heart with a very strong sense of sour sweetness.

Her fingers trails along the very thin outer layer, afraid that it might breaks easily. Her eyes examined the enamel colour which gave her a sense of solidness and stability.

" Blissfull. ", she whispered. _Isn't it that what being blissful is all about ? On one hand enabling us to feel warm and safe, but on the other hand also make us feel the fear of standing on thin ice._

 _" I hope this gift will bring you happiness and blissfulness. "_

 _Blisfulness,_ she sighing. Will she able to achieve it ?

The sounds of the front door opened pulling her back from her reverie. She placed the bowl at the table and hurriedly ran towards it. She is surprised to see Gale came home drunk with his arms slung around Castor and Pollux shoulders. " What's happening ? ", she asked.

Castor take the initiative to explain that Gale asking them to escort him to a bar downtown and tell them to wait outside but an hour later they heard a fight from inside and found their boss in the middle of the mess and decided to drag him out.

" We head to the Estate but Ms. Wiress told us to bring him here. ", said Castor.

" It's okay. I can take it from here. ", she said with a weak smile when the twin bodyguards managed to laying Gale at the davenport.

" Well, excuse us then ma'am ", Castor replied, shot a sympathy looks to her then pushing his twin brother to leave the house.

Madge came back to the living room with a bowl of warm water and fresh towel. She carefully clearing the mess on him. Gale feels feminine touches at his lips, " Is that you Katniss ? "

Madge heart sinks. " It's me, Madge. ". She replies softly to his question.

" Oh, yeah. How can I forget ? ", Gale mocks himself. " There's a wife at home, waiting for me. ". Gale chuckled then rolled his head sideways.

There's a strong smell of liquor on his body, even in his breath. Any normal wives would probably packed her things and leaving the house as soon as possible, but not for Madge. No matter how pathetic or unlikeable he is right now, all she can thought of is how Gale treated her nicely and how cold she was in return.

" I'm sorry, I wronged you before. ", she murmurs while trying her best to placed Gale's feet into comfortable position and helped him to take off his shoes and socks. After unbuttoning his shirt, she sees his wide and muscled chest. Suddenly her chest beats rapidly and she immediately turns away from the sight.

" Katniss ... ", Gale still mistakes her with another woman.

" No, I'm - ", she stiffly swallows back her own name and decide to go along with the misunderstanding. Right now, he must be wishing for the woman he loves to be by his side and she's not that woman.

" I'm sorry Kat, I had to do this. Ma doesn't have much time ...and I - I just wanted Ma to be happy .. I'm sorry, Kat ... please forgive me ... ", He grabs her hands and keep apologizing.

Madge listens with sorrows inside her heart. He told her not to easily apologize, but right now he himself who repenting to another woman. " Gale, I don't blame you at all. ", she cinsoles him gently.

" Just sleep. Take a good sleep and stop thinking so much. "

" You ... really don't blame me ... ? "

" Yes, I don't blame you. ", she looks at him with kindness in her eyes, telling him the lie he want to hear.

Suddenly, he takes her by the neck and before she can react, his lips landed on hers. It was as light as feather. So full of compassion that it stummers her heart. But the next minute after, Gale words bring her back to reality. " Thank you, Kat. "

She sighs, she signed down her foolishnes and the imagination of Gale have came back to her. She carefully covers him with a blanket and places his favourite teddy bear under his arm, his strawberry blanket next to his head.

Sitting at the floor next to him, she looks at Gale's peaceful and innocent face. " Good night, Gale. "

xxx

Gale wake up the following morning with his head feels like a hovercraft had a crash landing on it.

Holding his head and half getting up from the davenport, Gale is angry with himself over the fact that he is unable to hold his image in the public after having a drop too much at the bar last night.

Taking a deep breath, he notices a lukewarm glass of honey lemon placed at the table. He took few gulp and his head slowly gets better. Gazed at the glass, Gale is curious about the considerate person who prepared such a glass of fruit juice for him. And at this time,he catches a sight of a women sleeping on the sofa across the table and slipped down for a closer look.

It's Madge, she's curled up on the confined space with a thin blanket and it seems to be cold as she is shivering lightly.

" You silly little snail. ", Gale frowns. He get his blanket and try to covers her with it but it wakes her up.

" Oh, you're up ? ", she lazily gets up and blinking her sleepy eyes. Revealed slight dark rings below her eyelids.

" Why are you sleeping here ? ", he asks with snappiness.

" Oh, I was worried that the juice gone cold. So I had to woke up at 5 to change another glass for you and it would be easier if I slept here. "

" You make the juice ? "

" Uhum, Have you drunk it ? Has it gone cold ? "

" Yes, I have drunk it and it still warm. ", Gale softly replied. He is astounded, wake up at 5 just to change the cold juice ?. He starts to wonder how many times she woke up through the night just to do this. But then Madge push herself up and walking to the kitchen, he watched her staggering on her way.

" Hey, what're you going to do ? "

" I'm making you another one. ", she yawn while she's answering him. " Just to play safe. You should take another glass of the juice in thirty minutes and you'll get better from the hangover. "

" You seem to be very experienced in handling a drunkard. "

" It's my mom. ", she giggled. " Everytime my dad got drunk from his social drinking. He'll have a serious hangover the next day. Tea or milk has no effect on him so my mom made this. "

Gale doesn't say anything but keep his sight on her. She notices it and doesn't dare to continue on. The morning atmosphere rather stiff.

But when Madge finally gathered her courage to say a thing, a sudden rush of nausea struck her and she immediately dashing to kitchen sink to vomit, though nothing comes out.

She heard Gale steps towards her and felt his fingers gave soft massage at her nape. " I'm ok. I'm just feeling a little weird. I'll be allright in a while. "

" Don't worry, I'm fine now. ", Madge looked up to him and smiled to assured him that she's okay and continuing her juice works.

Looking at her pale face and weak smile. Gale suddenly feels mad at himself, really really mad.

xxx

Gale's anger seemed doesn't stop there. It like a fire in the husk that is ready to escalate anytime the wind blows.

It starts when Hazelle threw a private family new year dinner and Madge sees a plate of grilled salmon fish in front of her. She feels the smell of the fish rather strong and asked the servant, " Can I have something sour, like a pomegranate juice or something ? ".

Once the servant gave an answer that they didn't have her request, everyone at the table shocked by the sound of a fist slamming at the tables.

" What the fuck did you say ? ", It's pretty clear for everybody in the room now that it's Gale's fist slammed to the table as he rise from his seat.

" When my wife said she want a pomegranate juice, that is mean a pomegranate juice had to served in this table ! Do you understand ?! ", Gale shout to the servant and made the servant shakily noddes, shrivering in fear and shock. " Now get out and get my wife her pomegranate juice or you're fired ! Do you hear me ?! "

The servant hurriedly retreated from the dining room and everybody in the table staring at him, forks and knives hanging in the air. Gale turned to Madge, he softly asking her what kind of food she like to have for tonight. " Well, I think the salmon just okay. ", she replied in disbelief.

" No, it's not okay. And it's your face who told me that. Come on, what do you like to eat ? ", he smiles and hold her hand. She carefully examined his sparkling grey eyes, his soft smile and wonder if Gale already back to the Gale she used to know.

" Fruit salad and double cheese burger with fries maybe ? ", she shrug and smile awkwardly.

Gale snapped his finger as a sign for another servant to step forward and told the servant to prepared Madge's orders in exchange of the fish. The servants quickly removed Madge's dishes, a maid glide in and placed a bowl of sour cream soup. The thin smoke came from the bowl aroused her appetite to the point of no resist so she quickly grabbed a spoon and vacously shoved it to her mouth for few times 'till she realized that the dining room is too quiet for a family dinner.

She looked up to Gale's smilling face then moving clockwise to the other faces around. " Is there something in my face ? ", she innocently asked. Then laughter breaks in and suddenly the tensed air melted, Madge blinking to Gale who throw silent laughter at his plate and shaking his head. " What ? ", she asking him.

" Nothing. ", he waved his hand. " Just finish your soup. "

The meal resumed and it's another revelation to her that the young ladies of the Hawthorne are quite fun too. Jane sharing her excitement and nervousness when she found out that she's having twin baby girl, Posy bragging about how handsome her boy would be and Evey heaten up by purposedly teasing her husband that she don't mind to formed her own football team.

She catches his glance to her occasionally during the girly conversation and wonder if that the source of her appetite tonight.

She doesn't bother with the fact that she noticed something is missing on his ring finger or Gale doesn't said a word when they got home that night. He stood up for her and that's more than she could ask from him, she doesn't dare to think further.

xxx

The new year came and swept all over Panem with the joy of a new hope, new happiness and at District Twelve, it's the time for every couple to woke up early in the morning, set the first fire on the first of day of the year, toasting a bread, renew their vow to love each other then seal their vow with passionate kissing.

But in one house at the Merchant Valley, the fireplace long gone cold and forgotten, sounds from the lips had been replaced with the silence which echoes throughout the walls. Gale lazily opened his eyes, forcing himself to sat at the bed and roling his head to eased the tense at his neck.

Looking up the ceiling of the spare bedroom, his mind wander to any place it could find.

A shadow of tall, olive - skinned girl with her braid slung peacefully at her right shoulder, sat alone at the beach bar with her flirtacious green swimsuit appeared. He purposedly watching her from a far then moved to her when he catching her glanced at him for the third times. Suddenly the image switch with his arms dragging a blonde girl away from the sea, placing her in the soft sands, watching her figure curled while her lips begging for death to came for her.

Gale blinked for few times and he rushed to the bathroom.

Icy - cold sensation from the shower sprinkle bites his scalp, his back, slowly crawled and numbed his fingers. It's their first dating anniversary and he stood at the wide square, holding his phone and recording a girl wearing padded minx coat, her dark hair loosen and waved gracefully when the wind slip through, he watched her giggling and spreads her arm wide.

 _" We actually at the Vatican, Rome ! I couldn't believed it ! "_

 _" You'd better be. "_

 _" Hey ! Look, is that St. Peter Basilica ? "_

 _" Yep. ", he confirmed and laugh._

 _" How about one day, you standing inside, waiting for me with my white gown and veil, walked slowly to the altar and then spoke our vows ? "_

 _" Seriously ? "_

 _" Uh - huh. ", she smiled slyly and purposedly winked._

 _" Why don't we do it right now ? "_

Then he saw himself standing at the altar, a bride walked hesitantly to him, her golden hair styled in waving loosen style, highlighted by a tiara laid peacefully at the top. He stretched his palm and led her to his side, felt a hidden tremor under the velvet glove.

The look in her clear, saphhire - blue eye, they're still the same like he met few month ago. Spirited yet calm and warm and how all of the sipirit drained away few days ago.

At the kitchen, his eyes flew to a plate and a cup of coffee at the counter. Salty aroma from the bacon mixed with thin smoke from the cup only made his chest tightened. _Why now ?_ he thought as the thick, black liquid filled his throat. His tongue tasted nothing but the sewage water.

Gale finished his toast and bacon with the savage appettite of a grizzly bear had awaken from its long hibernation. Swallowing his guilt on his way to the office this morning.

Gale stared blankly throughout meeting with the research and development division so he had to reminded by Cressida that the meeting was ended. He found that the view of Twelve suddenly so interesting today as he sat in his office and his lips sighing thick and spicy aroma.

His mind lost between the concrete, outside the window.

xxx

Being a person who had more money sometimes really means that you could do things that seemed ridiculous to the others who had to forced themselves to the limit just to get a dish of proper meal.

Like paying five hundred shals just to made sure you got a table reserved under your names and spent another one hundred shals for a cup of Americano which you could afford it at any coffee shop around with just ten shals.

Gale and Katniss decided to meet at the Hob Country Club, a place where they'd been coming for as long as they could remember, to play golf or eat Sunday brunch. The dining room was half empty, left now to those members who stayed to had private meeting or merely entertain their guests.

They were seated at a table situated in the lee of corner windows overlooking the golf course, which was lit by single lights from the heaven. Where they seeing warm color of spectrum across the expanse below.

For some minutes after they were seated, Gale continued staring out the view below while Katniss sipped her mint tea then looked at the opposite direction. When Gale plunged another cube of sugar to his coffee, Katniss decided to forced the issue.

" Who is she ? ". Even a question such as this reflected Katniss's breeding, for her voice neither accusing nor harpyish. It flowed instead like the amber liguid around the sides of her cup. After a moment's consideration Gale answered. " Plutarch's ex - worker. "

Raising the cup to her lips, Katniss press forward. " How ? "

But Gale seemed far removed again, pensive.

" What's so interesting out there ? "

He turned to her with a sigh, rested his elbows on the linen table top and kneaded his eyes with the heels of his hands. Then leaving his eyes covered, he grunted dejectedly, so she could scarcely hear, " Accident. "

" You might as well talk about it Gale. I think I deserve to know the whole story behind this - this cruel little secrets, don't I ? "

His troubled eyes appeared once again, gazing at her, but instead of answering her question, he asked one of his own. " Do you love me, Kat ? "

" It's not the subject of this discussion. "

" Answer me anyway. "

" And why I must do that ? "

" Because I've been wondering lately ... a lot. Do you ? "

" Could be. We're dating for years. "

" I've been asking myself the same question about you too. I don't know for sure if I love you either, but it's a very good possibility. "

" That's a little too clinical to be romantic for now, Isn't it Gale ? ", she softly smirked, sending the lights shimmering off her sparkling lips.

" Yeah, I've been in a clinical mood this week - you know, dissecting things ? ", he gave her a brief rueful smile.

" Dissecting what ? - _Our relationship ? Or yours ?_ "

He didn't answered, instead he studied the weave of the tablecloth, then swung back to the green of manicured grass and sipped his coffee.

" How ? ", Katniss following his gestures and looking at the tree lines a far.

" It supposed to be another business trip to secure Odair's signature but somehow it ended with lonely guy and broken hearted girl sharing few bottles of wine and - ", Gale stopped for a sip of his coffee. " Yeah, you know the rest. "

" You - ", Katniss bite her tongue, trying hard to swallowed the word _bastard_ back _._ " When ? "

" Before L.A. "

Then the light dawned in Katniss head, she remembered they had fight over Skype back then and Gale briefly mentioned about other woman embrace's. " And you sure it's yours ? "

" It's her first time. "

Katniss poise was commendable. She drew in a deep, swift breath, her perfect nostrils flaring into slight imperfection during the lenght of it. The cords in her neck became momentarily taut before relaxing once more as her eyes and Gale's locked, searching. Then she gracefully braced and elbow on the tabletop and lowered her forehead into the back of her hand.

Into the silence, a waiter intruded. " Miss Everdeen, Mr. Hawthorne, can I get you anything else ? "

Gale swung his sight, distracted. " No, thank you, Karl. We're fine. "

When Karl had drifted discreetly away, Katniss raised her head and said, with a hint of asperity creeping into her tone. " I'll forgo the obvious question. Realizing you wouldn't have told me unless the situation were settle down. "

This time it was Gale's turn to draw a ragged breath. He sat with ankle crossed over knee, one elbow slung on the edge of the table. To look at him, at the careless pose, at the classic cut of his tailored suit, one would nit have guessed the slightest thing to be amiss. But inside he was knot of guilt.

" Ma doesn't have much time left, a year if she's lucky, and I thought - yeah, I just thought that maybe - ", Slowly Gale drew his eyes back to hers, suffering now nearly as much as he could see she was.

" Wh - why don't you tell me ... "

" I - ", Gale searched for the correct word. " I thought it wouldn't be fair on my side. "

" Oh, Gale, you - ... "

Each of their eyes dropped down to their cup; each of them experienced a touching sense of loss at her words.

" I'm getting a lot pressure, you know. "

" From who ? Your conscience ? "

He only laughed ruefuly. " Oh, Kat, that's so incredibly funny. Too bad you'll never know how incredibly funny that is. "

" Sure ", Katniss retorded caustically, " Ha - ha - ha ... aren't I funny, though. "

He reached for her hand on the tabletop. " Kat, it was a thing that happened. The place kept remind me about the days we spent. I saw her slapped by her cheating boyfriend ... Hell, I don't know. "

" Oh, I know. You got her pregnant because you wanted to set up housekeeping with me and I refused to leave my screen. How chivalrous ! ", she yanked her hand free.

" I expected you to be bitter. I deserve it. The whole thing is a - whatever it is, believe me, neither the girl nor I want anything to do with each other. "

" Oh, don't humor me Gale; not at a time like this. "

" Look, Katniss - "

" You could just told me, you know ? ", she sobbed. " You could just told me about your mom and I won't give a damn about that stupid trophies. "

" Listen Kat, we had a deal. "

" You what ? ".

" We had a deal and the deal is we're not more than a paper couple for the next three years just to keep prying eyes away. That's why I need to know your feelings about me. I want to know if, at some time in the future, when things straightened out, would you ever consider marrying me ? "

Her composure slipped a notch and she cast her eyes aside as they grew too glisteny. But they were drawn back to his familiar, lovable face, of which she knew every feature so intimately. In a choked voice she answered, " Damn you Gale. I should slap your Adonis's face. "

But the softness of her words told him how very hurt she was.

" You know me, Kat. You know what I'd planned for us if this and Ma's health hadn't interfered. I'd never asked you this way, at a time like this, If I'd had the choice. "

" Damn you Gale, after my my heart scattered everywhere. You - what do you expect me to say ? ".

" Say whatever you wanted to say, Kat. "

He rubbed a thumb lightly across the back of her hand while she covered his face, hair and body with her eyes, letting her hand remain passively in his.

" You're somebody husband, Gale. "

Pained moments spun by while the piano sound tinkled some old tune. He picked up Katniss's hand, turned it over and kissed it palm. Returning his gaze to her face he whispered, " God, you're beautifull. "

She swallowed, " You're too. I guessed that's our trouble. We're too beautifull. People see only the facade, not the pain, the faults, the human failings that don't show. "

" I'm sorry I hurt you Kat. I do love you, you know. "

" Save it for another day, there's any. "

" Do you forgive me for asking ? "

" No, and don't ask me to do that. "

" It mattered to me, Kat. Your answer mattered a lot. "

She slowly pulled her hand free of his and picked up her purse.

" Kat, I'll let you know what comes of it. "

" Yeah, you do that. And I'll let you know when I found someone to compliment my new coat and hat. "

xxx

The sounds of a woman clearing her throat landed him back to reality. Over his shoulder, Cressida held a stack of lunch boxes, " Are you okay sir ? You seemed lost this few days. ". He turned his chair, glanced at the lunch boxes then pushed himself forward, purposedly pushed envelopes to the side and smile, " I'm fine, Cress. Just some legal things. "

He pressed the cigar bud to the metallic body ashtray and buttoning his suit, felt Cressida's eyes scrutinizing him, the ashtray then the whiskey bottle and take turn to snapped her back from her preoccupied mind when he says, " And what's that for ? "

" Oh. ", realizing that she took too much time to figured what's happening with her superior so the whiskey bottle had already sat there in the middle of the daylight, Cressida step forward and placed the colored box at the wide, mahogany desk. " Some woman named Madge came by and left this at the receptionist. The note said it's for you. "

" Madge ? ", his eyebrows knitted.

" Uh - hum. "

" Where is she ? ", he said while his arm stretched and pulled the lunch box to his side.

" She left in no time. "

Gale tear the sticky note at the top box and his eyes trailed the girlish note. It simply says, " _Don't forget to have lunch, hope you'll like it. "._ A smiling smiley icon added above a simple signature _M._

Gale told Cressida to cancelled the rest of his agenda today and dismissed his faithfull secretary with his eyes stayed at the lunch boxes. He leaned back and felt his chest grew tighter as he saw the lunch boxes again and again.

Looking at the bright - yellow sticky note, Gale start to think that he's trully needed someone to break his face now.

xxx

Madge decided not to trouble Gale anymore. She knew that there's a long way ahead in this marriage and she doesn't want to bring any disturbance to him. So she go to the hospital for checkups on her own.

" You came alone again ? ", the gynaecologist asks her.

" Uh - hum. ", she smiles a little awkwardly. The doctor tells her immediately that he wishes her husband accompany her, " My husband is too busy at work. "

" Then you should told him to find a way to take time off. This is his baby too. ", the doctor is alittle disapproving. " The pregnant mother has many particulars and I want him to take a note. "

" It's allright, you can tell them to me and I'll passed it to him. "

" Very well. ", the doctor looks at her for a while. Then asking about her condition and gave her a list of vitamin.

After the examination has ended, she leaves the room, holding an ultrasonic scan in her hand and felt a strange happyness crept inside her chest. She smiles at it foolishly, _" The baby is really growing little by little. Wait is it ... oh, boy. No, wait, I don't see any ... is it a girl ? "_ she thought.

Then she remember that the doctor says that it still to early to determined the gender but she secretly hopes that it will be a cute and handsome boy like ...

 _Gale ..._

When she thinking about the name, reality hit her hard where she silently stands. No matter what she wanted. When the time comes, she has to leave the town house, leave the Hawthorne family and leave the name which kept bouncing inside her skull.

" Well, well, well. What do you know ? Isn't this my ex co - worker friend, _Madge Undersee ? "._ A sarcastic voice calls out for her.

She looks back and stunned at the sight of her ex co - worker, Mary, looking at her maliciously.

Mary laughed sinisterly and looking at her from head to toe. " What is this ? Coming to the gynaecologist by yourself ? Oh, Lord. Don't tell me that your husband is too busy to accompany you ? "

She stares at her. " What about you then ? What you're doing here ? "

" Oh, ", Mary waved her hand to the hallway and Madge rolled her head so she could see a man and a pregnant lady waving back at her direction. " That's my sister and that handsome guy is my brother - in - law, we're planning for having a _family_ dinner after this. "

She frowns and tries to ignore her, but her voice continued to taunt her.

" Oh, geez. I'm sorry I forgot that you're alone. ", Mary saw Madge just freezing at hrr spot with her eyes wide opened and her lips tighly shut, so she continued.

" I knew it. I admitted that you're done quite a show when you gave me those wedding invitation, but then I think, who are you ? What's so special about you so that such a fine gentleman landed on your lap ? But the more I think about it the more I believed that you tricked him to get you pregnant then you forcing him to take responsibility for you, right ? You're so wretched, you know ? "

" Yes you are. "

Mary laughed sarcastically but then cold crept her spine when she realized that the words she heard is said in bariton tune, not soprano. Mary slowly turned and stunned at the prensence of Gale behind her, looking his phone then smile viciously to her.

" It seemed that not everyone ever learned a lesson. ", Gale sharp voice rings out. Using large strides, Gale walks over coldly. He takes Madge in his arm and say protectively.

" I, Gale Hawthorne have married Madge Undersee and I swore that no one could fucked with my family then leave in one piece. ", Gale lips formed a snale smile, leaned a bit forward tben hissing and showing a video of a woman hurling out her hatred. " See you in the courtroom, young lady. ", then he dragging Madge along.

Gale releasing his grip once they reached the parking lot. He saw Madge rub her wrist to ease the pain at the spot where he roughly grip and felt bad about it. " You - why are you here ? ", Madge still can't believe her eyes.

" You dare to ask ! ", Gale looked at her in disapproval. " Why did you go alone ? What happen with telling me ? "

" I - I thought you were busy. "

" Still, I'm your husband. I already let the words out. _Remember ?_ ", Gale rebukes her and pulled her again to the car. Inside her car, she finally braved herself to ask him. " Aren't you busy in your company. Quickly go back "

" And what about you ? "

" I - I want to buy some maternity clothes and baby products. I think it would be easier for me if I setting up the nursery now. "

" To the baby shop then. ", he start the engine and throw the gear to reverse.

" What ? Are you going with me ? "

" Sshhh. "

" Bu - but. "

" No but. "

" Then, what about your car ? "

" The hell with that stupid car ! Just shut up and sit tight. ".

With one press on the pedal, the car make a slight jump forward and Madge felt her body pulled backward. She felt that at this point there's no more words she could use to reasoned with him so she let her sight dropped to her fingers in her lap and occasionaly glanced at his straight face during their trip to the baby shop.

xxx

Although Gale driving sensibly tonight, deep inside he know that he is not happy. He didn't expected Madge to go for a check up alone and get mocked by people. Eventhough the majority of the reason he setting up the entire contract marriage scheme only to fulfilled his mother wish on him, Gale admitting that there's a strange feeling in the corner of his heart that wanted to saved Madge from disapproval of the others and suffers.

But now, he saw Madge suffering and struggling and it's his fault for neglecting her because he had mixed feelings since Katniss unexpected visit, it's his fault for feels guarded, blow hot and cold and maintain a distance from her. He clearly knew it since the beginning that sooner or later he had to faced Katniss, only he never suspected that he had to facing her this soon.

The stage had been set up, the show had already begun and the audiences already watching them. From today onwards, he will be her husband for the next three years and no matter what, he will bear the responsibility of a husband, he decided gloomily.

At the baby store, Madge delighted at everything she sees, she seemed to forget the previous arguing she had with him when she holds up a pair of tiny shoes and asks excitedly. " Which color is nice ? Red or blue ? "

" Anyhting will be fine. "

" I like the blue but if the baby is a girl then won't be the red be better ? ", she hesitates.

" I got a good idea. ", Gale called the store assistant and ordered her to wrapped both of the shoes.

" But Gale - ", Madge couldn't finished her sentences as Gale strike her wrist and pulling her away to the other section where he ordered the shop clerk to shoved dozens of baby clothes and socks of Madge's choices off course.

Gale's eyes brighten as he sees a set of StarWars limited edition baby bathing equipment and pretend he doesn't hear anything came from Madge's lips. The spark in his eyes grew to the brightest when he sees a large thing displayed at the cribs section.

" Well, _helloooo_ beauty. ", he said to a car - like cribs.

" Lamborghini crib ? ", Madge stares at him in huge amount of disbelief.

" Uh - huh. ", he said to the miniature Lambo, his fingers slide along it.

" But Gale - "

" Oh no, lady ! You got your turn and it's mine now. ", he smirked viciously then turned to the store clerk. " Do you have the unassembled one ? ". The clerk nod and said they have then Gale told the clerk to get one.

" Why don't you just buy the assembled one ? ", Madge ask him.

" Because I want Angel to remember that everytime she's sleeping on it, her Pa made it with his own hands. "

" Angel ? Pa ? ", she looked at him in amaze.

" Uh - huh, why ? ", Gale said nonchalantly. He busied himself with the pile of dolls in front of him.

" Are you seriously want to named the baby with Angel ? ", Gale swung to her for a moment the back to the dolls mountain.

" But the doctor said he couldn't determined the gender yet. What if it's a boy then ? "

" Oh, that would be simple. If it's a boy, we named him Gabriel Angelo Hawthorne but if it's a girl, we named her Mikaela Angelie Hawthorne. Angel is just a nickname for the baby. What's about that ? Sounds cool huh ? ", He turned to her with a smile, his words flew as light as a feather into her ears. Madge just stares, she lost her words for a few moment.

" But - "

" Allright, that's enough. ", Gale throw his hands to the air. " No matter what, your child would be bear the Hawthorne name for the rest of her life and I'm sorry if that's matters with you a lot but we already had a deal. ", Gale ended his speech with one side of his lips twitched.

" No. I mean, how could you suddenly came up with such names ?

" Oh, that would be - ", Gale face suddenly relaxed, he gamely went his eyes into a direction which followed by Madge where she found a promotional banner writed with cute font style that said ' Every baby is an angel. '.

" Yeah, off course. ", She chuckles. " I should knew it well. "

The cold atmosphere between them began to melted as she let Gale guide her fingers into his palm and take her to the maternity clothes department, passing through numerous display of discounted items and head straight to the premium products.

" Well, well, well ... look'it here. ", Gale crooned when Madge emerged from the changing room.

She pinkened, got suddenly very busy with the front of her garment.

" Turn around so I can see the whole package. "

" It just a maternity top. ", she said to the ribbon knot in her chest, glancing at his shadow at the mirror to her left.

" Then why so shy ? "

" I'm not shy. Just - ", she looked up, her eyes swinging back and forth from the mirror, to the hanging clothes across her right then to her shoes. " I just feel conspicouos, that's all. "

" Why ? You look cute in it. "

" Cute. ", she muttered disparagingly, " Like Dumbo the elephant. "

" Well, I bet that it's more comfortable than going around with your zippers open and your snaps flapping. ", Again, she colored.

" Well, there's few more other to try. ", she groggily smiles and hurriedly back to the changing room, leaving Gale giggling outside. Like she guessed before, Gale emptied half of the display case.

" I can't wear so many ! ", she protest. " I only wear it for the next six months ! What a waste ! "

" Then wear a different one each day ! ", he exclaimed. " Trust me, you won't tired of them like this. "

Madge looks at the nonchalant Gale and feels touched. No matter what, Gale is still, and having his own way to care for her.

" Thank you. ", She thanks him.

" Nah ... ", he waved to her. " This is nothing. This is only the duty of a husband. "

" Regardless, I still want to thank you. ", Madge smiles gratefully.

Glancing at his strong shoulders when he prop his elbows at the counter, the way he rubbed his chin as he wait for the cashier clerk processed his card, Madge start to thinking the way they arguing about why they needed another HD tv on her bedroom, how they made WalMart supermarket as their playground.

She unconciously wished that Katniss never came back into their life.

xxxx

 _To be continued ..._

Like it or hate it, feel free to write it down. Feedback would be lovely and appreciated.

Regards, Heinz


	11. Chapter 11

I don't owned all off the Hunger Games characters belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Based on Taiwan TTV and Korean MBC drama series, " Fated To Love You ". Very special thanks to JLaLa who introduced me to this wonderfull drama.

 **The Fate Entrapment.**

 _" Choose between one life or the other ... ~~ Joker, The Dark Knight. "_

 **Eleventh Note ~~ Silent jealousy.**

There's always be a first time for everything. Every living creature couldn't avoided this kind of event, from the smallest bugs to a man that used to always know what he wanted or he's doing. It's the first time in his life, Gale feel so weak, helpless and so disoriented.

With one part of his conscience dragging him to Madge while the other kept pulling him to Katniss. He doesn't know what to do or even think about it.

Gale can't deny that he really enjoy the breakfast, lunch, and dinner Madge made for him but in the other hand, he couldn't expel Katniss's shadow from his dreams. He secretly picturing what is it feel like if the woman who joined him at the kitchen for breakfast is Katniss and felt so bad for Madge everytime he replied Katniss's texts or phone call and said that he missed Katniss a lot in the end of the conversation.

He felt happiness one day after he found Madge is surprised and excited when he decide to redecorate his study into a nursery room and wondering how could the swarm of happy feelings he felt is gone without any single trace as he woke up the day after.

While at the other side of the house, Madge is trying her best to understand him more. She's quite happy having him sat in the front of her every morning and evening in the kitchen and don't mind with just few words from his lips when it comes to necessary things they should talked about. At least, a part of him had returned to this house.

He accompany her to see the gynaecologist and take the initiative to care about her health. He made garlic chives ginger juice and white sugar vinegar egg as the doctor said to him in every morning to help her dealt with her morning sickness and that is far beyond she could ask from him.

She decided to do more for him. She learned his likings and surprised him at the mid month of January with Miners authentic stitch on number jersey, a big bowl of popcorns and home made hamburgers and fries.

" It's Miners's first play off games. ", she replied excitedly when Gale asking her about the jersey.

" Hey ! Is that Haymitch Abernathy signature I see ? ", Gale eyebrows knitted as he saw her turned around and exposing a big ten number and a signature signed across it.

" Uh - huh "

" But how ? ", he's knitting his eyebrows.

" Oh, I read an announcement at the library this morning that one of the Miners legend going to give a donation to the library this afternoon. So I got an idea and I thought you might like it. ", she turned to winked then flew to the living room and turning the tv on. " Come on, the game is about to start. "

" Oh. ", Gale clearing his throat. " Since when you're becoming Miners fans ? "

" Since the last Christmas I guessed ", she shrug. " Well, can't help it. "

Gale quickly withdrew into his bedroom, trying to dislodge the invicible bone fish in his throat.

The game is quite intensed with both teams take turn to scored. She catches his straight eyes to the screen and the rhythm of his fingers try to avoided hers when he reach to the bowl from the corner of her eyes but she doesn't care. She shouted when one of the Miners player managed to passed six players of the opponent team and snorted in disgust whenever the opponent team scored. Football and Miners is officially became her new fondness.

During the halftime, Gale surprised her when he seemed want to ask something to her. " Madge, are you - ", but then his pnone ringing. Gale looks like a little bit hesitate before he stood up from the couch and walked into his bedroom.

Gale joined her back five minutes after the second half started. " Who's called ? ", she ask.

" Oh, nothing.. ". Gale hesitate and continues. " Just an acquaintance. "

" An - acquaintance ? ", Madge closed her eyes and thinking if she's really heard him whispering Katniss when he passed her.

" What ? ", he ask her and she found curiosity sparked in his eyes.

" Nothing. ", she smiles. " I won't understand it anyway. Let just uhm, watch the game. "

xxx

But that nothing became something when the next day Gale texting her that he came late and likely passed the dinner because there's buyers from Europe he needs to entertain and Gale came home at six just to changed his suit and apologized to her for missing the dinner again.

By the third day, Madge realized that she do mind and again, New Dawn is always her favourite escapade. This time it's Willie turn to have a labor in the middle of their giggling and shared pizza. So Madge and Mrs. Coin carefully guide her to the car and thanked Mrs. Coin for kept reminding her to slow down with the gas pedal. After the longest three hours she ever felt in her life, Madge and Mrs. Coin joining Willow in her rejoice of the baby girl.

After dropping Mrs. Coin back at New Dawn and promised to pick up the girls tomorrow to visit Willie, Madge drove back to the town house. She's not expecting Gale to rushing downstairs when she hung up her coat.

" Where the hell were you ? ", he roared.

" At the hospital. "

His anger swooshed away, leaving him with that gut - hollow feeling as after an elevator drops too fast.

" Is - something wrong ? "

" Willie just had a six - and - a - half - pound baby girl. ", she turned on her heel, heading upstairs, but found herself swung around by an elbow.

Madder than ever at having been duped into thinking something was wrong with Madge, he barked, " Well, you could have called, you know ! "

" Me ! ", she yelled back. " Oh yeah, I could have called ! Why do you bother ! "

" I'm waiting for you ! "

" And I'm not asking you ! "

" Well, you sure as hell didn't make me feel anxious to leave. "

" The choice was yours, Mister Hawthorne, and I'm sure you won't suffer out in the cold. "

" No, I sure as hell didn't. "

" Oh, Did she let you paw her nice flat stomach all night long ? "

" What is it to you ? You gave me permission to paw anything I want of hers, didn't you ? "

" Right. ", she hissed. " Anything you want ! "

" Madge, let's not get into it, okay ? I'm beat and I - "

" Oh, you're beat ! Poor baby ! I'm didn't get two hours sleep last night worrying that some European buyers drove you out of your system untill you cracked up the Mercedes someplace and all the while you were with her and now you're coming home earlier crying that you're tired ? Spare me ! "

" I had to deal with some assholes from Europe. You assumed that. "

" I don't give a tinker's damn if you were with her or not. If it'll keep you off my back, fine ! Spend all the time you want with that Everdeen bitch. Only do me the courtesy of reminding me not to cook supper for you on your nights out, allright ? "

" And who the hell do you think cooked supper for you tonight ? "

Her eyes slid to the kitchen. Sure enough, there was evidence of a neglected meal all over the place. Madge didn't know what to say.

He raged on. " Just what do you suppose I thought when you didn't show up to eat it ? "

" I know what you didn't think - that I was out someplace with an old boyfriend ! "

He ran a hand through his hair, as if searching for control, then turned away.

" You'd better call your dad, she's worried sick. "

" My dad ? How did he get into this ? "

" I couldn't think of anyplace else you'd be and you didn't pick up my call, so I called his place. "

" Oh, fine, just fine ! I didn't called your mother to check up on you ! "

" What happen with dialling my number and just ask ! "

Gale stomped across the living room and plunked down on the davenport. " God, ", he said to the windows, " I don't understand what got you today. All I did is telling you that I'm gonna missed dinner for two nights. That's all I did ? Am I that low on your opinion ? And this, "

He got to his feet and started pacing back and forth. " I mean, look what we got in here ! A husband and a wife sleeping in different room ? This setup just isn't natural ! "

" And whose idea was it in the first place ? "

" Allright, granted, it was mine, but be reasonable, huh ? "

Her voice grew taunting. " What am I to you Clay ? Another conquest ? Is that what you're after ? Another notch on your - ", she glanced insolently at his crotch - " Whatever is your notch ? I should think you could do better than one banged - up, big - bellied loser like me. Listen, I plan to come out of this marriage with fewer scars than I had going in, and to do that I need to keep you away from me, do you understand ? Just stay away ! "

Suddenly Gale stormed across the room, grabbed one of her wrists and , in his fury, flung his other hand wide, exclaiming, " Dammit', Madge, I'm your husband ! "

Instictively she yanked free of him, covering her head with both hands, hunkering down, waiting for the blow to fall.

At the sight of her, dropped low in that crouch, the anger fell from him to be replaced by pity, which hurt - hurt worse than the thought that she couldn't stand being touched by him.

He dropped to one knee beside her.

" Madge. ", he said hoarsely, " God, Madge, I - I wasn't going to hit you. "

But still she cowered on her knees, sunken in some fear too big for him to fully comprehend. He reached out a hand to soothe her hair. " Hey, come on honey, it's Gale. I'd never hit you, don't you know that ? ". He thought she was crying, for her quivered terribly. She needs to cry, he thought, she needed it weeks ago.

He watched her knotted fists dig into the nape of her neck. He touched her arms. " Come on, Madge ", he gently, saying. " It's only a silly fight, and it's over, huh ? ". He brushed back a strand of hair that feel like a golden waterfall covering her face. He leaned down to try to see around it, but she clutched her head and bounced on her haunches as if demented. Fear tore through his gut. His heart swollen to twice its size.

" Madge, I'm sorry. Come on, don't ... nobody's going to hurt you, Madge. Please, homey, I'm sorry ... ". Sobs collected in his throat. " Let me help you to bed, okay ? "

Then something switched her back to reality. She raised her head at last, just enough to see him with one eye around that veil of gold. With i finite tenderness he promised, " I won't touch you. I just want to help you to bed; come on. ".

The tears he expected to see were not there. She unfolded herself finally, tossed back her hair and eyed him suspiciously. Her face wore a protective mask of expressionlessness.

" I can do it. ", her voice was too controlled. " I don't need your help. "

With measured movements, she rose and left the room, left him kneeling there in the middle of it with a knot of emptiness inside him.

xxx

After that Madge spent her evenings in the bedroom. She either watched her favourite asian novelas or did typing jobs on a card table she'd set up. When she had studying to do, it, too, was done in the same room where she slept. Like a snail, she crawled of into her shell.

After several nights of her incessant typing, Gale came to the bedroom doorway, stood there studying her back, wondering how to approach her.

" You're doing a lot of typing lately. Your professors laying on a heavy load or something ? "

Madge not bother to turn around. " I got a couple of jobs typing term papers. "

" If you had problem with shals, why didn't you say so ? ", he asked impatiently.

" I want my typing to stay good. "

" But you're got enough to do keeping up with your classes and things around the house without taking on more ".

At last, she looked over her shoulder. " I thought we agreed not to interfere with each other private lives. "

His mouth drew into a straight, hard line, then she turned back to her work.

xxx

The following evening when she was again facing her laptop, she heard the door slam. Her fingers fell stil, hovering over the keys while she listened. Finally she got up and checked the living room and kitchen to find him gone. She sighed and returned to the bedroom. But there's undeniably a lonely feeling about the place, lknowing he wasn't out there.

Gale got home around ten, offering no explanation of where he'd been, getting no questions from Madge. After that, he would leave occasionally that way, preffering not to face her indifference, or the isolation of the spare bedroom with the sound of peoples talking in strange languages or the steady sounds of a printer doing its jobs.

One evening he surprised her by returning home earlier than usual, coming into her hideout with his jacket still on. He dropped a small, plastic bag on the cardtable and she glanced up questioningly. He leaned from one hip a little, hands in his jacket pockets, only his eyes and hair picking up a faint reflection from the gooseneck lamp pointed down at the table.

" What's that ? ", she asked.

He eyed her from the shadows. " I ran out of blank checks and had to have some new ones printed. "

She looked down at the black plastic bag, pulling out a check book and a white, silverish card with her name imprinted beside the Visa logo. She opened the black plastic folder and this time, she found her name imprinted beside his on the top check.

" We had a deal, ", Gale said. " I'd support you. "

She stared at the paired names on the blue rectangle, reminded of their wedding invitations, for some reason. She looked up but his features were inscrutable above her.

" But not forever. ", she said. " I'll be needing it for the two summers ahead and recommendations from satisfied customers. I want to take these jobs. "

He shifted feet, leaned on the opposite hip. His voice was slightly hard. " And I want you back out in that kitchen and living room in the evenings. "

" I've got work to do, Gale. ", and she turned back to her laptop, dancing her fingers above the keys. He left the checkbook where it was and strode angrily from the room.

After he was gone, she leaned her elbows on the table and rested her face in her palms, confused by him, afraid - so afraid - of allowing her feelings for him to sway her again. She thought of the next two summers, the separation that was inevitable, and sternly began typing again.

The bedroom soon become cluttered with her things; piles of blank paper and manuscripts lying in heaps on the floor. Textbools, a tote bag, her artwork.

The fourth week of January passed and she spent most of it holed up, typing, while he spent most of his time in the company lab, which was always open seven days a week, twenty four hours a day for him, perfecting his second generation assault rifle and conducting a research for his first anti - material sniper rifle.

xxx

The first week of the dreary February came and passed by like the other weeks before it. During that times Madge couldn't stop to wonder where's the strong smell of something burned that her nose had caught from Gale's laundry basket every time she washed her clothes.

It's a week before Valentine and Hazelle called to informed her that she would like to had a private party to celebrate Gale's and her birthday party. " It's a very rare occassion. ", Hazelle said and to add more knots in her stomach, Gale came home in an evening with a dress and two tickets of _Swan Lake,_ which held at the city hall at the end of February.

" You .. remember. ", she said, with the warmth expanding in her chest. She smiled to him.

" It's from Ma. ", he said nonchalantly, addressing to the tickets. " Ma kept asking me about what you like and I can't help it. Sorry. "

" I ... well, thank you, Gale. I'm sorry I have no gift for you. ", she said to the maternity dress, chuckling, but when she turned. She found him already disappeared.

The date of fourteenth came inevitably, while they were getting ready to go out. Gale was as stony as he'd been during the weeks since she left the checkbook. Madge had learned how lonely it felt to be the one on the receiving end of such treatment.

She put the finishing touches onher hair. Just then Gale came in the bedroom to rummage through his jewelry box for a tie pin which he seemed to forgot to carry along when he moved all of his clothes in the spare bedroom. From behind, he was tantalizingly thin and tappered in the new smoky blue suit withnits trim cut and double vents at the rear.

Gale swung around to find her studying him.

" I' almost ready. Excuse me. ", he said, edging around her briskly.

" I see that. Is that your new suit ? "

He didn't answer, just moved to the mirror to insert the needle of the pin through a new stripped tie.

" You always manage to look like an ad in _The Capitol Cosmo,_ ", she tried.

" Thank you. ", he replied icily.

" And thank you for the dress, it fits, see ? "

" Good. "

She was stung by his indifference, which she should lready guessed where its came from, but still she asked. " Gale, you've hardly talked to me at all for weeks. What's wrong ? "

" If you don't understand it, I'm not going to waste my breath explaining. "

She knew it very well what was wrong, but it was hard for her to apologize.

" Gale, I know, I act ungrateful sometimes,but I'm not. And you and I had an agreement before we got married. "

" Oh, sure ! So why are you in here offering me compliments ? Why do I suddenly merit applause for how I dress ? "

" Oh, for heaven's sake, what's the matter with you, anyway ! I'm saying that because it's true. That's all "

" You want to know what's the matter with me ? ", he barked, whirling on her, accosting her face - to - face. " What's the matter with me is the same damn thing that was matter with me last week and the week before that and the week before that. It's you ! I don't know how to handle with you anymore. You've walked around me like I was some granite statue for weeks and now you suddenly start fawning over my looks, which are the same as when you married me ! You know what you are ? "

She had never seen Gale this angry. His face was suffused with color; the veins above his colar stood out boldly. " You Mrs. Hawthorne are a - ", but even as angry as he was he couldn't say it.

" What ? ", she yelled. " Finish it ! Say it ! "

But he got control of himself and turned away, tugging at his lapels and adjusting the knot of his tie.

" I was raised to speak with respect around females, so I'll refrain from using the four - letter prefix to the word - teaser. "

" How dare you, you bastard ! "

He gave her an insolent look in the mirror. " Take a look at what happens to you after few weeks of being ignored. You come in with your cute little compliments, just enough to keep me swimming after your bait, huh ? Do you know how many times you've warmed me enough to keep me interested ? I won't bother to recount them because you'd deny it anyway. But it's the truth. You've accused me of being the one exploiting you to boost my ego, but I believe the shoe's on the other foot. "

" That's not true ! I've never led you on ! "

" Well, at least I've been doing my husband job as well as I promised. Andyou ? What about you ? "

" Damn you, Gale. ", she growled, low in her throat.

" Go ahead, call me with everything you wanted so you don't have to face yourself. "

" You said ' it just an act ', when you asked me to marry you. "

" You're damn right. That's why I've decided not to harass you anymore. You want to locked up in your nutshell alone, fine ! But let's end this sweet little charade we play in between bedtimes okay ? I won't press for your attention, and you won't give me cute little compliments you don't mean, huh ? Let's just keep out each other hair untill the next two summer, like we agreed. "

xxx

There was nothing more in the world she wanted to do less than go to the Hawthorne Estate that night. Things become less tolerable when shortly after they arrived , so did Katniss Everdeen along with her date and her family.

Gale put an devoted - husband act, timing his repeated returns to Madge's side very assisduosly all night long,making sure she had whatever drink she wanted, making sure introductions were made where necessary, making sure she was never left at the table alone when every other woman was dancing.

Around his family Gale was the epitome of husbandly courtesies, but Madge lost track oh how many times he danced with Katniss. At two minutes before ten, Gale was dancing with his wife, but when the violinists broke into softer, mellow song and he kissed her, it was the most impersonal, tongueless kiss she'd ever had.

Furthermore, he had artfully maneuvered them near enough to Katniss and her partner that it appeared quite natural when they were the first couple to exchange partners.

Madge found herself pressed into the arms of a stocky, black - haired ma who solicitously refrained from embracing the pregnant lady too tightly. But while she and the dark man kissed, her eyes were open, watching Gale and Katniss sending a silent message into each other's eyes - long and tenuos - before enfolding each other in a painfuly familiar fashion.

Gale's hand caressed Katniss's bare back, his fingers spread seductively so that his little finger hooked beneath a green spaghetti strap, traveled up Katniss's shoulder blade and disappeared beneath her cascading hair. Madge dropped her eyes only to see Gale's hips pressed provocatively against Katniss's The couple broke apart momentarily, then Katniss laughed and half turned to Gale as she captured him again.

Now Madge could see Katniss's long fingernails glittering through Gale's hair. Unable to drag her eyes away, Madge watched as their mouths opened wide upon each other and could see a movement at Gale's cheek as his tongue danced into Katniss 's mouth.

Then, thankfully, Rory was there to claim a kiss from Madge. But he could see the way she fought the intimidating rush of tears and whispered, " Don't think anything of it, kiddo, okay ? We've all been kissing each other Happy Valentine since we were too young to know whatnit meant. "

Then Rory smoothly parted Gale and Katniss and moved in for a kiss. But Madge noticed when Rory kissed Katniss there was none of that open - mouthed business, nor did she run her glistening nails through his hair.

Before twelve o'clock arrived, Katniss and Gale were both mysteriously missing. Nobody seemed to notice except Madge, who checked her watch at least twenty times during the twenty minutes they were gone. When they returned, they entered carefully from the other doors. But Gale's tie had been loosened and she could tell he'd freshly run a comb through his hair.

xxx

During the rest of February, Gale began leaving the house in the evenings again, although he never stayed out overnight. He and Madge withdrew into their polite roles of roommate, and nothing more.

The spirited teasing they'd once shared seemed gone forever, and the consideration they both showing disappeared with the end of the Valentine day. When they were home at the same time, they never ate together, avoided even passing each other in the hall.

Madge visited her father at the weekend, raising no objection in Gale when she return home at Sunday without any called or text from her.

The night before balet she tried to reminded him of it, but without looking from the drawing board he hung at his bedroom, he just said that he wouldn't free to go with her and suggesting to inviting whoever she wanted to go to the balet. Madge took Mrs. Coin, but somehow the balet had lost its appeal.

Gale spent the night of the balet at home. Occasionaly his thoughts meandered to Madge, remembering her pleasure at receiving the tickets. He'd thought back that it would be fun to take her to see her first performance. Most of the time when he was alone he tried not to think of her at all, but tonight it was hard, knowing where she was.

There had been times during the past week, if she would have offered the slightest wsrming again toward him, he might have reneged and dropped the uncaring front behind, which he'd been posing. But he'd been hurt by her rebuffs too many times to approach her again. A man could stand being turned away only to a point before withdrawing a safe distance, or - better yet - going where he knew he'd find a positive response.

When Madge came home, Gale was drowsing in the living room with the flat - screen tv still on, watching him. He yawned, sat up and ran a hand through his hair. It had been a long time since they'd said anything civil to each other. He thought, maybe ... " How was it ? ", he inquired.

She glanced ober his tousled hair, wondering why he bothered to make it appear as if he'd been home all night when she hadn't the slightest doubt whom he'd been with. She kept her voice intentionally expressionless as she replied, " I didn't like the way you could hear the dancers' fert echoing on the floor every time they landed. "

Gale withdrew further into his force field barrier.

xxx

March came, bringing gray days that thwarted even the most blithe spirits. Madge decided to stay in school until the semester ended in the beginning of spring, but the chore became harder and harder as she grew heavier and more listless.

And in the town house in Merchant Valley, the refrigerator had nothing inside of it, cooking utensils lay forgotten in the shelves and the fire long gone from the stove.

xxx

 _To be continued ..._

Like it or hate it, feel free to write it down. Feedback would be lovely and appreciated.

Regards, Heinz


	12. Chapter 12

I don't owned all off the Hunger Games characters belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Based on Taiwan TTV and Korean MBC drama series, " Fated To Love You ". Very special thanks to JLaLa who introduced me to this wonderfull drama. This time I decided to took another route.

 **The Fate Entrapment.**

 _" Regret for the things we did can be tempered by time; it is a regret for the things we did not do that is inconsolable ~~ Sydney J. Harris."_

 **Twelfth Note ~~ Goodbye My Love.**

The smell of old oak wood, carried by the winds, which slipped through from small gapes at the wall then spreads all around this house, somehow alway managed to calmed her inner turmoil. Crackling sounds from the wood stove combined with thin smoke from the bacon sheets more than enough to boost her appetite this morning, which she'll lost it by Monday once she got back to the town house.

By the time Madge placed the toast at the table, Mayor Undersee appeared at the kitchen with newspapers on his hand. He smiled and greeted her daughter then frowned when he see how fast her daughter lips turned into straight line when Madge turned to the sink.

He had live long enough to see something behind her daughter regular visit recently, a desperate call for help above the bright smiles she showed him. At first, he decided to wait patiently for her daughter will brought the subject to the surface but above all, he knows better that Madge not just got Maylene's golden hair and blue eyes, but also the quiet stubbornness. As he saw those smiles getting weaker by each visit, he decided to pushed it out from her today.

Johan start with classic opening, asking about her days, her school and he let Madge finished her brief story then he told her that it would be nice to have his son- in - law pay him a visit too.

" Oh, Gale is doing some new project, so he's very busy lately. ", she replied lightly.

" Too busy to let my daughter drove alone at this stage of pregnancy ? ", Johan purposedly pressed his tone.

" It's okay dad, Gale is working hard to prepare a better future for me and your grand child and I'm fine. See ? ", she forced her lips to draw a smile.

" And for how long you're going to do this ? "

" Well, "

Johan puts his fork and knife aside. " Madge, I had wonderfull years with your mom, enough to see that you're exactly look like your mom, and I'm not just noticing her hair and eyes on you but also the way your mom walk, talk, and how she hid her struggling behind her smiles. "

Madge stopped for a moment, let the spoon filled with scramble eggs hovering then shoved it into her mouth.

" At first, I admitted that I don't like Gale. He's not only screw with my lovely daughter, he also wants to marry you just for his family name sake. ", Johan pressing forward and saw her daughter choked and reached for her glass of milk.

" Then why you gave your blessing then ? "

" Because when he stood up for you, I think I see something different in his eyes. ", Johan fold his arms on the table.

 _Yeah, and you should see how he kissed Katniss,_ Madge thought.

" That's not to mention what he's doing recently. "

" He what ? What he's doing ? "

Johan laughed a bit then explaining that soon after the wedding, lot of construction worker came into the town. They started to pave roads, recontructed shops, and town hall. Furthermore, Gale planning to turned the abandoned coal mine into a strawberry processing factory and strawberry plantation which is still under construction and will be opened next year. Gale even build high speed internet network to the town and hired some e - commerce expert to teach townsfolk how to marketing their products on the internet.

" But - did he tell you why ? ", Madge looking at her father quizzically.

" Oh, he didn't tell you about this ? ", Johan take turn to looked at her daughter puzzled.

" No, he didn't tell me anything about this. "

" Oh, well. I guessed I spoiled the surprises. ", Johan laughed then sipped his coffee.

" Surprises ? ", she echoes.

" Uh - hum. "

" But - I don't understand. Surprises ? "

" Yup, I shouldn't tell you about this, at least untill the plantation is done but then, oh, well, can't help it. "

" But why ? "

" Well, he only says that Seam is your home and he wanted to make it the best home for you. "

Madge take a gulp from her glass, staring at the scramble eggs leftover on the plate but all she could see is Gale's sweet smiles then she prop her forehead in the back of her hands.

Johan reached for his daughter hands, which forcing Madge to looked at her father with glistening eyes. Johan softly squeezed her hands and said. " Listen, Madge. I don't know what happen between both of you and I know that I don't have every right to interfere, but I do know that there's something wrong and I just want to tell you that Gale is a good man. And like other good man, he's doing the same mistake to think that giving you the whole world is the same by giving you his whole heart."

Madge looked at her father, searching answers in his eyes.

" Madge, not every man is blessed with sensitivity like me. Sometimes you need to talk your heart out to made them understand you. "

xxx

Gale surprised at the sight of a black SUV parked at the garage, he glanced at his watch where it shows five p.m. _Strange,_ he thought as he recall that today is Sunday and Madge usually came home at ten p.m.

He surprised further when he hear noises came from the kitchen and he sees her standing at the stove, seemed busied with some frying pan and his nose smell meaty aroma. Then Madge turned around and catched his presence, Gale is about to turn to the stairs.

" Can I have a dinner with you ? ", she ask and made him stopped halfway.

" Please ? ", she whispered when she saw him doesn't answered and finally, he looked at her over his shoulder and said. " Let me get some fresher first. "

Gale joined her in the kitchen ten minutes later in his sweatshirt and faded jeans which Madge notice to be his favourite when he's at home. She gave him her genuine smile eventhough Gale doesn't bother to look at her and hurriedly seated himself across her.

" I think we already agree not to doing this again. ", he said when she ask him about the food taste.

" I just want to say thank you for what you did to Seam and its people. "

Gale looked up and found her genuine smiles he's rarely seen but he quickly looked at his Swiss steak again.

" It's nothing. ", he replied icily.

" What do I mean to you, Gale ? ", her voice is soft and so light and make him looked up again as he noticed the differences from the first one he heard before.

She longed to look into his eyes and ask it again. But if he loved her, surely he would have said so by now.

She already saw all the things he's done for her. But he had not said he loved her. Never, during their months together had he even hinted that he loved her.

" You're my wife. "

" Is that's all ? I'm just an obligation ? Nothing more ? "

" I don't understand what you're talking about. "

" You don't love me, Gale. See ? ", she said with quiet dignity. " Now do you understand me ? "

His eyes pierced hers, steely gray into dusky blue, and he wished he could deny her words. He could easily drown in her tempting eyes, in her smooth skin and beautiful features with which he'd grown so familiar. He could look at her across a room and want to fill his arms with her waist, lower his mouth to hers, to know the taste and touch of her. But could he say he loved her ?

" Madge, I can't exist with this - whatever it is in you. I need more than you put into this relationship. "

" And I cannot put more into this relationship without love. And so it's a vicious circle, isn't it Gale ? ", she looked straight at his face still glistening with water. She respected him if for nothing more than not lying. " Gale, I'm only being realistic to protect myself. It would've been so easy all these months with you to delude myself everytime you turned your eyes in me with that certain look that makes me go all liquid, that you loved me. But I know it's not true. "

" To be loved you have to be lovable, Madge. Don't you understand that ? "

" Gale, I already tried ! ", she defended herself. " Oh, God, can't you see it ? "

" See what ? ", Gale seemed to lost in his own mind as she saw his forehead wrinkled.

" Oh, Gale, I - I don't know how to make you understand. When something's in short of supply its value goes up. And it's like that with me Gale. I've never had any guy treat me so nice before, so every gesture, every touch, every overture you make toward me is of far greater value to me than it is to you. Then _she_ came and make me realized that all of it doesn't belongs to me and if I learn to accept you, I'll be broken beyond repairs when it's time for us to separate. So I've promised myself I will not grow dependent on you - not emotionaly anyway.

The sun dawned inside Gale's mind. His mind rolling back in time to their first day he saved her 'till the stepped in this town house as newlyweds then the first time he saw Katniss standing in front of the town house then the day she found out that Madge had to woke up few times to prepared a juice that helped him gets better from his hangover then everything suddenly got blurry.

" What you really saying is that we're back where we started, before the day on the beach ? ", Gale said to the fork at his hand.

" I guessed it's the best for both of us. ", Madge looked down at her hands; they were fidgeting.

xxx

During the weeks that followed, Gale began to evaluate outward signs of affection by looking at them from Madge's viewpoint and admitting that she was right that he'd taken them too lightly. He began to understand her awfull need to remain free of him emotionaly, to understand that the idea of loving him loomed like a threat, in light of their agreement to divorce soon after his mother passed away.

He analyzed his feelings for her only to find that he honestly did not believ he loved her. He found her physically desirable, but because shenhad never been demonstrative toward him, it was difficult to imagine he ever would love her.

What he wanted was a woman who was capable of impulsively lifting her arms and seeing his kiss. One who would close her eyes against his cheek and make him feel utterly wanted and wanting. He doubted that he could ever achieve with Madge the kind of free - wheeling spontaneity he needed in a wife.

He set the cribs and a matching chest of drawers in his former study, where the walls still wore that masculine paper of dark blue designs, totally inappropriate for a nursery. But in the end who would stay and who would go ?

One of her suitcase appeared on the bedroom floor, packed, waiting for the other one packed and go at a moment's notice. The first time he came in and saw it, he sank down heavily on the edge of the bed and buried his face in both hands, utterly miserable. He felt more worse when he recognized her dream jar placed at the dresser and found her inner feelings inside of it.

He thought about Katniss - willing Katniss who understood his needs so well, and wished that it were she who's here and expecting his own child. But Katniss only want her carreer.

April Fool's Day came, bringing bursting buds and the redolent scent of moist earth that marks spring arrival. Wiress surprised Madge by stopping by one afternoon with " a little something " she'd picked up for the baby; a windup swing Madge knew the baby wouldn't big enough to sit in untill long after she and Gale were apart.

Johan caled regularly to ask how Madge was. Madge, grown now to enormous proportions and slothlike slowness, answered, " Fine, fine, fine. ", untill finally after hanging up one day, she burst into a torrent of tears, not understanding at all anymore what it was she wanted.

Then in one night in the middle of May. Madge awakened Gale in the middle of the night, hesitant to touch his sleeping form.

" What ? ", he braced up on an elbow, hazy yet from sleep.

" The pains have started, They're ten minutes apart. "

Gale flung back the covers and sat up on the side of the bed, finding her hand in the dark and tugging at it. " Here, sit down. "

She got back up immediately, if clumsily. " The doctor said to keep on the move. "

" The doctor ? ", Gale reached to lit the bedside lamp and the bedroom finally had a source of light which he could see better now. " You mean you've called him already ? "

" Yes, a couple of hours ago. "

" But why you didn't wake me ! "

" I .. ", she suddenly doesn't know what to say to him.

" You mean you've been walking around out there for two hours in the dark ? "

" Gale, I think you should drive me to the hospital, but I don't expect you to stay with me or anything. I'd drive myself, but the doctor said that I shouldn't. "

Her words caused a sudden stab of hurt, followed by another of anger.

" Dammit' Madge, eventhough I'm not the father. I'm still your husband ! You should told me in the first place ! "

Surprised, she only answered, " I don't think we'd better waste time arguing now. Do whatever you want when we get there. "

It's the first time ever she felt gratefull for Gale's driving speed. He drove his Mercedes with the determination of a street - racer, swung smoothly between tail lights with exact timing and cornering with robot - like movements.

Soon as they arrived at the hospital and some nurse rushing Madge in wheel chair, Gale had been asked by one of the nurse to seat in a well - lit room with an empty bed in it. When Madge returned after being blood - typed, she was having a contraction and the nurse spoke in soothing instructions to her patient, telling her how to breathe properly and how to relax as much as possible.

When the contraction ended she turned to Gale and said, " Your job will be to remind her to relax and breathe can be a big help. ". So Gale listened to the nurse instruction, then stayed in the labor room when the nurse left, holding Madge's hand, reminding her to keep her breathing quick and shalow, timing the lenght of contractions and the minutes between.

Soon the gentle - voiced nurse returned and spoke soothingly to Madge. " Let's see how far along are you now. Try to relax, and tell me if a contraction should start when I'm checking you. "

Gale thinking if its the time he should gracefully withdraw or he'd be asked to leave. Instead, he found himself stood on the other side of the bed, holding Madge's hand while her dilation checked and amazed to find how appropriate it felt to be included in such a natural way.

When the nurse finished her examination she pulled Madge's gown back down, sat in the edge of the bed and lightly stroked the wide base of Madge's abdomen.

" Here comes another one, Mrs. Hawthorne. Now just relax with it and count - one, two, three ... "

Madge's hand gripped Gale's like the jaws of a trap. Sweat broke out under his arms while beads of perpiration gathered into runnels on Madge's temples and trailed into her hair. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was tightly shut.

Gale remember what he was there for. " Open your mouth Madge. ", he reminded softly. " Pant, pant, little breaths. "

And through her pain, Madge knew she was happy Gale was there. His voice seemed to calm her when she was most afraid.

After the pain was over, she opened her eyes and asked the nurse, " How could you tell it was coming ? "

The nurse seemed to be a woman well - suited to her profession as she patiently explain and guide both Madge and Gale hands to curved it low around her stomach. " Now wait - you'll feel it when it starts. The muscles begin to tighten, starting at the sides, and the stomach arches and changes shape during the height of the contraction. When it ends, the muscles relax and settle down again. Here it comes; it will take half a minute or so untill it's at its peak. "

Madge's and Gale's fingertips touched, their hands forming a light cradle around the base of her stomach. Together they shared the exhilaration of discovery as the muscles tensed and changed the contours of Madge's abdomen. For Gale, it made her pain a palpable thing. He stared, big - eyed, at what was happening beneath his hands. But in the middle of the contraction, Madge's hand flew above her head and Gale tore his eyes away to her face and find her lips pursed, jaw clenched against the pain. He leaned to soothe her hair back from her forehead, and at the touch of his hand, her lips relaxed and fell open. He spoke his litany again in quiet tones, reminding her, and felt a curious sense of fulfillment that he had the power to ease her, even in the height of her labor.

" Allright, that one was longer than the last, ", the nurse said when it was over. " As they get closer, it's more important for you to relax between them. Sometimes it helps to have your tummy rubbed lightly, like this. I like to think that the baby can feel it, too, and knows you're out here here waiting to welcome him. ", with a gentle palm the nurse stroked the outer perimeter of Madge's stomach. Madge's eyes remained closed, one wrist over her forehead, her other hands in Gale's. He felt her grip slacken as the nurse continued those featherlight strokes over her distended abdomen. With a smile, the nurse looked up at Gale and said softly, " You're doing very well Mr. Hawthorne, so I'll let you take over for a while. I'll be back in a few minutes. ". Then on a silent white shoes she was gone and Gale was left to stroke Madge's stomach.

He began to understood things in that time of closeness with Madge, things as deep and eternal as the force of life trying to repeat itself in her body. He understood that nature had planned this time of travail to draw man and woman closer than at any other time. Thus the pain had purpose beyond bringing a child into the world.

When the nurse appear with a doctor and they took Madge to the delivery room, Gale felt suddenly bereft, as if his role was being usurped by strangers and suddenly his eyes wide opened about what it felt to be behind those blue, sad eyes he used to see lately.

He honestly answered " No. " when the doctor asked if he'd taken the classes required for fathers to be in the delivery room.

And the first heir of Hawthorne was finally born with the fifth contraction in the delivery table, and Madge knew before she faded off into a blessed sleep - lying flat now - that it was a girl.

xxx

Madge swam upward through a lake of cotton fuzziness. When she surfaced and opened heavy - lidded eyes, she found Gale dozing in a chair, his cheek propped on one hand. His hair was disheveled and he desperately needed a shave.

He looks terrific, she thought through a crazy, disoriented fog. Her mind was still moony and wandering as she studied him. The rhythm of his breathing was lenghtened by her drug - induced lethargy. Between pains, hazily she thought, _I still love him._

" Gale ? ", the word was a little mumbled.

His eyes flew open and he jumped to his feet. " Hey. ", he said softly, " You're awake. "

Her eyes drifted close. " Barely, I brought another disappointment again, didn't I, Gale ? ", she felt him take her hand, felt the back of it pressed against his lips.

" You mean by having a girl ? "

She nodded her head which felt like it weighed hundreds of kilos.

" On the contrary, she's exactly like what I think when I thought of Mikaela as her name. "

Madge smiled a little bit. Her lips were very dry amd he wished he had something to put on them for her.

" Gale ? "

" Uh - huh. "

" Thanks for helping. "

She drifted into oblivion again, her breathing heavy and rhythmic. He sat on the chair beside her bed with his elbows on his knees, holding her hand long after he knew she was sleep again. Then with a heavy sigh he lowered his forehead against her knuckles and closed his eyes as well.

xxx

Like her angelic names, Mikaela brought miracles along with her as her grand mother, Hazelle tapping her cane when she passed the doorway, surprising both Gale and Madge she handed her medical check up report and explained that the new nano machines - treatment brought from the Capitol made a huge impact on her health and she made both of them lost in their own thought as she limped to the bed and bestowed an honest - to - goodness kiss upon the consummate perfection of her grand - daughter.

The girls of New Dawn came along with Mrs. Coin and their laughter as always, with the announcement that Rue are going to married with the father of her child right after she finished her highschool so does with Willow who had been proposed by her best friend turn out her secret admirer. Both of them added that they'd been inspired to " give it a whirl. " by Madge and Gale's success.

Aunt Wiress and the other pairs of Hawthorne take their turns to came daily, never empty - handed. They brought dresses so absurdly frily the baby would surely get lost in all those ruffles, stuffed toys so big they would dwarf an infant. Although all of the Hawthornes fawned over Mikaela, it was Johan's reaction to her was heart - touching.

He would stand at the nursery window with his fingertips against the glass as if transfixed. Walking away, his head was the last to be turned forward. He even came in early morning in one day, although it was decidedly incovenient for him to do so. He said things like, " When she's old enough to ride a trike, Grampa will see that she gets the best one in town. " Or, " Waits untill she walks - won't that be something ? " Or, " You and Gale should think to regularly visiting me with Mikaela off course. "

Then Peeta came with an enormous bouquet of pink carnations and baby's breath and followed it with an announcement that he'll start his journey again and leaving the cafe under Madge's supervision and hoping that when he returning next year, he wanted to see Gale and Madge and Mikaela all living under one roof.

And, of course, there was Gale.

Gale, who popped in at any time of day. Gale, who sat at the side of Madge's bed when they were alone together and couldn't seem to think of anything to say. Gale, who played the father's role very well when other visitors were there, laughing at the jokes about waiting untill Mikaela bringing boyfriends home, turning his smile on Madge, exclaiming over the never ending streams of gifts, but spending long minutes at the nursery window alone, swallowing at the lump that never disappeared from his throat.

xxx

Wiress decided to came in with a maid from the mansion to helped out for a week after Madge and Mikaela went home. During that time, Wiress would slept in the spare bedroom while the maid on the davenport. It became particularly hellish for Gale, sleeping with Madge at the nursery.

Each night he would awaken to the tiny sounds of suckling from the other side of the bed and he wanted more than anything to turn the light on and watch them. But he knew Madge would be bothered by both the light and his watching, so he lay silent, pretending to be asleep. How surprised he'd been at the news she intended to breast - feed the baby. At first he supposed she made the choice out of sense of duty, for there was a lot of propaganda on the subject. But as the days wore on, he realized that everything Madge did for and with Mikaela was done instead from a deep sense of mother love.

Madge began to change.

There were times when he came upon her with her face buried in Mikaela's tummy, cooing to her, talking in soft expressions of love. Once he saw her lightly suck on Mikaela's toes. When she gave the baby a bath, there was a steady stream of talking and light laughter. When the baby slept too long, Madge actually hounded the nursery doorway, as if she couldn't wait for Mikaela to wake up again and want to be fed.

Madge began singing a lot, at first only to Mikaela, but then seeming to forget herself and singing absently when she worked around the house. It seemed she had found her source of smiles, too, and there was always a ready one waiting for Gale when he got home.

As Madge's contentment increased, Gale's virtually disappeared. He astutely refrained from getting involved with the baby, thought it was beginning to have a growing, adverse effect on him. His temper flared at the slightest provocation while Madge's seemed as unassailable as Mikaela's - for Mikaela was trully a satisfied baby with a flowery disposition.

Wiress called to told that Hazelle asked his permission to plan a little sunday brunch on the weekend to celebrate her mother birthday. When she said she'd already received Madge's approval, Gale snapped into his cell phone, " Since all of you already have the whole thing planned, why are you bothering to ask me ! "

Then he had to do some fancy skirting to get around his aunt's demand to know what on earth was eating him.

Gale won the patent of his smart assault rifle case over Chad Engineering when Mikaela was two months old. Now he got the assault rifle design he wanted, but he never had Mikaela in his held like he wished for.

xxx

The day of the brunch would have been suited to a July wedding. The large west yard of Hawthorne Estate was at its finest. The view over the flaming chafing dishes on the semicircular terrace was lush with color. The terrace itself was delineated by carefully pruned global arborvitae, which in turn were edged with alternating clumps of marigold and ageratum, the purple and gold contrast creating a stunning effect.

The stretched yard filled with ladies in filmy dresses drifting from the terrace across the lawn, men sitting on the parapet of the terrace, everyone nibbling on melon and berries. It was like a pastoral scene from an impresionist's brush.

Madge was sitting on a grass when a shadow fell over her and she glanced sunward, blinded at first and unable to make out who stood above her.

" All by yourself ? ". It was Katniss Everdeen's rich, lazy voice, " May I join you ? "

Madge held up a forearm to shade her eyes and stunned for a moment bu then, " Of course, have a chair. "

Dropping to the grass, Katniss doubled up her ivory, polished - ceramic legs and folded them elegantly to the side - like a ballerina in a swan scene, thought Madge. Katniss tossed back her thick mane and smile directly at Madge.

" I guess I should apologize for not sending a gift when the baby was born, but I guessed you know how it is. "

" Do I ? ", Madge replied sweetly - a little too sweetly.

Katniss's gaze dropped over Madge before she smiled archly. " Well ... don't you ? "

" I don't know what you're getting at. "

" Spare me, please. ", Katniss replied smoothly. " You know what I'm getting at, and I won''t be a hypocrite about it. I'm completely jealous of that baby of yours and Gale's. Not that I'd want one, not in the short term, you understand, but it should have been mine. "

Madge controlled the urge to landed a mark of her palm on that polished cheeks of Katniss. " Should have been yours ? Why, how gauche of you say so ? "

" Maybe, but we both know it's true. I've been damning myself since last December, but I've finally decided to lay my cards on the table. I want Gale; it's as simple as that."

Some stirring of pride and anger made Madge answer. " I'm afraid he's already taken. "

" For a fool ? Maybe. He's told me what kind of relationship you two have and I can't understand why do you want to hold a man you don't love and who doesn't love you ? "

" Maybe to give our daughter a _family._ "

" Not the healthiest reason, you'll have to admit. "

" I don't have to admit anything to you, miss Everdeen. "

" Very well - don't then. But ask yourself why Gale asked me to wait for him untill he could get this mess straightened out. ", then Katniss's voice quite purring. " Oh, I see ... this is news to you, isn't it ? You didn't know that Gale asked me to marry him ? Well, he did. But my silly pride was shattered and I wss totally wrong in turning him down. But now I've changed my mind. "

" And what does he have to say about it ? "

" Actions speak louder than words. Surely you know that while you turned a cold shoulder to him all last winter, he knew where to find a warm one. "

Madge's stomach was aquiver. " What do you want from me ? ", she demanded coldly.

" I want you to do the right thing, turn Gale free before he falls in love with his daughter and stays for the wrong reason. "

" Gale chose me over you. I guessed that's hard fo you to swallow, isn't it ? "

Katniss tossed her hair behind a shoulder. " Kiddo, you didn't fool me with that trumped - up wedding of yours. This is Katniss you're talking to. I was there that valentine night and it's no hallucination that Gale kissed me far more intimately than a husband supposed to kiss other woman. ", Katniss paused for dramatic effect, then finished, " And he told me he still love me. Strange for a husband on his birthday night, huh ? "

The memory of that night came back to Madge, but she hid her chargrin behind a mask of indifference. She turned to see Gale sitting on a terrace, deep in conversation with her father.

Katniss went on. " There's no doubt in my mind that if this ... mistake - ", Katniss's pause seemed to denigrate the word further, " - hadn't happened between you, Gale and I would be planning our wedding right now. It was implicity understood that Gale and I would eventually marry. In the same February, he admitted you were nothing more than a tragic mistake to him. Why not do him a favor and bow out of the picture ? "

It was clear that Katniss Everdeen was used to getting what she wanted, by fair means or foul. The woman's manner was insolent and rude. There was no note in her attitude, only brazen self - assurance.

" You assumed a lot, miss Everdeen. ", Madge said now with a little ice of her own.

" I assume nothing. I know. I know because Gale has confided in me. I know that you've thrown him out of his own bed, that you've encouraged him to live a life of his own, to keep his old friends, his old pursuits. The baby's born now, she has a name, and Gale is financially responsible for her life. You got what you wanted out of him, so why don't you free him ? "

Madge rose, brushed off her skirt and pointedly raise an arm to wave at Gale, who waved back. Without looking again at Katniss, she said. " He's a big boy. If he wants to be free, don't you think he'd ask ? "

Madge headed in the direction of the terrace, but before she could get away, Katniss threw one last parting shot, and this one hit its mark; " Where do you think he was while you were in the hospital having his baby ? "

Insane thoughts came to Madge, childlike in their vindictiveness. She wished that the superb tomato aspic on the menu was made with Katniss's blood. She wanted to shave Katniss's head, rolled her naked in poison ivy, feed her chocolate laced with laxative. These thoughts didn't strike Madge as immature. She felt hurt and degraded; she wanted revenge and could think of no way to get it.

And Gale ! She felt like taking of melon balls and firing at him like artillery. Like overturning the chaffing dishes, getting everyone's attention, telling everyone here what a liar and a libertine he was ! How could he ! It wasn't bad enough that he'd continued his sexual relationship with Katniss, but the thought of him confiding the intimate thruths about their marriage cut deeper than Madge ever thought possible. Painfull memories came back, bolder than ever; Valentine day and Gale kissing Jill with his little finger under her spaghetti strap; the nights he hadn't come home at all while she'd fixed supper and waited; and worst of all - four nights while she lay in a maternity ward ...

xxx

It was several days after the brunch.

Madge had submerged her anger untill it lay at the base of her tongue like bile, waiting to be spewed. He'd known for days that she was seething and would soon errupt. What he didn't know was what would trigger it.

All he was doing was standing beside the crib, watching Mikaela sleep. Suddenly, behind him, Madge hissed, " What sre you doing ! Get away from her ! "

His hands came halfway out of his pockets and he turned, surprised by her vehemence. " I didn't wake her up, ", he whispered.

" I know what you're thinking, standing there starring at her all the time, and you can just get it off your mind, mister Hawthorne, because it won't work ! I'll fight you 'till my dying day before I let you take her from me ! "

With a quick glance to make sure the baby hadn't been disturbed, he moved toward the hall.

" Madge, You're imagining things. I told you I - "

" You told me a lot of things you wouldn't do, like keep your affair going with Katniss Everdeen, but she certainly set me straight about that ! Well, if you want her, what's holding you up ? "

" What did Katniss say to you Sunday anyway ? "

" Enough that I know I want to see you gone from this house, the sooner the better. "

" What did she say ? "

" Do I need to repeat it ? Do you want to rub my nose in it ? Allright ! ", Madge marched into the spare bedroom, slammed a hand against the light switch and paraded his chest of drawers, flinging clothes out to punctuate her words.

" You've been sleeping with her all the time you lied to me and said you weren't, so why not move in with her permanently ? Do you think everybidy doesn't know what's going on between you when you stood at your own birthday and French - kissed her in front of everybody there ? Did you tell your mother you'd stepped out of air when you disappeared with her on that night ? How dumb do you think I am, Gale ? And why are you hanging around like a stray dog ? I'm not going to take you in and feed you and ask you if you'd like to live with me, because I want this farce to be over. I don't want your phony condescension or your two - bit psychoanalisis about my being emotionally crippled ! I don't want you coming in here, fawning over my daughter - the one I had while you were staying night's at that bitch house. All I want is what you agreed to give me. Child support for Mikaela and my college fees paid for. And I want you out of here - out ! - so I can get on with my life ! "

The pile of clothes lay in disarray between them. The air seemed thick, as if her shouting had actually raised dust.

" She told you a pack of lies, Madge ! "

Madge closed her eyes, but the lids quivered. She raised both palms up to Gale.

" Don't .. just don't. Don't make it worse than it already is. ", her voice shook.

" If she said I've been sleeping with her, it's a goddam' lie ! I've seen her, yes, but I told you I wouldn't sleep with her and I haven't ! "

" Why are we arguing ? This is only what we knew was coming all along. Do you want me to go so you can stay ? Okay - ", she grew obstinate. " - okay , fine. ", she start dumping armfulls of his things back in the drawers. " Fine, I'll go. ", she headed to her bedroom and yanked the drawers open.

" Madge, you're acting childish. Will you stop it ! I don't want you to go ! Do you think I'd toss you and Mikaela out ? "

" Oh, then you want to go. "

She msrched back and stubbornly began to throw his clothes back. He caught her by an arm and swung her around none too gently.

" You're a mother now ! Will you start acting like one ? "

" I ... want ... this ... over ! ", she said with emphatic pauses.

" I want your parents to know the truth so I don't have to listen to your mom or your aunt babling about us leaving Mikaela at their house. I'm sick of your aunt giving her dresses that cost forty shals a piece and making me feel guilty as Judas ! I'm sick of you standing over her crib plotting how you can get her away from me ! Katniss doesn't want her. Do you understand that, Gale ? All she wants is you ! and since you want her too, why don't we cut through all the crap and give little Katniss what she wants ? "

Something inside Madge cringed at her rudeness, but she couldn't stop it. The need to hurt Gale like he'd hurt her was too strong.

" I can see Katniss really did a number on you. She's very good with words, but did she actually say I slept with her, or did she _imply_ it ? "

" You told her ! ", Madge raged. " You told her I threw you out of your bed when it was you who choose to sleep on that davenport or took in the spare bedroom. You picked out that .. that things, I didn't ! And you had no right to tell her such private things about us ! "

" I told her we were having problems; she must have guessed the rest. "

" It doesn't take much guessing, does it ? Not when a man sleeps with one woman while another is in the hospital having a baby for his name's sake ! "

Gale's eyebrows lowered omniously. He ran a hand through his hair. " Goddamit' Katniss. ". Then he swung around with a palm up entreatingly, " That's not true ! I saw her the second night you were in the hospital. She was waiting outside in her car when I came home, and she followed me in. "

" You had her _here ? ",_ Madge's voice cracked into a high falsetto. " _Here in my house ?_ "

" I didn't _have her here_! For Godsake ! Not in the way you put it in. I said she followed me in, she said she had to talk to me and that's it ! We just talk ! ".

But Madge was done arguing. " If you're leaving, leave. If not, I'm going to start my own packing. Which will it be ? "

In the moments during which she stood confronting Gale, waiting for him to make the move, some bereft voice seemed to be calling from within her, beating inside of her stomach with tiny fists,

 _" Why are you doing this ? Why are you treating him this way when you love him ? Why can't you be forgiving like you was ? Why can't you just took a bite of the humble pie and beg him to start over with you ? Is that pain in his face ? If you don't risk finding out, he'll be gone, and you'll left to wonder. But then it will too late, Madge. "_

She stood before him, aching for him to love her, knowing she was making herself unlovable again because she loved him so much that the idea of having him - trully having him - as a husband, then losing him, would annihilate her in the end.

" I won't fight you. I'll leave if that is what you wanted. ", was all he said. Then he went to to get his luggage.

xxx

Madge hid in the kitchen while Gale packed, listening to him making trips out to the car. Her stomach felt queasy. It lifted nauseatingly untill she pressed it firmly against the edge of the kitchen counter. She sensed when Gale went in to look at Mikaela for the last time. In the silence, she pictured him, his dark head bent over the crib, gazing down at the baby and she felt heartless and sick of herself.

She swallowed back tears, pressing against the counter untill her hipbones hurt. The awfull need to cry made her throat ache unbearably. It felt like she'd swallowed a tennis ball.

He came quietly to the kitchen doorway, found her standing in the lightless room.

" All my things wouldn't fit in the car. I'll have to come back for them. "

She nodded her head at the wall.

" Good - bye, Madge. ", he said softly.

She raised a hand, hoping that from behind, he couldn't tell what a strugle she was having to keep from crying. A moment later she heard the door shut.

It took him two days to clear out all his belongings for good. It took another two days before Plutarch appeared at her door and served her with divorce papers. Bite her lips hard when she saw blank space at his signature. It took another week before Hazelle called, her voice very shaken, obviously grieved by the news. It took a week and a half before Madge worked ip the courage to called her father and tell her.

But it took less than an hour for Madge to begin to miss him.

The days that followed were the most hollow of Madge's life. She found herself starring listlessly at Gale's favourite things in the house; there were so many deep ocean - tone items he loved so much. The place was more his than hers. She remembered how awed she'd been by its luxury the first day he'd brought her here. Guilt was her constant companion.

She ate with it, slept with it, paced the rooms with it, knowing full well that it was she who should have gone, he who should have stayed.

And though she had once feared leaving, she now feared staying, for the house seemed to echo Gale's voice, reflect his tastes, and always, always remind her of his absence.

She remembered how much fun it had been to fill the cabinets with wedding gifts, to go grocery shopping together, to work in the bright, well - equipped kitchen. She hated it now.

Cooking for one was decidedly the most desolate chore in the world. Even making coffee in the mornings became miserable task, for it reminded her sharply of all mornings Gale had sat at the counter with a cup and the early paper, often attempting to tease her out of her morning grouchiness.

She admitted now how hard she'd been to get along with, and marveled at how amiable Gale had always remained, now matter how bearish her morning temper. She had the bathroom all to herself whenever she wanted it, but found she missed the occasional trace of whiskers she used to find in the sink, his tootbrush lying wet beside hers, the smell of his after - shave that lingered in the room after he was gone. One day she made popcorn, but after it was buttered, she burst into tears and threw it all down the garbage disposal.

Telling her father proved to be terribly ordeal. Johan kept rambled about all that Madge would give up divorcing Gale. It didn't matter how many times Madge pointed out the ways in which she'd benefited, Johan refused to see it that way.

In late July, there came an unannounced visit from Gale's aunt. Opening the door and finding Wiress there, Madge immediately felt her throat swell. In her late sixty, Wiress still looks charming and elegant. Since the first day Madge saw her, she kept thinking that Wiress probably came for his father line for she and Gale shared the same jaws, the same gleaming dark hair and the same steely, grey eyes. Missing Gale as she did, there a swift surge of bittersweet joy at seeing his aunt at the door.

" Hello young lady, may I come in ? "

" H - hello. Well, certainly. ", there was a moment of hesitation during which each assessed the other. And each saw pain. Then Wiress moved to pull Madge briefly into her arms and kiss the crest of her cheek. Madge closed her eyes, fighting the overwhelming sense of warmth as this is the first time for her to feel Wiress warm embrace since she always saw her in her very controlled manner. She felt suddenly secure and protected in her hold.

When they were seated in the living room, Wiress stated simply, " Hazelle and I were decimated by the news. "

" I'm sorry. "

It was easier for Madge is she didn't look at her aunt - in - law, but she couldn't keep her eyes from Wiress, she were too look alike Gale.

" I waited, thinking Gale would come to his sense and come back here, but when we realized he wasn't going to, Hazelle and I had to know how you are. "

" I'm fine, just fine. As you can see, I have everything I need. Gale ... and you ... have to seen that. "

" Well, I'm glad to hear that. ", she leaned back to the sofa, placed her palms on her lap and seemed to study them.

A moment of silence falls then Wiress asking about how's Mikaela doing. " Oh, she's getting double chin, but she's healthy and very happy. I never thought a baby could be so good. She's napping now, but due to wake up soon. I could wake her if you like. "

Wiress's smile was answer enough, and she went to get Mikaela up, then brought her out to see her grand - aunt. From her tote bag, Wiress produced a small teething toy, and her smile was far wider than Mikaela's when she gave it to her.

" Listen dear, if there's anything she needs, or anything you need - ever - you must promise to let us know. I don't know if you know any of this, but once you're a Hawthorne, you're always a Hawthorne. Is that understood ? "

" All of you have done more for me than you should already. Besides, Gale sending us money regularly more than we need. ", then she studied Mikaela's head, reached to lightly ruffle the feather - fine curls there as she asked, " How is he ? "

Wiress mourned as she watched Madge's hand on Mikaela's fair head.

" I don't know. We don't see him again after he came and announce the divorce to us. ", their eyes met above the baby. There was deep pain in Wiress's.

" You .. don't ? "

" No. "

" But I thought, he's back to the mansion. "

Wiress became occupied with the toy, trying to get the baby to hold it in her pudgy hand.

" We only hear few things from Rory. He just said that Gale is choose to concentrate in research and development field while Rory takes all the businesss matters. Rory also said that Gale setting up an apartment on his floor and locking himself up day and night at the laboratory and doesn't want to be bother by anyone else, even Rory himself had to make an appointment before he could see Gale. "

Madge straightened her back, stunned as she heard the news. " Oh, I - I .. "

" No need to feel uncomfortable, dear. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking Katniss, right ? "

Madge blushing as the question hit its target directly, she just turn to Mikaela and brushed her fluffy cheeks.

" As soon as I saw Katniss that day, I knew that everything wasn't calm as it appeared on the surface. Actually, we thought the same as you do, but when I pay a visit to the Everdeen manor, Katniss only said that she no longer had any interest to dealt with any of Hawthorne for the rest of her life and sent me out rightaway. I felt sorry for Lady Bianca for having a daughter with such manner. ".

The more revealing news Wiress brought to surface, the more Madge grew restless. The vivid image of the day she sent him out haunted her mind when she simply says, " Oh.. "

But when Wiress was gone, it was Madge who stood, starring out the window across the lawns, hollow - eyed, seeing Gale in the prismatic colors that jetted from the sprayers outside. Without thinking, she clutched Mikaela a little too tightly, then kissed her a little too forcefully, and the baby started to cry.

xxx

 _To be continued ..._

Like it or hate it, feel free to write it down. Feedback would be lovely and appreciated.

Regards, Heinz


	13. Chapter 13

I don't owned all off the characters. The Hunger Games characters belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Based on Taiwan TTV and Korean MBC drama series, " Fated To Love You ". Very special thanks to JLaLa who introduced me to this wonderfull drama.

 **The Fate Entrapment.**

 _" Our first meeting is accident ... our second is necessities ... our third is FATED ~~ Chen Xin Yi, Fated To Love You comic series."_

 **Thirteenth Note ~~ My Everything, My Destiny.**

During that summer, Mikaela was Madge's greatest joy. The love Madge found so difficult to display toward others before, now she could lavishly upon her child.

Simply touching Mikaela seemed to heal Madge's wounded spirit and bring it back to life. Sometimes she'd flop on her side on the bed, taking Mikaela with her, and with five tiny toes against her lips, would tell the child all the hidden feelings she had. In a voice as soft as cotton candy, she poured out her feelings.

" Do you know how much I love your daddy ? Well, at least you had his last name. ", Madge chuckles. " I love your daddy so much that I didn't think I'd survive when he left. But there you were and I loved you, too, and you helped me through. It wasn't as bad after a while. Your daddy is handsome, you know that ? Wait untill you see his nostrils and pretty hair then you know what I meant. But I'm glad you had all of mine. Why Mikaela, did you smile at me ? When did you learn how to do that ? Come on, honey. Do it again, come on. There you go.

You know, when you smile you always remind me of your grandma Hazelle, she's a wonderfull lady, and your grand - aunt Wiress, too, is a wonderfull person. You're a very lucky girl, you know, to have people like them. They all love you, grandpa Johan too. Oh, you just wait untill you see your uncles and aunts. But I'm the lucky one. I got you, and I love you best. Always remember that, and remember too, how much I wanted you. "

Her soliloques to Mikaela were punctuated by kisses and touches while the baby lay unblinking, her eyes wide and trusting.

There came a day when Mikaela learn to reach. Whe she first reached for Madge's face, the mother knew a joy of love such as she'd never experienced before.

It was pure, unconfounded by conflicts such as other loves she'd experienced. The tremendous outpouring of emotion left Madge's eyes awash and heartfull.

As the baby grew and responded to Madge's love, there grew within Madge the realization that she found herself back; the patience, kindness, gentleness, an ease of laughter, a modicum of mothersense and the innate knowledge of how to make a baby feel secure.

They did everything together. Sunbathed on the deck, swam in the pool, took showers - it was during a shower that Mikaela first laughed aloud, ate bottled baby food - one spoon for Mikaela, one spoon for mommy - visited grandpa Johan in the weekend, went grocery shopping, and registered Madge for the next quarter.

But Madge had enough sense not to to fall into the habit of taking Melissa to bed with her at night, no matter how comforting it would have been to have the baby there for company.

At the bedtime, she resolutely tucked Mikaela into the crib in her own room, facing the king - size bed alone. She never lay down on it without thinking of Gale and the nights they could shared it.

She couldn't help wondering if he'd still be here, had she invited him into it from the beginning. Madge now found that recriminations helpfull, for she was learning much from them about herself and her shortcomings. And through Mikaela, she was learning it was far more satisfying to be a warm, loving person than a cold, remote one.

She learned what an abundant harvest love can reap, that the old saying is true; the more you give away, the more you have.

xxx

In late August, Peeta came home. He was so dismayed to find Madge and Gale separated that he instantly blew up to his cousin, blaming her for not trying harder to hold a man who'd done his damnedest to do right by her.

" I know you, Madge, I know how godawful stubborn you could be, and how once your mind is made up its sets harder than a plaster cast. You don't have to tell me you didn't love him, because I know it's not true. What I want to know is why the heck you wouldn't swallow a little of your pride and fight for him ! "

Peeta was the only one who understood all the forces behind Madge's beligerence and stubbornness, those old milestone which had alienated Gale.

He was the first one to come right out and blame her, and Madge surprised him by admitting he was right. By the time Peeta left, he realized that Madge had done a vast amount of changing since her wedding.

xxx

In September, she went back to school, leaving Mikaela with a babysitter. Madge had to contact Gale to let him know there would be another bill for him to pay.

She doesn't know why she keep insisting that it must be himself who brought the check to the townhouse or she won't accepted any of his men comings. Gale eventually gave up and promised to drop by tomorrow.

From the moment the door opened, the silly school girl giddiness she felt by thinking that she would meet him again after months suddenly gone.

His hair is unkempt and messy, strong liquor and burnt tobacco invaded her nostrils eventhough she's standing far enough from him, bold dark circles under his eyes is like telling her of how many days he had passed a good night sleep. His beard had grown enough to made him ten years older but could not hide the hollow on his cheeks. The shiny black Mercedes parked at the curb and the perfectly trimmed suit is the only traces left that indicate the man standing in front of her is a CEO and one of the most powerfull men in Panem.

" Hi. ", was all she could said to him.

" Hey. ", was all coming from his lips when he saw her.

" Come on in. ", she finally said.

" Well, I'd loved to, but - "

" A bowl of caesar salad and couple of minutes won't hurt your day. I promised. "

She watched him studiying the floors for few moments then shrugged, " Oh, well. "

Madge smiled and lead him in, heard his voice coming from her back when they reached at the living room. " Oh my God ! She's beautifull. "

Madge turned and laughed, plopped a loud kiss on the baby's neck. " She's got lots of chin to nuzzle, haven'tcha Mika ? ". And Madge did so. " She's kind of getting to that shy stage, so it might take a while for her to warm up to you. But don't feel bad, she's that way with everybody lately.

Gale glanced her jean - clad figure. Her old shape was back, and when she turned to face him again he noticed how tan she was. She simpy pony - tailed her hair and puts the nerdy glassess back again. Like she was when he saw her for the first time in the mall.

" Sit down, you two, and say hello while I bring us a glass of Cola or something. "

She put Mikaela into the crank - up swing occupied the center of the living room, then ducked into the kitchen. Mikaela immediately realized she'd been left alone with a stranger and stuck out her lip. "

" Uhm, Madge. I think she doesn't like me. "

" Oh, don't you worry. I told her you were the fella paying the bills, so she'd better watch her _p_ 's and _q_ 's. "

Mikaela began to squal, but quieted as soon as Madge reappeared. She handed a glass to Gale, then put a bowl to the table, cranked up the swing, then sat cross - legged o the floor beside it.

" Oh, before I forget -. ", Gale dug a check out of his pocket and handed it to her. " Here. "

" Oh, thank you. I hated to ask for more. "

" You earned it. ", he said without thinking. But Madge seemed to take no offense. Instead, she began to describe the babysitter who cared for Mikaela, as if to put him at ease about the woman's coming well - recommended.

" You don't have to reassure me about that, Madge. If there's one thing I don't worry about, it's the kind of care Melissa will get. ", then he shoved some of the salad into his mouth.

" She's a good baby, Gale, really good. I don't know how but it seemed she's got your temperament. " Then Madge shook her head in gay self - deprecation. " Boy, I'm surely glad she didn't get mine or she'd be driving her mother nuts ! ".

" Well, ", Gale swallowed another spoon of salad. " You had to put up with plenty of temper from me. "

" Usually after I started it, though. Oh, well, water over the dam, huh ? So, how's everything with you and Katniss ? Are you happy ? ".

Gale seemed startled as he let the spoon hover for few second before he quickly shoved it. The last thing he'd expected Madge to ask about was Katniss, especially in that free and easy way.

" Well, ", he gulped his cola. " Katniss and I - "

" Hey, its okay. I mean, I didn't mean to pry. "

" Oh, no. You weren't prying. I was just going to say that Katniss and I, well - ", he paused to take a breath. " We decided to took some time to think over what we really wanted. We haven't see each other for quite some time and I thought it was nice to be alone and do whatever I want to do. So, yeah, it's peacefull. "

" Oh. ". She seemed to surprised then turned to Mikaela. " Good for you. So do Mikaela and I. Peace is nice, isn't it Gale ? "

Gale sipped his drink, assessing the changed Madge who seemed utterly satisfied with herself and her life. She reached over and tucked the baby's colar down, keeping up with the swing while she did it, smilling and saying. " Mikaela, this is daddy. You remember him, don't you ? Shame on you for sticking your lip out and crying at him. "

Again she glanced up at Gale. " Aunt Wiress came to visit us once. She brought Mikaela a toy and asked how we were and said to let her and your mother know if we needed anything. But she's been so good to us already, I'd feel guilty to take anything from them. "

" What is it you need ? "

" Nothing, Gale. You've been great about the money part. I really appreciate it. School is going to be great this year, I know. I mean, it's so much easier going to school when you're not pregnant. "

She flung her arms up and let them flop them back down. " I feel like I could conquer the world every day, you know ? "

Gale used to feel that way when he showed this house an the day he stepped in as a husband; he didn't anymore. " Well, are you still typing ? "

" Yes, now that school is in session again, it's easy to find jobs. Don't worry, I'll help with the money any way I can. Mostly it goes for groceries. Baby food is kind of expensive. "

She chuckled and fluffed Mikaela's hair as the swing went past. " Course, I could save a lot on it if I didn't eat so much of it myself. We kind share stuff, Mikaela and I. I share my shower with her and she shares her food with me, huh, Mika ? "

" You take her in the shower ! ", exclaimed Gale. " At her age ? "

" Oh, she loves it. And the pool too. You should have seen her in the pool this summer, just like a baby otter. ".

While rambled on, she took Mikaela out of the swing and sat the baby in her lap facing Gale. He noticed a new contentment in Madge as she touch Mikaela's hair or ear or gently clapped the bottom of the tiny feet together. There was naturalness about it that made Gale feel left out.

She was freer that he'd ever seen her, talkative and happy, trying to withhold nothing about Mikaela from him. It almost seemed as if she must share everything she could remember. But she did it guilessly, shifting her attention from the baby to Gale all the while. Finally, she said, " I think she's used to you now if you want to hold her "

But when he took Mikaela, she immediately complained, so he handed the baby to her mother.

Madge shrugged. " Sorry. "

He stood up to leave.

" Gale, is there anything you want from the house ? I feel awfull about taking everything from you. It seems like everything here is yours and I've ended up with it all. If there's anything you want, just say so, it's yours. "

He glanced around the neat living roo where the only thing out of place was the swing. He thought of the days he spent in this house.

" I had everything already, thanks. "

" Aren't there even any of the wedding gifts you want ? "

" It's okay, you keep 'em. "

" Not even the popcorn popper ? ", she looked like a sprite while asking it.

" That wasn't a gift. We bought that together. "

" Oh, that's right. Well, I don't make much popcorn, so just say if you want it. "

She seemed to have thoroughly adjusted to her life without him. She led the way to the door, opened it, and sauntereed out to the car with him.

" Thanks for bringing the check over,Gale; we really appreciate it. "

" Anytime. ", he weakly smiled.

" Gale, one more thing before you go. "

He stood beside the open car door, grateful for something that kept him a little longer. Madge stared at the ground, kicking a pebble, then looked directly into his eyes.

" Your aunt mentioned that they don't see much of you anymore. It's none of my business, but she seemed teribbly hurt by that. Gale, there's no reason for you to feel like you've failed them or - or whatever. ". This was the first time she'd acted flustered. Her cheeks were pink.

" Oh, you know what I mean. Your parents are really great. Don't sell them short, okay ? "

" So aunt Wiress didn't told you ? ", he surprised.

" What ? ", she looked at him puzzled. " Told me what ? "

Realized that he accidentally asking something he shouldn't, Gale just say " Nevermind. " and about to stepped into the car. But a pulling in his elbow halted him,.

" Told me what, Gale ? Is there something wrong ? ", her heart started to pounding.

Gale didn't respond. Instead he just watching the driver's seat then deep breathing. " Oh, well. I guessed it isn't wise to keep this from you any way. "

" Keep what ? "

Gale then explained that the day he announced their divorcement, Hazelle seemed to be shocked by the news and passed out. The doctor said that Hazelle had a stroke that cause an internal bleeding and heavy damage in few part of her cerebral.

" But - but, you said that she had - oh, god what is it anyway - treatment that - that cure her, right ? "

" Nano - bots designed only to destroy patogen that coming from the outside, it never designed to repaired the damage. "

By the tears he hold in his eyelids, Madge foreseeing the answers she got but she choose to deny her sense and hold to a thin hope inside her heart when she ask, " How - is - Ma ? "

" We decided to took off Ma's life support system a month ago and held a proper burial at the Meadow Memorial. ", Gale finally looking at her, smilling with tears sliding down at his right cheek then reached to brushed Mikaela's cheek with his finger.

" Ma always asking to me to spare some time at the weekend and brought Mikaela to the mansion with us. Would you do me a favor, Madge ? "

" Oh, Gale. I - I don't know anything about this and you said nothing, so does aunt Wiress and - "

" Hey, it's okay. It's fine. It doesn't matter anymore. ", he hold her shoulder to calmed her. " Just find some time to bring Mikaela to the memorial, okay ? "

She just nodded and wiped her eyes.

" Thank you, I believed Ma would happy to see you and Mikaela again. "

Gale placed a kiss on Mikaela's forehead then throw a sad smile to her before his car finally disaapeared, leaving her standing alone and felt she's thousand times worst than Judas for the rest of the day.

xxx

Madge purposedly missing from her classes for the next day and heading to the Meadow Memorial, surprised as the lady in the receptionist said that the Hawthorne family had their own burial complex at the west side of the cemetery.

She spent almost five minutes straight for kneeling amd apologizing to a small screen, which displaying series of Hazelle's image in her happiest moment, then sat cross - legged and tell details of Mikaela's growth for almost an hour. Burst into tears when Mikaela seemed to attracted to the screen and tried to reached for it, sadly laughed when she saw Mikaela stuck her lips and placing her cheeks to the screen as her own version of a kiss to her grandmother.

Then sharing another bucket of salt water with Wiress when she drop by at the Hawthorne mansion and Wiress greeted her with a warm hug. Felt emotionally exploded when she traces every artpiece in Hazelle's gallery and the hollow of the luxurious nursery that Hazelle prepared for her grand daughter as Hazelle quietly awaits for Madge and Gale would come to visit and bring Mikaela came at every weekend.

On that night after Madge assured that Mikaela already sleep at her crib. She walk to the spare bedroom and entering it for the first time after its owner left. Drawers stretched out and empty, closets left open and hollow, it seemed that the previous owner of the room tried to leave as fast as he could.

She drone around and try to picturing Gale traces with her fingers. She took a seat behind the desk and imagining how handsome he was when he's starring seriously at his laptop. Madge pulling the desk's drawers and stunned at the image of a colorfull lollipop lay inside on top of a pile of sticky notes.

She lifted them up and noticed that it's sticky notes they used to communicate when they had terrible fight back then. The more she read, the more her eyes hurt.

She turned to the lollipop and realized it was the mockingjays lollipop she'd gave him when they say goodbye at District Four airport. There's a sticky note on it and she carefully read the writings.

" If there's happiness left inside of me, then I will give it all to you. Goodbye my love. "

She clutched her fist on her chest as an enormous pain rise and stabbed her heart. The pain eventually reached her eyes as she begin to crying in hurt that she never felt before. She slammed her forehead to the desk for twice then stopped when she realized that it doesn't ease the pain at all.

 _" ..._ _You don't have to tell me you didn't love him, because I know it's not true. What I want to know is why the heck you wouldn't swallow a little of your pride and fight for him ! "_

 _" ... the most important thing is a determination to give all of your best shot, no matter what ... like those cards and chips on the table, your destiny is also lies on your own hand ... "_

Something made her alarmed and she immediately straighten her back. " The chip .. ", she mutter then stormed to her bedroom and reached for her dresser's drawer. She outrageously throwing everything inside it out untill she found her jewelry box and pulling out a lucky charm used to reside close to her heart.

" My destiny ... ", she whispers as her fingers trails on the chip in her palm. She yanked her necklace and sling around the lucky charm around her neck, feeling again the warm and giddiness she used to feel as the cold chip touched her chest.

She take out her wedding ring and slide it down to her proper finger. She folded her hands closed enough to her heart say, " You're right dear, this is not over, not without giving my best shot. "

xxx

It took the following afternoon for Madge to politely reject her classmates, Marvel; who fascinated her with his Gale - like hair and gestures; for a saturday night movie screening.

" Why ? - ", Marvel ask.

Madge raising her left hand and waved her ring finger, " I'm married Marv, that's why. "

" But I didn't see it yesterday. "

" Just because you didn't see it, doesn't mean that it's not real. "

" Oh, I get it. ", he chuckles. " This is somekind of 'catch me if you can' games, right ? "

" No, Marv. Your invitation is wonderfull and I appreciate it. "

Then Marvel reached for her wrist but she immediately yanked her hand off. " No, Marv ! I meant saying _no_ is wonderfull. "

The poor Marvel left Madge believing that she was somewhat wacky, not at all like she'd seemed when he'd first noticed her in the new semester.

xxx

In the late afternoon, Madge strides across the narrow hall with Cressida silently walk behind her. Cressida grew restless once they reached the director's door and Madge found the door has been replaced with steel, handleless door. She quickly turn and gaze sharply to Cressida.

" How do you open this ? "

" Pardon me ma'am, but director's orderi - "

" I said, how do you open this thing ! "

" But ma'am - "

Madge turn back and raised her fist then the steel door start to hummed and slowly slided open. Madge stormed her way in and shocked at the sight of the empty liquor bottles and beer can at Gale's desk. She scanned the room and amazed when she found her old desk still at the same corner and the messy king size bed filing the spot of Rory's workplace.

A steady voice came behind her, " Pardon me, sir but Mrs. - "

" It's allright Cress, you can leave. ", Gale waving his hand and leaned on the desk. Cressida nod and slowly retreat from the room.

" So ? ", Gale threw his hand and smile. " What in a sudden brings you up here ? "

" I - ", she drew a breath then continued. " There's something I need to talk to you. "

" Owh, just a minute. ".

From the way Gale pushing himself to stand up, Madge noticed that something is wrong with him. " Are you okay, Gale ? "

" Yeah, I'm fine. ", he just waved his hand and walked to the small fridge and grabbed a beer can then rest his back against the wall.

Madge dropped her bag and glide toward him. Her woories increasing as she heard him panting. Some perspiration beads broke all over his forehead but he pushed her hands away when she tried to reach him. " I'm fine. ", was all he said.

" No, you're not. ", she pushed him back and placed her palm on his forehead, gasped at the heat she felt. " Oh my god, Gale ! you're boiling ! "

Gale grabbed her hand and yanked it free from his forehead, " I'm need to worry about me. "

" But you're sick ! ", Madge persistently pushed him back to the wall. " How could you tell me not to worried you ! "

Touched by the attentiveness in her word, Gale persistently bite his tears back and purposedly screaming to her, " Because we already signed the divorce papers ! That's why ! We no longer have any relation anymore ! "

" Untill the judge say so ! ", Madge yelled back, some tears escaped from her eyes. " Untill that happens, I'm still your wive and I have my every damn rights to worried about my husband ! "

Gale taken aback and has mixed feeling, he could only gaze at her. Looking for answers inside her bright sapphire - blue pairs.

" I'm ... ", she sighing then looked at him with glistening eyes. " I'm worried about you. "

" But .. why ? ", he finally whispered the question om his thoughts.

" Just let me take care of you and we talk about this later, okay ? "

He didn't answered, he just let her helped him get to the bed and laying down. He told her how to deal with his office security system and some minutes later she came back with a bowl of iced water and fresh towels along with fever pills.

" Here, drink this. ", she helped him prop his head and taking the pills then unbuttoning his shirt. Gulping her schoolgirl shyness as she dabs off perpiration with a towel.

" What .. are .. you doing ? "

" You caught a cold, you shouldn't leave your body in sweat. I help you wiped it off. "

Suddenly Gale grabbed her arm and pulling her down, locking her waist with the other arm as she landed on his chest. Their eyes locked at each other for few moments and when he tried to lift his head to reached for her lips, she dive her head and kissed him with a fervor of a woman that has been without water for too long. Now, she finally found an oasis to satisfy her thirst and she doesn't want to waste any time she had.

Surprised by her unexpected act, he gasped as she pressed her lips. But as the seconds growth, the pressure slowly faded and her lips and tongue became inviting rather than insisting. He, too, has always wanted her for too long and try his best to matched her fervor.

They breaks apart as she felt his strenght started to leaves him. They stare into each other eyes, try to satisfied their hunger by watching the figures they both had been missed for this past torchery months they spent apart. His dark hair and gentle yet strong steely grey eyes for hers and her wavy golden threads and the blue jewels in her eyes for him.

Then, she leaned and landed soft, gently kiss on his lips.

" Was that kiss for real ? You know I'm for real. ", he said.

She rolls of him and onto her back. " So you are for real ? ", she asked the ceiling, her hands reached for his. " Actually, ever since we're married, I have wanted to ask if you really care about me. If you do then why did you - "

" I regret it. ", he cuts in on her. " I met a person who loves me and I also love her in return. I regret not realizing it since the first day we set up the townhouse. It turns out that my wish is you. The second time I saw you again at the townhouse, I felt happiness rather than shock when you insisting to have a lunch with you and Mikaela. I originally just wanted to see how well are you doing after I leaved the house, then I realized that both of you are far better without my presence and leaving the townhouse was the only right decision I ever made for you. "

Touched by his words, tears flowing down from her eyes as she said, " You know what ? I worked hard for this past few months to be strong and tough, to be happy for Mikaela but sometimes, deep inside, I'm still the same Madge who is fragile and often feels fright. Especially ... especially when I'm thinking about you. "

" Thinking about me ... probably only brings you hatred and fright, right ? "

" How could I possibly hate you, Gale ? After all the things you've done for me ? How could I hate you ? I don't hate you and I'm not afraid of you. Actually, I ... ", Madge prop on her elbow and facing him, found him already fall asleep peacefully. She stood up from the bed and make sure he properly covered with blanket and placed wet towel at his forehead.

She leaned to brushed her lips gently to his then whispered at his ears, " Actually ... I still want to be your Madge Undersee. "

xxx

 _To be continued ..._

Happy New Year everyone ! Pardon me if it's way too late and hope you'll liked it. Feel free to leave comment, critics, anything on the review column and I'll appreciate it.

Regards,

Heinz


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own all of The Hunger Games characters. All of The Hunger Games character are the sole creation of Suzanne on Taiwan's TTV and Korean MBC's beautiful drama. Fated To Love You.

 **The Fate Entrapment.**

 _" Our third ... It's FATED. ",Chen Xin Yi. Fated To Love You the comic book_

 **The Fourteenth Note: The Last Sticky Notes; I'm fated to love you.**

Surprise is nice. Your friend is busy preparing a cake, drinks, snacks, some steaks and you're left clueless for almost the whole day. You're coming home, a friend greeted you at the front of your house, probably forcing you to put a blindfold, guide your steps into the house and once you get in. _Voila !_ They're everywhere ! Your family, your friends, maybe some of your neighbours, your boyfriend or your husband. They screaming 'SURPRISE !' out loud and its looks like the time suddenly stopped.

Shocked,stunned,your lips drawing a big O followed by tidal waves of happiness,giddiness,warmth,comfort knowing that you're loved and needed by so many peoples. Feeling every inches of your body soaring to the seventh heaven at the fact that it was the person you loved the most is the mastermind behind the surprising event.

It was nice, isn't it ?

But what if those surprises are different ? Like woke up in one morning on a chest of a man you adore the most, feeling some pain still left between your legs but you doesn't care about it anymore because you're toxicated by the tracker jacker's venom he's injected inside your body last night then you found him making out with other woman and kicked out from your own five-star hotel room just because you're claiming your rights to yelled and calling him names ?

What if you're saviour, the man you thought could have someone else that thousand;no; million times better than you choose to treats you nicely, giving you everything then revealing that it was a bait to lured you into his trap ?

What if you found no other way to escape from the game you doesn't want to play then in one day you realized that it isn't because of the gamemaker's sophisticated trap that preventing you to ran out from the game.

That it was you,yes you,who unconciously drawn too deep into the game and secretly wishing that the game would last forever and persistently staying at the arena eventhough you know that the game was over.

Will you think of the same ?

Maybe is my answers to that question. It wasn't nice when it comes to the part where Cato cheating behind my back or the fact that I hold his seeds inside of me neither the dark truth that Gale saving me and treats me nicely just to make me voluntarily playing his game.

Absolutely not, I said.

But when it comes to the part where Gale _trusting_ me his precious ride,willingly took the discomfort of the davenport in order to let me slept peacefully in the bedroom mocking himself with all of the house cleaning works, hurting his eyes for hours just to accompany me watching my silly dtamas, wasting his precious million-shals time to drag me to the baby shop and thinking a name for a child that is not his.

Oh, Gale. What have I done to you ?

Why am I so idiot to understood the meaning of the words 'you're more than meets the eye'. Why am I so blind to see your feellings in everything you do ? Why am I so deft to hear the 'I love you' words in your morning teasing ? Why am I so numbed to sense the citrus and the lemon of your heart ?

" Are you okay, Mrs. Hawthorne ? "

The concerned voice of Remy LaCroix, another Plutarch's apprentice who represent me as my lawyer distract me from my thoughts. I looked up and found his face as concerned as his voice.

" I'm fine Mr. Lacroix. Thank you for your concern. "

" Very well, then. I kindly remind you that your presence tomorrow at the Justice Hall is _very very_ important, Mrs. Hawthorne. Because a divorce case is _very different_ with another case, it needs the _approval of both sides_ to make the judge decide. So, the more you absent, the longer this case will be resolved. "

" I understand Mr. Lacroix.I'll see you tomorrow at the Justice Hall. ", I nod while my lips lifting up a weak smile.

" Thank you for cooperation, Mrs. Hawthorne. ", Remy stretched his arm which I shook it carelessly. " And have a good day. "

Remy smile then turned in one heel to crossed my yard and I turned to closed the door. With my back against the door, I read again and again the Justice Hall's letter of notification about the trial date of my divorce case. Another check list on my list of unpleasant surprises.

My knees suddenly lost its power to support the weight of my body as an invisible tons of weight forcing me to slide down to the floor,the air seemed to be sucked out of my lungs as I begin to feel my chest shrinking and its hard for me to breathe.

 _Hang in there, Madge. You finally got what you always wanted, right ?_

I don't know for how long I stared at the stairs mindlessly like a living dead or how many liters of tears had flowing down from my eyes when hear Mikaela's wake up cry. I gathered all the strenght left inside of me to pushed myself up and climbed the stairs.

I dragged my feet to crossed the living room forcing my eyes to stay focused on the study room door, ignoring Gale's shadows on the davenport, at the bathroom doorframe, the deep ocean color which match his suit and the sad, kicked puppy looks in his eyes at those night.

I reached the former study room door handle, pushing it open and that is as much as I can handle.

 _" Because I want Angel to remember that everytime she's sleeping on it, her Pa made it with his own hands. "_

 _" Oh, that would be simple. If it's a boy we named him Gabriel Angelo Hawthorne but if it's a girl, we named her Mikaela Angelie 's just a nickname for the baby. Sounds cool,huh ? "_

I'm grateful to have Mikaela at this time. She's a wonderful baby and seemed to understand everything I feel right now as she stop crying and probably wondering what happens to me with her wide eyes looking at me.

I threw myself to the davenport once I make sure Mikaela sleeping peacefully at her crib. I ran my fingers at the davenport's armrest, caressing it like somebody is laying his gleaming dark hairs there then I found it was too ridiculous regarding for what I've done. I turned on the tv and the home entertainment system, playing my asian novelas for few seconds then turned it off as soon as my mood gone sour.

I begin to staring mindlessly at everything in this house. Remembering the first time he showed this house, the first time we're coming back to this house with those wedding gifts, the first time we sat on this davenport with out first bowl of popcorn.

Everything .. Every little thing I had back then was so .. _Real._

I was about to lay my head to the armrest like he always did when he's sleeping in this davenport when suddenly my mind has it own thoughts as it suddenly playing an old tune from one of my vintage asian drama and make me jumping out to my bedroom and throwing out half of the drawers just to find one old cd, running back to the stereo and singing it out loud with tears all over my cheeks

" _Zhi pa wo zi ji hui ai shang ni~~_

 _bu gan rang zi ji kao de tai jing~~_

 _pa wo mei shen me neng gou gei ni~~_

 _ai ni ye xu yao hen da de yong qi_ \- (I'm just afraid I will fall in love with you,dare not let myself come too close to you,I fear not having something to offer you,loving you may require a lot of courage too)

 _Zhi pa wo zi ji hui ai shang ni~~_

 _ye xu you tian hui qing bu zi jin~~_

 _xiang nan zhi rang zi ji ku le zi ji~~_

 _ai shang ni wo qing fei de yi_ \- (I'm just afraid I will fall in love with you,maybe one day I won't control it anymore,thinking just makes one suffer,I just can't help falling in love with you) "

I feel the weight on my shoulders a little bit relieved after I singing it repeatedly. I reached for my phone and make a delivery order for two Big Mac and fries and two spaghetti bolognaise which is always Gale's favourite.

It was 4.40 pm when I finished setting up a table for two which means Gale will came home soon so I look again at the table cloth and two candles at the table, making sure they're properly fitted and ran out to the bathroom to take a shower and finished my make up right at 5.00 pm.

I climbed down and open the front door and posing one of my rarest genuine smile, which he liked and I saw him smilling back to me. I could feel myself shrivering when he brushed his lips at my forehead and we talk about our days.

I like to see his funny expression when he sees a little surprise I prepared for him and his unpleasant gesture when I told him that I don't wear any underwear today. I like the way he orderly eats his Big Mac, Gale usually eats the top bun first then the pickles and so on,topping each pieces with chilli sauce before he shoved it into his mouth. I like the way he elegantly sipped his jasmine tea before he took another meal, I like the way he smile and shook his head everytime he catch me bite my burgers brutally and shoving me a tissue. I like,no,I love everything about him.

 _Oh, Gale. Why I miss you the more I try to erase you ? Like fate, I won't ever have anyone like you. You've become my everything, you've become my heart. Please think of me, at least once and that's all I need. I'll wait untill the day we meet again, it's only a momentary goodbye. Goodbye my love .._

With tears falling down on my cheeks, I smiled at his fading image.

xxx

Like a mindless living dead, Madge following Remy into his car and muted along their way to the Justice Hall this morning. Her mind try to wander to any happy place she could think of but it always ended with the pictures of the moment she had with Gale.

The moving trees remind her of the small road before The Hawthorne mansion front gate and how funny it is,knowing that she still awed by them at the time she returned to the mansion as the now, everything is just a memory, a memory that she isn't sure is she had the ability to erase it from her thoughts.

Or maybe, she simply doesn't want to forget it.

Thirty minutes later, led by Remy. Madge step into a room and the door clicking sound is a like a gun shot to her ears. Like a defendant lead to her electric chair, she's following Remy instruction to take a seat and wait for him.

The roomis quite big enough, although is not even half of Gale's office but it's enough to held a small meeting consist of ten peoples. The tall chair at the end of the long-mahogany table probably the judge's seat since the back of the seat seems taller than the other eight seats. Behind the tall seat there's structural chart hanging on the wall which fully covered in ivory white wallpapers.

Madge turned to her left when she heard the door is opened and few man voice. Her chest rippled at her own imagination about Gale dressing in his deep blue suit, smilling to her then asking her to forget about this and driving back to the townhouse.

But there's only Plutarch who flew in followed by his assistant and her lawyer Remy. There's no Gale, not even the slightest image of his shadow.

 _Even he doesn't come at the last moment like this._ She thought and heaved a heavy sighing.

She shift her sight back to the table, sensing Remy pulling a seat next to her and Plutarch seated himself across her.

" Good morning, Mrs. Hawthorne. ", Plutarch blowing his official greeting as soon as he pulling out a white manila folder. " As you already know, my presence today is to represent my client, Mr. Hawthorne. "

Madge didn't respond, she just nod to the table.

" Mr. Hawthorne also informed me that both of you already had some sort of an agreement before you're married in case anything like this happen. So, here's the official agreement. ", Plutarch pushing the folder to Madge.

 _You reap what you sow,Madge. How could you think that one kiss could remove a year of coldness and indifferences ?_

After staring blankly at the folder for quite some time, Madge braved herself to ask for a pen but Plutarch pulling it back and insisting that she should read the clause first.

" But I already know what's in it. I made it with Gale myself. "

" Ma'am, I strongly suggest that you should read the clauses first then decide whether you still wanted to put your sign on or not. "

" This is ridiculous. ", Madge hissing.

" Please. ", Plutarch insisting to keep the folder under his palm. " All you need to do is read this for once then I gave you the pen, okay ? "

" Oh, allright. ", Madge finally give up and begin to read. She straighten her back and wrinkled her eyebrows as she looking up to Plutarch. " What is this ? I don't get it. "

Smilling meaningfully, Plutarch asking her back, " Have you read the clauses ? "

" Yes, but - "

" All of it ? "

Madge looking back at the files again and begin to flipped over where she found a sticky note stuck on it. It says, " Want me to divorce you ? HA ! You'll have to wait for a millenium princess. "

She tear the sticky note and read it again and again in disbelief before her eyes start to glistening and she placed the sticky note at her chest.

" See what I mean ? ", Plutarch quirked his eyebrows then suggesting to flipped the files again.

Madge do as Plutarch told her to do and her eyes wide shot opened as she find a photo of a dark hair guy standing next to blonde haired girl, wearing a couple tee with 'I Love Us' writings and another sticky note saying " If you want me then come and get me. Look for this couple outside. "

" Gale ! ", she exclaimed and shot Plutarch with her widen eyes. " Oh, my God, Gale ! "

She yelped then jumping out from her seat and stormed her way out. In front of the Justice Hall, a couple which exactly looks like in the photo, came over her and ask her to wait then a bus, with its right side is fully covered with a banner and its says, " I Love Us. ".

Amazed by the events, Madge just looking at the bus untill it disappear on the corner. The couple snapped her back and shoved an envelope to her then calling a taxi.

Madge asking Gale whereabout but the couple only said that they're just professional model and didn't identify a person with the characteristic features as she mentioned so she jumped into the taxi and told the driver just to drive.

She ripped the envelope and produce the next clue, ' Remember the mean girl ? Plutarch's Law Firm. '

" Driver ! To 23rd Henchison street. ", she yelled and told the driver to pace up.

Right at the front of the Plutarch's office. Another couple awaits for her and quickly handed her another envelope then moving away before she could ask them. She ripped the envelope again and reads the clue. ' Remember when I saved you from that bastard ? Your old apartment. '

She yelled again and the taxi driver about to protest when Madge suddenly pushing a bundle of money under his nose. " This is a thousands shals and you'll received another thousands when I'm finished. Now ! Just drive ! 13th Heights ! "

" Your wish is my command ma'am. ", the taxi driver threw into first gear and step on the gas.

Like before, Madge following every clues which lead her to familiar places. Sharing a warm hug and short stories of the other girls with Mrs. Coin as she greeted her and handed her the next clues, The Delly Bistro where she experienced her worst wedding proposal ever then gasped as she saw the front of the 30 stories Hawthorne Cop. Tower fully covered by a giant banner with their wedding photo and 'I Love Us' letters engraved.

" St. Theresa ... ", Madge murmurs as she saw the name plate. Madge scanning her surroundings but she can't found any couple around.

She gave the rest of the money which she promised earlier to the taxi driver and walked into the quiet yard of the orphanage. She look around for the signs of the kids or Father Ben but all she could hear was the sounds of whispering winds.

She decided to check the orphanage but she could only find empty and hollow rooms as if its residences gone in all of a sudden. But then she suddenly catched faint noises came from the church across the orphanage house.

Madge is half running when she crossed the yard between the orphanage and the church,one of her palm is at the church double doors while the others swept the prespiration on her forehead when the door suddenly open and her lips drawing a big O at the sight in front of her.

The kids from the orphanage seated nicely on her right while on her left she found the girls of New Dawn, some sitting next to their boyfriend, and which she have met earlier. On the front row, she could see her father looking back at her and smile next to Aunt Wiress and her in - laws then in right front row, she saw Maysilee, Plutarch and Remy and what makes her confused even more is, there's Katniss, sitting next to Peeta, looking at her and smiled like the rest of the crowds.

And the last, but not least, her eyes finally find the person she's looking for, the person she missed so much for months, the person who haunt her dreams. Finally, her blue sapphire eyes locked again with that person steely grey eyes.

Like their wedding night, Gale stood in classic groom pose, hands clasped before him, feet spradled but this time, his lips drawing a line from his left ear to his right. His stubbles and beard are no longer framed his tall and fluffy cheek bone as if he got the rest and the foods he needs. There's a slight dark circle under his eyes but it didn't reduce the magnetic force of his strong yet gentle gaze to her.

Like their wedding night, Madge began with one little step before ot turns to a large strides Madge flung herself to Gale, buried her face in his chest and spilled her feelings out as if they've separated for over a millenium.

" Hey,hey. It's okay, I'm here. Shhh .. shhhh ... ", she could feel his strong hands caressing her back and her temple. She tighten her grip at Gale's waist when she sense a fresh and relaxing citrus aroma through her nostrils. She only pulling herself back when Gale touched her shoulder and whispered that he missed her so much and wanted to see her face.

" Hey, beauty ... ", Gale cupped her cheeks and hovering his charming smile.

" H - Hi ... ", she smile and switching her grip to the front of his jacket then her mixed emotions suddenly flew out.

" You bastard ! ", She yelled and Gale seemed surprised at the sudden changes. " You swore to the God that you'll stay by my side 'till death do us apart yet you leave me ! You bastard ! You leave me ! "

" Well, I - "

" Just don't ! ", she cuts him in. " Don't you ever dare to leave me ! Even if I'm asking you to leave me, just don't you dare to leave me ! Do you hear me !? "

Madge quickly pulling herself back to Gale's embrace and locking herself in. " Just don't leave me again. "

It took some time for Gale to persuade her to let her loosen her grip. And when he able to convinced her, he just leaned to her ears and whispers. " Actually, I still want to be your Gale Hawthorne. "

" Di - did you ? ", her voice trails off as she saw Gale smiled meaningfully to her.

" Look, Madge. I'm sorry if I left you out cold for the whole week. I'm just trying to be romantic. ", Gale shrug then wrapped his arm around Madge's waist.

" You bastard. ", she landed a gentle slap at Gale's cheeks. " But you're forgiven as long as you promised me that you'll never leave me. "

" Well, that's the reason why I'm taking you here. "

" Huh ? ", she looks at him quizzically then realized that she's standing in front of the altars with a lot of eyes watching them staged their lovey dovey act.

" Oh. ", she suddenly pinkened and pushing herself away but surprised when Gale reached her waist.

" Look, Madge. The reason I gathered all of these peoples and taking you here is because I want to marry you for _real_ this time. "

" Huh ? "

Gale produced a small velvet box from his interior pocket and begin to kneeled but Madge held his arms and forcing him to stand up. " What ? ", he says.

" You darn greedy bastard. ", she snatched the box from Gale's palm and with one knee on the floor she looked up and held the box out to him.

" Oh, my God. ", Gale ran a hand through his hair then cupped his own cheeks to cover his blushing.

" You're not a perfect man, Gale. ", She grin in giddiness. " But you're perfectly fitted inside my heart. "

" Oh,God. Not this, not this one. "

" So,would you marry me ? ", Madge grinning from ear to ear as she finished her proposing words and watching his face turning into a boiled crab.

Gale pressing his cheeks further and stuck out his lips for a moment before he finally spreads his arms wide, " Argh,what the hell. "

He reached for her arm, pulling her waist against his then swallowed her tiny lips. Sending the crowds in the mix of standing ovation,howling,catcall,cheering and some moans and squeals.

xxx

The white, off shoulder long dress flowing down flawessly along Madge's tall and slim figure. That dress is the same dress she used to saw in her parents wedding photo. Her thick,golden mane provides a perfect cover for her nude shoulders.

The church's door slowly open, revealing her simple yet charming appeareances. No harps nor violin to accompany her steps to the altar, just faint voice of Christina Perri came from the old stereo system.

" I have died everyday waiting for you~~

darling don't be afraid~~

I have loved you~~for a thousand year

I'll love you for a thousand more.~~ "

She reached out for his hand and this time, their gaze locked at each other and neither of them wanted to let go.

" I, Gale Hawthorne, take thee, Madge Undersee, to be my wedded wife, ~~ "

 _Wandered, loitered, left, mistaken, cried, hurt, tired, drained, sleepy, annoyed, mess-up, cold. It's all real, you know ?_

" I, Madge Undersee, take thee, Gale Hawthorne, to be my wedded husband ~~ "

 _The crazy, the wanting, the longing, the insecure, the anxious, the complicated, the dreamed, the possessed, the lost. How I do forget the sofa you sat expanded, the music you love stopped._

" And I pronounced you as _real_ husband and wife. ", Father Ben proclaimed. With their eyes locked to each other, Gale and Madge turned to each other. She could feel Gale's palm on her hips, as she slung around her arms around his nape.

 _Mine, yours, his, the good, the bad, the sad, the gray, the blue, the yellow, the sour, the bitter, the sweet. I still remember the thing I desperately want to forget, the thing I should not forget._ Madge parted her lips to give a clean way to Gale's upcoming lips and tongue.

" And you may kiss the bride ! ", Father Ben exclaimed but it was too late. Both Gale and Madge has already lost in their own space and time, their own dimension.

And eventually, their own world.

xxx

That night, from a bathroom of one of the townhouse in , a crack falsetto of Celine Dion cover song is audibly heard again and this time its last for five minutes longer.

" Sweet Jesus ! What the - ", Gale surprised and flattened his back against the bathroom door once he see Madge striking a pose at the bedroom doorframe, wearing a piece of see through lingerie and nothing behind it.

Madge throw a wicked smile and purposedly launched herself to the bathroom door when she catched him glance to the spare bedroom door. " Oh, no you don't, Mr. Hawthorne. Don't you even dare to think about that ! "

" Uhm - ", Gale's Adam apple begin to moving fast like he tried to dislodge an invisible fish bone when Madge pressing her hips against his.

" Starting tonight, you're mine. ", Madge hissing and pulling Gale's bathrobe, dragging him all the way to the bedroom.

" Uhm, can we talk about this fifty shades things first ? ", like a cattle lead to the slaughter house, all he can do is plea.

" No ! ", Madge slammed the door behind the.

" Hey, wait .. Don't .. That's my bal - "

" Why we should wait ! "

" No, wait .. Th - that is go - good .. "

" Oh, I'm so exciting. Yours is so big ! "

" Hey ! Wait ! ... "

xxx

Epilogue

Gale is busy with cooing Mikaela at the swing. The baby laugh out loud everytime Gale pushing the swing then caught her and sniffing at her little tummy. He's distracted when Madge appear at the living room with her eyebrows knitted and she's squinting her eyes hard at a green envelope.

" Hey, what's the matter ? "

" This is srange. ", she mutters while she flipping the envelope back and forth.

" Come here. Let me see it. "

Madge approach the swing and handed the envelope to Gale. She sat on the floor and swept Mikaela from the baby swing and put the baby in her lap.

" This looks familiar. ", it's Gale turn now to flipped the envelope back and forth. " No sender's name nor address. "

" See what I mean ? "

" Yeah. ".

Impatient, Gale ripped the envelope and pulling out a folded card. He open the card and read it's content for a while then gasped. " Oh, no. "

" What is it ? ", Madge shift her attention from Mikaela and squinting her eyes.

" You better look it for yourself. "

Madge reached for the card and her eyes widen as she read tje writings in the card. " It's - it's looks like our wedding invitation. "

" See what I mean ? ", Gale quirked one of his eyebrows.

Madge's lips drawing a big O when she look at Gale. " Bu - But, he never told me about this. "

" Don't look at me princess. I know nothing about this either. ", Gale slide towards Madge. " I only know there's something about them when they seemed to be inseparable during our wedding six months ago. "

" Did you think this is somekind of a - _revenge ?_ ", Madge look at Gale then to the card which imitate their wedding invitation, the only differences is that wedding invitation is coloured with deep green while theirs is soft blue.

" Maybe. ", Gale begin to grin. " But I'm happy for them. Don't you too ? "

Madge turned to her left, smilling then brushed her lips to Gale's. " As long as I have you and Mikaela. "

" Duly noted. ", Gale smirks then, together, they read the wedding invitation.

 _" Peeta Mellark_

 _And_

 _Katniss Everdeen_

 _Invite you to share in their joy as they celebrate the solemnization of their marriage vows_

 _At nine A.M on October the tenth_

 _At the Everdeen Mansion_

 _Southern Midway, City of Twelve. "_

xxx

 **~ FIN ~**

And that's a wrap. I dedicated the last chapter to my best friends Gradia, Norma and Pandu who helped me a lot for this last chapter and encouraged me to rewrite the basic idea. I also dedicated this last chapter to FelixTheTurtle, SiCamaron, lindseynutbird, Ariana21, Gale Lover, DamnedJoker who willingly hurting their eyes for reading and following this very amateur story.

The previous story outline consist few more chapters but I threw it out because my friends considered it won't help the story much since this story already turned into a cheap melodrama.

So I hope you're like it and feel free to comment. I have a super thick writer skin so don't hesitate to cricitize me except my grammar of course :p because English is not my native language and I'm depending a lot on not very accurate Google translate and some grammar correction apps.

Regards,

Rheinheardt.


End file.
